Intertwining Destinies
by Forest's daughter
Summary: Dr. Emerald Bruttenholm is the sole survivor of the Blackwood massacre and is taken to the BPRD to help them investigate the attack. She takes the meeting with the paranormal creatures surprisingly well because deep down she has secrets of her own. She is scared to let anyone know but when she finds herself in the clutches of Prince Nuada, there is no escaping.
1. Chapter 1

_Note: All characters belong to Hellboy movies and comics. Only the OC and my imagination belong to me. It is purely a fanfiction. Any similarity with any other story is non-intentional. Reviews and critiques are most welcome. __ The sketch of Prince Nuada for the cover for this story was done by Crazy Norwegian from Deviant Art. _

* * *

...

Dr. Emerald Bruttenholm did not like where this meeting with the director of the Blackwoods Gallery of Ancient Art and Culture was leading to. She could not believe that the museum wanted to auction off the Bethmooran relics which took her father years to find and collect.

"The majority of the public have never even heard of Bethmoora. Only a few patrons are truly interested in these relics and they are ready to pay very pretty prices for them. It is the only source we have to fund your research. The museum needs repairs and maintenance. We are the only museum who still hasn't digitized their collections."

"Why can't we have the relics displayed to the public first and then decide whether they need to be auctioned off. These relics are true facts that point to the existence of the fae folk. The public must be shown that we must hold our part of the ancient treaty. The people must be made aware that there are faeries that are dying..." Dr. Bruttenholm was cut off as the director slammed his hands down on the table.

"Enough Emerald! Your father lost his reputation talking about faeries and trolls and lost the Blackwood Foundation its patrons. I will not have you repeat it again!" the director shouted.

Emerald was too shocked for a moment to speak anything.

The director took the opportunity and said, "The auction is tomorrow. I want you to give a one-hour lecture before the items are brought in. This meeting is over!"

The director pushed his chair and walked out. He knew he had just played dirty but it could not be helped. The museum was in a financial ditch because of this wretched economy and he could not afford to lose the donations and the patrons' interest. Mr. Waldorff had remarked "These relics would lose their exclusivity if we let the flea-bitten public and those damned tree-hugging hippies see them. As if we need to give them more reasons for putting more stoppers to our businesses. No Sanders. Put them up for an auction. My friends and I would be delighted to own them."

The director had a bad feeling about the whole situation. Museums were meant for the public. They were not mere treasure hoarders that sold historical artefacts to the rich. This was wrong but what could he do? If he did not cave soon, there would not be a museum to direct.

Dr. Emerald sat down heavily and put her head down on the cold wooden table. It had been a year since her father had passed away. He had been the one who first got her interested in Bethmooran legends by reading to her at night when she was only 4 years old. She missed him terribly and it ached her to see her father's life's work being lost from all public knowledge. He had been mocked over the years for pursuing his research on the Bethmooran legends but he had not given up. With Emerald's help, he had quickly deciphered the ancient Gaelic texts from which he had deduced the location of the place where the legendary last battle between the humans and fae had been fought over a thousand years ago.

It had taken a long time to bring them over to the museum for studying them further. Emerald could feel the aura around these objects. The strongest of them was emitted by a thick piece of gold metal. She and her father had decided that this was perhaps the third piece of the crown that controlled the Golden Army. The very idea of holding a piece of the crown sent made the professor shiver with the possibilities that the discovery would bring. Perhaps, mankind would finally turn from the path of self-destruction and seek the old world wisdom once again. They performed a number of tests on the gold piece which confirmed that its properties were different from ordinary gold. For one, they could not damage the piece. Not even a scratch surfaced on it!

Soon after this, the professor had fallen ill. Emerald got steadily worried as his condition worsened. She took a sabbatical from her research and tended to her father. He passed away all too soon on one night. It took some time for Emerald to cope with his death. She had no family or close friends to turn to in her time of grief. The only relative she knew was her uncle Dr. Trevor Bruttenholm and he too had passed away mysteriously. The agency he had worked for was an underground government facility which refused to release any information about his death. Her uncle, like her father, believed strongly in the paranormal. She learnt to trust them because her uncle often brought along photographs of the strangest creatures one could imagine. He also had an adopted son nicknamed Hellboy of whom he spoke with pride and affection. Emerald never understood why anyone would name their son like that but her father and uncle were always amused by her confusion. It was a joke, or rather a secret that the two men shared. She now wished that if she had been more persistent with her uncle he would have eventually found a way to introduce her cousin. She knew his identity was a top-secret and there was no way she could find anything about him. Even her uncle had lived at the facility and she only saw him when he visited her at their suburban home.

Emerald realised that it had gotten dark outside and got up to leave her office. She had to bite her tongue and accept defeat for now. "But I won't let them forget father's work. Even if it takes decades I swear I will find the Golden Army and prove that he was right all along".

With that, she collected her long green coat and briefcase and headed out into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

_This story takes a deeper look as to why Nuada is so keen to save his people; what makes him so desperate that he wants to bring about a human apocalypse. Along with other things of course! The first few chapters are a bit introductory as the characters are introduced but the pace picks up soon enough. Thank you for reading._

* * *

_..._

It had taken several centuries for Prince Nuada to locate the golden crown piece given to the humans by his father. He had traced through the lineage of the human tribes who had fought against the faerie army. The human king who was given the crown piece had been murdered by his uncle who wanted to covet that piece of power for himself. Nuada cursed long and hard at the treacherous human race that couldn't seem to spare their own kin in their hunger for power. As he had searched relentlessly over the centuries, the crown seemed to appear fleetingly and disappear before he could make his move. He had the lesser faerie folk keep their eyes and ears for any mention of the crown piece.

In his exile, he could only gain their fealty and support. The majority of the elves of Bethmoora and the remaining fae kingdoms maintained their stance on preserving peace and their cursed honour. Did they not consider it dishonourable to perish away without a fight? He knew it was against an elf's nature to seek bloodshed but the humans had to be eradicated from the face of the earth if the fae were to be given another chance at survival.

Over the past thousand years, it had become apparent that the curse of the Golden Army had not been limited to the destruction of the goblin forges and the colossal loss of lives (both fae and human). The fae population of Bethmoora had been dying because since the end of the Great War, the fae population had not reproduced. The wise mage in Balor's court had been against the forging of the Golden Army from the very beginning but Nuada had been able to convince his father otherwise, because of his consuming hatred and passion for the destruction of the human kind.

"Our green fields cannot grow out of the blood of the innocents. I beseech you, Your Majesty to reconsider!", the mage had implored to the king sorrowfully.

"Father, there is no other way to save the fae. If allowed, they would cut their way through every sacred forest and mindlessly butcher those who appear different from them. Father, you cannot turn away from the suffering of our people. Let the Golden Army take care of the hordes of human pests". And so it had been done. The Golden Army was created by the Goblin master. However, the king soon lost his heart when he saw the wreckage and massacre left behind in the Army's wake. The lands were littered with corpses of men along with those women and children. The rivers had run red and all around there was the stench of iron which seemed to have seeped into the earth along with human blood. The king along with most of his court was enraged and heart broken by the deception of Prince Nuada.

"The Army was supposed to help fight the larger human armies. I did not order the women and children of man to be slaughtered. Prince Nuada, you have broken your honour. How do I make amends for what you have done my son?" the king spoke in a harsh voice.

"My king, father I did everything to protect our kind. The humans will never allow our kind to live peacefully. The only key to our survival is to eradicate them completely. Even their children must not be spared for they grow up to have the same hole in their hearts as their parents", Prince Nuada reasoned.

His last words sent a collective gasp through the entire court gathered at the fringe of the hillside looking over the bloody battlefield. Prince Nuada looked to the princess for support. She had always known his heart and every intention and had always supported him. She was his twin sister; they were halves of the same soul.

Princess Nuala had a strange look on her face. Prince Nuada realised that her eyes were hard and cold as they met his gaze. He tried to reach her mind through their link but found himself shut off by her. "How could you do this brother? The babies and children were innocents in this war. I cannot believe your honour allowed you to hurt them. You have brought shame and guilt upon us all." His sister's words cut deeper than that of his father and the accusing glares from the court.

"We must make amends so that such a thing is never repeated again. It does not bode well for our lands to be soaked in so much innocent blood. We must not disturb the ancient magic binding this place", King Balor said.

The court murmured its assent.

"Call Kalidren. He had the wisdom to forewarn me. I seek his counsel now," the king said.

"Beg your pardon, Your Majesty, Lord Kalidren left just before the start of the battle five days ago. We do not know where to seek him", a young page told Balor.

"Let us go back to the palace and discuss what must be done. I wish to call peace and draw a treaty", Balor said.

"Father, we must not stop now! The human race must be destroyed so that they can never rise against us again!" Prince Nuada shouted.

Things were not going as he had planned. He never anticipated such a reaction from the king and the princess. They were looking at him as if he were the monster. Sure, the killing of human spawn was a harsh decision but it had to be done to safeguard the fae from future attacks.

"You will obey my command, prince!" roared King Balor.

Within the next two days, the surviving chief of the human tribes approached King Balor on the same hill side. Prince Nuada watched as the treaty was read and accepted by both the parties. He watched the king break the crown that commanded the Golden Army into three pieces. However, he lost his control as the king gave one of the crown pieces to the human chief. Prince Nuada could no longer bear this. He spoke to the gathered fae and humans, "I do not trust the humans to stay true to the treaty. I will exile myself from my beloved Bethmoora and return when the fae will need me most". Saying so, the proud prince held his head and back ramrod straight and walked from the assembly.

Even though it had felt like his heart would burst from sorrow for leaving his homeland and his beloved sister and father, Nuada never looked back. He would turn his sorrow to hate. He would keep his hate for humankind burning. He ignored the pleas of his sister to let go of his hate. To come back home to her and their father.

Over the centuries, Prince Nuada kept himself busy with training and strategising for the eventual war that would come. He watched as every new generation of the human race broke the treaty. The fae were driven deeper into the forests as humans forgot about the treaty. In present times, the fae simply hid behind glamours to share human cities and towns as the forests were shrunk and the rivers polluted. The prince wondered how the wretched species grew so rapidly and covered most of the earth. They no longer remembered the Great War that had claimed the lives of their kin. They no longer remembered Bethmoora or those they shared the earth with other intelligent creatures apart from themselves. They only thought themselves as the supreme ruling beings. He looked at their treacherous ways and hoped that they would kill themselves off and simply save the prince all his troubles.

But as time passed, Prince Nuada could not let go of the idea of commanding the Golden Army once more. He spent his exile in the company of his loyal friend and servant, Wink the troll. His relentless training left his body hard and so supple that his movements looked like rippling water. He got used to camping in the woods. In present times, he took to residing in the human tunnels that ran underground. The fae population also gathered under the dark tunnels where they set up their towns and markets. Most humans remained unaware of their presence, that is, until one got eaten by a rock troll of the Andes or some other incident. The fae never worried about being discovered. The humans would rather think that they were betrayed by their senses than acknowledge having crossed paths with a troll or a leprechaun or a goblin. And as ever, Prince Nuada continued using his network of lesser fae folk to gather information of the whereabouts of the third crown piece.


	3. Chapter 3

Prince Nuada Silverlance, his white blond hair blowing in the wind looked over the twinkling New York city. Tonight, his thoughts were focussed on his first step towards his life's mission of commanding the Golden Army.

Wink had procured two chests full of hungry tooth-faeries. Tomorrow, he would launch his first attack on the humans and initiate the war he had planned for over a thousand years. He would finally hold his piece of the golden crown that was given by his father to the marauding horde of human pests.

He was suddenly broken from his thoughts by the screams of a woman and shouts and jeers of half a dozen men. It took him no more than a few moments to realise what this meant. It was almost a common occurrence in this filth-ridden city of the humans. He jumped down the lower roofs of the buildings towards the commotion. He always relished opportunities to engage with these pitiful and empty humans and reduce them to bits and pieces with swipes of his spear.

As he perched from the roof of a burger house, he noticed that someone had reached the scene before him. It looked like a woman in a long coat speaking to the five men in the alley. Two of the men were holding a struggling young woman who looked about sixteen in human years. She looked badly beaten and there were several cuts and scrapes over her face and arms.

"Let that girl go right now!" screamed the woman in the coat.

It was a rare sight for the prince to see one of those empty-hearted humans standing up for one of their kind. He decided to watch the outcome. Entertainment was rare in exile when the only company one had was a troll.

"Wanna play with us honey?" one of the drunken men jeered at her.

"Wait your turn sweetheart!"another laughed.

The girl in their hold cried and pleaded to be helped. One of the men holding her slapped her hard and shouted, "Shut up already, bitch!"

Nuada saw the woman approach the men and for a moment she stood directly under the street light. He saw that she was young herself, no more than 25 in human years. She was tall and had long, dark, wavy hair. There was nothing special about her, yet he felt himself looking on the scene.

She kept walking towards the men and three of them came up to meet her. She dropped her satchel and pulled her scarf out. Before, the drunk men realised what she was about to do, she had hurled herself at them and quickly took them out. It wasn't too hard as the men were too drunk to stand after she kicked them hard in the gut. The remaining two men threw the girl away and stepped towards the woman in the coat. One of them took out a knife and attacked her. She was fast enough to block the attack and twisted his hands and made him drop the knife. She hit him hard behind his neck and he dropped, unconscious. The last remaining man took one long look at her. There was something about the way her hard jewel-like eyes glowed as she glared at him. In his drunken haze, he thought he was looking at glowing emeralds. He tripped backwards and ran away.

The woman took out a device and spoke into it. It was one of those gadgets that Nuada had seen the humans speak into. After a few minutes of speaking into it, she flicked the device and put it back in her coat pocket. She slowly made her way to the girl who sat on the ground, shaking and crying. She put her arm around the girl and spoke to her in a soothing voice. The girl trembled and tears kept pouring silently. "It's going to be ok. You are safe now".

Nuada was about to turn away and leave the scene. He had missed out on finishing those scoundrels and there was no point in lingering on the scene anymore. He did not really care to see if the human female survived her ordeal. He suddenly stopped dead and listened closely. The woman was rubbing the girl's back and softly singing to her. In Elvish! The tune was very familiar. Nuada stared in disbelief. A second later, the woman got up and walked towards the shadows and knelt on the ground. Nuada could not see what she was doing. After a minute or two, the woman returned with a small dandelion blossom and put it in the young girl's hand.

"How did she spot a small blossom in the darkness? And why is a summer flower still in bloom in the middle of January?" Nuada thought.

She spoke again and this time the girl calmed down and looked at the blossom in her hand and then towards her saviour's face. There was a look of gentleness on her face that calmed the girl. The strangely large green eyes held warmth and the young girl found herself leaning and holding on to her and buried her face in the woman's shoulder.

Nuada was about to jump on the pavement and take a closer look at the strange woman. She had seemed human but no human, in this day and age could sing Elvish nursery songs. At the same time, two cop cars came screeching towards the women bathing them in light. Nuada retreated up on the higher roof tops. He watched an ambulance come up next. Blue uniformed men came out and took the young girl away. He could not hear but it seemed the woman was explaining to the two human policemen about what had happened. Nuada waited for the humans to leave so that he could take a closer look at the woman. However, one of the blue uniformed men came up to her and led her away to the ambulance. After half an hour, one of the policemen guided her to one of their cars. Nuada watched the car drive away into the distance.

Nuada was deep in thought. At one point, he even considered pursuing the police vehicle. But he stopped himself. He would not allow himself to be distracted by a human woman who could seemingly speak Elvish. He had to focus on his plans for tomorrow of attaining the third crown piece. With one final look at the car speeding away in the distance, Nuada made his way to his underground sanctuary.

* * *

...

**Author's note:**

_In my story, I will be using ancient Gaelic and Elvish interchangeably. They mean one and the same in this context. _


	4. Chapter 4

Taking the slip of paper containing the number of the hospital, Emerald thanked the cop and got out of the car. She felt drained physically and emotionally. Tiredly, she walked through the wicket-fenced gate and reached her doorstop. She hadn't heard the cop car pull away yet. She ignored the feeling of being watched and entered the house. The familiar smell of old books hit her nostrils and she suddenly felt warm and safe.

The living room had the resemblance of an old library. The walls were lined with shelves containing antique looking books with thick worn out leather covers. Some had tarnished metal covers. Most of the floor was also covered with long towering stacks of books. Only the small area with a few couches and the coffee table seemed to be free of books. She got out her coat and draped it over one of the couches. Quickly, she removed her boots and tossed them away. By the time she reached her bathroom, she was in her inner wears. She got into the shower and let the warm water slide over her. She stood in the shower for a long time, willing the water to wash away her fatigue.

The incident in the alley behind the museum still kept playing in her mind. The sight of the battered and bloodied girl crying in the clutches of those monsters rose up in her mind and she had to fight another surge of anger. She loathed bullies and the people who derived their sick pleasure by hurting the weak. Those men had to be in their thirties and their victim was barely sixteen. She felt the girl's pain as the memory of her terrified face rose up in her memories. It was good that she was trained to fight.

She was grateful that her father and uncle had both trained her in hand-to-hand combat. Her uncle had arranged an expert to train her when she was twelve. Mr. Yakahashi always came on weekend mornings wearing a black suit. She suspected him to be in the FBI, though when asked, he had said he worked with her uncle.

Emerald had turned out to be a fast learner, just as she had been with her academics. Her father had detected her potential when she was a child and had decided to home school her. Physically, she was faster and stronger than most people, which always helped her in such times. Within a year of training, Mr. Yakahashi had announced that Emerald had learned all that he had to teach her in Aikido and physical combat and that regular practise would her further hone her abilities. Physical strength and dexterity was something that she had been gifted with a few other oddities. She had never been sick in her life. She had decided that it was something to do with not attending school as a child and simply staying away from the germs that attacked children. As she had grown older and stronger, the germs simply had no effect on her. That was her reasoning behind her infallible health.

She turned the knob of the shower in the opposite direction and allowed the ice cold water to fall on her. It helped to clear her mind. She would have her supper and start on the introduction to the legend of Bethmoora. Perhaps, she could change the minds of the filthy-rich hoarders and have them donate the artefacts to the museum. She would use every chance to save them from being locked away in private vaults along with her father's lost reputation. In the morning, she would call at the hospital to know how the girl was doing. Making up her mind, she got out of the shower.

After drying herself and donning her pyjamas, Emerald made her way to the kitchen. The kitchen had a rustic look with several large copper pots and pans hanging from the ceiling. There was hardly any food left in the fridge. "I need to make a visit to Farmer Sam soon or I am going to starve" she thought. The Bruttenholms never shopped at the supermarkets. They got whatever they could buy at the weekend farmer's market or visited Sam Mcinlay's farm to buy fresh bread and milk. Emerald attributed her excellent health to eating only organic food. In fact, when she ate a cup of instant noodles in one of her college mate's dorm, she had fallen violently sick. Unaccustomed to falling sick, Emerald had sworn never to touch packaged and processed food again. She made herself a cold cheese sandwich and sat down with a cup of coffee.

After finishing her supper, she brought her writing pad and began writing the story of Bethmoora. The words flowed freely as she remembered the words her father had often spoken when she was a child, weaving her tales of the lost and forgotten faerie kingdom. By the time she had finished, it was 2 am but Emerald had a smile on her face. She read the manuscript of her lecture again and was sure to impress her audience by referring to the several objects that they had brought back. She had to let the patrons know the significance of this discovery, that there were other intelligent and magical creatures among the humans. Everyone had the right to know such information. It may even cause greater stir among people than aliens and lead them to preserve whatever natural resources remained on the earth. "They just can't buy these artefacts and hide them. Father didn't spend all his life for this!" Emerald grew frustrated again and threw the papers away.

She made her way up the creaky, wooden staircase to her bedroom. Without switching on the lights, she crossed the room towards the window. It was not difficult owing to the orange light that came filtering through the light linen curtains. Emerald peered through the gap in the curtain. The police car had left off. She stepped towards the bed and blissfully sank into its soft depths. As she lay there, letting her mind relax, she felt a prickling feeling, like she was being watched. She looked around at her lightly lighted bedroom but nothing seemed out of place or unusual. Very soon sleep had taken its toll and she fell into a fitful sleep.

Out of the dark shadowy corner at the foot of the wardrobe, a small creature with two heads peered out and shuffled its way out of the room through the crack left at the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Emerald woke up to a cold and greyish morning. She turned to look at the small clock beside her bed and she jumped up. It was already nine-thirty and she had to go to the gallery to arrange for the auction. She cursed as she thought of the word "auction". However, she wanted to check up on the girl from last night and see how she was doing. She would do that before heading to the gallery.

Throwing her quilt aside, she got out of bed and skipped to the bathroom for a shower. She had to look the part of a serious archaeologist and philanthropist to win the audience tonight. After her shower, with her wrapped in a towel turban-style she walked to the steamy mirror. Wiping the steam, away she looked at herself. A pair of large, spring green eyes with pinprick pupils looked back at her. She put on her coloured lenses to make her eyes appear "normal". People usually seemed unnerved by her unusual eyes. Few said, they glowed with a greenish light in the dark. It frustrated her that people made such a big deal about something as small as her eyes. She had pestered her father to let her use coloured lenses and he had finally given in. Everyone preferred to blend in college. She didn't bother with them these days, but today she wanted to look perfectly "normal". She had a taste of what the uppity rich old ladies and men thought of anything that did not follow their standards of "normality". With her lenses on, her eyes looked ordinary and "normal".

After dressing in a black dress suit, she called the number of the hospital. After making some enquiries, she got the address of the hospital and the ward number of the patient. Her name was Carol Evans. Emerald drove to the hospital and picked up a small bouquet for the girl.

At the reception, Emerald was told that Carol was alright now and the most serious injuries were the deep gashes on her cracked forehead. The rest were nasty scrapes and bruises all over her body.

"Do you know if they managed to hurt her further?" Emerald asked with a grave face. The nurse understood what she meant and shook her head.

"The girl was rescued before they could further hurt her. You can visit her now. She has no concussions and she is up to talking. Are you a friend or family?" the nurse asked.

"Neither. I am the one who beat those bastards and called the cops. I just wanted to check up on her, that's all." Emerald told the nurse.

After signing on a visitor's sheet, she made her way to Carol's ward.

The door of the ward was slightly ajar. Emerald gave a light knock and entered. "Hello, I am Dr. Emerald Bruttenholm..."Emerald stopped talking.

She was slightly taken aback by the girl's appearance. Her skin looked very green with mottled brown patches. Her eyes were dark brown and she had her hair in tight ginger ringlets. She had the most bizarre appearance. Emerald wondered if the girl had some rare skin condition. She hadn't gotten a very good look at her last night as it was mostly dark in the alleyway and she couldn't have made out the colour of her skin.

"Er...are you Carol Evans?" she asked instead. The girl nodded.

Emerald walked to her bed and sat on the chair next to her bed. "Do you remember me from last night?" Emerald asked.

"Yup. Thanks for standing up for me. I thought I was a gonner. You kicked their asses right!"

Carol said and punched the air. Emerald smiled.

"You are welcome. Next time, don't wander about dark alleys like that. Its never safe. Have the cops contacted your family?" she asked.

The girl shook her head. Perhaps, she didn't have parents and might be a runaway, thought Emerald. However, she was not going to pry into such matters now. The girl had a very rough time last night and it would not be good to upset her.

Instead she asked, "Carol, do you have a skin condition?"

The girl shook her head and asked what she meant. "I don't mean to be rude but you look very...uhhh..green".

Carol suddenly looked alarmed. She screwed her eyes and muttered and swiped her palms over her face. Emerald was surprised by her odd behaviour.

"What are you doing?" Emerald asked curiously. "Do I still look green to you?", Carol asked.

Emerald nodded. The girl looked more anxious. She was clearly distressing the girl. She tried to calm her down.

"Hey its alright. Don't worry about it. I will take my leave now. You need your rest."

Saying that she stood up to leave. "Take care and don't get in trouble", Emerald said with a smile, winked and waved goodbye.

Carol looked after her retreating back uncertainly. A few minutes later, a nurse walked in with a tray with a bottle of juice and a small bowl containing some pills. Cautiously, Carol gauged her reaction. The nurse handed her the tray with a small smile.

"Do you see something different about my face? Does it look normal?"Carol asked.

The nurse looked up to her face for a moment and said, "Don't worry about the cuts and bruises. They will heal with time. A few months tops".

"Uhhh...is that all? Are you there's nothing else wrong with my face?" Carol asked again.

"No...are you feeling alright Ms Evans? The doctor didn't say you were suffering trauma...but may be its best if he checks you up again. I will get him. Take your medicines please."

The nurse looked worried now.

Carol relaxed a bit and said with a smile, "I am fine. Call me Carol. Miss Evans sounds too prissy". She winked at the nurse.

"Ok Carol. I will check on you after a few hours. Rest." With that the nurse collected the tray and walked out of the ward.

Carol Evans' face turned thoughtful as soon as the nurse left. How had the brunette woman seen through her glamour? Even her mother could not see past her glamour once she had put it in place. Only her mother had known what she truly was. She was half human and half greenman. Her real form was human-like but her mixed parentage showed in her dark green and course skin. Her mother had died when she was twelve. Her father came to visit them every spring and stayed till Halloween, leaving for his winter slumber. In his humanoid form, he had a dark and muscular body with brilliant ginger, thick long hair. Curved and rounded horns peeked out through his hair. His face was also covered with thick long ginger beard flowing past mid-chest. He had deep blue eyes which held a soft light within them. Her mother had brought her up as a human and her father helped her learn fae magic to help conceal her true nature. Her mother had lived in a small house at the edge of Central Park. Carol lived there now.

It was on her way back from the underground troll market that she was attacked by those monsters. She felt the surge of cold, dark fear spread through her stomach as she thought of what would have happened if the strange woman had not interfered. She knew that not many would have dared to help her, much less a woman. It was January and her father could not have known what was happening to her as he was deep in sleep among the trees of Central Park. She had suddenly felt an intense gratitude blossom in her heart. "I guess I owe her now." Carol thought. Carol felt sure that this was one of those ancient magic factors which would her tie to Dr. Emerald. She remembered the woman's arms wrapping her in a protective gesture to comfort her. She suddenly remembered her eyes. Larger than normal, dark green eyes which had seemed to glow from its depths. The eyes that made her suddenly feel safe and calm. However, the lady's eyes didn't seem that way today in the light of day. They had looked normal and boring like most humans. But how could she have seen past her glamour? Only higher fae folk like dwarves, goblins or elves could truly see past her glamour. Was it possible that she could have been a half-breed like herself? She would soon find out once she recovered a bit and got out of the hospital.

As Carol, laid her ends on the bed on her either side, she touched something soft. It was the dandelion blossom that Emerald had pressed into her hands when she was trying soothe her. How strange that this was blossoming in the middle of a New York January. Unbidden, a thought floated through her mind, "I want to see her again."


	6. Chapter 6

Emerald entered the Blackwood Gallery, coffee cup in hand and her mind back in the hospital. She had never seen anyone so bizarre looking in her life and yet, she couldn't help feeling tenderness for the young girl. It was hard to explain but she had felt the same tug of energy that she associated with trees and plants.

"Where have you been Bruttenholm?!" It was director Sanders. It never boded well when he called her using her last name. She knew she was late. "Do you know how stressed I am? Why weren't you answering your phone? Nobody other than you knows the code to the Bethmoora vault. I am trying to run a gallery. Is it too much to ask my curators and researchers to not vanish off the face of earth?" Sanders vented out all his frustration at not being able to locate Emerald.

"I was at the hospital director. I got into an incident last night", Emerald said.

"Are you alright Emerald? I am sorry for yelling but you know this auction is so important for us. What happened?" Sanders asked.

"I am fine. I will tell you later about what happened. It's not important at the moment. Let's get things ready for the show."Emerald said.

Sanders released a sigh of relief. His best expert on ancient history was here now. He didn't have to worry anymore. However, there was one more thing to sort out.

"Emerald have you prepared the introduction on the Bethmooran civilization?" Sanders asked.

"Yeah. I have. Don't worry about it. I am well prepared for the lecture." Emerald said with a smile.

"Good good. Do you have it with you now? I want to take a look at it before the show", Sanders said.

"Sure.", said Emerald and handing her coffee cup to Sanders, she opened her wide satchel bag and took the papers out. She gave them to the director.

"Thanks Emerald. I will let you get on with the setting up of the hall and the rest of the arrangement. I will see you in a few hours", saying that the director walked away to his office.

Sanders sat down in his office and placed the papers on his desk. He was worried about what Emerald was going to say at the auction. She had the same zeal like her father to bring forth evidences that lost and forgotten cultures and civilizations were not myths. All the slandering and mocking by the archaeology community had done little to dampen the spirit of the late Dr. Bruttenholm. Even after being fired from the gallery and the University, he continued on his expeditions. It was a bit of a mystery as to where he got his finances from. Some talk about a mysterious rich brother had come floating into the director's ears.

He had left a major fortune behind for his daughter. "It was bad when academics had money. There was very little one could do to control them from pursuing their research of interest", thought the director dryly.

However, the director couldn't help but feel smug at having a gem like Emerald among his curators. She was brilliant and she seemed to have the facts and figures of almost all published and acknowledged discoveries on ancient civilizations at the tip of her tongue. If anything, she could be a better historian than her father.

Mr. Waldorf, the chief patron of the gallery had seemed extremely happy that a Bruttenholm was still working at the gallery. It was the name that had piqued his interest. He had spent nearly four hours explaining the research and the discoveries made at the barren Irish site. Mr. Waldorf had nearly jumped from his chair at the mention of the mysterious piece of a golden crown. He had asked about the artefacts that would be displayed in this year's exhibition. "You will hear from me Sanders...and perhaps a few of my friends. We can help each other out", he had said with a glint in his eyes. It left the director with a bad feeling his stomach. In recent times he had found that Mr. Waldorf always seemed to have that effect on him. In what seemed less than a month, he had received visits from a number of rich old families across the country. They all wanted to know if it was possible to buy the artefacts. The figures they spoke of were enough to make the director sweat through his socks.

This is what had led to the events of this evening. This auction promised to end all his woes, both professional and personal. He did not want to antagonize any of the people coming in today. Everything had to be perfect. He could not let Emerald's passionate fury against selling these artefacts to come in the way of finally modernising this dump of a museum.

He picked up the papers and started reading. The more he read, the more he became dismayed. If he'd had the luxury of following his heart and at present, his guts, he would put a stop to the auction right now. But he could not. He just bloody could not!

At about 4 pm, the director pushed his chair back and went to look at the preparations. Emerald was busy coordinating the placing of a heavy stone statue shaped like a heavily pregnant woman. It had been found among some ancient druid ruins of England. "Bruttenholm, we need to talk", Sanders called to Emerald.

With a sigh, she looked up at the director. What had she done now?

"I have decided to make some last minute changes to the show's routine. I would be presenting all the exhibits tonight and I think its best that I continue that with the Bethmooran objects as well". Gauging the look on Emerald's face and her narrowed eyes, he held up a hand to her face. "Take to the vault now and lets go through the items. I don't have the time to argue with you right now. Come along." Saying that he walked ahead.

Emerald walked behind him. She was trying hard not to cry and break down. Things had finally come down to this. All her father's work would be lost to the world. The fae would remain nothing more than bed time stories to scare and enchant children.

They reached the second landing and Sander's stepped aside for Emerald to punch the code in the vault locker. Emerald stared at the key pad. Without looking at Sanders, she said, "This is wrong and you know it." Her voice was cold. She punched in the code and stepped as the locks clicked in and out and the vault door opened.

"This is the last day I work here. You will have my resignation tomorrow". Saying that, she walked away. Sanders could only watch her as she walked away from him. Well, if things went as he had planned, he would find someone better to take her place. And yet, the director could think of nothing to calm his foreboding sense that something very bad was about to happen. Swallowing unconsciously, he went in to retrieve the items.

Emerald watched the guests and patrons arrive from the window of her office on the third floor. The crowd mostly consisted of aged people, the women dressed in silks, furs and garish jewels and the men in expensive suits. Few younger men dressed in black suits with bluetooth headphones looked like they were agents who were there to bid in behald of their bosses. These were the people who would lock away the secrets of Bethmoora. She wondered if the other legends about faeries around the world were also true and that their stories never saw the light of day because people like these just horde them away for their mindless collections.

It was the right decision to quit the gallery. She was an archaeologist and historian of ancient and lost civilizations, not some cheap treasure hunter. She was deciding if she should make another trip to Ireland independently. The gallery might have the third piece of the golden crown but there were still a lot of things that could be unearthed that would prove the existence of Bethmoora. Somewhere among those caves the Golden Army resided still, put to sleep by the King Balor. Her father wanted to make that expedition, had he not fallen sick. "Maybe, it's time that I start fresh", thought Emerald.

Her father had left her a small fortune. Most of it came from the expeditions that he had taken with Uncle Trevor. He never spoke much about those trips. She only knew that they might have been somewhat successful after the lawyer showed up after his death and announced that she was rich!

As Emerald came back from her thoughts, she realised that there were no more guests entering the building. She looked at her watch. It was past 7:30 pm. "The auction must have started", she thought. Suddenly, she froze. She heard screaming from the floor below her. It was very loud and the shrieks were nothing less than that of terror and pain. "What in the world is going on..."

Emerald ran out of her office and through the length of the corridor to the stairs that lead downstairs and directly outside the auction room. The sight that met her eyes shocked her. There were several guards lying dead on the floor. The door to the auction room had been smashed through. Even as she slowly climbed down the stairs, her mind whirring but refusing to come up with an explanation, the screams were steadily getting lesser and lesser.

By the time she had gotten to the end of the stairs, the building had turned completely silent. Emerald felt her heart beating wildly, it's throbbing the only sound in her ears. Suddenly, she looked towards the ruined doors. She could hear footsteps coming from the inside. As if in a trance, she stood rooted. No thoughts of danger surfaced into her numbed and shocked mind.

She saw a tall man come out of the doors holding the golden crown piece. He was heavily armoured and wore black. A blood-red sash was tied around his waist with a bronze insignia on it. She moved a bit closer towards him and noticed that his face was pale ash-white and he had straight white-blond hair. He had a satisfied and cruel smile on his face. His feelings glinted through his strange topaz-yellow eyes which shone through the darkness around his eyes.

A few seconds later, a huge...something came lumbering behind him. Emerald stared at the massive creature. "Troll!", her mind shouted at her. Indeed it was a gigantic troll, its head leather with a few wisp of hair. Two tusks pointed their way out under his nose.

The strange man suddenly stopped as he noticed Emerald standing a few feet away from him. "I thought we took care of all the human vermin in this place, Mr Wink", said the strange man.

However, his face registered faint signs of surprise. The woman was staring at his waist and was yet to start screaming and running.

"You are Bethmooran...", Emerald spoke softly. You wear the Aiglin tree...a Bethmooran royalty..."

Prince Nuada definitely looked surprised now.

"Why are you stealing that?" the woman asked.

"I am reclaiming what is rightfully mine human", the man spat out.

"Rightfully, it belongs to the humans. King Balor, the elf king had handed it to the humans so that the Golden Army could never be raised again." Emerald said. Her gut warned her but she ignored it. If it came to it, she could fight this strange ...being.

Prince Nuada stood still. He had never expected to have this conversation with a human, much less on this evening. How did she know so much? Despite himself, he found the woman to be very brave. Not many would stand on his path and accuse him of stealing!

"My prince, what are you thinking?", Wink the troll grunted.

Emerald looked surprised and turned to stare at the troll. "You can speak?" , she asked him.

Wink was non-plussed. "You can understand me?", he asked, or rather grunted.

Emerald nodded slowly.

However, before she could respond more, she saw a flicker of black and felt a stabbing pain on the side of her head. She saw black. She had fainted before she'd even hit the floor.

Both Prince Nuada and Wink looked at the woman lying on the floor. Prince Nuada walked past her. Wink was secretly relieved that the prince had not killed her on the spot. He had never met a stranger human. The woman had not run or looked at him with terrified eyes. Even many of the fae didn't look at him without fear. This woman held him with what he could only translate as curious fascination. Without the prince noticing, he emptied a pouch containing some powdery substance on the woman. It was dried and ground doxy dropping. It would keep the tooth fairies away from her.

With that, he lumbered away and followed the prince out of the Blackwoods Gallery of Ancient History.


	7. Chapter 7

_I know this is a very quick update to the story but I was heavily supported by Flint_and_Feather with his kind and very generous reviews. I hope the readers like the chapter and as always reviews and critiques are most welcome._

* * *

...

Emerald slowly opened her to the blinding white light and had to immediately squeeze it shut. She kept her eyes shut. Slowly, she started feeling the rest of her body and felt a lump growing from the left side of her head. It was throbbing mercilessly.

"She has been id'd as Dr. Emerald Bruttenholm. She works at the Blackwoods..." , a voice sounded from a corner of the room like it was reading it out of a paper.

"Did someone say Bruttenholm?", a gruff voice cut in.

"Yeah Hellboy. According to this, she is Dr. Alasdair Bruttenholm's daughter", the first voice said.

"Whoa! Really?! I gotta meet her", said the gruff voice.

"Wait! Hellboy, she is still out! And I think we would all like to talk to her about what happened. How is she the only one alive from the Blackwoods gallery massacre?"

Memories suddenly came exploding to Emerald's mind. The screaming...golden-yellow eyes staring out of dark depths...a tusked troll...the crown piece! With that, she suddenly sat up and moaned loudly as her head gave a wild throbbing in protest.

She saw that she had been lying in a white sterile looking room with strange steel equipments. She was still in her black dress suit and covered in some gritty dust-like power. She swiped them away but the particles stubbornly clung to the material of the dress. She pulled some away and looked at the grits. They gave out a strange sort of smell.

"I don't care Manning. I wanna see what she looks like", the gruff voice and a pair of heavy footsteps followed by others followed in his wake.

Emerald's first impression was that of a very tall and wildly muscular violently red-hued man. As she continued to stare at him, she realised thick stubs that grew out of his forehead. He sort of had tiny yellow eyes too. She saw a swish of a forked red tail behind him. If she were to completely lose her head this moment, she would scream out "Devil!" thought Emerald. She saw a bald man in a black suit appear behind him.

Manning saw that she was staring at Hellboy without blinking. He decided that he had to step in (yet again) to control the situation. Putting on a falsely cheerful face, he came forward and said, "Ahh Dr. Bruttenholm, I see you are awake. Please excuse Agent Hellboy here. He can be a bit loud at times...you need not worry about him. You are quite safe here".

Emerald willed herself to tear her eyes away from Hellboy and look at the bald man called Manning.

"Is this a FBI building?", she blurted out.

Manning hesitated.

"You are at the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defence. And yes, we are part of the FBI. Did your father tell you about us? Technically he wasn't supposed to. We are an undercover government agency and it is against our policy..."

"Oh shut it Manning!", Hellboy cut in.

"He didn't tell me anything. It's just that my uncle used to work here, I think...and he would sometimes talk about his son..." Emerald looked up at Hellboy here. "I always wondered why he would name someone Hellboy...but I guess my curiosity is finally satisfied", Emerald finished with a smile.

Things seemed utterly bizarre since she had got out of her house that morning. Starting with the green-skinned girl in the hospital, she had met a Bethmooran royal...her mind finally concluding that the ash-white man must be an elf. An elf! Then she had seen a troll. Not just a club-wielding moronic giant but a warrior troll in an armour with a big metallic mechanical hand! And now, she was looking at her sort-of cousin Hellboy who absolutely looked like the devil himself, if she had believed in that sort of thing. She vaguely wondered if her throbbing head had turned her into a lunatic and she was imagining these things. "But I was hit in the head after seeing the elf and the troll", she thought dryly.

The more she thought, the worse the pain grew. The room started spinning and she tried to fend off the nausea.

Hellboy had already seen the woman growing steadily pale and sway. He reached her before she dropped on the floor and laid her back on the bed. Manning didn't object. He knew what it must mean to him find some relative of the late professor who had brought him up and loved him as a son. He didn't think he could handle an emotional Hellboy. He wasn't good at handling him any other situation, either and so he silently withdrew away from the hospital wing.

Hellboy gently laid Emerald's hands down beside her. He looked at her for a long time. There was no visible resemblance between the late Bruttenholm brothers and the woman lying in front of him. He knew that Emerald was adopted by Alasdair about twenty-five years ago.

The brothers had travelled to the lone forests of northern Norway to investigate some bizarre incidents like patches of green forests in full summer bloom in the otherwise dark and snow-laden landscape. Some reports had said that certain parts of the forest had certainly been cleared away but it had looked like the trees were not simply fell but rather rooted up from the depths of the earth leaving large, upturned gaping holes and mounds of dirt on the forest floor. The team had returned without any success or any explanations to what had caused these strange things to happen in those remote forests. Hellboy had suggested aliens but aliens had never been reported to do such things to forests. They mostly limited themselves to corn fields and crop circles. Strangely enough, no more reports of any further activities came to the Bureau and the case was closed off.

Dr. Alasdair Bruttenholm went into voluntary retirement after this excursion due to personal reasons. Only few of the BPRD agents knew that the professor had adopted a baby girl from Norway on his way back and wished to give fatherhood a try. After all, Trevor Bruttenholm had seemed a proud and loving father to Hellboy and he wanted to experience the joy of being a father like his older brother.

Hellboy never got much detail about his adopted cousin. His father remained strict about discussing the child stating that Alasdair wished to keep his family away from the bureau. Only he and other family were allowed to visit them. Hellboy was of course, never allowed to visit because the bureau didn't think it wise to let the red demon walk around in suburban New York.

He had almost forgotten about his uncle. Alasdair wasn't a field agent and rarely did he work with him. He was mostly an expert on ancient history and most of his unpublished books filled the BPRD library. Those books were now mostly referred by the blue-hued aquatic creature called Abraham Sapien, who was one of the BPRD agents. Even at this very moment, Agent Blue was researching the strange winged beasts that had eaten their way through over seventy humans. Alasdair had taken a desk job with the Blackwoods gallery but it seemed that he could not get himself out from researching the paranormal. He remembered his father chuckling about his predicament of conducting paranormal research with civilian archaeologists. Soon enough, they had heard that he was unceremoniously fired from his job. He was reported to have been conducting independent research after that and the BPRD paid ludicrous amounts of money to him for the manuscripts of his research and findings.

He looked back at Emerald and was very glad that she had survived. He had immediately felt warm when he had looked in her eyes and had found that they held none of the fear and reproach that most agents gave him when they were first introduced to him. She had surprise in her eyes which was quickly replaced with recognition and then she had smiled at him. In spite of himself, he found himself wishing that she would have some kind of super power and that the BPRD would recruit her and he would be able to get to know her. It was great to be with Liz but sometimes he sorely missed his father. Emerald might be able to fill a bit of that hole in his heart.

After a few moments, he got up to leave. He needed to sort out his head and only two things helped in that matter- Liz and beer. Liz had seemed a lot calmer when they had returned back to the bureau after her outburst in the morning. She would understand what he was going through right now. His cats would also cheer him up.


	8. Chapter 8

Emerald woke up to find herself in the same room, wearing the same clothes. She was calm and the place seemed quiet, unlike the last time she had opened her eyes. She let her mind go back over all that she had seen and experienced since yesterday. A Bethmooran royal had stolen the crown piece and had mysteriously murdered a roomful of people within minutes. The memory of hard yellow eyes and a cruel smile made her shiver. By some strange coincidence, she was still alive.

Next, her mind picked up the thread that she was probably now in the exact place where her uncle Trevor had worked. She had met her long hidden cousin, Hellboy. She was absolutely taken aback by his appearance, but she also remembered that his eyes weren't cruel or cold. They held a sort of softness which threw his demonic appearance out of balance. She already trusted him. There was much that she felt they had to talk about, and years of catching up to do. She realised why he had to be kept hidden and underground. Trust people to misunderstand and fear anything so different from the conformed norms of the society.

She mulled over the words "Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defence", and wondered if she could possibly get hired here. She was, after all, an expert on the lost ancient European civilizations and had learnt a great deal from what her uncle and father had told her of their expeditions. She was also well versed in the study of creatures that were a part of these civilizations, and considered mythological in this day and age. She had not come across paranormal creatures until recently, but had decided that she could handle it. She could not go back to mainstream academia, where people simply refused to acknowledge truth and facts. Their narrow-mindedness could not accept the fact that the world contained more intelligent beings than just humans. She also could not face the thought of priceless artefacts being sold to a bunch of snobbish treasure hoarders who revelled in keeping from the public. Working for the BPRD would definitely open up more fields of research and would definitely involve site explorations.

Unbidden, the crown piece surfaced over her thoughts again. An elf had taken it. Its only purpose was to complete the actual royal crown for control of the Golden Army. As far as she knew, the remaining two pieces were held by the elvish king, Balor. Could it be possible that he was still alive? According to the texts, elves were nearly immortal, with lives spanning over millennia. Emerald had never doubted that faeries and otherworldly creatures existed, but to her, they inhabited different realms and dimensions. She would have continued to believe so had she not come face to face with an elf and a troll last night. She would have to tell the BPRD agents what she had witnessed and everything she knew of Bethmooran history.

Making up her mind, she left the bed and walked out of the room to find someone. Before anything else, she needed a bath and some fresh clothes. Also some food, as her stomach protested with a wild growl. She located a man who was dressed in a white coat, and reading a magazine.

"Hello," she called to him.

The man jerked his head towards her. "Miss Bruttenholm, you're awake. How do you feel?"

Emerald assumed that he was a doctor, and replied, "I feel better. My head still feels a bit sore, but I think I'll be fine. I was wondering...can I have some fresh clothes and a shower? It would help a lot!"

The man got up and led her back to her ward. He opened a cabinet, and after a few minutes of sorting, he brought out a set of scrubs shirt and pants.

"Will these do for now? We can get you something more appropriate once you have a chat with the agents, and they decide what to do." Emerald nodded.

"The bathroom's over there," he said, pointing.

Taking the clothes, she went into the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, she got out of her messy dress suit and removed her contact lenses. It took several blinks before her eyes stopped itching and watering.

Having showered and dressed, she went back to the doctor's room. He handed her a tray of food and said, "After your breakfast, you can meet the team. Say...your eyes look a bit different from before."

"Yeah...I was wearing contacts earlier." Emerald said nodding.

The man didn't offer comment. He was used to all the freaks that came to this place. So who cared if this chick had the weirdest and creepiest looking eyes he had ever seen in his life?

When she had eaten, the man led her through the many corridors of the underground BPRD headquarters. A number of dark-suited men were walking by or occupied with various activities. Many rooms along the corridors were closed, but as she passed one half opened door, she caught a glimpse of several agents wrestling with a giant tentacled creature, and trying to force it into a water tank. Finally, she was led into a grand, handsome room with a high ceiling and shelves of books lining the walls. It seemed a comfortable place, with armchairs set around mismatched tables. Emerald decided that if she was going to work here, this would be her haunt.

"Please wait here, miss. Director Manning and the others will be here soon", saying that the doctor left the room.

She had stood there, looking around for only a few minutes when the double doors opened inward. It was Hellboy, with a tall, dark-haired woman.

"Hello," Emerald greeted with a small smile.

"Hi, it's good to see that you're up. I'm Elizabeth Sherman, one of the BPRD field agents. How are you feeling now?"

"I feel fine. Thank you for rescuing me. I was wondering if I may speak with you Mr. Hellboy...". Emerald hesitated. She wanted to talk to him about her uncle and get to know him, but she didn't really know how to approach him. Last night, he had sounded very gruff and rude with Manning. Was he a grouch or could he be nice and sweet?

Hellboy saw her discomfort and wanted to put her at ease. She was family. "Sure, you can! Once we get through details about the gallery deaths, we can crack open some beers, and you know...talk. And you can lose the mister. Call me Red."

His voice was gruff but his casual speech and easy manner made Emerald grin.

"Will Director Manning be joining us?" she asked.

"Yeah and a few others."

The sound of steps signalled the arrival of Manning with two other agents, and the strangest creature she had ever seen. Though he looked mainly like a man, his skin was aquamarine blue, and striped with darker blue. His glistening eyes were lidless and dark. She noted too, the gills along the sides of his neck, and his webbed hands and feet. Fascinated, she failed to realise that she had been staring for some time. She was brought back by Manning, loudly clearing his throat. Emerald blushed and turned her gaze to him. Next moment, Manning had arrived with two other agents and the strangest creature she had ever seen. He was aquamarine blue and his skin had darker blue stripes. His eyes were dark, lidless and glistened. She noticed his webbed feet and hands along with the gills on the side of his neck. She was fascinated and didn't realise that she had been staring at him for a full minute taking in his various features. She was brought back by a loud throat clearing from Manning. She realised what she had been doing and blushed and looked at Manning.

"Hello, Dr. Bruttenholm. Let me introduce you to the field team. I'm Tom Manning, Director of the Eastern BPRD headquarters. Here are Agents Hellboy, Elizabeth Sherman, Travers, Jameson and Abraham Sapien." Emerald nodded towards everyone as he introduced them. "Now," he said, "have a seat, and tell us everything you know about what happened yesterday."

The agents gathered around to listen.

"Guessing that you know everything about me," she began, "I'm Dr. Emerald Bruttenholm, and I was a resident archaeologist at the Blackwoods. Last night, an auction was held for the sale of artefacts which had belonged to the lost civilization of Bethmoora. I was heading that research, myself. After an argument with Mr. Sanders in the late afternoon, I had resigned from my position. I had remained in my office on the upper floor. At about 7:30 pm, I heard people screaming, but by the time I reached downstairs near the auction hall, the screaming had died down. I found myself facing an..." Emerald stopped here and saw that her audience was looking intently at her, and hanging on her every word "Errr..." she hesitated again. Could she utter the words "elf" and "troll" without sounding completely mental? But then again as she let her eyes fall on Hellboy and the aquatic man called Abraham, she decided that she would risk it. She took a deep breath and said, "I saw an elf. I'm sure he was Bethmooran royalty, judging by the seal that he wore at his waist. He also had a troll by his side."

Abraham gasped. "Director, I was right! The chests that we brought back were indeed related to the Bethmooran clan." He looked at Emerald and said, "I know that you are an expert on the Bethmooran clan of Ireland, madam. The late Dr. Bruttenholm often shared his research findings and manuscript translations with me. He spoke very highly of your skills in the reading of ancient Gaelic. I am hoping you will help us with this investigation."

Emerald was surprised to hear him talk of her father. She had no idea that he had kept in touch with the Bureau. "I didn't know that he'd been working for the BPRD," she said.

"He was not working for us, but he helped upgrade our archives. I am head archivist here and maintain all texts and manuscripts that we come across. They help us to know what we are dealing with," Abraham explained.

Emerald was pleasantly surprised to learn about Abraham. She took an immediate liking to his distinguished and slightly nerdy personality.

"Abe's a show-off! Tell us about the elf and the troll," put in Hellboy.

"Like I said, the elf was royalty. I remember the troll calling him 'Prince'. He stole the third piece of the crown that once controlled the Golden Army," said Emerald.

"You can speak Troll?" Hellboy asked.

"Err...I don't know. I had never met one before. But he was talking to the male elf and I could sort of understand him. Sorry, I know it sounds made up, but this is what happened." Emerald looked slightly put out.

Abe didn't think she was making things up. Thanks to the ectoplasmic talents of Dr. Johann Krauss, it was already known that the tooth-faeries had come from the troll market. He liked the lady who was then explaining the existence of an elf and a troll. She seemed unusually calm. Most other human victims of paranormal creatures had reacted much worse upon seeing him and Hellboy. It took even the new agents assigned here, some time to stop flinching at his unusual appearance. From her, he sensed only curiosity. But then, she was related to the Bruttenholm professors, and Abe could see their influence on her viewpoint.

"Don't misunderstand us," said Manning. "We believe you, Dr. Bruttenholm. It's the Bureau's job to deal with the strangest of creatures and occurrences. Dr. Krauss is currently verifying the exact location of the troll market, which is believed to be near the Brooklyn Bridge. The team will soon be heading out to investigate."

He desperately wanted to hire her. Adding another Bruttenholm to the strength would surely increase his division's percentage of cases solved.

"Say, Dr. Bruttenholm," he asked, "have you ever thought about working outside the academia?"

"I have. That's exactly what I had in mind, right after quitting my job at the Blackwoods," answered Emerald. She had now decided that here was her chance for an opening with the BPRD. "I have researched extensively on the Bethmooran clan. I believe that I can help out with the investigation, if you let me," Emerald said quickly.

"I suppose it would be good if you came along and aided the team with your expertise," proposed Manning.

"That's great! Thank you so much for giving me this opportunity to extend my research!" Emerald cried happily. Director Manning tried to suppress the smug smile that seemed to be tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Whoa! Wait up!" Red cautioned. "She's not ready, Manning. She's not trained for the danger." Liz squeezed his arm. Red was already taking his brotherly duties seriously.

"Dr. Bruttenholm has been trained in combat by our own Sato Yakahashi, and she is the head researcher on the culture of Bethmoora. You can operate a Glock pistol, Dr. Bruttenholm?" Manning asked.

"Yes, I can. I can take care of myself. My father and uncle had me in training since I was a girl. They thought an archaeologist needed to be prepared. Also, you may call me Emerald," she said to the group. She tried not to feel too freaked out about the fact that Manning knew such details of about her life.

"How about we call you Em?" asked Hellboy, receiving an elbow nudge from Liz. Emerald nodded and smiled. She wondered if Hellboy and Ms. Sherman were more than colleagues.

"There is something that you haven't told me yet," Emerald ventured. "What happened to the others at the gallery?"

"When we went in, there was nothing but mush." Liz looked grim. "The whole place was infested with tooth-faeries. We lost some of our agents there. We found you unconscious and lying outside the auction hall, and had you removed to our van immediately before entering the hall. You were lucky that the tooth-faeries didn't attack you in all that time."

"Tooth-faeries?"

"Yeah...ugly little flying killers." Red's description was not pleasant. "Maybe near a thousand, ate through the flesh and bone of all those people, until they were slime."

"Thanks for getting me out of there," she said gratefully to them all.

"So, that's settled. Dr. Bruttenholm...Emerald will be joining the field team for today's investigation. Ms. Sherman, perhaps you can help her to get armed and ready."

So assigned by Manning, Liz nodded. Emerald couldn't stop grinning. She was already on her way to joining ranks with the BPRD. If all went well, she could be working here permanently.

"Come on Em, let's go," said Liz.

Emerald walked along the corridor with Hellboy at her side, and Liz leading the way. They were approaching a rubble-filled passageway. It smelled and looked like as if an explosion had taken place there. She looked up at Hellboy questioningly. "What happened here?"

"Nothing. It was Liz. Sometimes she can lose her temper," said Hellboy.

Liz looked sharply behind her and rebuked "And why does that happen, Red?" in a dangerously calm voice.

"But how?" Emerald persisted.

They were now entering what looked like an extremely messy living area. The floor was littered with a good deal of trash – magazines, candy wrappers, discarded tuna cans; mounted on a wall was a series of small television screens, and domesticated cats wandered all over the place.

"This is where I have to live," said Liz glumly. Emerald could sympathise with her. Just looking at it all made her head hurt.

"Why are there so many cats?" she asked.

"Hey, they're all mine." Red picked one up to hold and nuzzle. Things were indeed strange here, thought Emerald.

"You look the same height as me, Em," said Liz. I'll lend you my clothes and boots for now."

"Yeah...but you're chubbier than my Babe," Hellboy said without thinking, earning a glare from both pairs of female eyes. He backed away. "I'll leave you gals to it, then." He decided to retreat to the company of Abe, not wanting to antagonize Liz, again.

Liz heaved a sigh, removed a cat from the bed and sat down on the edge.

"Excuse my curiosity, Ms. Sherman, but are you Hellboy's girlfriend?" asked Emerald.

"Yeah. We live together. And call me Liz."

"I can see it's not easy, but how did you blow up the place?"

"Like this." Liz extended her arms and faced her palms upward. A moment later, flames engulfed her hands.

Emerald gasped. "Wow! That's amazing!"

Liz smiled. "It's how I blasted and burned up all the tooth-faeries."

"Seriously amazing power!" She stared at Liz with awe.

"Well, let's get on with it then," she said, handing Emerald some clothes and started handing Emerald her clothes.

* * *

...

_Author's note: Imagine Emerald's eyes looking like Princess Nuala's, except they are of a vivid spring green colour. Eyes like that on a seemingly human face are quite a sight and most people are creeped out by it._

_Hope the readers are liking the story. It is difficult to understand without reviews. So please help me out a wee bit. Thanks!_

_More action in the next chapter!_


	9. Chapter 9

Emerald found herself sitting between Abraham and another human agent on their way to Brooklyn Bridge. Johann Krauss, the tin-suited robotic man had located the troll market to be somewhere under the Brooklyn bridge.

She felt very excited. This would be the first time that she would see proof of the fae folk if they could locate the troll market. She vaguely wondered if she would see the topaz-eyed elf and his side-kick of a troll. She couldn't stop feeling that the troll had something to do with her still being alive. She was also given a gun which made her feel little anxious. She had learnt to shoot but she had never owned a gun before. Her father was against owning fire arms and she hoped that she wouldn't have to use it on anyone or anything. Being a researcher, she wanted to see the trolls in their natural surroundings and learn about them from observation. She had borrowed one of Hellboy's ruined coats to disguise herself. It completely covered her and she was sure it would make a good disguise.

The truck stopped after about two hours. They got out and looked around. The trucks were parked off the main road. Liz remained with Manning in one of the surveillance trucks. Krauss brought out wooden crates which revealed odd-looking helmets with small telescopic looking lenses. "These will allow us to see the faerie creatures. They generate a cloaking aura or glamour to hide their true selves from the humans", explained Krauss. Abraham picked one of these head gears to test them and exclaimed with delight and surprise.

They had walked some distance until they reached directly under the bridge to a dirty patch filled with rubbish and overflowing bins.

"The entrance should somewhere around here. Look around", said Krauss.

"I think I see something", said Abraham and pointed towards an old haggard looking woman with a trolley of cats.

Emerald found her vision swim for a second and then she was looking at a stumpy-sort of creature with thick yellowish rolling skin.

"I believe it is a fragglewump!" Emerald said excitedly.

"You can see it without any aid Dr. Bruttenholm?" asked Krauss.

"Yeah".

Abraham took out a mouldy looking book and ruffled its pages. "Fragglewumps feed on cats and are scared of canaries", he said reading out from the book.

"We gotta do something" said Hellboy.

He seemed agitated. It was hard to believe but this demonic man really had a soft spot for cats, thought Emerald.

Next second, Hellboy was approaching the lady. Krauss sputtered something about authority and executing plans and they ran to catch up with Hellboy. Before Hellboy could speak, Krauss asked, "Can you show us the entrance to the troll market".

The creature nodded and led the way to what looked like a meat-packaging factory. At the back of the building, they found themselves looking at a round stone gargoyle embedded into the wall. It had a number of strange symbols and runes all around it.

Emerald and Abraham went ahead to study it. "Open it old hag", said Hellboy. The fragglewump vehemently started protesting and Hellboy punched her to shut her up. The creature flew several feet away and landed among the trash cans.

"You didn't have to do that Hellboy", Emerald said with a frown. She didn't like the idea of hurting these new and strange creatures that she was starting to get to know. As far as she was concerned, no one had the right to treat them like dumb animals.

Meanwhile, Krauss had managed to unlock the gargoyle. They looked on in amazement as it revealed a very busy and noisy bazaar filled with the strangest looking creatures. They climbed in and looked around the place filled with rows of shops that wound its way in all directions. Emerald pulled her coat closely around. She didn't want to draw any attention to herself. Nobody seemed to give them a second glance and continued with their shopping and haggling.

"We must keep communications to the minimum and be as discrete as possible", said Krauss. Immediately, Hellboy started talking into his earpiece with Liz. Emerald smiled inwardly and imagined what Krauss would look like if he had a face.

"We should spread around and ask the people here if they know anything about the tooth-faeries and the royal seal", said Krauss. Abraham nodded and went further into the market. Emerald decided to stick with Krauss and Hellboy.

Emerald couldn't help looking at the stalls and wares being sold. Krauss had to gently nudge her to keep her moving forward. Krauss proceeded to ask people if they knew anything about the royal seal. No one seemed to know anything but most of them were starting to look scared and anxious. Hellboy lost his patience and grabbed one of the smaller trolls and started slapping him. "Tell me what you know!" he growled.

The troll shook from fright and stuttered, "Its Prince Nuada. He has returned and there is talk of war with the human world".

Prince Nuada. Emerald knew that name. According to legend, he was the son of King Balor and had imposed exile on himself and had vowed to return when his people needed him most. Could the elf she had encountered at the gallery be Prince Nuada? He had definitely looked like a warrior in his armour and the swords hanging at his waist. Her mind raced and she remembered the crown piece and what it led to- the Golden Army. Surely, it couldn't be true. Prince Nuada had lived a few thousand years ago. There was no way he could still be alive...could he?

Emerald was brought out of her reverie with a loud crash. She saw Abraham running towards them with a cloaked woman on his side. They were being chased by a huge troll and she recognised him as the same troll that she had seen with the elf. Hellboy ran to fight the troll.

"What happened Abraham? Why is he after you?"Emerald asked.

"He is after Princess Nuala. I was trying to protect her from him", Abraham said pointing to the woman by his side. The woman was an elf with golden eyes and she looked very familiar. Before, she could say anything; she was interrupted by the loud roars and crashes.

Emerald watched in horror as she watched Hellboy and the troll fighting. The troll was taller and bigger than Hellboy but Hellboy was definitely stronger. He had managed to break and bend the troll's mechanical hand.

"How dare you break my iron hand?" roared the troll. "It was the prince's gift", it said mournfully which sounded nothing but crazy grunting to Hellboy.

"Had enough yet, ya big brute?" smirked Hellboy. The troll roared again and sent forward his bent iron hand hurtling at Hellboy. Hellboy moved aside just in time to avoid being hit and the iron fist landed on a spiked roller. The spiked roller rolled in its fiery depths and was probably used for recycling refuse but now the troll's fist was lodged in it. Slowly, it started pulling at the rest of the troll's body. Hellboy grinned and said, "There you go!"

Emerald watched the troll's face and now heard it mumbling and screaming for help. It was slowly being pulled forward.

"Hellboy help him!" she screamed.

"Have you lost your mind? He's a beast and wants to kill us all", said Hellboy.

"Please Hellboy! He looks scared", cried Emerald. She couldn't understand why Hellboy was being so heartless. He had seemed so caring about the fragglewump's cats and kittens. Emerald desperately looked around. The crowd had disappeared from the scene. She took her gun out and hoping that she was still able to aim fired at the chain attached to the troll's arm. The chain broke apart and the troll was sent flying backward.

"What did you do that for?" asked Hellboy incredulously.

"We must go now! The princess is in danger" said Abraham.

The team started heading towards the exit when a cold, hard voice stopped them.

"How dare you injure my vassal like that?"

Everyone turned around to face Prince Nuada, his face and body taut with seething rage.

"And who are you?" asked Hellboy with a swagger.

"I am Prince Nuada Silverlance, son of King Balor", said Prince Nuada. His eyes found Nuala and they locked themselves on her.

"Nuala...come to me", he said in a commanding voice.

The princess looked scared but she clenched her fists, shook her head and instinctively shifted a little behind Abraham.

"You will pay for this", Prince Nuada said in a deadly calm voice.

Next moment he had brought out an object that looked like a golden egg. Everyone watched transfixed as it opened up to reveal a glowing green bean-shaped gem. Nuada picked up the gem and murmured something to it bringing it very close to his lips. He threw it away at the team.

"Brother no!" the princess cried out. Everyone watched the bean hop away. "Someone pick it up! It should not come near water!" cried the princess.

Abraham went after it to pick it up but too late, it dropped into the sewer below. "Uh oh", said Abraham.

"What's the big deal about a bean?" asked Hellboy.

He was answered by a sudden shuddering that everyone felt below their feet. Suddenly, the ground burst out and a giant green stem shot out of the ground. The ground cracked and several cars were thrown off the ground and crashed to the ground. People were panicking and shrieking. The stem grew giant leaf-shaped arms and was thrashing wildly at the cars and the people on the streets. It grew a sort of head and was screeching while it continued with demolishing the street.

"It is an elemental- a giver and taker of life- a forest god", chanted the princess as the plant-like creature continued to grow.

Soon a helicopter was seen hovering over its head.

Johann Krauss and Abraham frantically searched their books to find out what they were dealing with. Hellboy ran into the crowd to save the people. Emerald, on the other hand, reached towards the forest god and laid her hand on it trunk. She could feel the pulsing life force within it and tried to link her consciousness with it. "Please calm down. Please don't hurt anyone", Emerald spoke through the link.

"The one who gave me life instructed me to kill and ravage the humans", it spoke back.

"You don't have to obey him!" said Emerald.

The forest god stopped for a moment. Emerald saw two helicopters flying around its head and Hellboy clutching a baby by his tail, hanging from the side of a tall building and pointing a massive multi-barrelled gun at the forest god's head.

"Aim for its head, Hellboy! Shoot it in the head", she heard Johann Krauss shout.

"They are going to kill you", she told the forest god frantically. By now, she was panicking and crying. "What do I do? How do I stop this?" she cried through the link.

"Take my life force away and carry it back to the earth, forest child. Return me to sleep. Do it now or I may be lost forever. I have heard it said that I am the last of my kind", the forest god replied.

Emerald closed her eyes and willed herself to draw the forest god's life force away. She had always channelled the earth's energy into trees to heal them and make them grow but she had never attempted the reverse process. However, it came to her fairly easily. She felt the energy passing through her body and into the earth.

Everyone around stared as the massive forest god slowly started shrinking. Its head enclosed in a tight whorl of green sepals and it steadily shrunk. Nobody had noticed Emerald yet, as she was blocked from view by the forest god's trunk. However, Prince Nuada who was perched on top of one of the tallest buildings nearby saw the woman with her hands against the forest god. His sharp eyes recognised her as the woman he had encountered at the Blackwoods.

In the next moment, all that anybody else saw was that the forest god had suddenly disappeared. Nobody saw Emerald clutching the glowing green bean in her hand. The people on the street and the policemen had turned their attention towards Hellboy and the rest of the BPRD team. People started protesting and shouting loudly. The policemen had their guns raised at Hellboy and the others.

Emerald looked on the scene but she couldn't stay there any longer. She didn't know if anyone had seen her doing what she just did. She could NOT explain this to anyone without breaking her promise to her father who had made her swear never to reveal this power to anyone, especially the US government. She wriggled out of the big and heavy coat and placed her gun under it. She looked back at Hellboy who was now surrounded by people booing at him and accusing him for endangering their lives. She let some more tears drop from her eyes and looked away.

Then, she bolted from the scene.

* * *

...

_Reviews please! I really want to know what you guys think._


	10. Chapter 10

From his roof perch, Prince Nuada looked down with delight at the chaos below. A great many of the accursed humans' transportation vehicles, they called cars, lay upended and smashed and in the upheaval of the street surface.

He watched the crowd of people screaming and running for their lives through the wreckage as they tried to escape the flailing huge branches of the forest god. "They will remember this," he thought with vindictive pleasure.

His bubble of happiness was, however, short lived as he watched the forest god incredibly diminishing in size, before his very eyes! He saw the woman standing behind the god with her palms pressed firmly to its side, her eyes closed in concentration. The god shrank down until it was once again a green seed, and taken into the hand of the woman. It was the most mystifying act of magic he had ever encountered. Humans were incapable of such feats. Even his own kind would need to delve into the darkest of dark arts to manage something like that.

He watched his sister being ushered by the fish creature into one of the enemy's trucks. Nuada decided at that very moment to reserve a special hatred for that creature who dared to touch his sister's hand. He looked back at the strange female, who had removed her coat and weapon and was now looking back in distress toward the demon's team. Then she turned away, and fled the scene.

He decided to track her down and learn the source of her powers. He could go after his sister, later. He knew that he would always find her, no matter where she might hide. Black and silent as a shadow, he leapt across the rooftops of buildings to follow the woman. Once farther away from the chaos, she hailed a taxi. He continued to follow, even as she departed by car.

The woman got out of the taxi in front of a large house. She sat down on a set of steps and fumbled among the dead potted plants until she found a key. Standing up, she unlocked the front door and went inside.

Nuada didn't immediately go after her. Instead, he stepped into the barren garden and surveyed the area with the intent to learn as much as possible about his strange new enemy, before facing her head on. He knelt on the ground and stretched out with his mind to sense if there were any fae nearby. A couple of curious gnomes popped their heads up from the ground under the dead rose bushes. They looked like brown muddy potatoes with thin arms and legs.

"I am Prince Nuada Silverlance, son of King Balor and I come in peace, my friends," he called out to them softly.

One gnome approached him with caution. He nodded encouragement and stretched out his hand. It finally came near enough to touch his boots, and Nuada said, "Hello, little one." Two others followed. Nuada gave them his genuine smile, and the gnomes were mesmerised by his elvish beauty in the dark moonlit night. "I seek information about the people who live in this house," he told them. "Can you tell me?"

The gnome who had approached him first, volunteered to answer. "It is Mistress Bruttenholm who lives here, now. The year before this, her father Master Bruttenholm had also lived here. No one else."

The name of 'Bruttenholm' rekindled his memory, as this was also the name of the human associated with the discovery of the third crown piece. Is that why the woman was present near the auction room on the day of his attack? Back then, she had seemed as puny and pathetic as the rest of her kind, and it hadn't taken more than a blow to the head, to bring her down.

Nuada stood up and looked again toward the house. It appeared as a mere human's dwelling, and a light could be seen in one upper floor window.

"Can you get me inside, my friends?" he requested. The gnomes responded with a high-pitched sound which humans were unable to hear. Soon, a little two-headed creature came into sight. It looked up at the prince and made a silly bow. Nuada maintained an impassive face, though he wanted to laugh. To the creature, the gnomes explained that Nuada wished entry to the house.

Nuada gave a further instruction. "As discreetly as possible."

The little one bobbed its two heads and made its way into the house. Nuada waited patiently, noting the position of the lighted window, which had now gone dark. The creature returned after some time, handed a key to him and pointed to the front door.

Thank you, my friends." Nuada slightly inclined his head, and the little creatures bowed again and again and twittered their delight at having been able to help the prince.

Nuada unlocked the door and entered. Though it was dark inside, his eyes made out shapes – and the large collection of books in the room. Slowly, he walked further into the house and located the staircase leading up. He climbed the stairs and silently made his way to search for her room.

One door was slightly ajar. He stood there, watching the silhouette of a woman sitting on the bed with her head in her hands. Her long hair curtained the sides of her face. She didn't seem to notice as he let himself in.

Nuada slipped his hand into the folds of his sash and took out a small pouch. From it, he poured a mound of powder into his hand, then approached very close to her. He loudly cleared his throat. The woman wrenched up her head at the startling sound, her eyes wide with surprise. At that instant, he blew the contents of his hand squarely into her face. She fell to her back before her expression could change to alarm. Nuada smirked at the human lying unconscious. She would be out for a few hours, which would give him time enough to decide what to with her.

He lifted her from the bed and put her over his shoulder. He was slightly relieved that the woman was fully covered in a loose pyjama and full-sleeved shirt. He was loathe to let a disgusting human's bare skin touch him. However, he could smell her and he was surprised by her scent which reminded him of the forests of old and fresh spring rain. Humans never smelled this way, he thought- something new that he added to his mental list of the curiosities he held for the strange woman.

Going outside, Nuada shut the door behind him. He listened and looked. The neighbourhood was dark; quiet, and he soundlessly walked away with the unconscious woman, about to take her to the nearest man-hole on the street.

Nuada found his way through the dark underground maze beneath the New York urban streets. The fae of the city had tunnelled the underground to build their nests and homes. Cloaked in heavy glamour and protected by charms, they lived concealed from human interference. On the rare occasions that a human did stumble upon their clandestine tunnels, its chances of escaping were nil – for there was no dearth of underground creatures that did not enjoy a feast of human flesh.

Nuada easily navigated the way to his underground lair, where he had spent the last quarter of the century. He had heard tales of a certain human archaeologist being engaged in research of Bethmoora, and in over seven centuries, this was the only lead he had found which related to the missing crown piece. His patience had borne fruit, for now he held two pieces of the original crown. It was only a matter of time until he claimed the final piece from his sister, and would at last, unleash the Golden Army holocaust upon all humans.

Nuada came to a particular wall of subway tunnel with a section broken out of it. He spoke an incantation and in a few moments, the break revealed a large metal door. Stroking the door's surface in a secret pattern, he then stood back as the door opened to reveal the inner chambers. He walked inside and laid the woman down on the hard, cold floor.

A grunt sounded from a corner of the room, and Nuada spun around to see his friend on the floor with his head bent, cradling his twisted and mangled metal hand. Nuada felt a pang of guilt for having neglected his one and only vassal. He had found Wink sprawled in the market place, the victim of a brawl. He had rushed there to help his friend, but had not gone to him. In that moment, he had seen and directly followed his fleeing sister. Now, he felt anxiety for his friend well up inside him. He quickly went over to the troll and knelt beside him. The sight of the damaged mechanical fist and Wink's lowered head quickly turned his anxiety to rage.

"Did the demon do this to you?" he asked, furious.

Wink nodded weakly. "This is not what pains me though, my Prince. I was rescued by a woman today- the same one we encountered at the museum."

"Explain,"Nuada commanded. In low grunts, Wink related the whole story.

Nuada thoughtfully looked over at the woman lying on the floor. He got up and dragged her * closer to Wink. He picked the head and turned it towards the light.

"Was it she?" he asked the troll. Wink's surprised grunt assented.

"What happened to her, Your Highness? Is she hurt?" Wink said ,moving closer to take a better look at her.

Nuada shook his head. "It is only gurdiroot powder. What sort of human would show this much compassion to one of our kind?

Wink thought the same, too. He dared not tell his prince that he had protected this woman from the tooth-faeries, and wondered to himself, why she had made him feel so protective towards her. However, he couldn't help but be glad of his interference. If not for her, he would have been ground to pieces and burnt in the furnace this night. He shuddered at the thought. Wink was considered a fearsome warrior in the fae world, but he harboured a soft heart. Sharing his prince's hatred for humanity, he yet could never bring himself to harm their infants. Over the centuries, he had ignored human spawn lost in the woods and cities rather than make meals of them, as many of the other trolls preferred to do. He was the vassal of Prince Nuada Silverlance, and he would not dishonour himself by acting against his nature, which was to harm nothing unless it harmed or threatened him.

Wink felt uncomfortable in the presence of this woman. She had saved his life and he owed her a debt of honour, but he doubted the prince would share his sentiments. He wondered why she was still alive after being so long in the prince's presence.

"If I may, Your Highness, why have you brought her here?" Wink asked.

Nuada gave his account of the evening. "I am curious to discover what other powers she might possess. I must know if there are others like her in the human armies, of which we need to be aware. I wish to ask Romeran's opinion of her, too. It has been a long night. Now, rest my friend".

Nuada proceeded to remove his armour, preparing for his night's slumber. With his boots off, he went to the inner chambers to sleep. The woman, he left to snooze on the floor.

Wink felt uneasy to see her like that. He looked around to find something that would make his saviour and the prince's captive a little more comfortable. There were rugs and blankets in the prince's chamber, but Wink didn't dare bestow these on the woman. After long minutes of rummaging, he found a tattered mat among the kitchen rags. It covered the woman partially. This was the best he could do for the moment. He would sneak something better for her tomorrow from the market, he thought. With that, he lumbered away to rest himself.

* * *

...

_**Author's note**__: I want to introduce my beta reader, __**Flint and Feather**__. She has an amazing knowledge of the Hellboy universe and I am absolutely grateful for her reviews and suggestions about the stuff I am writing. _

_Reviews are much wanted (and begged for). It helps me write the chapters faster, if I know that people are liking it _

_I like thanking my reviewers through PM but I can't get in touch with you __**heather schmidt**__...so if you're reading this chapter, thank you! _


	11. Chapter 11

Prince Nuada did not slumber for long. According to him, his war against human kind had already begun and he would not allow himself to sleep more than was necessary. Stretching, he got up from his bed. Even though his body had rested, his mind still pondered the female captive human he would soon be dealing with. Firstly, he needed to discover what variety of powers she might possess.

He pulled on his boots and proceeded into the outer area of his lair. The woman was still out cold. It had disgusted him to have to bring a human to his living quarters, and he decided that if she proved troublesome, he would transfer her to the fearsome dark dungeons that still existed on the outskirts of Bethmoora. These had been constructed by the goblins some thousands of years ago, at the start of the Great War. Their walls and floors had been equipped with surfaces of cruel, jagged barbs, which were intended to afford prisoners the least mobility possible. The jutting spikes would cut and pierce all flesh coming into contact, and indeed most human captives did bleed themselves out as their only way of escape. Nuada's eyes glittered with his dark memories, and then fell with scowling clarity on the tattered mat covering the woman.

He went to look for Wink and found him in the adjoining chamber, hovering over a large cooking pot as he prepared a breakfast.

"Mr. Wink, I need you to fetch me some things from the market," Nuada informed. Wink turned to him to listen and nodded. Nuada leaned over the scrubbed wooden table and began to write out a long list. When he had finished, he handed it to Wink. "I need all of these," he said." If you cannot find some of the items here, feel free to travel to the black markets in the city of New Orleans. I need your arm to be mended as early as possible".

"Thank you, my Prince." Wink nodded and bowed, but stood there looking as if he had something more to say. He wondered if he dared ask his prince to show mercy to the woman.

Nuada impatiently thrust a large sack into Wink's uninjured hand and ushered him to abandon his activity at the stove. This errand, he thought, would keep the troll out of his way for at least two days. He wished to interrogate his captive in private.

After Wink had left, Nuada rummaged around a trunk in his chambers. He came out of his chambers holding a long length of a thin silvery cord and used it to tie the woman's hands. All this done, he seated himself comfortably on a chair and waited. Within the hour, the woman stirred. Slowly, her eyes opened a fraction, and Nuada saw the strange gleam of green under her lids. She blinked several times to adjust to the darkness and tried to move her arms, but quickly realised that they were tied to her front. With difficulty, she pulled herself up to a sitting position and looked around the chamber until her eyes fell on the known figure seated cross-legged on a chair. A startled cry escaped her lips.

Nuada smiled, his eyes glinting with malice. "Hello, human," he said very smoothly. "Welcome to my den".

If one was unfamiliar with Prince Nuada, one would take it as a genuine warm greeting, but Emerald, unfortunately, knew better. She was struck by his topaz eyes glaring through the dark lining of his lids, and his black lips curled in a menacing smile. He frightened her, but she tried to calm herself. Appearing weak would only cause him to attack her sooner. Looking about her, she tried to figure out where she was being held. It had the look of an underground cave, and the only source of light was a small fire in a grate at the far side of the wall behind the prince. She heard a familiar lurching and grating sound like that of a train running, and her location became apparent to her.

"Am I in the subway?" she asked warily. Nuada's smile tightened, but he nodded. She slowly got to her feet and took a few small steps. Apart from her hands being bound to her front and the soreness in her body from lying on a cold stone floor, she sensed that she was unharmed.

Nuada went on watching her. He was giving the woman free rein for now, to see if she would reveal some form of magic to free herself. He took especial notice of the brilliant spring-green of her eyes, which reminded him of the emerald isle of Ireland. They had a certain elven characteristic to them. He wondered if she might be part elf. However, even a part-elf could not perform such feats of magic, he thought before dismissing the idea.

Emerald had expected the prince to lurch to his feet when she moved, but he just sat there watching her. She explored the room, seeing that other chambers led away from the place of her awakening. There was even a staircase set into a corner. She looked at the prince again, but he remained motionless. She had no idea of where this underground was located, or of why she had been kidnapped.

"Do you want to trade me to the BPRD, for your sister?" she asked.

The prince gave her a cold look and said, "I do not need to bring filth into my den to reach my sister."

Emerald was confused for a few seconds until she realised that he considered her to be the 'filth'. "Then why have you kidnapped me?"

Nuada left his chair and walked up close to her. Much too close, thought Emerald, as he had come near enough for his breath to fan the stray strands of hair on her forehead. She took a step back, but he continued to closely circle her, eyeing her up and down. Emerald tried to keep the fear from her mind. She could handle him if it came to that, she told herself. She twisted her wrists inside the binding of rope, but the more she struggled, the tighter it seemed to get.

Nuada gave a soft laugh. "It's no use, human. You are bound by elven cord. The harder you struggle, the tighter it will hold, until it cuts into your wrists." Emerald stopped moving immediately.

"Why have you kidnapped me and brought me here?" she asked.

"Last night, I saw your trick...and would like an explanation," replied Nuada. "Tell me; how does a hollow-hearted creature such as yourself, create such magic?" He held an unblinking gaze on her.

Emerald immediately froze. She didn't know what the crazy elf prince would do to her if he found out about her powers. Would he use her in his war against the humans or for revenge against the BPRD agents? She did NOT want the Bureau to learn of about her uniqueness. She feared that they would use her in the same way, as a soldier instead of an historian. Not to mention the extensive and painstaking medical procedures and experiments that she would have to endure. She decided to risk it, and lie. If she could convince him that she was just an ordinary human, he might let her go. She had survived his mayhem on two occasions and she prayed that she had one more lifeline to bet on.

So she said, "I don't know what you're talking about. I've done no tricks. I'm sure you're just mis..."

"Do not lie to me!" the prince shouted. "I saw with my own eyes what you did to the forest god. You made it shrink back into a seed!" He again approached so close that she felt his breath on her. And he allowed no escape with his arm catching hold of her waist. He looked into her eyes such that he saw himself reflected in her green glassiness. "Tell me how you did it!" he demanded, "And do not lie!"

Emerald tried to look away from the hard cold eyes, but found that she could not. She twisted her body, fighting to break away. Nuada's hold did not slacken.

"Let me go!" she shouted back. The cords cut wounds across her wrists, but she didn't care. She had to get away from the elf prince, whose eyes had taken on the look of a predator.

"Tell me what other secrets you hide!" he commanded.

Emerald tried kicking at him, but Nuada was too fast and easily avoided her moves. But he returned a kick to the back of her knee, collapsing her leg painfully. Before she could recover, the prince had pushed her down to fall squarely on her back on the stony floor.

"Oww!" she moaned, rocking in pain. He landed himself on top of her, forced her arms up over her head and gripped them hard. Emerald struggled against him, but he kept her pinned down under him with his weight. "Let go of me! Please, please, please!" Emerald was screaming now; her brain warning her of a new danger. Nuada's face was now so close to hers that their noses almost touched. She hadn't stopped struggling and twisting, and her tears poured from the corners of her eyes and dripped downward into her hair. The elven cords were still cutting into her, as promised.

Nuada lowered his lips to her ear. "Tell me," he whispered softly, but his voice made Emerald's heart freeze with cold dread. She had no choice now. The prince would continue to hurt her until she revealed her secrets or died. She knew her life was worth as much as that of an ant's to the elf prince.

She tried to take a deep breath to calm the sobs that were threatening to explode out of her. "I can feel the trees...and they can...understand me..." she said falteringly.

Nuada raised his head. He had observed that the form of her ear was narrow and pointed and oddly leaf-shaped. Even elven ears did not appear that way. He was also somewhat distracted by her scent for a moment. Now he looked at her tear-stained face, her eyes screwed up in pain and fear. "I can...channel the energy of the earth into them...make them grow..." she was saying.

Nuada wanted to shout at her for lying again, but as much as he disbelieved humans, he didn't feel the woman was lying now. He had managed to terrify her into confessing, but this was not what he had expected. He had expected dark sorcery and illusions to fool the mind. And so he listened.

"Last night...the forest god spoke to me.." she whispered. "He said he was the last of his kind, and he asked me not to let you waste him." She couldn't believe that she was explaining her secret to someone other than her father. Saying such things would have assured her a personal ward at the city's best mental institute.

Emerald opened her eyes then, to peer at the prince's face which now held a very different, pained expression. She shifted slightly and Nuada looked down at her, and realised that the slick wetness on his hands was her blood. In the low light of the chamber, it looked almost black. He let go of her wrists and lifted himself off her body. He sat nearby and waited for her to continue speaking.

"The god asked me to drain away his life force and turn him into a seed again...and that's what I did," she said. She moaned as she slowly tried to sit up.

Nuada leapt to his feet, startling her. Involuntarily, she scooted a few feet away from him. He looked down at her again as if measuring her words. Emerald's heart sank. "I don't think he believes me," she thought in despair. Nuada walked away from her and disappeared into the inner chambers. Emerald sat cradling her bleeding wrists, and trying not to think of how long she would live.

* * *

_**...**_

_**Author's note**__: The idea of the elven cord came to me while watching the Lord of the Ring II movie where Frodo had bound Gollum with it and he couldn't escape._

_I know the description of Emerald's ear is confusing, but I want them to look like Tauriel's from 'The Hobbit'. Nuada's elven ears are a bit different from those of the elves in Lord of the Rings._

_Reviews are my fuel to write...so please send some my way!_

_Beta reader: __**Flint and Feather**_

_I also want to thank __**Crazy Norwegian from Deviant Art**__ for letting me use her sketch of Prince Nuada as the cover for this story. I love how real and intense his eyes look in the sketch. I don't know if it's allowed on the site but until someone points out, here's the link to it:_

_ art/Prince-Nuada-399203221_


	12. Chapter 12

Back again in his room, Hellboy turned on as many of his television sets as he could see from his bed, and sat there with a can of beer to watch the night's news broadcasts. Liz and Abraham had arrived to join him, being just as interested in what every local channel had to report on the forest god fiasco in the streets at the east side of the Brooklyn Bridge.

"Should Hellboy be allowed to walk free in the streets?" blared from one television. "He's a demon and he must be staked and burned."

"What's with the guy with a toilet seat around his neck?" was a comedian's question.

"This is not a toilet seat!" Miffed, Abraham's hands shot to the bubbling device he wore. "It is a breathing apparatus," he corrected, as if the speaker of the insult could hear him. Hellboy drank deeply from his beer can and looked over at Abraham.

"The babe in black was kinda hot though..." continued the late night TV host. Liz rolled her eyes at the statement.

"I hate it when people call me babe," she muttered.

Hellboy drank some more and laughed at the reactions of his friends, but stopped short as another news anchor began to describe him as if he were a wild beast marauding in the cities and mauling citizens, which needed to be put down.

"Don't listen to them, Red," Liz comforted as she gently wrapped her arms around Hellboy's slumped shoulders.

"Ya know, I just don't want them to be afraid of me," he replied softly.

Abraham watched them together and kept silent, giving his colleagues a moment. Being a creature of mysterious origin, he had accepted that humans would never see him as anything but a freakish being that could walk and talk. They might never believe or care that he possessed a high intellect. He knew that his appearance disgusted some. "But not Miss Emerald," he thought. "She was very kind to me." He cleared his throat loudly to get his friends' attention.

Liz and Hellboy turned to look at him. Abraham coiled his webbed fingers as he contemplated what he needed to say. He wanted to avoid exciting Hellboy again after all that they had to endure on that evening's mission.

"What?" Hellboy grunted.

"It's about Miss Bruttenholm. The agents who were assigned to look for her in the Brooklyn area have just sent in their report," Abe revealed.

Hellboy now waited expectantly to hear more. Taking his cue, the merman said, "They found your coat on the sidewalk and the gun she was issued with underneath it."

"What about Em? Did they find her?"

"Unfortunately, no. They didn't find any trace of her. It looks like she ran from there of her own volition."

"Do you think the media circus scared her away?" asked Liz.

Everyone fell silent. The evening's mission had taken a toll on them all.

"Do you think his royal assness has something to do with it?" Hellboy asked gruffly.

"Nuada would not have left her gun and coat behind, like he was surrendering them. However, I will ask Princess Nuala for more information about Prince Nuada after she's had a rest."

"I still think he has something to do with this," said Hellboy stubbornly. He got up with a slight stagger. Liz shot an arm immediately around his waist to steady him.

"We all should rest for now," Abe suggested. "We can ask Manning to send a team to her house tomorrow morning."

"What if she's not there in the morning?" Hellboy erupted. "What if the bastards already have her? I can't sit on my ass and do nothing! I'm going to Manning right now!"

Abe and Liz fell silent. They knew that Hellboy was always protective when it came to his friends, and he considered Emerald to be almost family.

"Red, you stay here. I will go to speak with Manning and Krauss," said Abraham.

"I'm coming too," Hellboy insisted.

Abraham looked towards Liz for help. At this very minute, Tom Manning was being reprimanded by his superiors from Washington, for blowing the BPRD's cover during the evening's mission. He doubted very much whether it would be helpful if Manning lost it completely and attacked Hellboy.

"Let Abe sort it out." Liz rubbed Hellboy's back, her voice soothing. "We'll find her."

"Fine," he said. Resigned, Hellboy returned to watching more of the news reports, his shoulders hunched in frustration.

...

_**Next morning, 8:00 a.m. **_

_**Tom Manning's office**__**. **_

"What do you mean, she went home and disappeared?!" roared Hellboy.

Tom Manning was cowering behind Krauss.

"Agent Hellboy! This is no way to address your seniors," reprimanded Krauss.

Seeing Hellboy scowl, Abraham imposed his voice of reason. "Red, calm down. At least, let us hear the entire report. Please, sir," he appealed to Manning, "Tell us, from the beginning."

"Our agents went to investigate at Miss Bruttenholm's house this morning around 5am. There were definite signs that she had returned home last night, judging by the BPRD uniform that was found on the floor of her bedroom. Her bed appeared to have been slept in. But they found no sign of her there or in the surrounding neighbourhood. There were no signs of forced entry to the house. Some agents were dispatched to locate her at the Blackwood gallery but she was not seen in that area either. It simply appears that the lady has run away," Manning concluded.

"Perhaps yesterday's mission was too much to handle on her first assignment," offered Krauss. "We have seen such cases of agents who disappear after their first encounter with the paranormal, only to reappear after some days once their shock has worn off."

Fearing another rant, Abraham hastened to ask, "Sir, do we have agents still keeping a lookout for her?"

"Yes, Agent Blue," Krauss assured. "The precincts and hospitals have been notified to report to us if she turns up there."

"What about the princess? Has anyone asked if she knows anything? I have a problem with trusting her," said Hellboy.

"I've spoken with her, Red. She doesn't know what her brother is up to. They can sense each other's feelings, but not when he puts up a mental barrier. She said she would tell us of his movements if she learns of anything that will help us stop him. She needs to be careful herself, so that he doesn't discover her location here. She is a very gentle lady and I can vouch for her." Abraham was most earnest in his beliefs. Hellboy fumed, but remained silent.

"I suggest we look as thoroughly as possible into our annals of Bethmoora to see what more we can learn about the prince," Krauss directed. "I will have Miss Bruttenholm's research materials picked up from her office and home, and brought here. Princess Nuala can also add to our information." Abraham nodded his agreement.

Hellboy gave a loud grunt of frustration and walked out of the office. He went straight to find Liz at the firearms practice range. As he helped her to put away her equipment, she was free to talk.

"Did they find anything about what's happened to her?" she asked immediately.

Hellboy shook his head. "Not yet." Liz could see the distraction of his thoughts in the depths of his eyes as he privately sorted out some action plans of his own.

"I promised myself that I'd talk to Em about our fathers," he said, "and if I get my way, it'll happen."

"Then we'll find her, for sure." Liz was glad for his confidence.

"Nuada's chasing after a force a lot darker than what he's already let us see," Hellboy predicted bitterly. "Em wasn't ready to get in the middle of that with us – not by a long shot. It was too easy for her to get lost when the beanstalk blew up the street."

"Manning knows better now," she commented, but she didn't add 'too late'. If Emerald could have made her way back to the command post truck, she would have been safe. As scattered, ruined and chaotic as that scene had been, any experienced agent was lucky to have gotten out alive. "Let's go see what Abe and Krauss are doing."

"Reports. Research volumes," Hellboy mused. "Between Abe's brain and Princess Nuala's bond, we'd better find something." He reached for Liz's hand as they started on their walk to the library.

...

_**Author's note**_: This _was a small one, so I am uploading it right away. _

_Let me know if you have any suggestions! Also, please review for quicker updates!_

_Beta reader: __**Flint and Feather**__ (Apart from all the editing, I am so grateful for her inputs on Hellboy and the operations of the BRPD)_


	13. Chapter 13

Nuada sat on the edge of his bed with his head resting on his palms. He remained there a long time with eyes closed. He was sieving through his memories to recollect something that held any semblance to what the woman had just told him. He couldn't recall much of the histories of elves or humans who had ever been endowed with such power, but didn't altogether trust his knowledge when it came to chronicles. Those were Nuala's field of expertise, as was war craft to Nuada.

He could not dismiss the fact that the human might just be lying to gain few more precious moments of her pathetic mortal life. Nuada scowled. He would test her words and then ponder the source of her powers. Thinking that, he got up and walked into the kitchen area of the cavern. He hastily shifted the assortment of pots in the larder to see if Wink had stored any fruit there, and soon found a couple of ripe peaches inside a small basket. He chose one and tore it apart in his hands to disengage the seed into his hand. He would simply ask the human to demonstrate her powers. If she was telling the truth, she could make this seed germinate into a plant, at the very least.

He walked back to the outer chamber where he had left her. He found her lying on the floor, apparently unconscious, and saw the blood seeping from her deeply cut wrists curling its way into a thin ribbon. He nudged her slightly on the side with his boot. She remained motionless. Nuada swore loudly in Gaelic. The woman had injured herself severely enough to cut through her veins and bring her own death closer. He had not as much as even lifted his sword to her; and here she was, bleeding out on the floor of his cavern.

With Wink gone, he himself would have to mop up the human filth. Hadn't he told her what would happen should she fight against her restraint? Humans were not only weak, but also stupid; their cunning was used only to harm others. It galled him to think that now he would have to tend to her wounds. Of course, he didn't care if she died - as long as there was time enough left for him to satisfy his curiosity regarding her powers. He was now beginning to regret Wink's absence.

Placing the seed into the folds of his sash, Nuada returned to the kitchen. From a large wooden chest, he retrieved a number of glass bottles containing dark liquids, and bunches of dried herbs and roots. Reading the runes etched on the surfaces of each bottle, he selected the desired one, and found a strip of clean linen. Taking these items, he went back to the woman.

He knelt down beside her and carefully untied the knots of the cord. He stared into her face, making sure she was truly unconscious and would not attempt to escape. Satisfied, he scrunched up the piece of linen and dabbed the woman's wrists to absorb the excess blood. He uncorked the bottle and let a few drops of the liquid fall on her wide, bloody slashes. After only a few minutes, the potion took effect, and soon the blood stopped pouring from the wounds. It would take only a few hours for the potion to heal the wound. It vexed Nuada to waste the precious potion which he had acquired after much excursion into the forests of the Amazon to find the native nymph hedge witches who had concocted this particular healing liquid for him.

Nuada could have summoned a healer to look after her, but he refrained from doing so. He was not yet sure what he would unravel from this woman, but he didn't want anyone else knowing about it. He replaced the potion back into its box. He brought a second bottle and poured its contents into her mouth. It made her cough violently, and slowly she opened her eyes.

"Water...please," she mouthed. Nuada's sensitive elven ears picked up her faint sound, and he felt a twinge of pity for the woman. If she had been a non-human female, he would have gone to great lengths to comfort and protect her. But, she was a human and nothing more – an empty hearted creature. However, he wasn't a complete brute, and would not torture her needlessly. Bringing a small pitcher, he helped her to sit up and gulp some water.

Emerald felt better from the moment the water touched her lips. Her vision cleared up and she found herself supported by Nuada. She drank some more of the fresh, delicious water. "Thank ...you," she said.

Nuada jerked himself away from her immediately, then turned her around slowly to meet his eyes. "Do you remember what you told me before?" he asked. Emerald nodded slowly. She felt a lot calmer now that Nuada was keeping his distance from her. "Then prove yourself," Nuada challenged, bringing out the peach seed from his sash. Emerald looked at the seed in Nuada's palm and appeared to be thinking. "I have kept you alive only to test your words, human."

Emerald gulped as she took the seed from Nuada. Taking a deep breath, she placed it on the floor. She held her hand a few inches above the seed and half closed her eyes to focus her mind towards drawing the earth's energy and channelling it into the seed. Nuada watched her, transfixed and made sure not to blink. He did not want to miss any trick she might pull on him. Soon, a tiny root appeared from the seed and within moments, a tiny shoot had begun to grow out of it. Emerald opened her eyes and looked at Nuada. He sat there, eyes focused down as he stared at the tiny sprouted seed on the dark floor.

"What are you?" he immediately asked.

"Human," she said simply.

"You cannot be."

Emerald didn't know what else to say and waited quietly to find out what the prince had in store for her. She looked down at her hands and noticed that the skin around her wrists was coated in dried blood, the gashes having now been reduced to scratches.

"How did they close so quickly?" she wondered aloud. The wounds that she'd had before she lost consciousness were too deep to heal so fast.

"It is a potion of mine, that heals you," Nuada told her.

"What kind of potion?"

"A kind of witch's brew."

"And what sort of water did you give me?" she asked. "I've never tasted anything so fresh and wonderful."

"It was rainwater with pickled dragon's blood."

"_Dragon's blood?_ You gave me..." Emerald rasped faintly.

"Don't be silly, human!" Nuada's snarl made her jump. "It is a species of plant". Clearing his throat, he continued to interrogate her. "Who taught you to use such power?"

"No one. It just came to me one day." Emerald found it hard to describe something which she had suppressed all her life. Only her father had discovered it when she was a mere three year old, and had warned her never to use or show her power in front of anyone. No one could know. He had gone to great lengths to make sure of it by telling her frightening stories of shape-shifting monsters who could make themselves resemble humans, and who ate children who had such powers as hers. The strategy had worked wonders when she was a child, and as she grew up she learnt from experience that saying or doing anything out of the ordinary was contrary to an unwritten law in human society. She had noticed how the neighbours refused to look at her, and she had often heard herself being referred as the "crazy old professor's kid". The children in the neighbourhood avoided her because of her "eerie" and "creepy" eyes. She was thankful to have been home schooled until she was sixteen.

"Dare lie to me, human. When did you learn of this power?"

Emerald brought herself out of her memories and tried to focus on what Nuada was demanding of her. "I was around three, I guess and it had been a long winter that year. I suppose I was just tired of all the snow. My father was in the kitchen and I took the chance to slip out into the garden. We have a wild sort of garden at my house...we always let summer blossoms and weeds grow there. I just felt like placing my hands on the snow and ...I guess I wanted to see some flowers or something...but suddenly I felt this rush of energy surge through me, and the patch of snow around me had melted and there was grass and tiny daffodil blossoms. I was so surprised and excited that I started laughing and jumping. My father, I suppose had seen it all through the kitchen window and I remember him rushing out of the house in his pyjamas and slippers," Emerald said with a sudden giggle. She immediately suppressed it when Nuada's eyes narrowed dangerously."Sorry..," she said, looking down.

"Could your father do the same?"

"No. He told me never to reveal this to anyone and I never have...only he knew about it. And now you, I suppose."

"And why did he ask you to keep it secret?"

"People already thought my father was crazy. He spoke of faeries and the paranormal. If they had seen me doing what I can, they would call me a creep or a freak and worst of all...probably burn me at the stake!" she finished dramatically.

"Then, why did you choose to reveal it yesterday?"

"What do you mean?!" Emerald exclaimed. "The forest elemental was hurting everyone. Hellboy already had that huge gun thing with him and he would have shot at it. If I {hadn't done what I did, a lot more people would have died and the elemental too, by the end of it all."

Nuada raised his brows. "So you decided to risk yourself to protect others?"

"Yes.."

"What have you done with the seed?"

"I kept it in a safe place," said Emerald, avoiding Nuada's piercing gaze.

"Tell me where." When Emerald didn't answer, he bellowed, "Do not test my patience!" and took a step toward her.

"It's in my father's safe. At home."

Nuada remained silent and pondered the woman's words. He had proof of most of what she had said so far. The garden outside her house had gone untended, unlike the rest in the neighbourhood which kept neat hedges and remnants of foreign grass in the snow. The woman's garden was filled with dried brambles and woody vines. It was a perfect place for the garden gnomes who lived in the under roots of the brambles.

Emerald breathed out. Nuada's eyes had lost some of their ferocious intensity as he remained deep in thought, and it considerably lessened her anxiety. In spite of fearing for herself, Emerald found that she was curious about him. Here she was, with a legendary elf warrior; a Bethmooran prince, no less! Somehow, she had stumbled upon a world which she had believed to be lost. She could not help but ask her next question.

"So if you really are Prince Nuada..." she began. Nuada glared at her, but she couldn't stop. "And earlier, the elf lady was Princess Nuala...then is King Balor alive too?"

"He is not," Nuada said harshly. He quickly got up and rushed away into the kitchen. It was the first time that someone had asked him of his father since he had slain him. Almost unnerved by the woman's question, he attempted to control his emotions and regain his composure. How in the world did this human know so much about his Bethmooran royal family, when their memory had faded from the minds of all humans, so long ago? He needed to question her further to solve the mystery behind her familiarity with Bethmooran history.

Nuada looked for something with which he could feed the human. It wouldn't do to have her fainting and exhausted before he was done with her. He found a loaf of bread, broke a chunk off it and walked back to his prisoner.

"Eat," he said, throwing the bread at Emerald's feet.

She snatched it up and began to eat, feverishly. She was ravenous, not having eaten since the previous day, and finished it off as fast as she could. She was done with it in a very short while. "So," she began, taking a swig from the pitcher, "If Balor is dead, who is the king now?"

Nuada glared, taken aback by the casual tone of her voice, as though conversing with him on common politics at a wayside tavern. The nerve of her! "How dare you question me, human?!" he bellowed. "I will be the only one to ask questions here!" He took a step closer and immediately saw the fear returning in her eyes. "Who are you?!"

"I am Dr. Emerald Bruttenholm, an historian and archaeologist," she answered.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-five."

"How is it that you know so much of Bethmoora and the royal family?" asked Nuada. "The glory of my ancestral kingdom has long faded from the memory of men."

"It is not completely forgotten. Some remember the Great War between man and faeries, but unfortunately the facts over time, were corrupted into scattered histories, which then became increasingly inaccurate legends...and finally, were reduced to insignificant, colourful 'faerie tales'.

Seeing that she held Nuada's interest, Emerald continued, "My late father was a researcher of the paranormal, and during his explorations he came across things...certain fae creatures that convinced him that the fae races were real. He investigated further and discovered the ancient tale of Bethmoora. He used to read me the stories of how the insatiable greed of man destroyed the forests and ravaged the earth; how the elves and faeries of Bethmoora stood against those threats."

Nuada's eyes glittered with the harsh memories of that time.

"Something spurred my father's imagination and he began to believe in the story of the Golden Army. He collected and studied all the ancient manuscripts and documents that made mention of Bethmoora. During one excavation in Northern Ireland, he located an underground vault which contained jars and cylinders filled with texts written in ancient Gaelic. He felt it almost a lost cause because he couldn't find anyone to decipher the texts. I was about eighteen back then, when he brought them home. I was able to translate them. We were all surprised because I had never even studied modern day Gaelic. I suppose it's something to do with a mystery gene or a part of my brain that must have unlocked this knowledge of languages."

The prince showed no sign of interrupting.

"It took me about half a year to translate and document all the texts that he'd found. It was so very interesting because the persons and events corresponded with those of the fabled tales. Under carbon dating, the parchments were estimated to be between 2500 and 2000 years old. So, we were able to conclude that we'd uncovered concrete archaeological proof of the existence of the last standing Bethmooran royal family. Of course, I never imagined that you were still alive..."

Emerald stopped speaking and looked at Nuada. Her eyes took in his white chalky skin, glowing yellow eyes, black silk shirt and his red sash bearing its royal seal emblem. She stared at the seal for a long time before pulling her eyes back to his face.

Nuada felt himself being regarded as an object of great fascination. The woman's eyes held his gaze.

"Elves are immortal, as compared to humans. We, the Children of the Earth, age like the stones and earth itself...gently and imperceptibly," he revealed with an unusual calm. "Sometimes, it may take an eternity to wear us down."

Emerald sat still and listened intently. Nuada felt that this human would never stop surprising him. Here she sat, drinking in his every word, and again forgetting her place as his prisoner. He had never met a human like her. Most of them would have been frightened by his appearance alone. The one time she had screamed and pleaded was when he had been rough with her.

"Stop gawking at me, human!" he then spat out harshly at her continued stare.

Emerald shook herself mentally. She hadn't even realised what she had been doing. "Sorry...I didn't mean to. So...umm...that's how I learnt about the royal family. My father had also discovered some manuscripts which were written by a bard in the service of the human king during the time of the War. By comparing the manuscripts with the elven texts, we were able to locate the battle sites. We went on an expedition to excavate the area some two years ago, and this led us to discover an underground cave. Its entrance was marked by Old Gaelic symbols, used by the ancient human tribes to mark territories. At the dead end of the cave, we came upon the skeleton of an ancient warrior. On inspecting it further, we found the golden crown piece hidden within its armour." Emerald halted for a moment, at Nuada's responding gasp. "We believe that he was kin to the king, and had fled the camp after his king had been slain," she finished.

Nuada could not believe that the object of his quest had been resting at Bethmoora, all along. He had searched the entire European and northern African continents, only to find that it had been discovered by humans living in the far flung western land of America. The irony of it all!

"_Did you know that fae children are born with knowledge of all fae languages__, in addition to__ ancient Gaelic?_" Nuada put the question in his ancient Gaelic, speaking the words slowly, to test her abilities before continuing his interrogation. It was difficult enough to believe that humans had been able to learn so much of what had occurred over a thousand years before their lifetimes, by simply studying scrolls and digging out caves.

"_No...I had no idea_," Emerald replied in Ancient Gaelic. Nuada reacted with wide-eyed surprise as he heard her speak flawless elven. Things were getting stranger, the more he pried out the human's secrets. But no way in seven seas could this woman be an elf. She looked human enough with her smooth skin and silly style of clothing...except perhaps, for her eyes. He was brought back from his thoughts by Emerald's voice mumbling something.

"What? Speak clearly, human!" shouted Nuada.

"I was wondering...if I could...uhhh...use a bathroom, or something?" she asked, hesitating.

Nuada nodded and got up to lead the way. Emerald slowly hauled herself up off the floor. Her knee ached from her earlier skirmish with Nuada. She hobbled after him into a cavernous chamber, keeping her attention sharp to spot any opening in the dark walls.

* * *

...

_**Author's note**__: As I may have mentioned earlier, Elvish and ancient Gaelic are used interchangeably here. They mean the same in my story._

_Also, the conversation texts in italics are supposed to have been spoken in Elvish. I don't know ancient Gaelic, and I am sure that majority of the readers don't either. So...that's how I will be portraying it._

_I need to know how you guys like the story so far. It would greatly help me to write better. (Reviews please xD) Also, who thinks Prince Nuada's a big bully? :P_

_Beta-reader: __**Flint and Feather**_


	14. Chapter 14

Emerald was being led further into the dark cavern. Going by a room off the main passage, she caught a glimpse of stone shelves holding earthen jars, and large copper pots and pans dangling from hooks attached to the ceiling. They continued on to a high ceilinged room with ragged holes broken clear through one wall. As a subway train then flashed by on the outside, visible and loud through the gaps, she jumped at the screeching sound.

"Do not think it would aid you in your escape, human. These tunnels are filled with creatures that would feast on your flesh...and if you do escape that fate, do not expect to find your way through the maze." Nuada spoke softly, but she did not miss the tone of cold warning in his words. She resumed following Nuada into the darkness.

Next, they entered another room furnished with a large bed covered by thick, embroidered quilts. In a corner was a desk which held an assortment of scrolls, feather quills and ink pots on its surface. What appeared to be golden clockwork pieces and other items lay scattered among the mess. Greenish light glowed from a number of small lamps hung on chains suspended from the ceiling.

"Stop gawping at my belongings, human!" shouted Nuada. "Do not even think to steal from me!"

Emerald gave an indignant cry. "I'm not going to steal! I'm just looking!"

Nuada scowled and pointed to a door at the end of the tunnel. He was growing extremely annoyed by the curious human who seemed to forget that he still held her life in his hands. The woman had called herself an archaeologist, but he scoffed at the idea. Treasure hunter was a better suited term for what she did. What else would motivate humans to explore and labour inside dark, hazardous caves, if not for treasure?

Emerald hobbled past him and went in through the door, to a small rectangular room which had several pipes criss-crossing the ceiling. She walked to a stone basin to see herself in the large spotted, cracked mirror hanging over it. She looked completely worn out; her eyes glittered more brilliantly in her pale, grimy face, and her dusty, tangled hair hung limp. Several barrels of water stood by the basin. She splashed her face, spluttering at its freezing temperature. But it made her feel better.

Nuada stood fuming on the other side of the door. It was killing him to have to stand there and wait for this human to finish her business. No matter, he thought to himself. He would take her to Romeran tomorrow, and supply him with all the information he had collected from her. The court mage could then determine her true nature by delving into his extensive library of mystical knowledge.

When Emerald came out, he escorted her back to the outer chamber. There was already a small fire in the grate and Nuada deemed that it would suffice to keep her from freezing in the night.

"You will sleep now. Do not even think of about escaping, if you want to live. And you will not touch anything in my lair, or I will break your hands," he threatened, then walked away.

Emerald wanted to scream and throw something at his retreating back. Sighing, she looked around to find anything that might make sleeping on the cold, hard floor comfortable for her. Of course there was nothing, so she seated herself close to the fire grate and rubbed the chill from her arms. Though it was difficult to fall asleep, her exhaustion and earlier blood loss would not allow her to think any further.

Nuada came in to check his prisoner an hour later. He did not think she had much self-preservation or survival instinct, judging by her erratic behaviour. He needed to keep her alive until he had identified what she was, and how he could utilize her power. She had seemed extremely weak earlier; barely capable of walking, and he didn't perceive much of a threat from her.

He found her sitting with her arms around her drawn-up knees, dozing by the fire. The woman was shivering slightly but Nuada hardly cared. He would treat her as a human would treat his own - as a mindless animal. He was at least kind enough not to beat her to a pulp, or ravage her. "No, I have exceeded in my benevolence," he thought to himself.

He walked back to his own into his own chambers and donned his armour. He would still not let his guard down with the enemy so close by. He found humans pathetic and weak, but he never underestimated their cunning. He placed his lance right beside his bed and checked to see if his knives were in place under the folds of his sash. Satisfied, he lay down on his bed for his slumber.

Nuada tried not to think about the opportunities that would arise if the human's words proved to be true. For one, she could be made to restore the forests in the barren and abandoned lands of Bethmoora, once he had the rid the world of humans. He began to envision the green woods and was soon immersed in a light drowse.

"Aaaarrrgghhh!"

Nuada was jolted awake. He picked up his lance and was in the outer chamber within seconds, frantically looking around to see what had caused the human to shriek so wildly. He frantically looked around to see what had caused the human to shriek so wildly. He found her cowering in the furthest corner of the room, pointing a shaking finger at something on the ground. It was a little two-headed wartcap which was staring back at her, just as frightened. Nuada couldn't help but smile inwardly. Wartcaps were absolutely harmless creatures.

"Stop screeching!" shouted Nuada, causing both Emerald and the wartcap to jump. The wartcap immediately ran to Nuada, who leant down to take it into his hand. It chattered incessantly, with both heads at once nodding and shaking, while the prince waited patiently for the creature to end its rant.

Emerald stared at Nuada, mesmerised by the kindness and indulgent expression in his eyes and face; it was like looking at a completely different person.

Nuada turned his head to look at her and immediately his smile vanished, vaporised to be replaced by an angry scowl. "How dare you scare my friend, human?!" he hissed. "You profess to know a great deal about elvish history and do not recognise a wartcap? They are completely harmless, even to being without teeth."

"How am I to know what it is? I've never seen anything like that in my life! It was poking me in the face in the dark, and it scared the hell out of me," she said shakily.

"I will kill you if you ever try to harm one of my kind." And he went off, taking the little creature with him.

Emerald tried to hold back her emotions. Cold, hurt and hungry, she had never felt this horrible in her life. The elf prince had nothing but insults and threats for her. She desperately wanted to get out of the dark cave and breathe fresh air, beginning to regret having run from the BPRD. Had she stayed, Hellboy would have at least looked out for her. She missed him terribly now, and prayed that he would find her and rescue her from this hellhole. She shivered badly in the cold. The fire had died down and only the glowing embers remained behind. There was no wood in sight and she didn't dare venture outside the room, fearing Nuada's presence. Crying silent tears, she soon felt worn down enough to doze again.

* * *

Emerald awakened to hard pokes in her ribs and realised that Nuada was prodding her with his boots. She slowly opened her eyes. The room was dark as ever. A chunk of bread was thrown at her.

"Hurry and eat," Nuada commanded, leaving her. He returned with a long length of thick rope. Emerald watched apprehensively as she tried to chew on the dry, hard bread. After she was done, Nuada roughly caught her hands and tied them together, as she weakly resisted. "Get up!" he ordered. "We are going to see someone."

"Who?"

"You dare question me again?"

"I don't want to go anywhere with you! I want to go home. I told you everything I know, so let me go or kill me, already. Stop torturing me!" she cried.

Nuada laughed softly. "Torture you? Let me assure that I have not even begun that pleasurable task." He gave the rope a sharp tug, forcing Emerald into a painful lurch forward.

Nuada uttered incantations to open the mouth of the cave and led her through it. The cave then closed upon itself behind them. Emerald tried to make out any sign that could point to her location in the underground tunnel, but was soon lost amid Nuada's twists and turns. Hobbling badly, she allowed herself to be led as if in a daze, too exhausted to care.

After awhile, she lifted her head as she heard the rising sounds of many voices and bustling activity. She could see that they were fast approaching the Troll Market, and heading into an area where she had not been before. It was a different part of the market where she had not been the last time. The shops and streets were crowded as ever, with a myriad of creatures all noisily parading, yelling over each other, selling, shopping and haggling. Vapours and coloured mists hung over the entire marketplace.

As Nuada led her through the crowd, Emerald felt the creatures turn in her direction and gradually, as if in unison, the marketplace erupted in a loud buzz. There were cries of "Human! Human in the market!" These exclamations rang with alarm in the beginning, but quickly changed to jeers and hisses as they soon realised that she was tied up and a captive of Prince Nuada. He merely smiled and jerked tugged at the rope. Emerald tripped and tried not to fall. She had barely recovered when she heard the crack of a whip and felt a sharp sting on her arm. She looked down to see that she was bleeding through her torn sleeve. The crowd jeered louder as she screwed her eyes against the pain, willing herself not to let tears fall.

"Give her to us, Prince Nuada. We'll take care of the human for you," said a gigantic ram-headed creature covered in thick black fur. He brandished the whip in his hoof, giving Emerald a sneer of pure loathing. She looked among the crowd to see if there might be any help for her, but was faced instead, with hundreds of evil eyes being cast upon her. Instinctively, she tried to hide behind Nuada. He felt her body close against him and jerked aside, pushing her away. As she crashed down, the mocking shouts intensified.

"Dare to come so near, human!" he spat. "Come along!" He pulled on the rope but this time, Emerald did not get up. She sat on the dusty ground with her head hung down, and one hand clutching her bleeding arm. She couldn't move even as she saw black hooves stepping dangerously closer.

Nuada then spoke to the mob. "The human is my prisoner. You can have her when I am done with her." The crowd gave a collective disappointed sigh and broke off to return to market business, once there was no more entertainment to be had.

A gasp escaped Emerald as she felt herself being lifted off the ground. Nuada had tossed her limp body over his shoulder, and as he walked on she remained slumped, feeling nothing but weakness and the pains shooting through her.


	15. Chapter 15

_Note 1: Dialogues written in Italics are conversations being held in the elvish tongue._

_Note 2: Romeran is the woody-looking creature from the movie that helps out Princess Nuala by giving her the cylinder containing the location of the Golden Army._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Emerald had often found herself on the receiving end of snide and unkind remarks regarding her 'creepy' appearance. She had, however, never been treated like something of a beast; or something foul like the sticky mould growing in someone's leather boots. All her life, she had tried to be kind and helpful and did _not_ deserve to be abused by a murdering crazed elf and the so-called faerie folk. Hadn't she saved one of them just a few days ago? If it weren't for her, the prince would have lost his so-called vassal to a garbage-grinder.

Emerald could feel the trickle of warm blood flowing down her arm as she swayed limply from her position on Nuada's shoulder. All sights were hidden by her curtain of hair which hung in a tangled mess around her face. She refused to feel anything but hatred for the elf prince pounding through her. It didn't matter anymore, where he took her. As long as she could breathe and move, she would find a way to get out of his clutches. She was a human and might have holes and bloody craters in her heart, but she also had a brain and a bloody IQ of 140! Emerald continued to seethe as her vision alternately blurred and cleared.

After a short while, she heard the faint tinkle of a bell and a door's creaking hinges. The ground surface had changed to a well-polished wooden floor, and Nuada stood waiting.

"Prince Nuada! Welcome to my master's quarters, Your Highness!" a shrill voice called out from somewhere down on the floor.

"What is that you is carrying, Your Highness?" the same shrill voice asked.

"A human. She is injured and I need you to revive her and look after her, while I speak to Romeran," Nuada replied.

"Revive a human?!"

Nuada drew in a sharp breath. "Do as I say, Blinky!"

"Yes, Your Highness! Please come this way into the parlour."

Nuada complied, and Emerald saw his feet approach a richly carpeted floor. She felt herself being laid down gently on a soft plush bench, and thought it best to keep her eyes closed.

"Blinky will get Master Romeran. Please have a seat, Your Highness."

Emerald felt Nuada's fingers move lightly over the wound on her arm. She allowed this, hiding the fact that she was conscious. Next, she became aware of him lifting away the thick strands of hair from her face, and did her best to remain stoic; not to flinch as she felt his close, warm breath.

Hurried footsteps were soon heard coming their way.

"_Prince Nuada! It is truly you_!" said a deep voice in Elvish.

"_Romeran, I am glad you lingered here__,__unlike the rest of the court_," Nuada acknowledged.

"_I__had certain duties left to fulfil before I could follow my own will_."

"_You mean__,__how you aided my sister in escaping from me with the location of the Golden Army and the third crown piece__?"_

Silence.

_"I__am not here to punish you for following my father's orders. You have been loyal to my father all these years__,__and you have my respect. However..."_ Nuada stopped and spoke his next words with a steely edge. "_You will aid me in my quest. I have much to discuss with you regarding this human and her powers__."_

The mage uttered a surprised gasp. "_Who is that woman,__Y__our__H__ighness_?"

"_My prisoner__,__for the present. She needs to be revived and looked after_."

"_Blinky...you heard__H__is__H__ighness. Attend to her. Prince Nuada, if you would please follow me_."

Soon, Emerald heard the sound of Nuada's boots fade away. She slowly opened her eyes to understand that she was in yet another underground cave, but this one had the definite difference of a well-lit fire, and several silver candle-stands placed around the room, giving off their soft orange glow. Several plush chairs were arranged at a round table in the middle of the room.

Emerald tilted her head to look towards the foot of the bench and came face-to-face with a small, thin brown bear-like creature wearing a blue tartan frock with a white apron tied at the waist. Its brown eyes grew bigger as it spoke in a whisper, "The prince's human is awake! Blinky is scared of human but Blinky is a good brownie, and will follow master's orders. Blinky is brave!"

Emerald was completely taken aback by the appearance of the brownie and a soft "wow" escaped her lips.

"You're a brownie?" she asked.

Blinky shook a little, but nodded her head.

"And your name is Blinky?" Another nod followed.

Emerald slowly sat up, taking care not to startle the tiny creature, and looked around. Nuada and the man called Romeran had left the parlour. She spotted the door and could hear muffled sounds of the market on the other side. If she ever got a chance to escape, this had to be it.

"Blinky, please don't be scared," Emerald spoke in a soft voice. "I won't hurt you. My name is Emerald."

The brownie didn't take her eyes off Emerald, but had visibly stopped shaking. It stepped cautiously towards her. Emerald smiled, nodding her head in encouragement and stretched out her hand. After a few seconds of hesitation, Blinky finally put her hand in Emerald's. She shook it gently and said, "See? Not too bad, right?"

Blinky quickly withdrew her hand. "Where does it hurt, Miss?"

Emerald smiled inwardly with now being addressed as 'Miss' instead of 'human'.

"Everywhere. I fell down and hurt my knees. My head won't stop throbbing. I am terribly hungry. And look here," said Emerald, showing Blinky her bloody arm.

"Blinky will look after Miss, and make Miss all better for master. Miss needs to lie down."

Emerald lowered herself back on the bench. Blinky opened a cupboard and took out a luxurious looking blanket, and tucked it around Emerald. Every so often, she would look up at Emerald to be sure that she was lying down and would not suddenly spring on her. But Emerald lay there, letting the brownie do her work.

"Blinky will go get Miss's medicines and her supper. Miss must not move."

"Alright, then. Thank you, Blinky," Emerald smiled.

The second that Blinky had exited the room, Emerald threw the blanket away from her and stood up. She was feeling a little better after her short rest. Almost out the door, she came back to pick up the blanket. Wrapping it over her head and mouth so that only her green eyes could be seen, she left the room.

There were staircases leading upward on both sides of the door. Ignoring these, she made her way straight on and found herself in the outer room. She could see the market beyond the large glass windows. "Almost there," she thought.

She wrenched the front door open, then froze when a hard tinkling sound rang through the cave from up above her. She hadn't noticed the bell hanging over the door. Without looking back, she ran into the market. Her body protested, but she ignored the throbs of pain and kept running, all the while increasing the distance between her and Nuada. She collided with trolls and goblins and varieties of other creatures, but she didn't stop running.

Sweating profusely with effort, she was forced to stop and sit down with a stitch now paining in her side. Her vision swam as she looked around, but nobody seemed to be paying any mind. The blanket hid her human appearance from the creatures going about their commotions of trading. But it happened suddenly, that a pair of legs dressed in faded blue jeans appeared in front of her. Emerald gathered her strength to concentrate her blurry vision on the face of the stranger. A green complexion, brown eyes and a head full of ginger hair came into focus.

"Dr. Emerald?"

"C-Carol?" Emerald cautiously slipped down her covering to reveal her face.

"Yeah! What're you doing here?" Carol Evans cried out in loud surprise.

"Oh, thank god! Listen, Carol! Can you get me out of here?" Emerald asked her voice quieter.

"Sure...but what happened to you?"

"Please, you have to get me out of here. Now! Please!" Emerald was almost in tears now. "Please help me!"

"Okay! Alright! Just calm down, will you?!" Carol bent down to take hold of Emerald. "Here...get up. Slowly does it." She felt the woman sway as she pulled her off the ground, but she managed to keep her on her feet with the support of an arm around her waist.

"I must..get out..of here," Emerald kept muttering as Carol led her away. It was difficult for Carol to drag the taller, heavier archaeologist through the dark underground tunnels, since Emerald was stumbling and near delirious. Thankfully, she hadn't passed out, or it would have been impossible to get her through the tunnels alive. Flesh-eating trolls and goblins often lurked inside.

Carol guessed that Emerald must have been kidnapped by a troll, to be used as food. Incidents such as that were not uncommon in the underground markets. There were plenty of human-fearing and human-hating creatures living under the city. Only a hard-hitting chick like Emerald could have survived the ordeal, she thought with fond admiration. It was rare for Carol to interfere with the creatures of the troll market, but there was no way that she could abandon Emerald in their midst. She would have been seized for meat, the second she was discovered.

The goblins and dwarves of this region had dug an intricate network of tunnels beneath the human-occupied New York City. They had created their own undergrounds of faerie dwellings and markets scattered throughout the city. Glamour and enchantments kept human intruders away, and if they did manage to get in, they would be eaten up by the residents. In rare cases of those who did find their way out, no one believed them and they weren't able to remember afterwards, the location of any particular entrance.

Heaving and panting, Carol made her way with Emerald through the many intersecting tunnels. The troll market was situated on the Manhattan side of the Brooklyn Bridge, and it took her a longer time to cover the distance, being slowed down with half carrying the slumping woman.

Near her destination, Carol began to feel a light rush of cold fresh air on her face and within minutes, had emerged out on the edge of the woods surrounding Central Park. "Almost there," Carol breathed.

Emerald must have also felt the cold air stinging her skin through the thin material of her pyjamas and shirt, for she raised her head and took deep breaths. "I got out! There's wind...and...and...I can see trees! I made it out!" she rejoiced.

"Yeah...just a little bit now, and we'll be home. Come on! You can do it!" Carol coaxed Emerald to move her feet again.

Emerald seemed to have gained some energy, for now she was walking relatively faster and looking around fervently as if to make sure there were no walls around her. Taking her to the end of a dark, deserted path, Carol made her sit on the ground. From there, Emerald watched her perform elaborate hand movements and mutter strange sounds. At the end of these, Carol hauled her up again, and began walking towards a large cottage which she hadn't noticed before.

"Hang on a sec, will you?" Carol said. "Just lean by the wall here...I'll open the door." Fumbling among her jacket pockets, she found the keys and opened the door to her cottage. "We are home now, Emerald. Look! Come on!" Carol brought Emerald inside and helped her to a sofa.

Emerald let her eyes close and had passed out by the time Carol got back from closing the front door. Carol put her into a sleeping position, with a small cushion under her head. She noticed Emerald's bare and bloodied feet, and how the sleeves of her shirt were also stained with dried blood. "Damn!" she thought, studying her crumpled form on the sofa. She couldn't help but feel intense anger towards the bastard troll that had caused Emerald so much harm. Muttering curses, she left the room to fetch her medicine box.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Author's note**__:__ So what do you guys think? Did anyone wonder if she would be rescued by the BPRD?_

_Does anyone want to guess what Nuada's face would be like when he finds out that Emerald escaped? Let me know through a review!_

_**Beta reader**__: Flint and Feather_


	16. Chapter 16

"Your Highness, please come this way," Romeran requested, leading Nuada upstairs to his study. His home was among the bigger dwellings in the troll market and was located far away from the centre of activity. They reached a large room filled with dusty columns holding thick leather-bound books on wooden shelves. Standing on the floor were large earthenware vases stuffed with metallic cylinders containing rolls of parchment.

"There is someone who would very much like to meet you, Your Highness, and who might be better able to assist you in gaining the knowledge and wisdom you seek," Romeran said in a timid voice.

"Whom do you count as superior to the court mage, himself?"

"Mage Kalidren, Your Highness."

Nuada remained silent for a few moments as he absorbed his astonishment at Romeran's declaration.

"He is here? After all this time, when we thought the old judicious fool was dead and lost?"

Romeran bowed his head in assent. "Please, if Your Highness would give me a few minutes, I will go to fetch him."

"Yes, this is just as well. I am in much confusion over the human I have captured. She speaks of possessing powers which I have never heard of among the fae, or the humans. I would not have believed her claims, had she not proven them to me. It would take very powerful magic to accomplish what she worked upon the forest god and yet, she is no sorceress. She is easily subdued and wounded," he finished with a frustrated growl.

"It was her? She made it disappear?" Romeran asked, awed. Then, remembering that he was talking to Nuada, added more respectfully, "Your Highness?"

"Yes. Get Kalidren, so that I need not repeat myself."

"Yes, of course, Your Highness."

Romeran bowed himself out of the room, leaving Nuada seated in one of his plush chairs. The prince wondered what the ancient mage had to say to him, as more than a thousand years had passed since their last meeting. Nuada had then, completely disregarded his advice and had forced King Balor to build the Golden Army. Did Kalidren now intend to reprimand those actions? The old mage had never feared Nuada's fury as had the rest of the court. He had served as tutor to both him and Nuala in their youth, and he'd retained a manner of being which made Nuada uncomfortable about disobeying him. The mage was also among the very few fae nobles for whom Nuada felt genuine respect. It had upset him to learn that Kalidren had left Bethmoora at the start of the Great War, and the prince wondered if he would come now with the same plea, to prevent him from awakening the Golden Army for a second time.

Of course, Prince Nuada would not waste his time listening to the same old warnings that Kalidren had so passionately cried out to him a thousand years ago. His memory still freshly retained every word of the old mage's tirade. He cared only to learn the secrets of his human prisoner who did not fit with any of the supernatural entities of his experience.

As he thought of her, he could not help feeling anxious about his captive, who had remained slumped over his shoulder all the way from the market square. His first opinion had been that she was like the rest of her lethargic kind, and would rather be carried than walk. However, she hadn't moved when he had laid her down in Romeran's parlour. The wound inflicted on her arm had cut very deeply through the flesh, and been left untreated. He should have taken more care, and not paraded her out in the open. He had studied her face, which looked drained of colour in the bright parlour light, and her glaring green eyes had remained shut. With absolutely no violence or punishment on his part, the woman continued to injure herself and he, Prince Nuada, had to keep reviving the damned curious human. She was an exasperating creature that demanded all his patience to restrain himself from throttling her. Why couldn't she just be rendered immobile with fear, like the rest of her kind? Instead, she stared at him, and at the objects in his spartan lair with avid curiosity.

Nuada was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when his sharp elven ears caught the sound of approaching steps. He wondered what Kalidren would look like now. His own father's appearance; the sunken shadowed eyes, sagging skin and white beard, had strangely surprised him, as he had never seen an elf show such advanced signs of aging. When he had thrust his sword into his father's chest, it seemed that odd veil of old age and dust had lifted away from him. The last look in the old king's eyes had been that of a light of recognition which had kindled as he held Nuada's gaze. It reminded him of how Balor used to look upon him during his younger days. Nuada's own heart had been pierced at that moment as he watched his father's body swiftly turn to stone, and he couldn't help the tears that welled up in his eyes as he shook with the realisation of what he had done.

He turned his head towards the doorway to catch sight of his former tutor. Kalidren was unchanged from his appearance of at least two millennia ago. Like all Bethmooran elves, he had smooth white skin and deep golden eyes. His long silver blonde hair was tied neatly at the base of his neck, and he wore his customary robes of gold and red.

"My prince, Nuada," Kalidren greeted, and bowed. As he straightened, his eyes surveyed Nuada.

"Kalidren. I did not think I would ever see you again," said Nuada, "but it is good that you are here."

"I have been here in this city for the last two centuries. I am known as Talisen the storyteller, among the younger fae. Very few know of Kalidren, the mage."

"It is a waste of your abilities."

"Perhaps, my prince. How is the princess? It must be a very difficult time for her."

"Nuala hides from me at present, but it is only a matter of time before I retrieve her," Nuada smirked evilly.

"It is astonishing that you have not yet gone after her, my prince."

"That is because I have a human female in my hands whose identity eludes me. I came to seek Romeran's opinion, but I would value yours, as well."

"Have a seat, Your Highness. Tell us what you know of her, and we shall see if we can arrive at the key to her mystery."

Nuada narrated the story of the day that he had unleashed the forest elemental on the humans of New York. Kalidren shifted and frowned, but allowed the prince to carry on with his tale.

"She caused roots to emerge from that seed, and stopped when a tiny green shoot had appeared from it. She cast no spell, and claims the ability to channel the earth's energy into plants to make them grow. It appeared that she was merely focusing her thoughts on it," Nuada said presently.

"She appears to be a human, but did you notice anything different about her?" Kalidren asked.

"No, she is as pathetic as the rest of them."

"Is anything strange in her features? Did her eyes change colour? Or did she have any markings on her skin? Perhaps, she speaks differently?"

Nuada thought for a moment, and pictured Emerald in his mind. He immediately thought of her eyes.

"Well – her eyes look strangely near elven, but are green. And, she is able to understand and speak Elvish. She understands Wink, too. I have never encountered a human that could understand the language of the fae."

"But only elves can understand the language of all fae," put in Romeran.

"Her ears too, are strange; being unlike those of most humans' or elves'. They are oddly narrow, and somewhat leaf shaped. She is pale skinned, like the Caucasians of the human race," added Nuada.

Both mages remained deep in thought for so long, that Nuada found himself desperately impatient for an answer.

Kalidren raised his head with an odd look on his face, and turned to Romeran. "My friend, could she be one of the Annowrians?"

Romeran's wood-hewn face remained expressionless as always, but his eyes were alight with wonder.

"That would explain her power to channel the earth's energy to bring vegetation to life! But they are long gone..." Romeran's voice trailed away.

"Do you have the texts pertaining to the Chronicles of Lebor Érenn? Perhaps, they may have some information about their appearance and other abilities."

Romeran jumped up, chose one of the large vases dotting the room, and frantically began searching the scrolls and cylinders within it. Nuada looked hopefully towards Kalidren but he merely said, "It is only a guess, my prince."

Romeran produced a long silver cylinder. "These are the pages from the chronicles that I was able to salvage when we migrated to the new world," he informed, holding it out to Kalidren. "Let us hope it contains the answers we seek."

The cylinder revealed rolls of parchment which had turned rusty brown with age. Kalidren gingerly tipped them into his hands and laid out the scrolls. Romeran placed stone paper-weights to hold the parchment from springing back into curls. The mages bent over the first page and quickly scanned the contents. With disappointed grunts, they looked at the parchment beneath it. This continued until they searched among the sheets at the bottom. With excited gasps, the mages shoved the parchment towards Nuada. "See this sketch, Your Highness! Does it resemble your human?"

Nuada studied the charcoal sketched portrait of a beautiful woman, who was drawn with hair fashioned in an elaborate bun, decked with jewels. Her tilted head displayed her right ear clearly.

"The human has similar features," he agreed, lightly tracing a finger over the woman's ear. "Who is she?"

"She is the Goddess Annowre. Her people first appeared in the old country of Wales, and it is said that she blessed them with the power to raise forests and woodlands. She was a mother-goddess like Danu, and gave her children the powers of woodland magic – they could raise a tree from a seed in a matter of moments. Their songs would cover the earth in lush grass and legend says that winter never came to their lands. She sent the woodland faeries like the nymphs and greenmen to Ireland to inhabit the rich, deep forests that once covered much of the island. The woodland elves left the mortal realm a very long time ago; such that they appear as myths to even us now, the ones who have remained on earth for many a thousand years. In all my time, I have never heard any mention of them. If the human in your captivity is truly one of them, then she would not look like the elves of the Tuatha De or the Fomorians," said Kalidren. The mages fell silent as Nuada appeared to be in deep thought.

"By your leave, Your Highness, may we have a closer look at the woman down in the parlour?" Romeran ventured to ask.

"Yes."

Nuada got up and went out of the room with the two mages behind. They walked into the parlour, but found no one there.

"Did Blinky take her away to a different room?" Nuada questioned, turning to Romeran.

"Allow me, Your Highness." Romeran called loudly, "Blinky! Blinky!"

With a popping sound, Blinky the brownie appeared out of thin air, carrying a large tray piled with bottles of potion and plates of fruit, so that her small head was hidden behind it. "Master called Blinky," she said, standing at the mage's feet.

"Blinky, did you remove the prince's human to some other room?"

"No. I tucked her in on master's bench."

Romeran looked at Nuada, whose eyes were steadily hardening. "Blinky, she is not here."

Blinky walked past the three tall fae and deposited her tray on the nearby table. She shifted her eyes to the said bench and jumped with a startled shriek. "But Blinky left the human there!" she cried, pointing her shaking finger.

"Was she awake when you left her?" Nuada demanded coldly.

"Yes, Prince Nuada," she whimpered.

"Did anyone come in while we were gone?" asked Kalidren.

"Blinky heard the calling bell awhile back, and left the kitchen to check the door. But there was nobody in the entrance hall and Blinky went back into the kitchen."

Blinky was trembling with fright. She had failed her master and the prince. Brownies were generally punished heavily for their mistakes, and she knew she would be paying with her head for disappointing His Highness.

Prince Nuada, however, spared not a glance for the brownie. His thoughts seemed to be far away.

"I will go and search through the market. Even if she did escape, she couldn't have gone very far. She could barely walk when I brought her in," said Nuada, making strides towards the exit.

"My prince, Nuada."

Nuada stopped and looked back at Kalidren.

"If you find her -"

"Do not fret! I do not seek to kill her." Saying no more, he walked out.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Author's note**__: It is said that Lebor Gabála Érenn contains the history of Ireland since creation up to the middle ages. Of course, the things in it are considered myth, rather than historical fact. I should also mention that I would be taking names from Irish mythology but the way I spin them in my story might not be as in the original stories. _

_Weather's been crazy in my part of the world, and so the update was slower than usual._

_Please send me your love (reviews!). _

_Beta-reader: __**Flint and Feather**_


	17. Chapter 17

_She was exhausted; her sides about to explode__,__but she kept her legs moving. It was all she could do to escape him. She ran through a dark tunnel but every time she looked behind, the cold topaz eyes kept following her. Her bare feet scraped over rough ground but she had to keep moving. Had to get away from the eyes that promised nothing but pain and punishment. Her heart beat frantically when she felt a hand grip her arm forcefully. The arm exploded in agony and blood flowed once more- warm and wet..._

Dr. Emerald Bruttenholm woke up with a start. She breathed heavily and broke out in cold sweat, jerking her head in all directions. It took a few seconds of frantic searching to realise that she was not in a dark underground cavern. Instead, she was lying on a squashy sofa in a sun-washed strange room of glittering blue painted walls. Her painfully throbbing arm had wakened her, and looking down, she saw that it was wrapped in clean bandages. Heaving the heavy flower-patterned duvet off from her, she sat up and found that her feet were smeared with some thick orange paste, which had dried and cracked in some places. Only her injuries indicated to her that the last few days had not simply been a nightmare. Prince Nuada was very real; hated humans with unrivalled passion, and he knew of her secret.

"Hey! You're up!" cried a voice, and Emerald looked up so fast that she cricked her neck. Massaging the twinge, she saw the familiar green face of Carol Evans, grinning at her in a relieved sort of way.

"Carol? How'd I get here? And where am I?"

Carol lost a bit of her grin and looked concerned. "You don't remember anything?"

Emerald wished she could have forgotten about the prince and the leering mob surrounding her at the troll market.

"I remember escaping and running through the market. I was so drained out that most of it is hazy. I remember walking through tunnels but nothing concrete. How did I get here?"

"I brought you here. I found you wandering in one of the alleys in the troll market. You could barely stand. You didn't seem yourself and kept asking me to get you away from there."

"You were at the troll market?" asked Emerald, a realisation blossoming in her mind. Carol nodded.

"You're not completely human, are you?" she questioned further as she regarded Carol's green face.

"Not really."

"But then why did you help me? Don't you hate me and rather I rot away somewhere?"

Carol sighed. "I guess you got taken by one of those crazy trolls who think that their lives are shit cuz of the humans. Believe me, not all are like that. Besides, I'm part human. You're safe here. Don't worry."

However, Emerald continued to look anxious.

"Look, if I wanted to hurt you, I would have done so already. You've been out for almost two days."

"Two days?!"

"Yeah. You look a hell lot better than when I first got you here. You must be hungry, right?"

At the mention of hunger, Emerald suddenly felt ravenous. "Could you get me something to eat, please?"

"Sure! Just stay put!" Carol raced away from the room.

Thankfully, Emerald didn't have too long to wait. Carol came in bearing a large tray and set it on the coffee table in front of the sofa. It contained a bowl of pears, a milk jug, a hunk of cheese and a large bowl of creamy-looking porridge.

"Sorry, there's no meat in the house," Carol advised, as she handed her the tray.

Emerald was so famished that she waved her hand, forgot all her manners and hastily snatched a pear and started eating it hungrily. Carol watched her taking bites out of the pear even though her mouth was already full. Emerald didn't look up before she had finished five of them. She reached for the porridge bowl and started gulping it down so fast, that she choked. Taking pity on her, Carol patted her on the back and handed her a glass of milk to wash the porridge down.

It didn't take long for the tray to be cleared of all food. Carol looked amused. "Wow! You can eat!"

Emerald grinned apologetically. "Thank you. For everything."

Carol nodded her acceptance. "Anytime! You helped me too, remember?"

Emerald gave a watery smile and settled back on the sofa.

"You want a nap now, don't you?" asked Carol.

Feeling very full and warm, Emerald smiled and picked up the duvet that had slipped down to the floor.

"Fine! I'll let you sleep now but when you wake up, I wanna know everything that happened."

Emerald started thinking about how much she should tell Carol of those events, but as she pulled the duvet overhead, she felt a wonderful sense of warmth and comfort wash over her. Putting all thoughts aside, she allowed herself to fall asleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When Emerald woke up, it had become dark outside. Her long rest made her feel much better. Moving her injured arm gingerly, she found that it didn't hurt as much, anymore. She looked at the crackling fire and wondered about the steps she needed to take. Hailing a cab to take her home was not an option, as the prince knew where she lived. He might have already checked there to retrieve the magical seed, and would definitely be ready to kill her when he found that she had lied about its location.

She had never been in a situation like this and had no idea whom to call for help. As she continued to watch the fire, she suddenly remembered Liz and with that, Hellboy's grinning face. It surprised her that she hadn't thought of him immediately, but she reminded herself that their meeting had been heavily punctuated by precarious situations. She wanted to go to the Bureau now, and see him.

"Perhaps, Abraham has already found a solution to bring down the prince," she thought hopefully. Her earlier predicament of going to the Bureau had been solved with her kidnapping by Prince Nuada. She wanted nothing more than that elf to be arrested and locked up somewhere, so he couldn't carry out his vicious plans against the human race. The only problem was that she had no idea where the Bureau was located. She knew it was somewhere in New Jersey, but not its exact location. It had looked like a large mansion house from the outside, claiming itself to be a waste management centre with nothing around it for miles, and heavily protected by patrolling armed guards. She doubted she would get the address of a classified government building in the yellow pages. "Well, might as well give it a try," she thought wryly.

"Hello? Carol? Are you there?" she called loudly.

"Yeah! Coming!" came Carol's voice from somewhere upstairs. She appeared in the living room in a few minutes with a set of large earphones dangling around her neck.

"Hey! You look a lot better," she observed happily.

"Yeah, I do feel better. Thanks for everything that you've-" Emerald stopped talking as Carol put up her hand.

"You can thank me later. Let me get you some supper and you can tell me about what happened. You've been missing for almost a week now."

"What?!"

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it in a minute." With that, Carol went away to the kitchen, leaving Emerald to her thinking. She came back with a tray and handed it to her guest. While Emerald busied herself with the soup and bread rolls, Carol sat on a couch near her, and chattered away.

"Do you know about the Blackwood's fire? That's the day you came to visit me in the hospital. I was so worried when I heard the news, and then the papers said that no one survived the fire. But I heard a different rumour being passed around in the troll market. It said that Prince Nuada was responsible for the deaths. I'm glad you weren't there when any of it happened."

"I was there that night. Prince Nuada had brought in a horde of tooth-faeries, and they ate through every single person in that auction room. The fire probably happened when the feds were trying to get rid of them," said Emerald, while Carol looked wide-eyed at her and shuddered. "I don't know how I survived the tooth-faeries. Prince Nuada had knocked me down and I don't remember anything after that. When I woke up I was in one of the fed's facilities."

Carol gasped. "Are you saying that you actually went up against the Prince?"

"I tried, but the bastard beat me," Emerald recalled bitterly.

"Wow." Carol looked at Emerald with something close to awe. "How did you end up in the troll market?"

"It's a long story..."

"I've got time," said Carol with a grin, clearly enjoying the tale.

"The feds wanted me to help them with their investigation, and we went into the troll market. We were attacked by a troll first and then, Prince Nuada joined in. He unleashed a forest god-"

"Oh my god! You were there when it happened?" Emerald nodded. "It's been all over the newspapers and TV!" Carol exclaimed. "Though it's mostly about Hellboy's stunts and the weird freaks of the BPRD-"

"Did you say BPRD?"

"Yeah, they are being bashed up by the public about the whole thing. Is that when you got kidnapped by a troll?"

"No...I went home and then that god-forsaken Prince Nuada kidnapped me!" Carol clapped a hand over her mouth. "I've been escaping from him," she finished, then looked at Carol, who appeared to hover between horror and awe. "Carol, I'm sorry about getting you involved...I will leave soon. I won't tell anyone about you, so don't worry, ok?"

Carol pushed Emerald back as she tried to get up from the sofa. "Where will you go? The prince already knows where you live. You don't want to end up in the same place, do you?"

"Well...no. I want to go to the Bureau and tell them whatever I know. That guy is a giant elf Nazi and wants a human genocide. He needs to be stopped. I just need a few things before I can go there. I just need to figure out a way to get them," she said, thinking.

"What things? And where are they?"

"Some cash, some clothes and shoes, I'd say." Emerald looked at her feet, which still had the dried orange paste stuck to their soles.

"It's all inside your house?"

Emerald nodded.

Carol grinned, answering, "That won't be a problem."

"Carol, you can't be thinking about going there yourself! It's dangerous! Prince Nuada might be there to ambush you," Emerald tensely protested.

Carol continued to grin mischievously. "Who said anything about me?" She made a loud shrill whistling noise, startling Emerald.

Soon, a two-headed wartcap appeared in the room. Both heads went into a frenzied conversation at the sight of Emerald.

"Hey guys. Stop pointing at her! She's a guest here." The wartcap looked warily at Emerald and shifted nearer to Carol, who rolled her eyes at it. "Tell them where you live," said Carol, "and where they can find your cash. They'll get them for you."

"Can they understand me?"

Carol nodded. "Oh yeah! You can understand their chatter too, after awhile."

Emerald proceeded to tell the wartcap her address. The heads bobbed in understanding, and she started to feel that they weren't so bad, after all. In fact, they were sort of cute. It had been Nuada's dark ominous cave that had made such a creature look monstrous. "So, you head into the kitchen and there's a brown pot with 'sugar' written across it sitting on the counter. Fetch that for me, please. And only if it's possible, get me a shirt, jeans and the sneakers under my bed. Would they be too heavy for the little guy?" she asked, looking across at Carol.

"Nah. He can get some friends to help him with that, if needed."

"Are there a lot of them?"

"Sure. Only humans don't see them, or rather they don't notice them. They're dead sneaky!"

By the time Emerald looked back towards the floor, the wartcap had vanished.

"Now, that's taken care of; there's something I need to ask you?" Carol began. With a nod from Emerald, she continued, "How can you see through my glamour?"

Emerald bit her lip in thought. "I don't know. I could see a fragglewump without those special headgears that Mr. Krauss was handing out. That's not the only thing,though...I can understand trolls, too..."

"Hmm...are you sure you're a human?"

Emerald was about to say yes, but stopped. Thinking back over the last few days of her life; associating with the fae had opened a whole vista of new abilities she couldn't explain. Emerald shrugged.

"Did either of your parents have any special powers or look different?" Carol pressed her.

"No. My dad was as normal as anyone, apart from his funny eccentricities. I never saw my mother. He always avoided any conversation about her. I felt that she abandoned us a long time ago and it was too painful for him to remember her; and so I never pushed him. I don't even know what she looks like, or if she's even alive."

"Maybe you got it from her."

"Maybe. What about you, though?"

"I'm half-greenman. My mother was a Wiccan and she would spend a lot of time in the woods near here. That's how she met my father. I went to human school for a few years, but after my mom passed away, I just quit. The night you rescued me, I was coming home from the troll market. I'm an apprentice to a healer. Father comes to stay with me during spring and summer, but the rest of the winter I take care of myself."

"Wow. Is that why I'm recovering so quickly? And say, Carol, what's this orange stuff?" asked Emerald, pointing to her feet.

"That's just a potion to heal light wounds and scratches. Your feet were bloody by the time I got you here. Once the paste dries off, the skin will also heal. A deeper wound like that on your arm will take a few days."

"Thanks for saving my life," Emerald said softly. Carol smiled back. They fell silent and sat watching the fire.

There was a sudden sharp tapping on the window. Emerald jumped. Carol, however, went to the window and brought in a large black raven and put it on the coffee table. She untied the little roll of parchment tied to its leg and read it. Noting Emerald's incredulous look, she laughed and put the parchment in her hand.

"There's a gathering in the woods tonight. Talisen the bard will be coming, and he'll be telling tales of the Bethmooran royal family."

"Who's Talisen the bard?"

"The best story-teller in New York!" Carol replied excitedly. "The wood will be enchanted tonight, and there'll be dancing around the fire later on. I am definitely going!"

"Can I come too? I might find something that could help the Bureau with their investigation."

Carol remained silent, thinking it over. Most people would have wanted to forget about their ordeal with the hidden folk, but this woman seemed still so curious and excited about them.

"I'm not sure how the others would react if they saw you there. I suppose you could come, but you'd need a cover." Emerald nodded her willingness. "Go take a quick shower, and I'll think of something," said Carol, leading the way to the bathroom. "I'll go see what I can find for you to wear. Use as much shampoo and conditioner you need...your hair looks a mess."

"Haha. Thanks for the compliment!" Emerald laughed.

Carol entered the master bedroom, which she reserved for her father's use when he visited. She rummaged in one of the closets that held some of her mother's old clothes. She hadn't given away everything after her mother's death, deciding that she could wear some of her favourite dresses when she was older. She settled on her choice of a cloak. Next, in her own bedroom, Carol searched among her clothes, trying to find something that would fit Emerald, who was at least a few inches taller than her. In the end, she decided on one of her large hoodies and pair of sweat pants.

Knocking on the bathroom door, she called, "Hey! I found some stuff for you to wear. Take 'em!"

Emerald opened the door a crack, and Carol caught a glimpse of her foamy head. She stretched her hand through to receive the clothing.

Carol returned to her room and brought out her make-up box, which had been a present from her healer mistress. She took it to the living room and waited for Emerald finish up. It pleased Carol to see her emerge with her hair covered in a towel, and looking thoroughly refreshed. The hoodie didn't appear baggy on her, and the sweat pants ended a few inches above her ankles. "This'll have to do for now," she sighed.

"I think it's great! Thanks!" Emerald assured, her eyes glowing with the prospect of the upcoming adventure.

Carol laughed and beckoned her forward. "You will be going as my half-breed nymph cousin. I'll paint around your eyes to look like theirs, cuz that's the only bit of you that they'll see. Rest will be hidden in that," she said, pointing to the large black cloak draped over a chair in the corner.

Emerald sat down on a chair and Carol hovered over her, mixing the make-up tinctures and applying it on her eyelids.

"Your eyes are pretty unique," she commented as she made precise sweeps of her brush. "They sort of glow at times."

"Yeah, my father used to say that they looked like a cat's eyes in the dark. He thought of naming me Kitty initially, but changed his mind to Emerald. I'm glad he did,though." Several more brush strokes later, Carol handed her a small mirror. Emerald gazed long at it. "Wow! I hardly recognize myself!" She laughed and shook her hair out of the towel turban to dry.

"Your hair's really lovely, you know? I wish mine was this thick and long," Carol admired, arranging the thick tresses neatly on her shoulder to comb them out.

Oddly enough, Emerald felt utterly relaxed. She had never had the chance for such friendly, candid moments with anyone before. Her lips twitched up into a smile and for awhile, she let herself forget the oncoming storm. She decided to let herself enjoy the moment with her new-found buddy, and to feel as excited as she about the upcoming party.


	18. Chapter 18

Carol and Emerald made their way over the snow covered ground. The trees were all bare of leaves, and their branches hung over them like outstretched skeletal arms. The black wool cloak supplied by Carol kept Emerald warm in the frosty night. Only her jewel-like eyes glittered through the shadow of the hood, which she'd pulled down low to conceal her face. Carol, wearing a dark green cloak over her regular clothing, carried a lantern to light their path.

"Where exactly in Central Park are we heading to?" Emerald asked.

"The North Woods. The gathering will take place beside the ravine there. It's a favourite hangout for the fae festivities in the city."

"What about the cops and people? Don't they ever notice?"

"Glamour and charms."

"Should've known!"

Further into the woods, Emerald noticed baubles of green and golden light floating ahead of them.

"What are those lights up ahead?" she asked, as Carol led her towards them.

"Goblin-wrought lanterns."

Emerald craned back her neck for a better view of them, while they floated and bobbed among the high branches of bare trees.

With the passing of another half hour, they came to a large clearing. More lanterns hung in mid-air, bathing the space in soft green and golden light. A variety of fae creatures had already arrived, and a group of trolls were then setting up a large pyre with kindling wood and branches being brought by the dwarves. Emerald discovered a group of fauns sitting in a semi-circle, playing their flutes and creating the most enchanting music she had ever heard. A large number of fae had been attracted to gather around to listen.

Carol took Emerald's hand and led her to find seats amid the crowd.

"I never went to a rock concert, but I'm sure it can't get better than this," she mused as the fauns started up a jauntier song. They had included several more instruments which she recognised as bagpipes, and varying sizes of drums. Suddenly, the music ceased. She'd lost track of how long she had sat there, clapping and swaying her shoulders to its rhythms. Her attention was now focused towards the bonfire, and the massive toga-clad troll who stood beside it. Emerald's heart froze in fear as she stared at the tall Elven figure at his side. Pulling her hood closer around her face, she tried to concentrate on what the troll was saying.

"My dear fae brothers and sisters, I would like you to join me in welcoming our esteemed guest, Talisen."

A loud cheer rose up into the air.

Emerald felt confused for a second, until she realised that the elf was not Nuada. Though he possessed the same silvery blond hair, his face was different. It was not scarred, but appeared as smooth and white as polished marble. He wore sweeping robes of gold and red, and he regarded all the fae with a gaze of softness in his deep golden eyes.

"Come near the fire. Grab your pipes and gather 'round!" cried the troll. There followed a great shuffle among the fae, as everyone got up to find a spot nearest to Talisen.

"Come on!" said Carol, dragging Emerald forward to the fire. They were allowed by a group of fragglewump ladies to sit before them, as they were much taller. Carol gave them a courteous bow, and Emerald did the same. They were seated fairly near to Talisen, just behind a row of dwarves. Emerald gasped softly as she felt two tiny thumps on her right shoulder. Turning her head, she found that two pixie-like creatures had seated themselves there. She relaxed at seeing Carol give her a smile and a thumbs-up.

"My friends, I am most honoured to be welcomed here," Talisen began, his Irish accented voice carrying forth, deep and smooth. A hush fell over the clearing, and the only other sound was that of water softly trickling through the low nearby ravine. "Recent incidents in the Bethmooran royal house have shocked us all. I am most dismayed at the death of our beloved King Balor at the hands of Prince Nuada."

The air was suddenly thick with disturbed whispering. Emerald gulped down her first shock.

"A war looms ahead of us. Prince Nuada has again ignited the ancient fire that burned within the races of both men and fae. Some may support the coming war, while others would hold peace more dear. I shall not force my opinion on you, but I may help you to choose. We elves are blessed with long memories, and I find myself duty-bound to remind you all of what was, what is, and what could be. Tonight, my tale will convey to you, the strongest essence of our history."

He looked around at the crowd seated at his feet. No one uttered a word, but waited for him to resume speaking. He seated himself on the chair provided for him and began the saga.

"Once upon a time, when the race of men consisted of only of a few tribal bands scattered around the world, there ruled the children of Danu, the Tuatha Dé under the shadow of the father tree, the Aiglin in the deep underground city of Bethmoora. They were descended from the deities of the Earth and as such, possessed the powers of Earth magic.

Among the Tuatha Dé, the dwarves were master miners who dug deep into the earth and brought forth gems and stones of such beauty and brilliance, that when scattered upon the cavern floors, those mere floors would transform to light up brighter than the brightest stars on the clearest of summer nights.

Then came the master architects - the goblins! They shaped the tunnels excavated by the dwarves, and created magnificent underground palaces. Such was their skill in design that they built natural airways within the tunnels, and the inhabitants of the palaces and cities were never made to breathe any foul or fetid air. Only fresh breezes ever flowed through the halls of the royal palace of Bethmoora.

The goblins were also gifted in the art of smithcraft, which involved mastering the primal element of fire. They used their knowledge and skill to extract metals from the earth's ores, which they then moulded into various shapes to create such fantastic objects as the jade lamps, which glowed like miniature green suns in the depths of the faerie underground city. They created beautifully patterned music boxes and puzzle boxes that delighted equally, both fae children and adults. They also carried out the duties of fashioning the armours and weaponry which were extremely crucial to the protection of the fae cities. As such, the goblins held a sacred and vital position among the ranks of the Tuatha Dé .

The underground cities were populated by a myriad of Danu's children. Among them were the petite brown pixies, fondly known as 'furrow pixies'; the two-headed wartcaps, the gnomes, the brownies and the buzzing doxies. And then there were the massive trolls, who loved the art of commerce and filled the markets with their most fantastical objects. The sources of these were jealously guarded, and the trolls would part with their wares only in trade for other goods that took their fancy. Gold held little value for them, since among the underground fae, gold was as common as is steel and aluminium to the humans of today. Among the trolls, there were some who were brave and fierce; sought after by all the fae creatures to act as guardians of their homes and cities. Indeed, trolls made up more than half the fae armies. Last but certainly not the least, were the elves, who proudly called themselves 'the children of the Earth'. They were the most beautiful and majestic of Danu's children. They were gifted with beauty, grace, compassion and magic! They ruled over the other fae with great fondness, and were loved and revered in return."

At this account of their glorious past, his fae audience murmured among themselves in tones of approving pleasure, and their faces glowed with pride. Emerald too, smiled her enchantment.

Talisen paused, knowing that his story must then take a sadder turn. "And so, the Tuatha Dé ruled Eirin, now more commonly called as Ireland for many, many years until one day, the Fomhóire - more commonly known as the Fomorians, came from the seas to the land of Ireland. These were the children of the sea god, Lir. Though they were endowed with all the grace and beauty of the elven race, they were of a darker and more sinister nature. They ruled over ferocious, cunning creatures. Their hordes consisted of misshapen and violent giants, greedy and evil leprechauns, fierce and cruel fir bolgs and deceiving shape-shifting faoladhs.

For awhile, the Tuatha Dé shared the Irish earth with the Fomorians, but soon, discord flared up between them. The Fomorians made frequent attacks on the forests and underground cities where the fae dwelled, beginning the battles and wars which raged between them in the following centuries.

As a means to return peace to the green lands, a marriage between the two kingdoms was proposed. The hand of Princess Bridgette of the Tuatha Dé was given in marriage to the Fomorian King Lughn, who ruled over the kingdom of Nildoreth. Thus, peace was restored between the clans.

It so happened after a few centuries had passed, that King Lughn died in a hunting mishap while chasing a Dobhar-Chu – the fearsome water beast whose kind lived in the bowels of deep, dark lochs. They commonly stayed away from the surface, but once disturbed, they could turn on their attackers with unrivalled violence.

In her ensuing loneliness, Queen Bridgette then married Balor, the brave one-armed ruler of the Tuatha Dé, and king of Bethmoora. Prince Bres was the son of her previous marriage, and King Balor dearly loved his new queen and accepted Bres as his own, and as the eldest in line for his throne. Soon, the new royal couple was blessed with twin children, which was a rare occurrence among the fae. It was said that the twins shared a single soul, and what one felt, the other felt, as well. Their lives would be intertwined in this one soul until the time came that each chose a mate.

So the Bethmooran royal family prospered, as their twin children thrived. The prince, Nuada, was trained in the military arts and grew to be an unparalleled warrior. He attained the highest honour when King Balor bestowed upon him the Silverlance, a weapon fashioned by the great Danu, herself. Nuala, the princess, was nurtured by Queen Bridgette to learn the ways of politics and diplomacy. She grew to be as beautiful and graceful as her mother, with the fierce warrior heart of her father and brother.

In the meantime, Lord Alpheus, brother to the late King Lughn, had taken an active role in the upbringing of his nephew, Prince Bres. He considered himself the prince's only true guardian and had sworn to never let him forget his Fomorian side. Alpheus had abhorred the remarriage of Queen Bridgette into the Tuatha Dé, and considered it treason that she should give up on remaining Fomorian upon the death of King Lughn. The one thing that prevented him from killing her, was that she had ensured that Bres would be next in line to the throne of Bethmoora.

He took pleasure in bringing up his nephew as a Fomorian king rather than a Tuatha Dé. He had grown to become a devilishly handsome elf. He had inherited his mother's flawless pale white skin, a crown of golden curls, golden eyes and his father's powerful physique, which he regularly honed in the palace's training hall. Alpheus constantly reminded him that he would be king and rule over all of the fae kingdoms of Bethmoora and Nildoreth. He never let him forget that he was Fomorian, and that meant that he must always keep the Tuatha Dé held under his thumb, and give preference to his own Fomorian kin.

Lord Alpheus advised his nephew to stay away from the skirmishes that were steadily occurring between the fae and the newly arrived race of men on the Irish isle. A king needed to stay safe and whole. It was against Fomorian law to give the kingship to a battle-torn elf. It was only fitting that Prince Nuada, who would never take the throne, be the one scarred and broken in battle."

This reminder of dire times of danger for the Bethmooran royal family, stilled the crowd into silence. Emerald turned her hood toward Carol to whisper her fascination at the mage's unfailing memory of such long past events. She kept to herself her astonished thoughts of what she was now learning of Nuada's life.

"During this time, woodland faeries suffered most at the hands of men." Talisen lowered his head, seeming to regret what he next must say. "They could not stand against the destruction these humans wreaked by means of their sharp axes and fires. It was Prince Nuada who took an active role to ensure that the woodland fae did not lose their homes to the marauding tribes of men who would cut down acres of forests to build their thatched-roof mud houses and plant corn seeds in the cleared forest areas. The felled trees, they burnt to keep themselves and their cattle warm.

The skirmishes soon turned into battles for the possession of lands. Both fae and human armies fought long wars, but neither side won any true sure victories. After centuries of training and leading the fae armies into battle against the race of men, Prince Nuada was appointed as commander-in-chief of King Balor's forces. And everyone could see that the continuous conflicts had taken a toll on the prince. He seemed to have become more ruthless, and meted out harsher punishments to the captured human soldiers.

The princess tried to console her brother and begged him to take a respite from the wars. After each of his many returns, Princess Nuala could feel that something in him had changed – that a shadow had darkened the prince's heart; and with every passing day, that darkness seemed to deepen.

One night as Princess Nuala entered her chambers, she was surprised to see her brother seated on her bed. She wondered if Nuada was ready to talk to her and dispel some of the foul, dark feelings he had developed in the bloody battlefields. As she placed her hands on his shoulders, she felt the prince stiffen. To her alarm, he had then ripped away her hands and pulled her into a tight embrace. There was none of the usual safety and protection in his manner, and she felt a rising discomfort as he continued to hold onto her. When she tried to pull back, he seemed to grow angrier. He had thrown her down on her bed and climbed on top of her. Screaming, Nuala resisted his advances. Nuada had seemed unaware of his sister's pain and anger, and it was only when he saw bloody lines erupt on her cheek, that he realised her fingernails had deeply scratched his own face. As if he had awoken from a dream, he remained absolutely still. The vulture guards stationed outside Nuala's room had burst inside upon hearing her screams, and stood shocked at the sight of the royal twins bearing identical facial injuries."

Emerald listened all around her to the sounds of expressed sorrow for the hardships overwhelming the Prince, and some derisive mutterings condemning him for the crime of killing of his father.

"The next morning," continued Talisen, "the king was informed of what had transpired between his children, and it deeply sorrowed him. He could not believe that the prince had been capable of hurting his sister in that way. The queen, however, was livid. She proclaimed before the entire Bethmooran court that from then on she had only one son; Prince Bres. Nuada was overcome with shame. Unable to understand his feelings, he had tried to make sense of the situation, but King Balor immediately had commanded him back to the battlefields.

Away from his family, the prince's heart grew colder and darker. The atrocities committed by human soldiers further filled him with hatred. He channelled that rage into his belief that harmony would be restored to the fae world, only when all humans were driven out of existence.

It was during this time that Nuada approached the master blacksmith goblin with the proposal of constructing a great army of mechanical soldiers that would never sleep, would never know thirst and hunger, and could not be slain in battle. The goblin would also fashion a royal crown to endow whomever possessed it with the power to command this indestructible Golden Army. We all know how that story ended. King Balor entered into a peace treaty with the human races, entrusting to their king one piece of the Bethmooran crown, and Prince Nuada disappeared into a self-imposed exile.

However, there is much more to the tale. After the Great War, the forests of Bethmoora began to die. The lands surrounding the capital city of Bethmoora and the fields of the final battle were rendered barren, so that not a single blade of grass has ever grown there, since. And the curse of the Golden Army brought fire and ruin to the goblins' caves. Only a few survived that desolation.

The underground city of Bethmoora was plagued by a disease that not even the greatest and most skilled of healers could banish. The fae residing there, died by the thousands. Aiglin, the great father tree that grew at the heart of the underground city, began to shed its leaves. It was the source where life had first begun for the Tuatha Dé. The sight of the withering majestic oak tree brought fresh waves of despair among the fae."

The bitterness of this related desolation again drew sorrowful sighs, and some listeners muffled their sobs.

Talisen acknowledged their dejection with his hands raised towards them. "King Balor looked on in despair, and cursed the day he had agreed to the building of the Golden Army. The court was steeped in fear and misery. It was during this time that Prince Bres came forward and claimed his father's throne, insinuating that the fall of the fae had been solely due to the ignorance of King Balor. Bres proposed to move their capital to the larger British Isle, and set a new kingdom in Scotland where the fae would stand the chance of freeing themselves from plague and ruin.

The majority of Balor's court took the side of Prince Bres. Queen Bridgette had suffered several miscarriages since the Great War and was left heart-broken. Disappointed in Balor, she went away with Bres to the new kingdom in Scotland.

Only Princess Nuala and the most loyal stayed behind with King Balor. However, after the passing of six or seven centuries, the Aiglin had dried up and died. There was insufficient food and water to be found throughout the barren lands, and the elves and other fae were in dire need of another place to live.

It is true that the humans had, within a few centuries, forgotten to honour the treaty, and had begun to clear more of the forests to build their own towns and cities. To their horror, the Bethmoorans discovered that most of Ireland had now been reduced to pasture lands to feed the sheep and cattle. In the midst of their despair, another plague swept through the land, which took its toll on the humans as well.

The court mage advised the king to move his court to the new world, as the only chance to save what remained of the fae. And so, with heavy hearts, and in their drastically reduced numbers, the fae left their homes for that world. To all intents forgotten by humans, the fae became regarded as no more than the mythical characters of childrens' bedtime stories. The fae retreated into the concealed safety of their underground homes and disguised themselves from the new world humans."

The faces of Talisen's listeners grew more sombre and froze into downcast masks, as the history culminating in the present prediction of war, was felt to descend into holding out little hope of recovery for the fae nations.

"The human races had seemingly forgotten the fae and the Great War fought so many centuries ago, but not the fear that the Golden Army had induced in their spirits. That fear remains alive to this day." The mage looked out over the unsettled group, then stood and raised his voice in a final declaration. "They had forgotten the face of their enemy, and so continued to wage war against each other. They built weapons which grew more devastating with each passing century. Weapons which could wipe out cities and poison the earth so deeply that life could never again survive on those lands. The terrible curse unleashed over a thousand years past on the green isle of Ireland, has today spread over the Earth. Should the Golden Army ever be awakened once again, I fear that its coming would surely mean the end of all life – for both fae and human."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Author's note**__: Did anyone wonder about the background and story of Bethmoora? This is my story of what could have happened. Most of the names have been taken from characters of Irish mythology. Would love to know your thoughts about this tale! (Through reviews please!) Any other suggestions are also welcome =)_

_I hope you recognised Talisen the Bard too (from somewhere earlier :P )_

_Beta-reader: __**Flint and Feather**_


	19. Chapter 19

A light, cold breeze blew through the clearing where the fae had gathered together for a night of story-telling. However, as the last words were uttered by the bard, a collective shudder went through the entire crowd. Emerald sat still, staring at the elf. He could not mean what she was thinking. Was he foretelling a nuclear holocaust? A vision of golden robotic creatures overrunning a vast corpse-strewn vale with a mushroom cloud in the background, erupted in her mind.

As the cold wind swept loose some strands of her hair, she again became aware of her surroundings and with a jolt, discovered that a pair of yellow eyes was holding her gaze. Talisen's expression of curiosity was quickly shifting nearer to a realisation. Emerald's hand shot up to adjust her hood further down to hide her, but she found it had blown completely back, giving the elf a full view of her face. Her fingers moved feverishly over her shoulders, and with haste, she pulled up the hood to cover her head.

She felt a tug on her arm and saw that Carol was already standing, and the assembled fae were leaving their seats. She jumped up and pulled Carol away from the fire to lead her in between two groups of trolls, to hide themselves from sight.

"We need to get out of here!" Emerald whispered, breathless. "That elf looked like he recognised me or something. I don't know; he was looking at me strangely."

Carol tried to spy past the trolls behind her, but Emerald pulled her along. "No! Let's go home! Please," she pleaded.

She received an exasperated look from the part-green girl. "Fine. Let's get going."

Emerald sighed with relief as they began making their way back through the familiar lantern lit forest path. However, she couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that Talisen had somehow figured out that she was not faerie, but just a regular human with exaggerated eye make-up. She kept looking back to make sure they were not being followed from the clearing.

"No one would be coming now. There's a feast and then dancing. You would've enjoyed it," said Carol.

"Yeah, but this isn't the right time. I need to get to the Bureau and tell them what I've just learned. You know what the government's like - they won't think twice before loading their missiles and jets and bombing the Irish coast as soon as they get the whiff of the location of the Golden Army."

"Whoa! You think it could get that serious?" Carol asked, with a trace of worry.

"Of course! Prince Nuada isn't someone to sit and wait for the princess to turn up with the third crown piece. He'll do anything to get it back from her. I've got to warn Hellboy and the others before it's too late!"

They broke into a jog through the overgrown bushes, without a care for their scratches and cuts as low lying tree branches scraped across them. When they reached the gates of the cottage, Carol traced some complicated designs over the wooden door with the tip of her middle finger.

"What're you doing?" Emerald watched curiously.

"Giving the door the password."

When Carol had completed the ritual, the door swung forward and they went inside. They immediately noticed the folded clothes placed on the sofa, and a pot labelled 'sugar' sitting on top of them. The wartcap they had met earlier, came scurrying forward at the women's entry.

"How did he get in?" Emerald asked, as the wartcap approached Carol's foot, and both heads began rapidly bobbing and speaking.

"That's their special power. They can get in anywhere." Seeing the alarmed look on Emerald's face, she hurried to explain, "But they're forbidden from revealing a secret dwelling like mine. So, it's cool."

"But what if it does reveal? What if Prince Nuada has gotten hold of him?!"

"He'd have been snuffed," Carol replied darkly.

Emerald picked up the clothing from the sofa and was delighted to see her favourite pair of jeans and one of her thick woollen sweaters. She sat down and said, "Thank you!" to the wartcap as it continued its incessant talk with Carol. Both heads then looked at each other, and it slowly edged toward Emerald's feet. She patiently waited for it come nearer. Extending her arm, she let the wartcap close the distance; softly petted both heads and smiled down at them. At once, the heads resumed chattering away. She picked up the sugar jar and from it, brought out a large green gem.

"Whoa! Is that what I think it is?" Carol asked, coming closer.

Emerald nodded to her. Next, she pulled out a wad of tightly rolled dollar bills. "These will get me to New Jersey."

"Wait up, though. Our friend," Carol advised, jerking her head toward the wartcap, "brought in some very interesting news."

"What news?"

"He met another wartcap who lives in your house, somewhere in your laundry room. It helped this one to pick out your clothes."

Emerald looked thoroughly surprised. "There's one living in my house?!" she cried. "I never saw it! And it knows about my favourite jeans?"

Carol continued, "It also said that it was to seek out Prince Nuada immediately, in case you went home."

Emerald felt the fear rushing in again. Gathering up her things, she hurried into the bathroom to change and wash off her make-up.

On her return to the living room, she found her sneakers lying at the foot of the sofa. "Thanks for these," she said, setting down the pair of boots that Carol had loaned to her. She sat on the floor and put on her shoes.

"Are you sure you've gotta go down to the Bureau? You can just stay here until the whole thing blows over," Carol offered, as she watched her put the glowing seed into her pocket.

"I can't...I've got to try. Father and uncle would've wanted me to help out Hellboy and the Bureau. He's the only family I've got left..." she said, her green eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"You're really brave, you know. Here, take this with you. It's cold out there," said Carol, handing her the black cloak.

"Thanks. For everything that you've done for me."

"It was nothing. Let me call a cab and we'll go wait out in the main street. I doubt the cab will find its way up here...it's not exactly on the google maps."

Carol put on her own cloak. "Here, take this. Give me a call once you reach there," she said, tearing out a page from a diary lying on the table.

Emerald took the piece of paper and read a phone number scribbled on it. "I will," she promised, tucking it in her pocket.

Carol led the way through a path in the woods that ended at the main street. They waited in the cold night for the cab to arrive. Neither of them spoke much, both preoccupied with their own thoughts.

Soon, a cab stopped near them. A man in a brown cap poked his head out the window to ask, "One of you Evans?"

Both nodded. Emerald hugged Carol tight. "Thanks so much!"

"No problem! Get me Hellboy's autograph next time!"

"Haha! Okay!"

"The waste management facility off Woodland Avenue in Newark, New Jersey," she directed to the driver as she slid onto the back seat.

Carol watched the cab drive off, waved one last time and hollered, "Don't forget to call!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Prince Nuada's lair**_

_**Somewhere under the New York City streets**_

Prince Nuada sat bare-bodied, meditating on the floor of his training room. Water dripped onto him from somewhere high up in the ceiling, but he remained still; seeking out with his mind. All he could see were flashes of blue, and felt unfamiliar emotions that he could not quite understand – they were something of a mix between intense happiness and bashfulness; inspiring a strange fluttering of the heart which seemed to range further down. He'd been aware of these since he had begun reaching out to Nuala for the past two days.

The human had made her escape and he hadn't found her yet. He had gone immediately to her home and waited for hours at the entrance of her dwelling, but she had never appeared there. He had, then, invaded her master bedroom to look for her father's safe, to retrieve the forest god. Opening the safe with an intricate set of lock picks, he had found nothing except for a thin book. He cursed her hollow, cheating heart for lying to him. Picking up the book, he had tucked it behind his sash almost absentmindedly. Frustrated with nothing else to do there, he had commanded the wartcap living in her home to find him as soon as she arrived. It had been two days since she'd been gone, and he had received no news of her.

With the human's absence, his thoughts had returned to his escaped sister. He had a shrewd idea that if the human refrained from returning home, she would definitely make her way to the security agency which employed that infernal red demon. Nuala had disobeyed him and allied herself with the humans. Apart from his anger, he also felt a slight frisson of surprise. Nuala seemed absolutely unharmed in mind and body, or he would have felt the difference.

Nuala had grown more resistant over the years, in keeping her mind shielded away from his. However, there were times when she worried about him, and would open the channel between them to communicate with him freely. Nuada lived for those moments; the moments when he could feel her familiar soft touch grazing his consciousness. She still cared for him, and he could live with that for the time being. Once done with his mission, he would never be parted from her. They would stay together as they were meant to - body and mind with a single soul, as long as they lived.

Frustrated by the lack of any solid information, he opened his eyes sharply and sprang up to pace the room. "Where could that human be?!" he thought angrily. A very distant part of him (as he kept repeating to himself) was concerned for her safety. Had she blundered into one of the tunnels away from the main market, her chance of survival was very dim. She'd been so weak the last time he had seen her, that he feared some resident of the fae hideouts could certainly have made a meal of her. As far as he was aware, she had absolutely no sense of survival instinct. Reminiscing, he thought of their first encounter where she had openly accused him of stealing the crown piece. Then came the images of her eyes, gazing at him with avid curiosity from their green depths. "But was she truly only human?" his mind questioned. He was not sure, anymore.

His meeting with Romeran and Kalidren had opened him to new possibilities to ensure the survival of his people. Even if she was no kin to the long-lost race of Annowre, she still possessed their power over trees, which he could use to restore the forests that had once stood throughout Ireland. Nuala had said, "Our green fields cannot return from the blood of men." Nuada now had the answer to contest that hopeless belief, and he could not wait to tell her.

Suddenly, his ears pricked up as he heard the patter of tiny feet coming towards him. He took his sword in hand and stood waiting. A wartcap appeared before him, both heads panting for breath. Recognising it as the one from the human's house, Nuada knelt down beside it and waited for it to calm.

"Your Highness, Mistress Bruttenholm sent one of my kind to seek her clothes, shoes, and the sugar jar," both heads squeaked together.

Nuada felt that a great weight had been lifted off his chest. She was alive! "When was this? Do you know where she is?" he asked, his gaze intense.

"It was earlier this evening. We do not know where Mistress Bruttenholm is, though. We came immediately to report it to you."

"You did not follow this other fellow to see where it went with her things?" he interrogated more sternly. As both heads shook in answer, Nuada swore out loud, and the wartcap fell to its knees in fear.

He couldn't actually blame the little creature. He had, after all, asked it to report to him if the human came home, and had given no other instructions. "My friend," he said softly. "Do not fear! I am quite pleased that you came to me with this information." The heads peered up into his face. "Go back to your post and let me know whatever else happens there." The wartcap bowed its heads and pattered away.

Feeling slightly less perturbed, Nuada went off to his chambers to dry himself. As he entered, he noticed the book he had taken from the house. With all his thoughts upon the lost woman and Nuala, he had not yet opened it. He now mused that it was an odd thing to be found in a human's safe, which was meant to secure the money and gold which they treasured above all else.

He quickly finished dressing and took the thin book to his table. Bringing a lamp closer by, he adjusted its flame so that it considerably brightened the area, and opened the book cover to find the paper within, yellowed with age. Past a few blank pages, it announced its owner as someone named Dr. Alasdair Bruttenholm. Nuada assumed that he must have been the human female's father. More curious, he flicked over to the next page and read further:

_**B.P.R.D Eastern Headquarters,**_

_**New Jersey.**_

_**19/01/1983; 2p.m.**_

_I was called in by Director Summers today to join an investigation team in Europe. Trevor will also be joining me. The director said that the European wing of the BPRD had especially requested our addition to their team. We weren't given any clear details about the assignment except that the team needed the expertise of paranormal researchers. We are to dispatch immediately to Oslo, Norway._

_**B.P.R.D Base Quarters**_

_**Oslo, Norway**_

_**21/01/1983; 8 a.m.**_

_We reached the base sometime yesterday evening. It's absolutely freezing here. I heard Trevor fondly recalling that Hellboy would be perfectly fine in this weather. I marvel at the change that the demon son has brought out in Trevor. He has always been a kind fellow, but he had never put much thought into his reckless actions, always ready to head out for the most dangerous of missions. He still didn't back out of them, but I have clearly seen a more precautionary air in his manner these many years past. Fatherhood did indeed change the man!_

Nuada's eyes quickly skimmed over the next several passages, to avoid reading of these sentiments coming from the heart of a human, but he soon found something of interest.

_I received a copy of the report sent to the Bureau by the local forestry department. It spoke of the most bizarre weather conditions in the area. Apparently, areas of the forest were discovered that seemed to be thriving as if it were summertime, while the rest of it lay frozen in place with a thick cover of snow and icicle._

_The report claimed that healthy trees had been entirely uprooted, leaving the ground split in wide cracks and craters. The local authorities could not fathom the reason or source of this destruction. Nearby mountain dwellers had complained of strange noises and tremors, but nothing had been registered by the locally installed seismograph to indicate the possibility of an earthquake._

_It all sounds very strange. I am trying to think of a paranormal creature that could induce such extreme weather change. Spirits or demonic presence are known to cause temperature drops and electrical disturbances, but they have never been known to bring forests into summer bloom; or for that matter, uproot trees; or do any damage at all where there was no presence of humans. Trevor and I will be following a group of investigators today. I have a feeling we are about to face something of a completely different nature._

Nuada gave a cursory look through descriptions of the Norwegian terrain and the native flora and fauna, then came across a narrative that filled an entire page. He read on:

_The most extraordinary events have taken place since we left base the previous night. I and Trevor were teamed with a dozen heavily armed B.P.R.D agents heading out to the forest at the foot of the Jotunheiman mountains. The night was clear and bitingly cold, and due to the thick gloves I wore, I could barely wrap my fingers around my pen. As we ascended the slopes of a mountain, making our way to the designated location, I saw, for the first time, the wonder of the Aurora Borealis. The dark night sky was lit with flashes of rainbow-coloured shimmers. It was a good distraction to keep me from thinking about the unknown that we would soon be facing._

_Our trucks were left parked at the edge of the forest. We were going to walk the rest of the way to the source of the disturbances. Trevor was armed with a backpack containing sensor devices along with his rosary beads and his little Bible; I had a heavy bag of photography equipment, and the field agents carried firearms, grenades and the sort._

_We filed through the frozen forest, our feet crunching through thick snow. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary for about a mile. We couldn't really see much in the darkness except for the patches of moonlight filtering through the gaps in the trees._

_Eventually, we found ourselves in a large clearing. The ground was heavily fractured where gigantic trees had been violently uprooted. I could not imagine what kind of creature could have the strength to rip out so many immensely old trees. The agents covered me and Trevor as we started making our way across the desolate ground_

_Then, we heard heavy crashes and a thunderous unearthly sound. The ground shuddered beneath our feet, and the eyes of the agents searched from me to Trevor, eager to identify what was going on. Our faces must have shown our own ignorance and confusion, for they soon fanned out on approach to the commotion._

_We proceeded at a cautious pace. All at once, we saw someone running toward us. The agents raised their guns but held fire. It was a woman, shouting in terror, and clutching a small sack in her arms. As she reached us, I believed she was the fairest I'd ever seen, yet dressed in the strangest style of apparel. Her heavy cloak, long tunic and pants appeared to have been made of a material resembling rough tree bark. Her dark hair was tied in a long braid and she was crowned with a sort of tiara made of frozen maple leaves. I tried hard to discern her distressed, racing speech, thinking that she may be native Norwegian, but the several local agents seemed to be at a loss to understand her, too. However, her wild eyes and hysterical angst perfectly expressed that whatever horror was after her, was coming our way._

_I tried to calm her, but more thunderous howls erupted, this time sounding very close. The woman's head whipped back towards it and she very urgently thrust the sack she held, into my arms. I was taken aback as I felt the bundle squirm, and I looked down to see a tiny baby with large, bright green eyes looking up at me. I looked back at the woman and she held my gaze. With a start, I realised that her eyes matched the child's. She then made to me a very earnest speech, with tears streaming down her face._

_"I will protect you and your baby. We are here to help," I said, as sincerely as possible. But she stared into my eyes for another brief moment before turning to sprint back towards the heart of the turmoil. Our several Norwegian agents pursued and called after her, but she ran on._

_All agents stayed on alert to the continuing roars ,and we found ourselves looking up at a gargantuan stone entity, some twenty feet tall. To me, it appeared like an oddly shaped hill with a rough hewn mound for a head._

_"Stone giant!" Trevor exclaimed._

_The earth again shook with a violent heave and we saw beyond us, the woman kneeling; and trees magically sprouting from the ground to ring the stone giant. Within seconds, the trees had matured tall and mighty, trapping the monster inside their circular barricade. It momentarily halted the forward progress of the giant, but it attacked and wrenched at the solid trunks in attempt to clear its way. When the woman turned around to see the rest of us, she let out a wail and frantically waved her arms to warn us away from the scene. As the giant succeeded in tearing down a gap in the barrier, the agents discharged firearms into it. Their volleys of bullets ricocheted off the stone body, barely scratching it._

_"Trevor!" I shouted, "Are we equipped to blow it up?"There had to be a way to stop this creature._

_"It's possible," he answered. "There's a better chance to do so if such a device could be planted inside it."_

_The woman hovered out of range and kept shooting glances in my direction. I was holding the baby to my chest under my coat to keep her warm, and felt extremely grateful that she was calm. Trevor asked me to stay put while he approached the nearest agent._

_"Without a launcher, the moving target could make accuracy difficult," replied Jørgensen. "Blowing the legs off it might do the job." He called back the others and relayed the plan. The woman, too, hesitantly allowed herself to be led a safe distance away._

_I took cover with the baby behind an impressively round tree trunk as agent Robert and four others lined up and prepared to lob multiple grenades at the giant. There was a succession of concussive blasts, and I glimpsed stone and wood debris flying past my refuge._

_The all clear was called, and I peered around my tree to see if the giant was finished. Unfortunately, it wasn't down or much damaged except for lacking chunks of its chest, from what I could see. The infuriated giant pounded its massive hands on what remained of the standing trees while the agents kept it distracted with continuing rifle fire._

_I saw the woman silently approach lone agent Jørgensen, who was assigned to reload magazines for the shooters, and she stooped to take in her hand a round grenade to study. He immediately swore, stopped his task and moved swiftly to take it away from her. She burst into a protest of shouting and active gesturing toward the giant. Unable to hear through the interference of discharging rifles and the giant's gruff bellowing, we hurried up to the two._

_"Perhaps, Agent Jørgensen, she would like to try her own offensive," Trevor suggested._

_"I can't approve. She'll get hurt."_

_"Even though we don't understand her speech, it is clear that she's the one who's been trying to keep the beast in control. It has been contained in this forest for this long, solely because of her, I believe. I want you to show her how it's used."_

_Jørgensen grudgingly firmed the woman's grip around a dummy grenade's lever and showed her the function of the ring attached to the inserted pin. It was clear that she had been attentive when the grenades were first deployed. He impressed on her the four second count to detonation after activation of the fuse. She counted back to him by extending four fingers one at a time, as he had done. So prepared, she was given two live grenades to drop into the pockets of her cloak. She glanced once more at her baby and me, then jogged away without a word. The agents withdrew their weapons. We saw her vault across the break in the tree barrier. Along with several others, I let out a cry to warn her._

_"Good lord! What is she up to?!" cried Trevor._

_As we looked on, she appeared again, leaping with a most acrobatic grace to climb up the stone giant's body. It took her little time to attain a perch on its shoulder. Thanks to her agility, she avoided its attempts to swat her off like an annoying fly. With a high bound, she made landing on the giant's massive head, and held on for dear life as the monster swiped at her body to dislodge her. But she was forced to free one of her hands to ready the weapon. Before completely slipping down, she pulled the pin with her teeth and managed to fling the grenade far down its throat._

_And then she looked back at us with a triumphant smile, and we watched in horror as she was snatched up and crushed in the giant's vengeful hand. The explosion instantly obliterated her from sight. I turned away to shield the baby, keeping my head down as I felt chunks of rock bounce off my back._

_When the rain of stone had stopped and all seemed much too quiet, I wondered if I had finally been deafened. I located our agents collected together. With side-arms drawn, they headed to investigate the aftermath within the ring of trees._

_"Al, are you all right?" Trevor asked, coming over to me._

_"Yes, but you have looked better," I answered, checking the wound on the side of his head. He dismissed it with a wave._

_We, as well, had to see what had become of the giant and the woman. At the site, we viewed what looked like the bizarre statue of an alabaster maiden hanging in the dead clutch of a grotesque stone hand. I accepted that these were the remains of the mysterious mother of the child. Trevor approached me and peered into the bundle in my arms, expecting a stone baby, as I supposed._

_"So, this is how she ends up," stated agent Robert. "And still a beauty."_

_We murmured our assent._

_"It's her, isn't it? This stone statue?" a junior agent asked. "Professor Bruttenholm, what's the meaning of it?"_

_"Hmmm...it is difficult to say. The springing up of trees in parts of the forest could be explained as some power wielded by this unfortunate lady, and the credit for the tremors and uprooted trees goes to the stone giant."_

_"Do you think there could be more of them?" asked Brown._

_"I can't say at this time, but I would suggest that we head back to our vehicles and spend a few days here to make sure of that."_

_I did not care to listen to such procedures and protocols. All my thoughts were on the baby in my arms. I could not comprehend what had taken place. This strange woman had just sacrificed her life to safeguard her baby and our lives. She had trusted me to look after her precious child. The woman certainly was one among the paranormal entities we often faced in our line of work, or she might have been just a human with certain gifts like Miss Elizabeth Sherman of New York._

_I felt Trevor take my shoulder and steer me away from the statue. He walked me some distance away where we could not be overheard._

_"Al, something is weighing on your mind."_

_"Yes...what do I do about her? We can't leave her here!"_

_"I never said that we had to leave the child," Trevor said gently_.

_I looked up at him. "I want to look after her. We owe her mother our lives..."_

_Trevor nodded wisely. "You, I and half the agent contingent will drive back to base. Agent Brown and the rest will remain behind to keep a watch over the place and inform base if they detect any activity."_

_The baby fell asleep on our way back to base. I was ushered into my room and Trevor is out there, sorting through the situation. I fashioned a makeshift little bed on top of my own. It was so strange altogether, how peaceful I felt just watching her sleep._

_When Trevor came back, he wore a slight smile. "We need to talk," he said. I reluctantly withdrew my gaze from the baby and looked at my brother. "You may keep her ,and upon our return to the States, we'll ask Director Summers to look after the legal matters. You'll be her guardian from now on. What do you think?"_

_What did I think? What do I think?_

_I nodded my agreement and felt happiness swell up inside me. I was afraid to be taking on such a huge responsibility but then, it was something that I wanted to do anyway. At first, it felt like a mere obligation that I was fulfilling, but after spending a day with the baby...my daughter (in a way)...I felt that it was more._

_My daughter...as I'll address her henceforth, has completely enchanted me. I love watching her gurgling and looking at me with her large eyes that say she understands me completely. I love it when I take her in my arms and she plays with my shirt button as if it was the most interesting toy in the world._

_I have decided to keep this incident locked at the back of my mind. I am not her biological father, but I intend to ignore this fact. I will bring her up as my daughter and as long as I'm alive, she'll never feel anything contrary to this. I will try to investigate into her mother's kind so that I can better look after all her needs._

Nuada turned to the following page, but it was empty. He flipped through the rest to the end, and found them blank as well.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Author's note**__: To __**kaia**__: Thank you for the review to my previous chapter. You were wondering if Emerald is Fomorian...but I don't think she is. If she was, Nuada would have identified her. Emerald seems to be of a completely different origin. I would recommend chapter 16 as it hints towards her ancestry._

_I hope everyone else is enjoying the story. Please review, or I would have absolutely no idea if people are even liking the story or if I need to improve on some things._

_Beta-reader: __**Flint and Feather**_


	20. Chapter 20

Within the past couple of days, King Bres, the self-proclaimed fae king of the British Isles, had been receiving the strangest news from the New World. Over these several centuries, plenty of outlandish rumours had often wafted their way to his ear as he ruled over his kingdom from under the South Bridge in the city of Edinburgh, Scotland. About four centuries previous, it had been reported that King Balor had ordered the teeth and tusks of six hundred trolls to be extracted as penalty for attacking a nun in the Hudson Valley in the Americas. Then two centuries later, had come rumours that Balor, while being drunk on elderflower wine in his bedchamber, had asked his chamberlain to fulfil a queen's duties to the king. Additionally, there had been gossip over the centuries of Princess Nuala's betrothal, none of which ever were proven as true.

The fae court beneath the city of Edinburgh differed very greatly from the one in New York. It boasted a palatial grandeur achieved through the toil of goblin slaves captured from the caves around the ancient capital of Bethmoora. Bres's throne was of handcrafted ivory and gold, inlaid with blue sapphires. He wore splendid silken blue robes richly embroidered with silver threads. His royal crown was fashioned from ivory in the shape of lotus petals, and inlaid with pink rubies and diamonds, such that it shone and sparkled brilliantly in the royal court hall. He considered himself to be the very embodiment of a fae king, proud and beautiful, bejewelled with the richest gems the dwarves could mine from the bowels of the earth! All of this was nothing like the hovel from which Balor ruled over the small fae population in the Americas.

It was Bres's sole desire to bring the migrated New World fae back under his dominion. He had decided to leave the expatriates a few centuries to regret their decision of choosing to stay under Balor's rule, then would see them come begging to return to a place within his new kingdom. However, the American fae had stubbornly remained with Balor, and built their markets under the many bridges that spanned the waterways of that vast country.

If the recent news of Balor's death at the hands of his own son were true, his plan might finally come to pass. But the circumstances and the mention of the Golden Army made him anxious to acquire more solid facts. It seemed too far-fetched that Prince Nuada, who had not been heard of for nearly a thousand years, had returned to avenge the fae for the torments of the ignorant human race. If this much had sounded unbelievable, it was nothing compared to what he was hearing now, as Bres sat listening to the latest news delivered by his were-owl spy, Kowannoula.

"So, you say that you saw a forest elemental come to life, and reach gigantic proportions. It tore through humans' city streets, wreaked havoc upon their land and sky vehicles, and then was shrunk back into a seed by a human woman?" King Bres asked incredulously.

Kowannoula looked at him through his round tawny eyes and nodded. Even in his humanoid form, he retained a brown feathered face. Bres turned to Lord Alpheus, his uncle and chief advisor, who waved his hand in dismissal at the were-owl before giving answer.

"Lord Uncle, what do you think is happening overseas? You can't really believe all this talk of Prince Nuada, the Golden Army and of humans possessing incredible woodland magic," burst out Bres, immediately after Kowannoula's tail feathers had cleared his chamber door.

"It is curious indeed," agreed Alpheus.

"Well, if it _is_ true," Bres pressed on, "then I want to declare a feast in honour of my step-father's demise at the hands of his own precious son. Do you remember the pride in that old elf's eyes when he looked upon the twins? Ha! I savoured his chagrined face when he'd learned that Nuada had tried to ravish his own sister. I only regret that he could not see the kingdom and palace that I have I built for myself!" Bres's eyes gleamed with contemptuous joy.

"It may result in certain complications, though. With Balor dead, it leaves Nuada to ascend the Bethmooran throne in America."

King Bres's handsome face soured at his uncle's conclusion. "No! I am the rightful king! That scarred, angry buffoon cannot be made king!"

"He is a Tuatha-De. He can ascend the throne despite his scars. Do you forget Balor, with his lone natural arm?"

"But he had agreed that I would be his heir! Mother made him promise so."

"That pact will no longer be legitimate, I am afraid, since you separated from his rule of your own accord."

Bres's smooth white complexion now reddened with rage. "I did that because you instructed me so! I don't believe this! Fix this, Uncle! Kill Nuada! And along with him, the wretched twin princess! She is as ugly and scarred as him. I am the supreme fae king! I don't care how you do it, but I command you to do it!" Bres, standing at full height, towered over his uncle who remained calmly seated while the cogs in his head worked furiously to find a solution to their new problem.

"Don't just sit there, Uncle!" bellowed Bres, outraged at his uncle's placid demeanour when he should then have been unleashing gwyllgis, the demonic hounds chained up in his personal cellar, to chase Nuada and devour his innards.

"Calm down, Your Majesty. This is not the time to let our anger control us. Before taking any action, we must weigh the reports and decide how much truth there is to them. Then, we proceed. Trust your uncle," Alpheus said. He got up and placed a hand over Bres's shoulder. "Have I not always taken care of you, my king and dearest nephew?"

Bres nodded and slowed his heavy breathing.

"I think it is time we sent someone rather more trustworthy than that day-blind owl," remarked Lord Alpheus.

Both Bres and Alpheus glanced suddenly towards the door of the chamber, as they heard the distinct rattling of a vulture guard's armour. Judging by the vigorous noise, it could be guessed that the guard was running towards them. Within a few moments, a panting vulture guard had skidded to a stop outside. Folding his arms together in a prayer posture, he bent his head and said, "Your Majesty...Your Lordship...Sire. It is the witch creature. She has gone into a trance, and will not stop screaming and raging."

"Then stuff her mouth with rags! Why disturb us?" Bres snarled.

"It was His Lordship's command that he be informed of any change in the creature's condition," explained the guard with a slight tilt of his head towards Alpheus.

"Yes. I need to go take care of it, Your Majesty. I shall be back soon." The lord hurried out of the room.

Bres and the vulture guard exchanged astonished looks, but Alpheus was gone before they could say anything more. The guard stood awkwardly, waiting to be dismissed. Bres waved him away, and went back to the table to pour a goblet of wine. It had been a trying day for him, with news of these most distasteful affairs.

"Lorahe! Call the page. I need to send word to Sreng," bellowed Bres from where he sat. A vulture guard appeared in front of him.

"Yes, Your majesty!"

Soon, a little brownie arrived at the doorway and commenced bowing to Bres. On its blue tunic was a large silver seal depicting a lotus with two snakes twined around its base - the seal of Nildoreth, the ancient Fomorian city.

"Find Sreng immediately! Tell him to make haste!" Go first to the siren whore house by the banks of Leith. He is sure to be there at this time of the day," cried Bres, shooing off the startled brownie. "Make haste!"

Once the brownie had disappeared with a pop, he stood and began pacing the floor. He desperately wanted to verify if the rumours were true. He had hated Nuada and Nuala, his half-siblings, from the day he'd seen them in his mother's arms.

"I should have throttled them both in their sleep whilst they were babes," he thought bitterly. The two had grown up to be the pride and joy of his mother; while to him, they stuck in his throat like fish bones. Nuada had always been favoured as the crown prince of the kingdom - something Bres could not fathom. Nuada was scarred in both face and body, unlike himself in being a perfect and beautiful elf. Nuada spent his days training in war craft, or assembling ridiculous trinkets in the goblin forges, while he romanced the ladies of the court. Nuada was often away to celebrate the sun and moon festivals among the woodland faeries, while he accepted invitations to the rich nobles' caverns. To think of it, he was more beautiful than Nuala as well, who could not rid herself of the thin scar that crossed both hers and her brother's faces.

As he thought of Nuala, a murderous impulse entered his mind. Should he ever find the chance to clench his fingers around her delicate throat and squeeze with all his strength, he would be able to choke the life out of Nuada too. The brave and legendary warrior, Nuada Silverlance, would be thus easily defeated, and he would finally take dominion over all the fae. He imagined the stone corpse of the prince marred by a twisted deformed neck, and his golden eyes gleamed with evil joy. He felt pride in his ingenious idea and for once, he would gloat over besting his uncle's cunning. He sat down to enjoy another goblet of wine, savouring his vision of a deceased stone Nuada.

He would dispatch Sreng to the city of New York immediately. If Lord Alpheus was considered his right hand, then Sreng would take the honour of being his left. He was a faoladh, an ancient race descended from the Irish werewolves. In humanoid form, he wore elven armour and shirts and tunics in varying shades of blue, to signify his allegiance to the Fomorian faction among the fae. He kept his long, lustrous midnight-blue hair bound in a thick braid. Bres brought to mind his cold light blue eyes and white, sharply pointed teeth, and he now felt a familiar stirring in his loins as a glorious vision swam before his eyes. When the faoladh chose, he transformed to become a gigantic wolf, darkly coated in fur of midnight blue. Standing at the height of a horse, he had fierce claws that could slash through steel. It had been some centuries back, on a warm summer day in the woods of Orkney Island, that he had watched Sreng kill two human women, then reclaim his blood smeared humanoid form. From that moment of gazing upon Sreng's beautiful naked body, Bres had held a secret yearning.

His fantasies were interrupted when he heard the familiar rattling noise of a vulture guard's armour. The guard who had come earlier stood in his doorway again.

"Your ...Majesty...Lord Alpheus urges you hurry to the dungeon's abandoned wing on the east side.".

"What? Why?!"

"His Lordship said that the witch is prophesying and he bids you to come with haste."

King Bres was deeply annoyed at the prospect. He had faced the witch on only a few occasions in the past but each time he had laid his eyes upon her, it had made him retch. However, he knew that it had to be an urgent matter because his uncle would never call upon him unnecessarily. Abandoning his goblet, he ordered, "Lead the way.".

Bres was taken through well-lit cavernous halls until they reached an iron gate. The guard fumbled momentarily to unlock it and then led him away to the old abandoned dungeons. The tunnel and the cells on either side were dark and empty. The darkness would render human eyes blind, but the two fae beings easily made their way through. A pale yellow light was flickering at the tunnel's end. As they neared it, they could hear the rattling of chains and the ear-splitting cries of a beast. Once they had reached the bars of the cell, Lord Alpheus was heard to shout over the cries. "Get out, guard!"

The guard hurried away gladly. Bres approached his uncle who was standing beside what looked like the writhing body of an old shrivelled woman. Coming nearer, he looked more closely at the repulsive creature sitting on the iron chair. The woman had no eyes in a face as shrunken and wrinkled as a raisin – only a band of skin stretched over the hollow sockets. A torn, ancient black veil covered her head, and similar rags dressed her thin body. She was bound to the chair by means of heavy iron chains. The stench in the room made him gag.

The screaming stopped abruptly, and the creature turned its eyeless face towards Bres. "So the handsome prince comes to pay the hag a visit," she said in an eerie voice that made him shudder.

"Why did you call me here, Uncle?" he whispered. It seemed that he had left all his commanding airs back in his chambers.

"She has spoken a prophecy," Alpheus revealed. "Repeat it, for His Majesty."

"His Majesty, is it?" cackled the crone.

"I am the rightful king of the fae," Bres declared, attempting some pride. But the hair on the back of his neck stood on end as she let out another chortle.

"Waste not His Majesty's time! He must hear your most recent prophecy."

"Shan't! Not unless the pretty princeling gives me a kissy!" the creature insisted, and thrust her chin at Bres. He suppressed another urge to gag at seeing the state of her jagged grey teeth, jutting outward from between her dry lips.

Alpheus ducked down to fill a mug from the contents of a bucket placed near him, and threw a liquid in the creature's face. She uttered a loud screech as the substance left her face burning and smoking.

"Tell him, or I will drown you in sea water!" bellowed Alpheus.

She screamed again, then stopped moving. Alpheus motioned his nephew to listen carefully. She raised her head and began chanting a cryptic rhyme.

_"The Bethmooran prince ends his exile,_

_He shall prevail despite all your guile._

_For he hearkens to the forest child,_

_Who will cool his nature wild._

_The curse laid upon him, she has broke,_

_She will raise the mighty father oak._

_Allies she won with the red demon's affection,_

_The aid of the fire-bringer through that connection._

_The prince shall rise again,_

_As the evil powers over him wane."_

Bres looked to his uncle, who signalled for him to leave the cell. Casting one last look at the witch, he walked out and didn't stop until he had reached his chambers. He slumped down on a plush sofa, exhausted. He knew the prophecy was about Prince Nuada. As for the rest, he had no idea.

Lord Alpheus came in shortly after.

"What does it all mean, Uncle?" asked Bres, his voice weary. The witch creature always had such an effect on him. If not for his uncle's opposition, he would have done away with her a long time ago.

His uncle came to stand over him and replied, "It means that at least one of the rumours is true. Prince Nuada is back from exile."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Author's note**__: Just wanted to thank the readers who have added my story to their list of favourites and follows. All displays of appreciation are greatly valued. Thank you!_

_Please review too!_

_Beta-reader: __**Flint and Feather**_


	21. Chapter 21

Hellboy lay among his pillows with half a dozen of his pet cats rubbing their heads and swishing their tails against him, and others nestled on his broad red chest. He was trying hard to cool his temper and anxiety over his inability to find Em. It had been almost four days since she had gone missing. On top of that, he was irked that there had been no more incidents since their last encounter with the tree god. He was sure that the prince could be up to no good; was almost sure that the BPRD should invade the troll market and capture that kill-crazy pile of pus, and finish off this Golden Army business once and for all.

Tom Manning and Krauss seemed to have become steadily more agreeable to Princess Nuala's suggestions. It was she who had persuaded them all that attacking the troll market would only incense the fae population and make them side with Prince Nuada for protection. Hellboy had then suggested an ambush strategy to flush the prince out of his hiding hole, but Abraham Sapien had vehemently protested against it, saying that the prince was too cunning to fall into a trap, and it would only be a waste of their resources.

Abraham: he was on HB's growing list of irks, too. The blue merman was so completely smitten with Princess Nuala that it was comical to watch him prancing and preening to catch her attention. He had tried on various pairs of his eye lenses, hoping for the best attractive effect and gone around asking the agents their opinions; but they saw no difference. He had asked Liz to loan him some of her face creams to smooth and shine his scales. And he had just suggested to HB that maybe, if he wore the same style of duster coat, he might look more 'dashing'. HB desperately hoped that he hadn't appeared this ridiculous when he was first trying to date Liz.

When his door was suddenly opened wide by that very friend, HB remained as he was, not disturbing the scene.

"Brother Red!" Abe cried. "Dr. Bruttenholm has returned!"

HB sat up so quickly that his cats took fright and jumped away. "What?! Where is she?" He hustled to meet the merman who was recovering his breath, having run all the way to deliver the news.

"With Tom Manning."

They rushed down to the director's office, and as they neared the room, they heard his raised voice through the open door.

"It was very irresponsible of you to leave your issued firearm discarded on the pavement like that. It was a serious breach of security!"

"Manning," HB warned from the doorway.

"I was just telling Dr. Bruttenholm -"

"And nobody cares about that right now." He looked Emerald over and let out a sigh of relief. She was alright, after all.

Emerald smiled brightly at HB and came forward to hug him. It was then that he felt her awkward movement, and suspected that she was hurt.

"I'm so glad to see you, Hellboy!" She buried her head in his shoulder while he gently patted her back.

"Em! You're back! We've been so worried," came the voice of Liz from behind them.

She let go of him and turned to get a hug from Liz; but couldn't stop herself from wincing. "Ouch!"

"Oh, sorry...what's wrong?" Liz asked, concerned.

"Uhh...it's my arm...nothing serious," Em dismissed. But Hellboy had heard her attempt to brush it off.

He growled the question. "Did that Prince Nuada hurt you?"

Emerald hoped her response would soften his mood. "No, he didn't do this, but there's something I need to tell you. Can I talk to you? And Liz, too?"

"Now, wait just a minute," Manning interrupted. "You haven't told us where you've been all this time. We've been looking everywhere for you."

"You should've asked her that in the first place, instead of ranting over security breaches," HB snapped. He swept Emerald out of the office with Liz and Abraham behind him. "Let's go to my place. We'll get your arm fixed up, whatever you need."

Tom Manning remained standing behind his desk, mouthing like a goldfish at his agents' audacity.

By the time they reached Hellboy's door, Abraham had disappeared.

"He was right behind us!" Emerald noted.

"He's definitely gone to tell his new girlfriend," Hellboy replied, punching the code to his room.

"Wow! Abe's got a girlfriend?! I thought he was the only one of his kind here."

"Nah, it's not what you're thinking. He's gone to Princess Nuala." Leading her into his room, he caught her change of expression at his remark.

"Before we get into explanations, where'd you get this cape?" asked Liz.

"A cloak, Liz. A friend lent it to me." Emerald removed it and draped it over a chair.

"Let's get a look at your arm, now," Liz suggested, coming up close to inspect.

"It's alright. My friend took care of it. I'm sure it'll be fine in a few days."

"Don't tell me you've been having a sleepover for four days!" Hellboy scolded, with gruff humour.

Abe walked in on them then, accompanied by Princess Nuala. Emerald had missed her chance for a proper look at the elf princess the last time, and now she took in her tall stature, elegance of pose and her elvish features. She realised with a sharp pang that Nuala's eyes resembled those of her brother, except that they were not rimmed in black. And the rosy tint of her lips was opposite to Nuada's charcoal black.

Before anyone else could speak, Abe stepped forward, flourishing his webbed hand towards the princess. "May I introduce you to her Royal Highness, Princess Nuala." He finished with a short bow.

Princess Nuala looked gratified while HB and Liz snorted at Abe's elaborate courtesies.

Her layered long skirts rustled as the princess approached to meet the agents, extending her hand. Openly wary, Emerald reached to take Nuala's hand. But as soon as they'd clasped together, she felt an odd sensation of being touched over her head and her heart. Thinking the cause might be some sort of insect, she shook her head in agitation to get rid of it. Nuala's eyes widened with surprise.

"Miss Emerald! How did you do it?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"You blocked your mind against me."

"Huh?"

"Princess Nuala has very strong telepathic powers," Abe explained. "She learned all about me by means of her touch. My own powers of telepathy are nowhere near as sharp as hers."

Emerald looked affronted. "I don't know what your game is, _Princess_, but it's rude to do that without the other person's consent. You've been blessed with speech, so why not use that to question me. Your brother at least had that among his manners, even though he lacked many others."

"I knew it was him!" HB snarled.

Nuala blushed deeply, obviously embarrassed while Abe fluttered around her, making excuses along the lines that she didn't mean it.

"Please do forgive me, Miss Emerald. It is as Abraham says; I did not mean to upset you. As for my brother, he is not adept at the skill of mind reading. Had he been, I'm sure he would not have thought twice before using it on you."

Emerald didn't answer, but continued to glare at the princess. Abe loudly cleared his throat. Ignoring him, she turned to HB and said, "I want to talk to you and Liz...alone."

"You heard her," said HB unceremoniously.

Abe looked miffed but was swift to recover. "That is fine, Red. Please allow me to escort you back to your quarters, Princess Nuala."

As soon as the pair were outside, HB grinned at Emerald. "Didn't know you had that much sass in you."

With a weary sigh, Emerald sat down on the edge of the large bed. "I don't trust her...or anyone else at the moment. That night when Prince Nuada unleashed the forest god, I did run away. He appeared out of nowhere in my bedroom and kidnapped me. I don't know how he knew where I lived or whether he had followed me; but the guy's a cruel creep!"

Hellboy swelled with anger, his muscles flexing.

"What did he do to you?" asked Liz.

"He tied me up with some faerie magic rope that cut through my wrists; manhandled me; was absolutely horrible to me! He paraded me in the troll market and that's when this happened," she said, showing her arm.

"I'll get that bastard for roughing you up!" bellowed HB.

An intruding shout protested, "No, you won't!" said Abe. He had returned, unnoticed.

"You're back?" Red rebuked. "Em needs to talk to me and Liz, alone."

"That may be; but I cannot allow you to bring harm to the princess!"

"What the hell are you saying, Blue? No one's talking about harming her," Liz answered.

"Remember what she said," Abe persisted. "She is linked to her brother - whatever he feels, she feels, too. If you hurt the prince, you'll automatically hurt the princess. I can't allow that!"

HB groaned. "Abe – what the hell's wrong with you?"

"I have come to care very deeply for Her Highness. She has no one to protect her," Abe defended, his voice going steadily more hoarse.

"Do you hear yourself?! And stop calling her 'Highness'. It's not like you're her subject."

"It's a mark of respect."

"Are you listening to this, Babe? Blue's finally lost it."

"Abe, no one's doing anything for now. We're not even done hearing Em's entire story. Just relax," Liz counselled.

"I'm sorry to be rude, Abraham," Emerald reminded, "but I would really appreciate it if you let me speak to my cousin and his wife privately. Please." HB and Liz exchanged brief, satisfied grins.

"I'm sorry! I mean his girlfriend. Sorry, I didn't mean to freak you guys out. It just came out. Sorry!"

"Don't drop bombs like that," Liz laughed.

"Fine." Abe coolly backed down. "I shall allow you privacy since you're somewhat... acquainted."

"Acquainted? Uncle always said that HB's his son! I consider us related."

"Seeing as you were both adopted by the late Bruttenholm brothers, and this is only the second time you are meeting, I thought it the appropriate term. Excuse me," Abe delivered coldly, and walked out.

"Never mind him," HB countered. "He's just being an idiot in love." But he stopped smiling when he saw that Emerald had gone horribly pale and was starting to shiver.

Liz stepped in to rub her shoulder. "Are you ok, Em?"

"What he just said...it's not true is it? I'm not really adopted, right? How would he know, anyway?"

HB looked at Liz. He knew that Emerald had been adopted by Alasdair Bruttenholm on an investigation in Europe. "Em...uuhhh...you didn't know?"

All Emerald could do was shake her head in bewilderment. Her recent conversation with Carol Evans flashed through her mind, and it dawned on her that it might not have been only her mother, but also a lost, unknown father who had been different. That there was a very good chance that she might not even be human.

Liz and HB were clearly at a loss for what to say to their new family member who had just been hit with the reveal of her adoption. HB wrapped an arm around Emerald's shoulders and she let herself sag against him. He held her, while all remained silent except for the occasional sounds of purring.

"Em...it's gonna be -" he began, but before he could finish, she abruptly threw off his arm. With a sudden jump, Emerald got up from the edge of the bed, her eyes flashing brightly. She turned to face Liz and HB, seeing their relief at the return of her spirited attitude.

"This is _not_ the time for me to fall to pieces!" she cried. "I've got things to tell you and I've got to do it before someone else interrupts!"

Liz crossed over to sit beside HB. They watched her, attentive and silent.

"Prince Nuada kidnapped me because he saw what I did to the forest god. I was the one who made it shrink back."

"It was you? But how?"

"I've got this bizarre ability to make trees grow fast...like really fast. I can channel the earth's energy into them to give them a boost; except this time I did the opposite thing. I sucked the life energy out of the forest god and shrunk it back into a seed."

Before the eyes of the veteran investigators, she took the large glowing seed from her pocket and placed it in her palm.

"Whoa!"

But Emerald put up her hand to stop HB from asking anything further, and went on. "The prince knows what I can do. He nearly bled me to death to find out. Then he decided that it would be fun to parade me through the troll market and that's where someone did this," she said, pointing to her injured arm. "Luckily, I managed to escape and was rescued by a friend. She's part fae, and tonight she took me to some sort of fae soiree and I found out more about Prince Nuada and his sister."

"Stop calling him 'prince', would ya?" HB grumbled.

In spite of herself, Emerald smiled at that, and continued until she'd related every detail of her experience. She sat down on the chair that Liz had vacated earlier, and waited for them to analyze and respond.

"Wow," said Liz. "Sounds like a twisted fae vendetta."

"Yeah, but now I know what we've gotta do," HB ruled.

"And what's that?"

"We gotta spruce up Abe, make the princess fall for him and unbind her from Nuada. Then, I go kick his royal white ass!" He flashed a malicious grin. "The bastard's got a lot to pay for."

"But Hellboy, what about the end intent of the tale's prediction? We need to find a way to put a lid over this whole Golden Army situation, or it won't take two seconds for national security to launch a nuclear missile on Northern Ireland."

"We could evacuate and seal the area, and then mount an attack."

"It's not that simple. This army is magical – not companies of mere creatures that can be blown apart. It can't be destroyed by any means; it can only be controlled. I don't want the world erupting into a nuclear war because if it happens again, nothing but the Golden Army soldiers will survive!"

"Like I said; you ladies go and get Nuala warmed up to Abe. And I'll show Nuada what _he_ gets for picking on a woman."

"Can you keep this from Tom Manning until we figure out a plan?"

HB scratched his chin, thinking. "As long as his royal assness doesn't stir up any more trouble, we can pretend to go on with our current research."

"You know what's surprising though?" Liz considered.

"What, Babe?"

"The fact that we heard all this from Em and not from Nuala herself. We've been trying to find out all we could about her race, but she hasn't really said much, has she? Come to think of it, she either spends her time in her room or in the library with Abe. I'm wondering if she's told him anything."

"If she did, Abe's keeping it close. Doesn't make me trust her any better," HB sneered.

"Em, do you want to talk to Red about your dad now? I can give you some privacy."

"Thanks, Liz...but you know what? I don't think there's anything to talk about. Father did such a great job of being my dad that I don't really care who my parents were. I have a feeling that he didn't know either, or he'd have told me. It did come as a shock...but I'll just let it be for now and think about it later."

"You're right about that!" HB agreed. "He left the BPRD right after he brought you back from Norway. He loved you since the day he got you."

Emerald nodded, warmed by his kind reassurance. "Can you find a place for me to stay? I can't go back to my house because _he_ might be there."

"No problem! Come with me."

"Thanks, Liz. And can you get me a cellphone too? I promised I'd call my friend."

"Sure."

"Oh, and Hellboy! My friend said she'd like your autograph."

"Really?!"

Emerald laughed at HB's pleasure.

"How about that, Liz?!" he called out to his mate, as she led away their sister.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Author's note:** Hope you guys liked the new chapter! Lots of thanks to Flint and Feather for guiding me to write about Hellboy and the BPRD agents. If you're a Hellboy fan, you should definitely check out her stories. They're all brilliant!_

_I'm not sure whether Abe's fans would like this chapter too much but I always felt that in the movie he became a little reckless in his love for Nuala. Of course, that's how people get when they're in love. Anyway, I would love to hear your opinions on it too. Please review!_

_Beta-reader: **Flint and Feather**_


	22. Chapter 22

The siren house stood situated among the deeper wooded banks of the River Leith, and was glamoured to appear as a crumbling abandoned mill to avoid attracting human attention. As a precautionary measure, the area was ensconced in siren enchantment which drove any unwary humans to drown themselves in the cold waters. On certain occasions, those unfortunates might be taken as light meals by some of the many visitors to the establishment.

The royal page found his way inside, and clapped his ears closed to avoid exposure to the seductive music which seemed to be emanating from all sides. Having visited the place on numerous occasions, he followed the long corridor which sloped steeply downwards. At the end of it, he reached an enormous hall with a glass domed ceiling. The walls opposite the entrance were made completely of glass and through them, he could see into the dark green expanse of the river's depths. There were frequent flashes of silver as fishes swam by. An impressive gold fountain in the shape of a demon water horse occupied the middle of the hall. Streams of water gushed from the open mouth of the kelpie and collected in the pool surrounding it. A number of beautiful green-haired mer-women perched on the edge of the fountain pool, splashing their gleaming tails and watching him with interest as he passed.

He proceeded into a separate gallery where he knew the inner chambers to be located. A series of closed doors guarded the elite clients' privacy. The brownie timidly made his approach to a particular door adorned with shells and seaweed. Slipping off his cap to mop his sweating forehead, he knocked. In the absence of an answer, he decided to wait awhile before trying again. Fresh in his mind was the incident of being pounced upon by two ferocious mer-women whom he had once disturbed with their favourite patron, Lord Sreng. Hitching up his courage once more, he raised his tiny fist for a second knock. But before he could, the door was opened inward and a woman carelessly draped in a thin white coverlet stepped out. She seemed to be looking about for the source of the interruption; and only after the outside mer-women had alerted her, did she direct her attention down at the small brownie. He immediately sprang into his formal pose and declared, "I come directly at the command of His Majesty, King Bres to deliver a message to Lord Sreng!"

The woman listened with a glint of amusement, then opened the door wider and gestured for him to go inside. He was met with the sight of Lord Sreng stretched naked amidst a jumbled mass of cushions and blankets, with his hands clasped behind his head. Two more green headed females stirred to emerge on his either side. The royal page blushed furiously, kept his eyes glued to the carpet and said, "His Majesty commands your presence at the earliest, My Lord!"

Sreng stretched himself luxuriously and replied, "Tell His Majesty, I will come."

"Yes, My Lord." And the royal page was gone with a pop.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

King Bres shifted restlessly in his seat, listening to his Lord Uncle's rationale for scrapping the brilliant plan that he had concocted to move against the Bethmooran twins. He longed to throw a tantrum in his uncle's face, but there was something familiarly dangerous about him at the moment. He maintained an impersonal, hard demeanour that an unwitting observer would take for calm. However, Bres could feel the cold rage emanating from his uncle, something he had not seen happen in a thousand years. It was perhaps this that made Bres all the more anxious about the current situation.

"We must have _all_ three crown pieces in our possession before we can kill the princess. I agree that it's easier to capture _her_ rather than Nuada, but she guards only one of the pieces. Killing her would mean killing the prince; and there's no point to it unless we have all three pieces in our hands. He has been too obsessed with the crown himself, to give it up so easily. Besides, he will know where we have hidden the princess; that cursed connection of theirs! No! This is not the time to be concerned with the twins. We need to address the matter of the new pawn that has entered into the field. This 'forest child'! Who is she?! Is it the same woman who controlled the forest elemental which the prince let loose within the human city? We need to find her and learn of her powers. Powers that seem more potent than what I command," Alpheus finished, raising his stony electric blue eyes.

Bres gave a low grunt in return.

"You have done well in summoning Sreng for the task. Tell him of the news that Kowannoula brought to us last evening, and ask him to investigate the woman. Do not tell him of the prophecy."

"Should I have him kill her when he finds her?"

"No! Ask him to bring her to me alive. I first need to test her, to determine if she can be of any use to us. Also command him to stay away from Prince Nuada."

"Yes, Lord Uncle."

As if on cue, a guard appeared in the doorway to announce, "Your Majesty, Lord Sreng has arrived!"

"Send him in!"

Sreng entered the king's private chamber and with his most charming smile, bowed to Bres. "You wished to see me, Your Majesty?"

Bres fastened his attention to Sreng's appearance; to his attire of a sky blue tunic, over which he wore silvered elven armour. The Fomorian motif of a lotus with two snakes twined around its base was etched in the centre of his breastplate. A sharpened scythe in a bronze sheath hung at his waist. The long braid of his midnight blue hair was slung over one shoulder.

Bres was instantly revived at the sight of the handsome _faoladh_. It was a pity that he would be sending him so far away from him because of that loathsome Bethmooran prince.

"I did. I am in need of your services."

"Of course, Your Majesty. Are the dwarves on the Aberdeen coast fomenting revolt, again? I'm near bored of _wolfing_ down their young," Sreng answered, with an unconscious licking of his front teeth.

Bres almost smacked his lips at the sight.

Lord Alpheus coughed, wishing to introduce the subject of most urgency. "No. It is something more important."

"Ah yes. Uncle's right. I need you to go to the city of New York in the country of America in the New World," Bres revealed.

"Shall I spy on Prince Nuada? I heard he has come out of exile, massacred a hall full of humans to attain a piece of the Golden Crown, and then did murder King Balor."

"You've already heard? How?!" Bres was openly impressed. Lord Alpheus remained stoic, giving nothing away.

"It is worthwhile," replied Sreng, "to spend time at the siren house on Leith...much news floats in via the oceans."

Lord Alpheus again cleared his throat. Taking his cue, Bres launched into the recitation of his commands.

"You are to avoid Prince Nuada for the present. We...that is...I am interested in the latest rumour that has come to me. Nuada supposedly unleashed a forest elemental to cause havoc in a populous human city. It is however, curious that the forest god was afterwards shrunk; minimized by an apparent human woman. Kowannoula claims to have himself seen this event, but it sounds too incredible to be true. I also suspect that she might be linked, or familiar with Prince Nuada. Find the truth of the matter immediately! And if it be as reported, find me the woman. Use force as necessary, but do not kill her, as she might prove useful to us."

Sreng took a moment to digest the stream of new information.

"I have acquired these for you," said Lord Alpheus, handing a velvet drawstring pouch to Sreng.

From the pouch, Sreng removed five walnut sized balls of gold, each covered with rune etchings. He smiled darkly, realizing that each globe contained a _gwyllgi_. Those giant Welsh demonic hounds which had been captured and imprisoned by the sorcery of Alpheus. Over years long past, Sreng had been training them to obey his commands, but he had never been allowed to take them outside the dungeons. The full gravity of his mission was beginning to dawn.

"And do confirm the death of the old King Balor, and the circumstances," added Lord Alpheus.

Sreng nodded and assured, "I will carry out your commands at the earliest."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Sreng stood impatiently at the mouth of a crumbling archway somewhere in the veiled tunnels of old Edinburgh. An ancient, shrivelled troll woman adjusted her thick spectacles on her ugly nose as she searched among thick reams of parchment, to find the right map that would lead her customer to the gates of New York City in the New World. As warden of the Drifting Gates in the city of Edinburgh, it was she who manoeuvred the magical portals that could transport a fae to any above ground point in the world. To reach underground and underwater locations, one had to seek out Frigga, the hag who lived on the wild moors of the Shetland island.

"Here we are, dearie!" cooed the troll. "Step into the doorway."

Sreng took his place as instructed and watched the woman chanting over what looked like a complicated combination of a star chart and nautical map. Soon, runes on the map glowed red and lifted off the surface of the parchment. They hung in mid-air like strangely glowing neon letters before drifting up to the top of the archway. Sreng's eyes followed the runes' progress until they had collected to float above his head. In the next moment, he felt a tug around his mid-torso and was pulled away, his feet leaving the ground as he plunged through a maddening whirlwind of shapes and colours. He was about to close his eyes to shut out the chaos, when he felt his feet slam down on a solid surface. He stumbled forward on impact, and opened his eyes to the sight of the flat concrete on which he had landed. A cacophony of blaring noises and bright swirling colours surrounded him. Bombarded by the medley of sights, sounds and ceaseless streams of pedestrians, Lord Sreng found himself standing in the centre of Times Square, New York City!

The street ahead was lined with a series of corporate buildings and theatres, hung with massive lit billboards flashing competing vistas of blinding colours. Innumerable people thronged the streets, along with a continuously honking gridlock of personal cars and yellow cabs. This was definitely nothing like the quiet streets of Edinburgh city.

As he stepped forward into the mass of humans, he received many appreciative glances from all around him. Smirking, he checked his distorted glamoured reflection in the windows of a shiny black limousine. He now appeared wearing a grey trench coat over a crisp black suit which had been copied from a billboard advertisement of something called the 'Westwood Winter Collection'. His hair was glamoured to look tied in a simple ponytail; he loathed his appearance in short hair.

He came across a large electronics store which displayed rows of televisions in its front window. The same news item video footage was being broadcast on all screens. Sreng intently watched the scene of what he knew to be a massive tree god, as it wreaked serious destruction of structures, and human fatalities. Also shown was the running form of a large red demonic man, armed with a gun. It showed too, a related scene of a dark haired woman standing in defence of the red demon, surrounded by a throng of angry humans. He watched her burst unharmed into flames and the crowd recoiling away. He made note of the logo of the B.P.R.D on the woman's apparel. Next, a blue man-creature had appeared. The series of scenes ended; the screens then filled with only the image of a single suited human, reading from a script.

He left the store, and wending his way through the masses, he found what he was looking for and turned into a darkened alley. There, a wizened homeless man was sitting on a mass of rags, snuggling a purring cat and holding it close to his mouth as if about to kiss it. Instead his jaws opened unnaturally wide and he pushed in the cat and chomped on it with a look of great relish, his eyes closing in pleasure.

"Good dinner, aye, mate?" Sreng hailed, reaching the man's side.

The man jumped, caught off guard by Sreng, who swiped away his glamour with a flourish of his hands. The male fraggelwump continued to stare at his military attire and wolfish mannerisms.

"What d'ya want?" he asked suspiciously.

"Point me to the nearest entrance that will admit me to the Troll Market."

The fraggelwump pointed to a manhole a few feet away and said, "Follow the signs and it'll lead you along to the market."

Without another word or thanks, Sreng strode to the manhole, lifted off the iron cover and dropped down through it. He followed the winding and branching tunnels easily, since they were lit by green orbs that floated above his head, lightly bumping on the ceiling. If one knew where to look and what to look for, one would find travelling through fae tunnels a rather simple expedition; much easier than navigating human built streets. And so, within a reasonable period of walking, Sreng found the centre of a very busy market place.

The Troll Market of New York City was well known for its mighty assortment of fae citizens who came from all around the world to trade there. He stood awhile, studying the appearance of creatures that he had only heard of or seen in paintings. He found himself staring lustily at two ladies dressed in richly decorated kimonos which exposed much of their voluptuous bosoms. Their faces were covered by elaborately painted masks, and their lustrous black hair flowed down their backs. Seeming to notice his appreciation, they raised their masks to reveal not humanoid features, but fish heads. "Yokais of Japan!" Sreng thought to himself. To avoid unwanted social contact, he quickly darted through the crowd and walked the streets to find likely fellows who might spill the gossip wafting through the city's fae community.

Locating a group of burly red nosed dwarves, he made his approach and said, "Which of you lads can point me to the best tavern in the market? Free pints as reward!" He sealed the offer with a hearty wink. The dwarves eagerly took up his invitation and led the way through the haggling mass.

"You're not from here, are you? You wear the mark of King Bres," remarked an older dwarf, staring pointedly at the insignia on his armour.

"Aye."

"Come to see if it's all true, eh?" asked another. "The market's been in an uproar ever since Prince Nuada came out of his exile. Slew old King Balor. He'd been looking dreadful for centuries, prol'ly did him a favour if yeh ask me."

They had reached a pub with dirt streaked windows and a lopsided wooden sign advertising the name of 'Troll's Toes' hung from a hook over the door. The party found themselves a free table and one of the dwarves ordered a round of strong ale.

Sreng allowed the party to finish their second round of drinks before probing further.

"Why did Prince Nuada commit this slaying?" Sreng asked the bleary eyed dwarf on his right.

"The king ordered him to death after he'd let loose crates of tooth-faeries upon some humans and killed 'em all. Took out all the vulture guards on his own, and that too being weaponless and all."

"Is it true he unleashed a forest god?"

"Ye-hic!-ss. Made the poor humans squeal in terror and run for their lives."

"Did you see the woman who made it shrink away?"

"Naw. I only heard that it disappeared on its own. Though there was a woman with the prince few days back, in the market."

"A woman? A human woman?"

"Yah! Dreadful looking, with emerald green eyes and filthy hair. Odega, over there, lashed the poor thing with his whip," the dwarf said, pointing out a large ram-headed fellow who was drinking from a bucket-sized tankard.

Leaving the dwarves with their pints, he went up to the ominously featured Odega.

"Awrite, friend," Sreng greeted.

"Who're you?"

Sreng ignored the question and instead asked, "I heard tell you struck a human that was in company with Prince Nuada. True?"

Annoyed at the intrusion, Odega focused harder on the wolf man. "Whipped her," he corrected. "Yeah...why?"

"Have you used your whip thereafter?"

"No...why?"

"I would examine it."

"Huh?"

"Show me your whip. I won't run off with it," Sreng promised, grinning.

Odega shrugged, detached the whip from his belt and passed it to Sreng; who took the coiled leather and brought it up close against his nostrils. He inhaled a deep whiff and made his analysis - mostly tanned alligator hide with strong hints of herbal and floral scent. He breathed in the strange aroma once more, memorising it.

Handing the whip back, he asked, "Where was the last place you saw her?"

"Near Master Romeran's dwelling. I saw the prince taking her there."

Sreng left the pub immediately. He did not bother to pay for his or the dwarves' drinks. Questioning some fae traders along the way, he found them willing to take him outside Romeran's respectable looking residence. Once there, he gathered handfuls of dirt to investigate. His unerring wolf senses detected the scent he was seeking out. He narrowed his eyes as he discovered the path of the scent leading away from the place and back into the market. He followed the track, as it would most definitely lead him to the mysterious woman whom Prince Nuada had deemed valuable enough to keep alive. She had to be the one sought by his king

The scent trailed into a tunnel, and he followed until he came upon an exit which led him to the edge of a wood. Bending close to the ground, he searched again for the scent which directed him along a dark path leading into the woods. He kept every sense heightened to pick up on possible threats.

He found the smell of the mysterious woman strongest near a clearing, as if she had remained there for some time and had bled on the very spot. It was odd to see this patch of cleared land among the cluster of trees standing around it. Sensing magic and concealment in the vacant innocence of the place, he dipped his hand into the folds of his sash and withdrew a glittering, powdery substance. Chanting under his breath, he threw the powder into the air. A gust of wind carried the glittering particles higher, but as they dispersed into a scattering, they seemed to collide with some invisible barrier, and with each contact, a tiny spark ignited.

Sreng understood the significance of this occurrence. This was a protected fae dwelling, and he would not be able to enter it without the owner's permission. He lightly sprang up onto a sturdy branch of a well placed tree and prepared himself to spy, and wait.

* * *

_**Author's note**: To **kaia**: I'm glad you got a new laptop to replace the old and faulty one. It's really dreadful to go without a pc and internet these days. Thanks goes to **Zabusa'sGirl** and the other readers who have my story in their 'favourite' list._

_Hope everyone's enjoying the new characters. Let me know and please review!_

_Beta-reader: **Flint and Feather**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Romeran's quarters,**_

_**The Troll Market, New York City.**_

"Prince Nuada! Welcome," Romeran greeted, bowing.

"I wish to see Kalidren. Can you fetch him for me?"

"Of course, Your Highness. Let me show you to a seat in the guest parlour, and I'll bring him."

"That won't be necessary. Go to him at once."

"As you wish, Your Highness."

Prince Nuada proceeded to the parlour and upon his entry, he found Blinky the brownie busy at the task of polishing a collection of lamps. The soft tread of his boots on the carpet alerted her to his presence and she turned around. Her eyes widened in terror at the approach of the prince. The mop slid out of her hands and she fell to her knees at Nuada's feet.

"Your Highness, y-you have come to...to punish Blinky," she stammered in a high pitched voice, her limbs visibly shaking.

It took a moment for Nuada to understand her odd behaviour. He had not really given much thought to the little brownie who had been hoodwinked by Emerald during her escapade.

"Blinky, dear little one," he replied gently. The brownie looked up, surprised at his manner. "I do not blame you for what happened. I am not here to punish you. It is your master and his friend that I came to seek."

"The prince is too kind!" she cried, a spill of tears rolling down her furry cheeks. "Master is kind too! Blinky is a blessed brownie!"

Prince Nuada smiled one of his rare smiles and that was all it took for the brownie to crack her face into a wide grin in turn. "I shall serve His Highness some elderflower wine," she proposed as she bustled about, picking up her mop. "Please have a seat, Your Highness." She set out a chair for Nuada, and disappeared.

"Your Highness," Romeran then addressed from the doorway. Kalidren appeared beside him. Nuada gestured for them to enter.

"I have wanted to hold an audience with you too, Your Highness," Kalidren broached.

"Why?"

"I may have seen the human female you described. I am not entirely sure, but I thought you ought to know."

The prince's eyes betrayed a flicker of anxiety, which he quickly disguised behind his cold mask once more.

"Where? How do you even think it was she?"

"I attended to speak at a fae gathering last night," Kalidren began. "Within the crowd, I saw a human disguised as a nymph. I did not know at once as she had hidden her face, but as I ended the delivery of my tale, she was too engrossed to have noticed that her hood had fallen away. She was clearly of human appearance, but I was struck by her eyes, glowing green in the gloom. She reminded me at once of the description of the woman you had with you. I do not know whether it was she, or one of her kind. She took flight at the instant she realised that I had taken particular note of her. She moved uneasily, as though suffering pain. Before I could speak to her, she had disappeared."

"Where was this gathering?" Nuada contained his rising excitement.

"In the northern part of Central Park, Your Highness."

"Thank you, Kalidren. Yours is the only useful bit of news regarding her whereabouts that I have received since the day she went missing. I believe she is under some form of fae protection. The wartcap residing at her abode informed me that another of his kind had come to pick up his mistress's clothing. It is highly possible that she was at the gathering in company. It's no surprise to learn that she had been at a bard's fireside. That woman is far too curious for her own good," he finished decidedly.

Kalidren bowed his head. "If I may, my Prince. Have you been seeking this woman within the last few days?"

"I had thought it obvious, given our current conversation." Nuada let his impatience reign. "Have your hearing, or mental capacity finally begun to fade?!"

"Begging your pardon, my Prince. I was merely curious to know if you had gone after the princess."

"No, I have not. She does not seem to be in danger at present; or I would be by her side in a spell's moment. It is Emerald I seek," he asserted, feeling the strangeness of pronouncing her name.

Kalidren seemed lost in thought at hearing this. The prince, on the other hand, appeared thoroughly displeased by the mage's lack of attention towards him. "I have received useful information relating to the woman's kind, and believe I have discovered the extent of her powers," Nuada declared sharply, bringing the mage back from his thoughts.

"Your Highness! Master! Lord!" came Blinky's voice from somewhere below the table.

"What is it, Blinky?" asked Romeran.

"There's a stranger, a faun, asking for Lord Talisen. He is refusing to leave without seeing him."

"Very well. Send him in, then," replied Kalidren.

"Can't it wait!" Nuada challenged, glaring at each mage in turn.

"I'm afraid it can't, my Prince. This faun resides in the woods which I told you of, and has been instructed to come to me at once should he find anything unusual there. We should listen to what he has to say, my Prince. It may help to locate her."

Shortly, Blinky led a brown furred faun into the chamber and bowed herself out.

"Uriah, do you come with news?" Kalidren asked the newcomer.

The faun looked nervously at Prince Nuada and made an awkward bow. "Your Highness."

"Your answer," Nuada ordered.

"Yes, Your Highness. Err...Master Talisen, I come to inform, as you wished. Well...the oddest events have been happening this evening. The woods are filled with howls...the most blood freezing howls. No wolves have existed there for over a century. And then, my friend Semrin, a nymph, ...she comes and shouts that she saw a _gwyllgi_ in the wood. What are a cursed monster and wolves doing in our peaceful wood?" Overcome, the faun finished; breathing heavily with fearful glances at the prince.

Nuada leapt up, his cold mask hardened with ultimate resolve. "Lead the way," he commanded.

* * *

_**BPRD Headquarters,**_

_**New Jersey.**_

Emerald sat on the floor in her assigned room, playing with Mr. Gingerbread, a large red-furred cat given to her by Hellboy to keep her company while his field team had to fly off to investigate a giant scorpion which had appeared in some "classified" location. She focused a laser-pointer's beam across the floor and up the wall, and watched Mr. Gingerbread scarper after it, trying to catch it with his paws. Laughing at the cat's frantic chase, she leaned back against the edge of the bed, musing over her past two days spent at the headquarters.

* * *

_**Yesterday Evening**_

_**BPRD Headquarters,**_

_**New Jersey**__._

Liz had arranged for Emerald to be accommodated in a room closest to hers and Hellboy's quarters. It was small, devoid of any character and contained only a bed and a wooden rack on one wall. Emerald was relieved to see that her door didn't have the same as Hellboy's complex lock system.

"It's not much, but you get to have your own shower," Liz remarked, looking about the near empty room.

"I'm fine with that deal." Emerald gave her an assuring grin.

"Good. I should go talk to Manning now, and let him know that you'll be staying here."

"You don't look so happy. Is he a strict boss?" Emerald asked, somewhat worried.

"In some ways, he's a by-the-book idiot. But he'll want to know where you've been all this time. We need to be careful about how much we tell, in order not to alarm him." Emerald nodded in agreement. "We also need to make him believe that you'll be a good addition to the team, or he'll just cart you off to some witness protection scheme. We don't want that."

"Yeah."

"And I want you here so that you and Red can get better acquainted. Professor Bruttenholm's death has been very hard on him. He's opened up to me and shared most of his feelings, but I think it would help if he spoke to someone who was closer to the professor. He loved him very much..."

"I understand what he went through. When my father died, I'd wish I had someone I could talk to, you know? Someone who knew how loving and caring he was, and how funny he sometimes appeared, talking to gnomes in the garden. Most people thought he was insane...I thought so at times too, but I know better now. I'm very happy for Hellboy that he has someone like you to take care of him."

Liz smiled back. "He does the same for me, too. Ever since I met him, he's always been watching over me."

"I'd love to listen to all the stories. I bet there are loads!" Emerald enthused. "I want Prince Nuada captured and put away, so I can go home and invite you guys to dinner! I have some old photographs of Uncle Trevor that I'm sure Hellboy would like, especially the ones from his childhood."

Liz laughed. "I can't imagine Red sitting down to a formal dinner. Have you ever seen him eat?"

"I don't care if he's a messy eater. I'm not much of a clean freak, myself!"

"It's not that. You need to see how much he eats. You will, if you come to our place for breakfast tomorrow."

"Okay, then. And I'll go with you to Manning and talk to him myself. If I'm right about him, I'll bet some smooth flattery might get me my way."

Liz frowned. "If only you can maintain your patience with him."

"I've had to deal with worse in my line of work. I'll be fine."

"Let's get it over with." Liz led Emerald to another wing of the Bureau headquarters. As they arrived at a particular corridor, she found it lacked the aura of mystery that other areas seemed to exude. It looked more like a hotel hallway, with doors spaced along the facing walls.

"This is where the resident agents are housed," Liz informed.

"Err...aren't we going to Mr. Manning's office?"

"His workday is over, and he's probably been in bed for awhile."

"Should we be disturbing him, now? Wouldn't he be in a better mood if we did this tomorrow morning?" asked Emerald, clearly unsure.

"His mood won't be any better, then," Liz said nonchalantly as they stopped outside a room. Liz knocked, and soon they heard a grunt from inside and the door was opened by a bleary eyed Tom Manning, dressed in faded maroon pyjamas.

"What is it, Perkins? Is it the demon-" Manning stopped short as he focused on his visitors. "Dr. Bruttenholm? Sherman? What is it?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you at this hour, Director Manning," Emerald began, "but I'm afraid I must tell you what I learned while I was held at Prince Nuada's lair. I don't know how long I have before he finds me again..." She assumed an anxious look, biting her lip.

Manning perked up at once. "You should have told me this, the minute you came back!" he scolded. "I'm in charge here, not Hellboy! BPRD protocol must be followed, and you need to respect my authority. You can't go and do absolutely as you please."

Emerald let the director go on with his tirade for some minutes, eyes downward as if she couldn't be sorrier. It was only when Liz sighed with exasperation, did he stop.

"It's important that you hear what she's been through," Liz prompted. "Afterwards, we can all get to bed, already?"

"Of course." He moved aside to admit the women. "Come in. Hellboy couldn't come up with a solution to the problem, and so you're consulting me. Brute strength isn't everything; you'll soon learn that here, Dr. Bruttenholm. As Director, I apply the requisite experience, training and discipline-"

"Actually, Hellboy's the one who said you ought to know about it too," Emerald was quick to indicate.

"Oh! Did he, now?"

"I was kidnapped from home by Prince Nuada, Director. I had gone home that night...I was too shocked by it all. You understand?"

"Yes, for a civilian, I suppose," Manning readily agreed.

"While I was there, before I managed to escape, I heard a story. The full story of Bethmoora and how its destruction came about."

Emerald then proceeded to repeat the historical account she had heard earlier that evening in the enchanted wood, leaving out the involvement of Carol and her powers. When she had finished, she asked, "Did Princess Nuala tell you about it?"

"No, she didn't," he sighed heavily.

"I'm the only one who has come this close to Prince Nuada, and I have the most knowledge of his history and culture. Perhaps, that's why he wanted me removed from the scene."

"Yes, you are crucial to the investigation of this case. Dr. Bruttenholm, I would like you to stay here until things are sorted. I want you to team up with Fish-stick and Dr. Krauss."

"Now, that's settled," Liz cut in, glad to be able to return to Hellboy. "I'll look after her. Good night, Director." She stood up pointedly and Emerald followed suit.

"Good night, Director Manning," Emerald added politely.

Before leaving Emerald at her new room, Liz gave her the pass code to Hellboy's quarters.

"Come around 8 am tomorrow. I'll get you some clothes and stuff, then," Liz said, yawning.

Emerald walked to her bed and laid down. It was firmer than what she was used to at home, but she decided to be grateful that it wasn't the cold floor of a dark cave. She remembered that she hadn't called Carol, but there was nothing to be done now that Liz had already left her for the night. Sighing aloud, she let herself fall asleep.

* * *

Emerald awakened to a sharp knock on her door, after what felt like only a few hours' sleep. She had no way to tell the time of day as the room had no clock. And being located underground, her room was without any windows.

"Hey sleepy head," Liz called from outside, "Thought you were coming down for breakfast."

Emerald hurried to let her in. "Sorry. Gimme five minutes." In her tiny bathroom, she was happy to find some basic toiletries, and hastened through her routine.

As they neared the end of the walk to Liz and Hellboy's quarters, Emerald watched a couple of agents pushing carts piled with mounds of pancakes, bacon and fruit through the circular entrance of the room. When a cart of assorted pastries followed to complete the deliveries, Hellboy still hadn't moved from watching TV, with his back towards them.

The men nodded to Liz and went away.

"Wow! All this for us?" Emerald asked, awed.

Liz grinned, pointing to Hellboy. "Not us. For him."

"So, this is what you meant. Yeah, I can see why inviting him to dinner would be a challenge."

"Ehh...what are you ladies talkin' about?" Hellboy asked, at last turning his attention away from the television screens.

"Em wanted to invite us to dinner," said Liz.

Hellboy looked a bit taken aback, then grinned. "I gotta go shopping, then, for something sharp to wear."

"Red, you'll come as you are. Really," Emerald assured him. But then her eyes fell. "I just want that elf prince put away, so I can go back home."

"Don't worry, Em, I'll get him for ya," Hellboy vowed, lighting a cigar.

"Please, Red," Liz protested with annoyance, "You know I've asked you not to smoke in here."

But Liz wasn't quite able to calm her inner aggravation due to the effects of her pregnancy, and her head immediately burst into red flames. Shocked, Emerald jumped away from her.

"Sorry, Babe." Giving her a look of apology, he complied by swiftly crushing out the cigar. It took Liz only seconds to cool down as her flames retreated, leaving her face completely unmarked as before.

"Sorry, Em," said Liz, her serenity recovered. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay. Ummm...Breakfast!" Emerald smiled at the couple to revive an uplifted mood. "Let's dig in then?"

While she and Liz ate their own breakfast selections, Emerald watched Hellboy devour all the rest of the food brought in.

"What're you staring for, Em?" grunted Hellboy through a mouthful of bacon. She jumped out of her daydreaming state, and began to blush.

"Not her fault," Liz explained, smiling mischievously between the two. "I told her to watch you eat."

After breakfast, Liz had taken Emerald to the HQ quartermaster stores section, to get her outfitted with uniform clothing.

"Could we please have some fireproof items for her, Mary?" Liz asked the lady in charge.

Emerald spoke up. "Why do they need to be fireproof?"

Liz hesitated, not sure if she wanted to disclose news of her pregnancy, just yet. Only Abe knew about it, but with all that was going on lately, she hadn't been able to give it serious thought. And no matter what, she wanted Hellboy to be the first to know.

"I haven't been myself lately," Liz told her. "When I'm running on raw emotions, I can still lose control sometimes. It's best to be prepared."

"What size do you need? You look about 8 going towards 10, I'd say," Mary estimated with a calculating eye.

"10 is fine, thanks," Emerald answered, looking slightly pink.

"Size of footwear." As she received Emerald's answers, Mary typed the information and codes into the columns of a requisition sheet. "New recruit?" she directed to Liz.

"She's not an agent. She's here as a specialist consultant."

"Thought so." Mary took the sheets from the printer tray. "Too lax and soft to be one of you."

Before Emerald could express a scowl at her appraisal, Mary had whisked out of sight to collect the order. On her return from the warehouse, Mary wheeled a trolley holding two cardboard boxes around the end of the counter. "Sign here," she said to Emerald, "and don't forget to return the cart."

Now that her work clothes were taken care of, Emerald couldn't wait to jump into the shower. Her arm had felt surprisingly well that morning, and she wanted to inspect it under the bandages.

"You said you wanted a phone, too?" Liz asked they walked back together.

"Yeah."

With her issued cellphone in hand, Emerald remembered that she had promised to get something for Carol.

"I completely forgot Liz; I wanted to get Hellboy's autograph."

"You seriously want that?" Liz asked amusedly.

"Not for me! My friend said she'd like one, and well...I do owe her. Would you ask him for me, please?"

"Ask him yourself. It's 10:05, so he's probably weight training now. I need to get going, too. Take this," Liz said, unfolding a sheet of paper for her to see. "Follow this map and you'll find him."

"Is it okay to walk by myself around here?"

"Sure. Keep to the green halls and corridors and stay away from the red ones. Like here." Liz pointed to a particular thick red line on the map. "Avoid level 3 - that's where the live creatures are housed."

Absorbed in studying the map, Emerald scarcely noticed when Liz went off to attend to her own day's duties.

* * *

Emerald had showered and dressed in the standard issue black BPRD jacket and pants, trying to gather confidence enough to go out among the agents. Accustomed as she was to the company of academics and ostentatiously wealthy patrons who used elevated, refined speech, being now with Hellboy and the others was certainly a different world. Sure, she took the existence of paranormal creatures well enough, but that didn't mean she was at ease with paramilitary type men. Not to mention that it was unnerving to conscientiously hide her abilities in this cloister of paranormal experts.

As she neared the doors of the facility indicated by her map, she could hear from inside, the familiar sounds of a weight training gym in use - the clash of iron on iron, mingled with the grunts and snarls of men exerting their bodies. Putting the map away in a pocket, she took a deep breath and entered the gym. She headed between the rows of machines and regular agents working out, certain that Hellboy's massive red body would stand out above all. But she had not expected to finally find him below her eye level, lying back on a press bench surrounded by a three sided iron framework. Ignoring the curious glances that fell on her, she stepped up so he could see her and raised her hand in greeting. But she quickly dropped it, wondering if it was proper to salute Hellboy among the other agents.

"Hey Em, what's up?" Hellboy asked as he paused in mid-lift. He easily completed the controlled upward press of a thick bar loaded with a huge weight of multiple iron plates. He lowered it again to just an inch above his chest, his muscles flexing impressively.

She took a blank notepad from her pocket, but it suddenly dawned on her that she could have waited until later, instead of following him here. She had already annoyed him enough during breakfast with all her staring. He breathed out as he again pushed the weights straight up away from his body.

"I'm sorry to disturb you. You know what? I'll see you later," she rambled, her voice slightly timid.

"Wait." Hellboy set the bar back into the fortified upright racks and sat up, fixing her with his gaze. He could tell that she was feeling nervous.

"I wanted your autograph; for my friend. But you look busy now...so...err...I'll come back later."

"Red's signing autographs?" a man within hearing raised, setting the stage for amusement to follow.

"You've posed for those kid photographers for years, already," said another. "Now, this honey is stalking you for an autograph?"

"Hey, Red! Who's she?" asked someone else.

Hellboy quickly towel dried his face and left the weight station to look over what Emerald was holding.

"You want me to write my John Hancock on this plain white paper? For your friend? Too lame." He drew her in closer. "See, how about I sign a photo of me jumping over Brooklyn rooftops, tracking down those loose harpies? Or the one of me blasted into the sky? Or me aiming Big Baby at that Green Giant maniac?"

Hellboy's attempt to whisper was met with sniggers from those who had by now stopped to watch and listen to the exchange. Emerald looked both uncertain and incredulous.

"Let's go," said Hellboy, sweeping her along with his arm gently around her. Then he paused, looked back and raised his voice in a pretense of warning. "Meet Dr. Emerald Bruttenholm. She's here to investigate the case of Prince Nuada and the Golden Army with us, and she's kinda like the sister I never had. So guys...hands off!"

"You should have seen their faces when you said the last bit," laughed Emerald as she strolled with Hellboy to his quarters.

"Might as well get it out front," he grumbled. "Don't want another Myers happening."

"What?"

"Nothin'. Don't tell Liz I mentioned it."

"Sure," Emerald agreed, having no idea what he meant.

Back at home, Hellboy handed Emerald a stack of enlarged photographs. They all showed him either cheerfully posing or in action, mostly in mid-jumps.

He opened a drawer and produced a marker pen. "Choose whatever you like best."

"Who shot these?"

"Reporters, but mostly kids who wanna prove that I'm real."

"But then, how come no one knew about you until recently? I never once saw these in the newspapers!"

"Manning," he fumed, "goes around to the media to publicize that it's all fake."

"I guess it's hard. Doing what you do...and nobody even knows about it; not even your extended family," she said, thinking of Trevor Bruttenholm. "We were never told what happened to Uncle Trevor. Father only came to know that...that he was gone because he contacted someone. But that person couldn't give him more information. It was hard on us...not knowing."

Hellboy looked at Emerald, whose strange green eyes were glistening as they filled with tears. He sat next to her and placed his stone hand gently over hers.

"He was murdered right here by an undead Nazi assassin sonofabitch. It was damn hard after he was gone. For awhile, I almost lost myself. It was Liz who brought me back from.." he stopped, not wishing to burden her with the past that had caused him so much pain and loss.

They sat in pensive silence until Emerald said suddenly, "This one!"

Hellboy grinned as he saw the photograph she'd chosen, and with the red marker, signed his name in large, scrawly letters.

"What about that one?" he asked, considering a second photograph in her hand.

"I'm keeping it for me," she said, smiling. "It'll go over the fireplace with the other family photographs." He oddly didn't react to her, and she followed him with her eyes as he walked off to some other distraction. But he soon returned bringing a surprise; a large ginger cat which he set down on her lap.

"This is Mr. Gingerbread. He's the gentlest of all my boys and girls. Doesn't scratch, and loves being petted." Hellboy smiled. "He's yours from now on."

Emerald ran her fingers through the cat's thick, soft fur. "Thank you, Red!" There was something very comforting in its warm weight as it purred and nestled against her.

The quiet was shattered by a horn buzz, the first of a continuously sounding alarm backed up by rotating flashes of red strobe. The alert to immediately mobilize selected agents, resonated throughout the headquarters.

Liz arrived on the run to join Hellboy. He had snatched up his coat and gun belt, ready to leave.

"What's going on?" Emerald asked Liz, keeping hold of her startled cat.

"We've gotta go. It's an emergency."

"Oh! I'll get ready and come, too!"

"Not this time," Hellboy said. "Senior agents, only." He lightly pressed his hand to her shoulder, then rushed outside .

"Don't worry, Em!" Liz called from the doorway. "We'll be back as soon as possible!"

"See ya, Em! Come on, Babe!"

They had disappeared before Emerald could even ask where they were going. She stood looking anxiously forlorn, with Mr. Gingerbread curling himself around her feet.

* * *

_"__Hello?"_

"It's me, Emerald."

Emerald had returned to her assigned room. She would have preferred the BPRD library, but she had spotted the elven princess hovering among the bookshelves. Not comfortable being alone with the mind-reading she-elf, she had decided to make the promised call to Carol from her own room.

"_Are you __okay?__ Did you reach the BPRD all right_?" Carol's voice was tight with anxiety.

"Yeah! Everything's okay. How've you been? I hope there was no trouble after I left?"

"_Nope! __Just t__he opposite happened! I__'m__ in love!"_ Carol squealed in delight.

"Huh? What? With who?"

"_This guy I met in the Troll Market today. He was so sick when I found him, but he's so gorgeous! I love him!"_

"Uhhh...what's his name?"

_"__I asked__,__ but he wouldn't tell me."_

"And you're in love with him?" Emerald had never been in love, but couldn't imagine why Carol would accept the refusal of his name. Something didn't feel right. Carol had never seemed to be the flighty, dreamy type who would fall for someone in just a day. And that too with a patient, no less.

"_That's what I keep telling you_," Carol snapped. "_Why are you so dense_?"

"I'm sorry, but it's just hard to believe that you can get serious with someone so quickly."

"_I know what your problem is - you're jealous_!"

"What? NO!"

"_I'm hangin' up. You're such a bitch, you know __that?!"_

CLICK

The connection went dead, leaving Emerald to wonder what the hell was wrong with her friend.

* * *

_**Author's note: **__The awesomeness of this chapter has to be credited to __**Flint and Feather**__ for her amazing inputs on Hellboy's mannerisms and the BPRD's paramilitary atmosphere!_

_It took a bit longer to finish with the chapter due to the site malfunctions. It put such a damper to writing. Its great that everything's back to normal now!_

_Thank you __**Elyon**__, for that lovely review! ^_^_

_Please review!_


	24. Chapter 24

_When she looked into his topaz eyes, their surprising shade of worry held her stare. She expected him to reprimand her any moment now; but he said nothing, and then extended his hand toward her. She took a cautious step back._

_"Please...come here."The quiet note of regret in his soft voice completely baffled her._

_Biting her lip, she willed herself to do as he'd asked, but kept an arm's length away. Might he be baiting her, and about to sword slash her for being too near? Instead, he covered the distance between them. He raised his hand and placed his palm to rest against her cheek. She felt the warmth of his fingers seeping into her skin, heating her face into a light blush. His fingers slid down to her chin and with a gentle pressure, he lifted her face to have her lookup at him. He inclined his head down closer, until she could feel his long silver hair brushing about her neck and shoulders and then, his lips claimed hers!_

Dr. Emerald Bruttenholm woke up with a start, her heart beating frantically. It took her some seconds to realise where she was, and that her phone was ringing its piercing shrill tone. Muttering choice swear words learnt from the museum handymen, she kicked away her blanket and reached for her mobile.

"Hello?" she asked, wondering who it could be. All she heard was someone crying on the other end. "Hello? Who is this?" she tried again, unnerved. She had contacted only Carol Evans from this number. When she got no response other than the continuing sobs, she ventured, "Carol? Is that you?"

"_I'm sorry Emerald_," whimpered Carol's voice.

"It's all right. Don't cry about it."

A strange voice intruded, followed by the noise of a squabble.

"_So it's you, who put the forest god to sleep_?" inquired a soft, accented male voice.

Emerald gasped. "Who're you? And why's Carol crying?"

"_My darling little sapling has spilled all the beans concerning you_."

Emerald froze. "Who the hell are you?! Don't you dare hurt her!" she cried.

A soft amused laugh was her answer. "_It is pitiful, how humans believe their threats effective through this contraption of communication."_

"You don't know who you're dealing with."

"_Aye. It's lovely to chat with you, but I prefer the company of ladies, face to face. Come to the sapling's cottage within the next three hours. Don't have the red demon come along. Or his bizarre blue mate. I wish to entertain only one guest at a time_."

"And why would I do that?!" she challenged with fury. "Why shouldn't I bring my mates to get your ass kicked?!"

"_Don't be daft, darling. Come alone, or bid farewell to the sapling. I know you owe her for saving your life."_

_"I'm so, so sorry, Emerald," Carol tearfully choked. "I didn't mean to give you away...he tricked me. He poisoned me."_

"Are you doing this for Prince Nuada?"

"_Prince?_" The stranger's voice turned scornful. "_How might an elf without a kingdom be called a 'prince'?"_

"But then, who?"

"_Come, and I'll tell you. Patience isn't my virtue. If you don't hasten, I'll be forced to pass the time by clipping short the sapling's say...fingers...or some of her wee toes..._"

"Stop it! I'll come...just don't hurt her...please!"

"_Now, there's a darling_!"

The line went silent.

Emerald jumped out of bed and paced the room, trying to figure out a plan. Hellboy and Liz were away, and she had to do something to rescue Carol from the psychopath who had taken up residence with her. She couldn't help feeling waves of guilt every time Carol's face swam before her. Now she was being held hostage because someone wanted to get to _her_. It was even more puzzling that this stranger had claimed no association with Nuada.

Anxious not to waste time, she quit pacing and quickly tied up her hair, readying herself for the upcoming battle. She briefly wondered when her quiet life as a museum historian had turned into such a whirlwind of misadventures. She dumped out her boxes of uniform kit to see if they contained any firearm or other weapons that she could use. Much to her disappointment, there were none. Donning on a jacket, she pocketed the large glowing bean along with Hellboy's signed photographs and her wad of cash, and went out to follow her map to Tom Manning's room.

Her cell phone displayed the time as 10:15 p.m. "I've got to stop visiting the director in his bedroom," she thought wryly.

When his door opened, she was greeted by the disgruntled looking man. "What is it, Bruttenholm?"

"Err...I wasn't sure who to go to, Director. I just received a rather distressing call from a close friend and I need to go to her now. Do I need to fill out a release, or something? I'm not sure what the correct protocol is, sir," she said politely.

"I'm glad to see you're coming 'round Bruttenholm. Following procedure is the first step to becoming a successful agent. You may leave the grounds whenever you wish. You haven't yet been made an official employee of the BPRD, therefore you're still considered a civilian. But are you sure you want to risk going out? You might still be in danger."

"I understand and I thank you for your concern, Director Manning," she replied sadly, "but I don't really have a choice."

Manning regarded her for a moment, then suggested, "Log the record of your movements with Simmons on Floor 1, including details of the person you'll be visiting. Stay sharp out there."

Emerald nodded. "Thank you. Good night, Director."

She decided that she must take along some form of weapon. She was good at hand-to-hand combat, but wasn't confident that it was enough to pit against a swift, strong elf like Nuada. She had no idea if she might be facing an elf, or something altogether unknown – but she was certain that this being was dangerous and cruel. His threats were spoken in the soft, mellow voice of a lover, but only a fool would have misread his true darkness.

She now stood before the mass of metal sealing off Hellboy's room. She wasn't sure it was all right to enter, while Hellboy and Liz were away. Damning her manners, she punched in the pass code and the door unlocked. Once inside, she felt even more uncomfortable snooping around the large room to look for a gun. She went to the corner where she had seen Liz equipping herself, and found an open square trunk holding a selection of pistols and fighting knives. She checked out the handguns but was sorely disappointed to find them stored unloaded. There was no ammunition left behind. Out of choices, she took the knives and hid two in her jacket pocket, one inside each of her socks and one inside her bra.

As she was about to leave, she was gripped by a strong emotion that made it difficult for her to take the next step. What if she never got back? And what if Hellboy and Liz never got to know what became of her? Would she be causing him more grief after what had happened to Uncle Trevor? She teetered on the threshold, trying to control the rising panic in her chest. "For Carol...I have to do this for her. I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for her," she said to the empty room. "I'm sorry,Hellboy...Liz." Brushing the tears from her face, she went out the door.

* * *

Emerald sat in the rear of a hired cab, twisting her hands on her lap. Every gut instinct told her that she was heading for danger, but she forced them down. She kept trying to figure out how this intruder had got past the magical protection of Carol's home, when only trusted persons could find their way to it. "I'm in love!" That's what Carol had said, only hours before the second distressing call. Could it be that very male? Carol had said that she was tricked...poisoned. Emerald's heart beat quicker as she put the pieces together.

Carol had been hypnotised or something, which made her reveal everything about Emerald to the stranger. And he was there solely to get at Emerald. It was her they wanted. She was drenched in cold sweat as she stared out the window to look for anything that would inspire some courage in her.

* * *

The night was cold and clear with a pale waning moon risen high in the sky as Emerald made her way on the dark path that led to Carol's cottage. All seemed quiet except for the occasional hoots of hidden owls. As she came closer to her destination, she found that her mind was no longer muddled with fear. A clear course of action was steadily forming as she thought of nothing but getting her friend out of danger, and to get herself back to Hellboy and Liz. She had used the time during her ride to contemplate the situation that she was about to face. Never had she so strongly felt the meaning of the phrase, "Do or die trying."

She thought of her father now, as she always did while facing a dilemma, and took heart from knowing exactly what he would say to her now - that she had to be brave; and that nothing mattered more than family and friends. There was an undeniable probability of her being hurt tonight but there was also a chance, however faint, that she would be able to overcome the danger; that she would be the one dealing the blow to the enemy who had dared to threaten someone she loved. She focused her mind on the advice her Aikido master had given her a long time ago about facing enemies that were considerably bigger and stronger than her. "You have to focus. You have to keep your reflexes. So that when you want it, it's there. When you want to move, you're moving."

She checked over the concealments of her knives to make sure of no delay if circumstances demanded their use.

When the cottage came in sight, she placed herself behind a tree trunk to observe the place before going in. Suddenly, she felt something collide with her knee and was barely able to restrain a shriek from bursting out of her. It was a wartcap whose hand was beating at her knee, seeking her attention.

"Guys...you scared the hell outta me!" she panted under her breath.

The heads in turn answered rapidly in their high squeaky voices, which made her fear to be discovered. She bent down to the wartcap and whispered, "Speak more quietly, or he'll hear us. And I still don't understand what you're saying."

Both faces looked at each other helplessly before turning back to her with four pleading eyes.

"Don't look like that. We'll get things sorted, okay? First of all, are you the same guy who brought me my stuff from home?" The heads nodded. "Now, I want one of you to talk - you," she said, lightly touching the right head. "Tell me what you know very, very slowly and as softly as you can."

The chosen head puffed itself up with importance and spoke just as fast, but this time she was able to catch some of its information.

"Mistress Carol. Very bad man. She hurt, she hurt!" The left head wagged fervently.

"Is there only one man inside?"

The heads nodded, giving Emerald considerable hope.

"Does he have a gun?" she asked.

The wartcap indicated 'no'.

"That's great! There are other fae creatures in the woods, aren't there?"

The heads babbled gently that there were.

"Why don't you go and bring some help? Until then, I'll try to get her out of there. Sound like a plan?"

The heads again looked at each other before giving her a nod, and the wartcap trotted off into the darkness. The cottage windows glowed dully through drawn curtains. She walked to the door and knocked. She could hear the shuffle of approaching feet. The door opened a sliver and Carol's familiar blue eyes peered out. As they rested on Emerald, they seemed to widen in fear. Emerald tried to smile reassuringly but the severity of the situation made it appear more as a grimace.

"Don't keep our guest waiting." That voice was heard from within the cottage.

As Carol remained frozen behind the door, Emerald pushed it open wide enough to get herself through. Her eyes fell on the man-creature lounging on the sofa where she had slept only a few days before. She had experienced enough by now to see that this being was not human. She took in his midnight blue hair, pale blue eyes and the sharpness of his canines as he flashed a languid smile at her. Her eyes rested on the elvish style of his clothing and the prominent emblem worn on his shirt. She frowned, knowing that she had never before come across that symbol. Behind her, a loud sob roused her from her scrutiny. She turned around to a very frightened Carol, and saw the bruising on her face and exposed arms.

"I wish you hadn't come," Carol sniffled, tears trickling from her eyes.

"I wish you had told me sooner," Emerald answered in a level voice, glad to see that Carol was at least able to move. "Who is he? And how did he get in?"

"You are surpassing rude, Emerald Bruttenholm, to ignore me so," Sreng cut in.

"And you're rude, for not introducing yourself," Emerald said coldly.

Sreng laughed lightly and cast a sweeping glance over her. To his pleasure, he found that his prey was rather voluptuous. He couldn't help but appreciate the length of her dark hair falling past her shoulders and when his gaze came to rest upon her pale face, he was struck by her piercingly green eyes glowing like jewels in the poorly lit room.

"When you're done staring at me, I'd like answers. Who are you?! And how did you get through her security barrier? How did you even know about her?"

He considered the questions and decided that he would at least relish answering one of them.

"The smell of you led me to her 'security barrier', as you name it. Is it so difficult to breach this domestic cocoon? Has she spells clever, powerful enough to keep out one such as I?" he asked, looking past Emerald to cast his sight upon Carol, who let out a whimper.

"How'd you do it?"

He grinned like a beast. "I simply waited. She showed herself, and one look told me that the sapling was a mere young lass. And what drives a lass to weakness?" he put to Emerald like a riddle. She hesitated, and he sighed his answer with a tone of ridicule. "Love!"

It gratified him; the look of surprise that flitted through her eyes. "At my feigned injury, the wee thing promptly drops on her knees to aid me. My golden tongue turned her eager to drag me home. Easily charmed, she was. And with one drop of liquid love, she offered up her heart. Though I claimed more than her heart...she was quite ripe for the taking." He let his gaze stray over Carol and winked at Emerald.

Emerald felt the breath leave her. Was he suggesting what she thought?

"No...you didn't...you can't...Carol?" she looked behind her at the hunched figure whose eyes were downcast and swollen with crying. "No!"

"Deny as you will, darlings," Sreng dismissed.

Emerald seethed with anger. "How dare you?! How dare you touch her?! How dare you force yourself on her, you vile, sick, disgusting..." she was cut off by his cold laugh.

"Force her? How fiercely she wanted me!"

"Only because you made her drink that potion!" she shouted.

"Amusement was my due while she poured out her tiresome, infatuated heart. All knowledge of you she gave up, to rest me sure that you are the intended prey. You, with powers to unmake a forest god, and once imprisoned by Nuada, himself. As my master foretold."

Carol sobbed in the background.

"Your master? Who's that?" she asked, becoming more intrigued.

Without answer, Sreng leapt up from his seat, causing Emerald to stumble back. Leaving some few feet between them, he slowly circled her, taking in every inch of her body to discern her true form. "I've come from far, far off shores to bring you to him. Pray now, that you'll be of good use."

"But who is he?"

"My king, and hers," he said, glancing at Carol, who stood hugging herself behind Emerald, trying to hide from his sight.

"Her king? But Balor's dead! And you said you don't work for Prince Nuada either. Then who?!" she insisted, confused.

"How ignorant," he murmured. "The fae of this land fail to recognise their true king, even after the old rotting elf dies."

He moved in close. She stood perfectly still, keeping her face blank of any fear, and did her best to mask the shudder she felt when his hand snaked its way around her neck and crawled up to her head. Her hair tumbled from the hold of the band as he pulled it free.

"My king approved. It's no matter that you arrive worse for wear...he'll keep you alive if you prove yourself his asset. Now, it's you I'll engage in a bout of recreation." Intimately near, he stared into her eyes. Emerald looked back into the cold blue of his gaze, willing herself to hold firm. He tugged her hair forcefully at the back of her neck, making her gasp out in pain. "No? A swallow of liquid love will change your mind...darling." Yanking another fistful of hair, he steadily watched her eyes for the delectable signs of fear; for it would confirm their roles in the game he so loved to play. With one arm wrapped around her waist and his other hand clutching her hair, Sreng failed to catch the motion of Emerald's hand sneaking inside her jacket.

As she leaned away as far she could, he again snatched her in tight, and he was suddenly thrown back by an intense pain in the middle of his chest. He let go of her to look down at himself, and stood frozen by the sight of a knife dug upward into his chest by Emerald's two-handed grip on the hilt. She swiftly pulled out and drove the blade straight into his chest again. He stumbled back, his mind incoherent with pain and rage. As he fell to his knees, his agonised wolfish howls set Emerald and Carol shaking at the unearthly sound. Acting fast, she snatched Carol's hand in hers and cried, "Run!"

Without a backward glance, both women rushed out of the cottage, away from the ringing howls of the fallen man. They had run only some distance through the bare trees when more howls began to sound from all directions. Emerald looked wildly around her, unsure which way to run as Carol shivered and clutched her arm. It seemed like the entire wood was filled with howling wolves.

* * *

Prince Nuada followed Uriah the faun through the thickets of bare bushes and overhanging branches. He wondered at the possibility of _gwyllgis_ in a wood in the middle of a city inhabited densely by millions of humans. They tended to roam among the remotest of wild places, guarding certain crossroads that were said to be portals into dark and demonic worlds. It was most unlikely that they should suddenly appear anywhere in New York City.

His thoughts were disturbed by the sudden appearance of keening and weeping sounds, which seemed to be borne towards him by the wind; though the leafless branches remained motionless. They chilled him to the depths of his heart and made him shiver with dread, despite himself. Uriah too, seemed shaken by the unnatural cries, and Nuada took immediate note of where he was pointing. In the darkness ahead, he found a white robed woman on the ground, her long white hair pooling around her feet. He couldn't understand why his own heart was bruising under the strains of the woman's mournful wails. As he approached her lone figure, he saw that she was extremely thin. She raised her head to look at Nuada, and he staggered back nearly onto the frightened faun who uttered a cry. "Bless my soul, O great Goddess, for 'tis a banshee!"

Nuada regained himself from the initial shock of the banshee's ghastly skeletal face and asked her, "Why do you appear before me, spectre of death?"

"The one you seek in earnest," she lamented, "will die this night."

At the prediction of danger, his thoughts jumped to his sister. "Nuala," he murmured.

"Nay...the forest child...and with her...your very heart," she wailed sorrowfully.

And at once, like the signalling of doom, the banshee dissolved into darkness, and the woods erupted with the howls of wolves.

* * *

_**Author's note:**__ Hope everyone's having a good weekend. Enjoy the new update ^.^_

_A bit of Bruce Lee's wisdom was spoken by Emerald's aikido sensei. Its something I had heard in a video on you tube a long time ago but I don't remember the person who made it. Quite helpful during times of combat._

_Please review!_

_Beta-reader: __**Flint and Feather**_


	25. Chapter 25

Emerald's heart thudded loudly in her ears as the terrifying howls resounded throughout the dark woods. They filled her with a wild instinct to run; and her very soul commanded her to get far from the nightmarish beastly cries. She looked around her to find an escape, but had no idea which way to go as they had strayed off the forest path in their haste. She pulled Carol into the frail concealment of a grove of leafless bushes and tried to locate some source of the howls, but just as before, they seemed to come at her from all sides. Trying to force the panic down within, she looked at Carol for help, but her friend had gone rigid with shock and fear, and did nothing but clutch onto Emerald's arm.

"Carol?" Emerald raised her voice to be heard over the howls. "Do you know which way to go?" She was met with Carol's uncomprehending wide stare. She tried again. "Listen! I met your wartcap friend earlier and he's gone to get help. Can you show me which way to go? Please?!"

But Carol's paralysis seemed to grow worse, and her only response was to tighten her hold on Emerald. Desperate to leave behind the threat of the yowling beasts, Emerald bolted ahead, dragging the half-green girl with her.

Emerald ran faster, hoping that they would soon emerge onto the city street but to her utter despair, she found no clearing amid the thickets of bushes and trees. She stopped to catch her breath and dared to feel relief when she realised the complete silencing of the howls. For the moment, she thought that the worst was over; that the beasts were done with their hunt and she might finally be safe.

Her hopes were short lived as she then heard low, throaty growls uttered from somewhere very near her. She strained her eyes to look through the darkness at the shape of the most frightening vision that she had ever encountered. A massive hound-like beast with glowing red eyes, darker than the surrounding night and seeming only a foot less than her height, approached her stealthily. Twin streams of vapour issued from its nostrils. The sight nearly froze her but in the next second, she whipped her head to the side to see another one of them about to close in. Carol whimpered pathetically, and Emerald felt that her arm would break in her friend's crushing grasp.

"Please let go, Carol," she whispered, jerking her hand furiously to break Carol's hold. "You've got to run! Your friends are already on the way. I'll distract these...these... monsters. You need to run and run until you find someone to help you. Don't look back, understand?" she stressed, vigorously shaking Carol until her eyes raised to fasten onto hers. "Go! Now! Run!" She gave the girl a push which sent her stumbling, but maintained her look of fierce command. "I said, NOW!" Faltering for a few seconds, Carol finally seemed to regain independent movement and bolted away from the scene.

Emerald now found herself facing not just two, but five hellish hounds. They slowly converged on her, zeroing in on their prey. A part of her mind not yet numbed with fear wondered why any of these beasts hadn't made a run for Carol. It was still a little comfort to know that her friend was going to make it, even if she didn't. There was no way she could escape these hellhounds, but she decided that if this was to be her end, she would go down fighting. Her hopelessness gave way to new courage. Kneeling down, she retrieved the remaining knives from her boots and planted herself firmly in front of one approaching hound.

The leading hound stopped only feet away from her and bared teeth that glinted like sharp daggers in the pale moonlight. She saw no tongue in its mouth; it was filled instead with a fiery-red glow. Emerald's nascent courage seemed to drain out of her in the face of the beast's surreal features. Unable to stand the terror any longer, she threw a knife hard at it. The blade bit into its foreleg, and the wood once more erupted with howls. A hound to her left charged at her, close enough to take the frantic thrust of her second knife into its chest. But to her horror, the beasts didn't seem to show any signs of weakening. The wounds where the blades had penetrated now ran with a thin stream of fiery-red blood, glowing like molten lava.

"What the hell are these things?!" she thought desperately but then, she shrieked as she was painfully seized from behind, and felt the sickening crunch of fangs chewing through the flesh and bones of her left shoulder. Like a slow burning fire, the pain spread from her shoulder to the rest of her body. Dragged down to her knees, she screamed in shock, and her every agonized effort failed to loosen the grip of the hound's jaws. Her own hot blood spurted from the punctures, weakening her. She had almost closed her eyes in submission; when out of the corner of her fading gaze she saw a flying black shadow streak past her. Within seconds, she felt her shoulder freed from the creature's mouth. Turning her head, she saw the beast lying cut in two, its lava-like blood raising clouds of steam as it poured onto the frozen ground. She managed to roll away from the blood pooling towards her, and looked around to make sense of what had happened. The four remaining hounds had shifted their attention away from her, and were now staring up at a figure balanced on a high branch above them. Clutching her shoulder, she willed herself to focus on her saviour. The moonlight shone on glittering topaz eyes and a fluttering red sash - Prince Nuada.

Emerald slumped to the ground, her wound throbbing painfully. Through the haze of her vision, she caught sight of a long spear in his hand, dripping with red luminescent blood. In the next moment, he had dived in among the hounds and was furiously attacking with movements so swift and skilled, like a fluid shadow stabbing and slashing through the massive beasts. His lance blade dismembered them easily, soon leaving a pile of hacked body parts in a fiery pond of blood. The last thing she saw before succumbing to the welcoming darkness was Prince Nuada very near to her, his face strained with anxiety.

Nuada raised Emerald from the ground to examine the torn flesh of her shoulder, and discovered shattered bone splinters protruding within the deep shreds of her mutilations. Inexplicably, he felt a sharp pain pierce his heart at the sight of her mangled body and her bloodless face. The thought that her eyes may never again gaze at him with avid curiosity in their green depths, distressed him deeply.

"Your Highness," called a timid voice from behind him. It was Uriah, the faun who had fallen behind when Nuada had taken off at the sound of the howls. "You have rid our home of these evil beasts. We are so grateful to you, O brave son of Balor. Your valour gives us strength -" but he was left speechless as Prince Nuada suddenly disappeared with the fallen maiden, in the blink of an eye.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sreng lay crumpled on the floor of the green-girl's cottage, in a slick of his blood. Heaving a deep breath, he eased out the dagger thrust into him by Emerald, opening the gap for a heavier stream of blood to flow from his chest. He had been so rapt in his lust for her, so sure of her soft vulnerability that he had dropped his guard. As a werewolf, his body was highly indestructible, with the exception of his heart; and that strange female had very nearly dug her dagger in it, incapacitating him for some time. It was the most disgraceful encounter he'd ever had with a woman.

As he rested to recuperate as best he could, he sensed the loss of connection with his hounds, which surely meant that they were dead.

"Was the woman strong enough," Sreng wondered, "to defeat five _gwyllgis_?" He needed to find out what had become of them. Pushing himself to his feet, he surveyed the cottage. The green-girl would not be returning here. For him to stay would be dangerous if the woman came back with reinforcements from the BPRD. Though healing fast, he doubted his ability to face the red demon in his present condition. With priorities settled, he quickly donned his armour and went outside. He leaped into a nearby tree, having decided to wait and see if anyone came around to investigate.

An hour into his watch, he heard approaching voices. A number of fae creatures were walking toward the cottage and discussing loudly among themselves.

"The girl swears that there's a dead wolf-man in her cottage," said a wood faun.

"Aye, and that he wore the Fomorian crest on his breast," said another.

Sreng saw that the newcomers consisted of four fauns and two wood nymphs. They were grouped at the cottage entrance, and hesitating to go inside. He enjoyed an instant urge to kill them all to avenge his humiliation, but instead perked his ears when he heard one of them say, "Don't you lot think, we should inform Prince Nuada first? What if that creature ain't dead? Werewolves are hard to kill and I doubt a human would be up to it."

"The prince made away with the lady before I could say anything. But thank the Goddess, he killed those unholy monsters!"

"Let us go inside and get this over with. I must return to my wife, and that poor child needs a healer. No use dawdling here," said one wood nymph, opening the door. Met with the large outline of drying blood and two stained knives discarded on the floor, they stood huddled together at the entrance, not daring to go in.

"He's gone," cried Uriah fearfully. "Let us go back!" The fae retreated as fast as possible, shooting furtive glances about them as they went.

Sreng sat hidden among the high branches, taut with anger. He deduced that the woman was now in the prince's custody, and it would not be easy to get to her. Additionally, he had been ordered to stay away from Prince Nuada. He resolved to accept this night's defeat but when they next met, he would be sure to make her beg for mercy beneath him. She owed much for attempting to kill him. He had amassed valuable news to relay back to his masters, and he was eager to learn what Lord Alpheus planned to do with the information.

Leaping down from the tree in a graceful bound, he made his way to the tunnel that would lead him to the Troll Market.

* * *

_**Author's note:** Here's wishing all my readers a lovely (scary) Halloween/ Samhain! Make sure to get treated and beware of the were-creatures that are out there tonight to trick you ^.^_

_On a less cheery note, updates will be slower from now, as I'm busy and scheduling a long travel plan next month. Of course, lots of reviews might make me write more while I travel :P _

_Loads of thanks to **Flint and Feather** for helping me release this chapter today. I love Halloween! _


	26. Chapter 26

_Prince Nuada's lair_

_Somewhere under the New York City streets_

The only light within Prince Nuada's dark lair flickered from the makeshift kitchen. Low flames sputtered in the fireplace, reflecting off the assortment of copper pots and pans mounted along the rough stone walls. Hanging bunches of dried herbs threw spectral shadows across the low ceiling. Wink sat alone in the gloom, drinking from a mug of dark ale. He had come home to an empty cavern and was now left to wonder about his prince, and the fate of his captive human. It had taken Wink longer than expected to find all the materials necessary for the restoration of his damaged mechanical hand, but trade with the New Orleans trolls was a tedious business. It was harder to satisfy their fancy and thus, make them agree to a bargain. He had already surveyed the entire cavern to look for signs of torture and blood, but hadn't found a clue to where they could be.

A loud noise from somewhere near his ankles roused him from his contemplations. He found below, one of the wartcaps that often visited the cavern to look for scraps of food. Most trolls considered them to be pests and shooed them away upon discovery, but Nuada always welcomed them.

"Want some bread and honey, little one?" Wink asked.

The twin heads shook in response.

"Prince Nuada has asked us to get his medicine box from his kitchen," they said in their rapid, screechy voices.

"Why? Where is the prince now? Is His Highness hurt?" Wink toppled both his chair and the table in his anxious haste. The wartcap jumped out of the way. Wink grabbed it and brought it close to his face.

"Where is he?" he firmly repeated.

"At Master Romeran's shop," it answered, squirming to escape the troll's massive hand. Wink promptly dropped it to the floor and hurried to secure the box of potions that Nuada had specified.

"I will take it there myself. You go on ahead and tell His Highness that I'm coming. Tell him Wink's coming!"

The wartcap nodded its understanding and pattered away. Wink collected several rolls of what looked like dried sea weeds to add to the potion box, and set off.

At past midnight, the Troll Market was teeming with a plethora of fae creatures. In fear of what might have befallen his prince, Wink bulldozed his way through the crowd. When he reached Romeran's quarters, he wrenched the ornate doorknob so hard that it broke away. In his haste to find Nuada, he almost trampled Blinky the brownie who had come to check on the new arrival at her master's door. As he reached the inner chamber, he saw Nuada kneeling in front of a long sofa.

Wink dropped his load and cried out, "Prince Nuada!" which would have sounded as loud as a roar to human ears.

Nuada whirled around to face him while the woody figure of the court mage hurried over to shush him.

"Mr. Wink, I see you have returned," greeted Nuada sombrely.

Wink was instantly gratified to see his master well and alive. "My Prince, why did you send for your potions?"

"It's her, Mr. Wink," said Nuada, and he stepped aside to let Wink see the figure lying on the sofa. She was the prince's human. He moved closer to take in her mangled shoulder, and her face screwed up in pain. While her eyes remained closed, her breathing sounded ragged and slow.

"How did this happen to her?" Wink wondered aloud. He felt sure it was not the prince's doing, but a mauling by some beast.

"Welsh demonic hounds," Romeran put in gravely, while Prince Nuada rummaged through the potions.

"Perhaps, we should call in Lady Elisa. She is the best healer here." Romeran felt unnerved to see the prince in such an intense mood, and time had taught him that it never boded well. He cursed Kalidren for having taken off the moment Nuada had appeared through his door, leaving him alone to deal with the anguished prince and his enigmatic human.

"The prince's potions are as good as any healer's, Master Romeran," Wink upheld. He had well sensed his prince's dark mood. "But, I'll go bring someone, nonetheless. A healer's magic might speed the lady's recovery."

"Wink – pray, stay here," Romeran pleaded. "I'll send Blinky to fetch Lady Elisa." The prince was frightening him, and the injured woman appeared in too much pain to last much longer.

Wink accepted, then sat beside Nuada who was already dabbing away at her wounds. Both he and his master had become as skilled as any healer in the past centuries since they often stayed away from fae populated areas, and had only themselves to depend upon in the event of any emergencies. Nuada had amassed an incredible collection of healing potions and salves. He lacked only in magical healing, which took centuries of dedicated effort to master.

Nuada applied the same potion to Emerald's shoulder as he had used earlier in his cave, to staunch her loss of blood. Wink let out a sigh of relief when the wound stopped seeping. With a look of strained concentration, Nuada cooled the fever of her ruptured flesh, and Wink realised that Nuada was taking every measure to be as gentle as he could. He wondered what had wrought such a change in his prince towards the human woman. When he was done, he chose another phial of potion containing a greyish liquid which Wink recognized as a remedy for the mending of broken bones. Nuada hesitated to apply it to her shoulder, and sat contemplating with the phial tipped over her. Wink knew that the potion was powerful and though it could heal bones within hours, it caused great pain. A healer's magic was a better option in this case.

He gently put his hand over Nuada's shoulder. "We wait for the healer, my Prince. She ain't losing any more blood. She will endure," Wink said in a soft whisper. Nuada's shoulders slumped tiredly, and he put the potion away.

Romeran left them and went into the front parlour to wait for his brownie to return with the healer. It seemed longer to him than the actual hour, before he saw the brownie leading a small group of people to his door. Kalidren, Lady Elisa the healer, two wood nymphs and a young green woman of mixed parentage had arrived. Blinky began to ceremoniously introduce her master to the new guests.

Romeran cut her off and requested, "Lady Elisa, please hurry inside. Please take her, Blinky." The brownie obediently went inside with the elf lady. He then rounded on Kalidren. "Where have you been Master Kalidren? I was so very anxious to be on my own with the prince in such a dark humour."

"I had to learn for myself, what happened in the woods."

"The prince told us as much. Some stray _gwyllgis_ attacked the woman."

"There's more to it than the prince knows. This young lady here," Kalidren said, pointing at the green girl, "was with the prince's lady during the attack. Her name is Carol Evans and she is one of Lady Elisa's apprentices. These gentle folk are her winter guardians," he added, indicating the two nymphs behind her.

"Take us to the prince, please," said Carol in a small voice.

Romeran lead the way, relieved to have Kalidren back, along with the healer lady. He was intrigued to know more, but decided that it could wait. He saw that Lady Elisa had already knelt by the strange woman and was channelling her magic into the wounds. Nuada stood over them with an anxious, almost sickly look on his face. He had never imagined the stoic prince's features could ever morph into such an expression. He wondered if the injured woman was really one of the long lost race of the Annowrians; and then he saw Carol Evans approach the sofa. The girl took one long look at Emerald, and burst into sobs. Prince Nuada's head turned sharply towards her and Kalidren jumped forward to shield her from view, as the prince's annoyance was not to be taken lightly at this time.

After awhile, Lady Elisa stood up and faced Prince Nuada. With relief, Wink saw that Emerald's shoulder was near to mended. Her bones were in place; the edges of her torn flesh joined together and covered over with thin, raw red skin. She was as good as fixed, he thought joyously. He was about to speak his thanks to the lady healer, when her worried expression made him pause. He looked back at Emerald, whose eyes were still tightly shut, and the expression of intense pain had not left her. There seemed to be no change in her with the healing of her wounds.

"Why does she still appear in pain, Lady?" Prince Nuada asked, voicing everyone's thought.

"I am afraid I have grave news, Your Highness," she said, bowing her head. "I was told that she was attacked by _gwyllgis_. The bites of the cursed creatures have injected their venom into both her body and mind. The body, I have healed, but her mind still perceives the pain that was wrought on her body. I do not have the skills to draw out such poison. She would succumb to it within some hours henceforth..."

"No...is there no way?" Nuada asked with the slightest touch of desperation in his voice. "No potion that would cure her?"

"She requires a healer with the power to root out such mind venom. Such poisons are very rare, even among the fae. In my nine centuries as a healer, I have seen no experience of anyone like her, as being the victim of a _gwyllgi._ My mistress was the last among our kind to wield such powers...but she too is lost to time," she ended sadly.

"She must not die..." the prince whispered hoarsely. "Not now..."

"Who is it you speak of, Lady Elisa?" asked Kalidren.

"I speak of Lady Breanne. Your aunt, Your Highness."

Nuada felt dread to hear that name uttered. She was his mother's blood sister, and the wisest and most learned person in Balor's court. Being also his godmother, she had not judged him as quickly as did his own mother on the fateful day that he was accused of hurting Nuala. As he was leaving for the battlefield, his aunt had approached to invite him to her chambers for a personal talk. He had, of course, obliged her with a visit. It was during that discourse that she claimed he had been poisoned. And that the poison had perverted his love for Nuala. Nuada, of course, had vehemently disagreed. He had said that he loved his sister and that there was no need to pollute their bloodline by letting Nuala marry anyone other than him. He saw sense in his rationale and judgement, but his aunt saw otherwise. She had calmly tried to reason with him, had asked him to stay under her protection so that she could heal his heart, and was full of wise and affectionate words for him. Yet, they only further vexed his overwrought mind and he had screamed at her in frustration. Her all-knowing and all-understanding demeanour had caused him to draw his blade against her. The moment the honed edge touched the bare skin of her throat, he had felt a burning strong aura radiate from her. A fiery orange had suddenly infused her golden mellow eyes, and his resultant surge of fear made his arm fall limply to his side. "Your heart is burnt black with poison," she cautioned, "and if you do not heed your aunt's warning you will burn, and so will everyone you love."

He had stood dazed for how long he did not know; only that when he finally recovered from his shock, Lady Breanne was gone and he'd been left alone in her chamber. He had neither laid eyes on her again, nor heard anything of her.

"Is there no one else...any student whom she might have instructed?" asked Nuada.

"I was the last among her students," Lady Elisa replied. "It was during the time when the great plague had spread across Bethmoora, and the Father Tree was withering. Lady Breanne had wept, fasted and prayed to the goddess to save our people from disease and destruction, but nought came forth from them. She could not save so many and watched them perish in front of her very eyes. It had seemed that her magic was betraying her and she could not bear the plight of our people anymore. She left us swearing to return to Bethmoora only when she had found a cure...she never came back..." Tears fell from her eyes at the memory of her long lost mistress.

Carol was softly sobbing. Nuada glanced at her curiously but turned back to Emerald, his hands fisted tightly at his sides.

"My prince," broached Kalidren. "Take her to Tír na nÓg immediately."

Everyone stared. Lady Elisa spoke. "What good will it do to prolong her suffering? It would be kinder to let her die now." Romeran nodded thoughtfully.

"There is a chance that I might find Lady Breanne and ask her for aid," Kalidren said.

"Even then, she vowed never to return."

"Lady Elisa, she vowed not to return to Bethmoora. She could venture to Tír na nÓg if one were to strongly beg her," returned the mage. "It would seem only a mere moment to the child in that realm. Surely we could attempt that, and if I do fail per chance, the prince can bring her back and finish it all."

"That is what we need – time. Thank you, Kalidren, truly!" Nuada exclaimed. "I am blessed to have you by my side once again." Kalidren bowed. Nuada gently picked Emerald and before anyone could utter a word of fair flight, he was gone in the blink of an eye.

"Where'd he go?" cried Carol at his abrupt disappearance.

"He was blessed by the goddess with the power of apparition," said Romeran

"You mean like a ghost?"

"Not exactly, child. He can travel through space to any destination of his desire. These days, the humans call it 'teleportation'," Kalidren explained.

"Wow!"

"Yes, humans would say so too." Kalidren smiled gently at her. "You have been through much tonight, and your courage is truly admirable."

"Emerald's the brave one," she said, looking ashamed. "I ran when she shouted at me."

"If you hadn't run and then died as a result, we wouldn't know much of what had happened. Your staying alive will have saved your friend in the future."

"But how?"

"Because I now have an idea of who our enemies are, and the extent of their powers. So, chin up! Let Lady Elisa help you to recuperate and gain strength. There's a bigger war to come and it would bode well for us all, to be better prepared than last time. Goodbye for now," he said. Making a short bow to the company, he quickly left the room.

Wink stared incredulously, lost for an explanation.

* * *

Mage Kalidren made his way through a frozen forest silently; his step so light as only that of an elf can be. Shafts of long sun rays fell in slanted curtains through the ice-covered foliage. After spending days in the foul smelling city of New York, he deeply breathed in the untainted air of the forest. He felt a deep sense of calm in the serene atmosphere and at the same time, a deep longing. It reminded him of an age long lost.

He entered the loneliest depths of Germany's Oberusel forest, looking for signs of fae habitation. Nothing moved. He felt no hint of even the slightest breeze, only the quiet slumber of the whole forest. He would have sat down there and meditated until spring arrived, but he couldn't let the forest's magic lull him away from his mission. He took a wooden flute from within his robes and put it to his lips. A theme of mellow notes emanated like the soft falling of snow. He did not stop until he heard a crunch of twigs from some distance ahead of him, and saw a large brown elk looking at him with knowing eyes. The mystical creature turned away, and he followed its path until it stopped by a gigantic sequoia tree. Kalidren bowed his head in thanks to the elk guardian of the place. Closer to the base of the tree, he discovered a hollow in its trunk. He knelt down beside it and chanted a short elvish rhyme. As soon as he had finished, the hollow enlarged and soon, a round entrance had formed, tall enough for him to walk through, unbent. Inside, he found a winding stone staircase leading further underground. The space was lighted by green and gold luminescent goblin lamps floating in mid-air. At the base of the staircase, he arrived at a spacious room and instantly knew that he had come to the right place. The air was heavy with fragrances of dried herbs and spices which hung in bunches from the ceiling. Two walls were lined with stone racks containing crystal phials of potions which twinkled in the dim light. A small bright-eyed red fox sat beside a dying fire with its ears pricked up, observing him keenly.

"I seek Lady Breanne, and come in peace," he said softly in Elvish. The fox trotted off to an inner chamber while Kalidren helped himself to a seat by the fire.

The fox returned with the Lady Breanne at its heels. Her eyes gleamed softly at the sight of the mage. As she walked up to him, her long sleeved red robes flowed about her. In the style of Elven women, she wore a golden girdle about her waist, and her hair cascaded down her back in thick curls. Kalidren was as lost in her beauty and grace as the first time he had laid eyes on her ages ago, at Balor's court.

"Mage Kalidren, welcome," she greeted gently. "I am pleased to see you, but I must admit that your coming is unexpected. You always send me a raven..." The slight tilt of her head questioned as she surveyed him and felt his tension, and wondered what could have perturbed him so.

"My Lady, I come to you in great haste. There is much that I would like to tell you, but I fear it will have to wait," Kalidren began, his voice urgent with anxiety. "I come asking your aid."

Lady Breanne looked surprised but assured, "You have it, Kalidren. I will aid as best as I can."

"There is a young woman of Annowrian descent, who needs your help. She was attacked by five _gwyllgis_ and now lies dying in the fields of Tír na nÓg. You are the only one with the ability to extract the venom fully."

"Annowrian? The children of the forest...the forest child!" Her eyes widened with a wondrous realisation dawning. "And I believe Nuada is with her?"

It was now Kalidren who looked surprised. "How did you know, my lady?"

"I believe that you do have much to explain. And in turn, I will tell you a tale of my own. _G__wyllgi_ venom is most agonising. Has the child been healed in body?"

Kalidren nodded. "She has."

"Then let us be off, this moment." Turning to the fox, she said, "I shall be away for a while, dear one. You are welcome to stay here as long as you desire."

And they ascended the staircase together.

* * *

_**Author's note:**__ Thank you for the lovely reviews! Each of them made my day. I would be travelling again at the end of the month but I hope to update sooner this time. I wish everyone a happy and warm holiday season. Have fun, eat (and drink) till you're bursting and take care! _

_Beta-reader: __**Flint and Feather**_


	27. Chapter 27

The pain was unbearable. It blurred her vision and shut off all sound except for the hard pounding of her heart. It seemed like her very body and soul were aflame. There was no room for anything except fiery agony. Unaware of her surroundings, of the eyes upon her and the hands holding her in their gentle protection, she remained ensconced in the cursed inferno that the demonic beast had injected into her. And so, it quite surprised her when her condition changed very suddenly. The cool darkness behind her eyelids and the serene calm of her mind were so pleasant after her torment that she wanted to remain that way forever.

"I'm afraid, dear child, that you must come out of your slumber. Destiny awaits." A light feminine voice urged her; peaceful and soothing, but grave. "Open your eyes, now."

Emerald couldn't find a reason to disobey that voice, and so she slowly raised her lids. As her vision cleared, she saw looking down at her, three pairs of concerned golden eyes. Her mind whirred to life, and she felt herself overwhelmed by what had happened just moments ago. But it couldn't have been only moments ago that she'd been in a strange, dark wood with a frightened green-girl clinging to her side; with demon hounds at her feet. Demon hounds with fierce red eyes that promised nothing but pain and death. She shuddered.

"You are safe now," soothed the elf lady at her side. Emerald tilted her head back and saw Nuada's face directly above, and realised that she was lying with her head on his lap. She quickly sat up. Involuntarily, she brushed her hand over her shoulder, but felt nothing unusual. The only sign evident that it had all not been a nightmare, was the shredded state of her jacket.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice unsteady. She tried her best not flinch away from Nuada, for she remembered clearly that it had been he who had come to her rescue. "And if he wanted to kill me, he would have done so already," she thought. She looked around and recognised the other elf male as the storyteller from the woods. "Where are we?"

The whole group was seated under the full bloom of a large wisteria tree that grew on the banks of a lake glittering blue in the bright sun. The sky was a brilliant azure and a cool breeze blew over the tall green grass that grew all around them. It was the most serene place that she had ever known. She vaguely wondered if they were in some part of Australia, because back in New York it was still the middle of winter. But what was she doing in Australia with three strange elves? It made no sense.

"We are in Tír na nÓg," said Kalidren. "Time flows differently in this realm. Your wounds were fatal, and we could find no healer in the city to save you. Lady Breanne had to be summoned, and so Prince Nuada brought you here to prolong ...time."

Emerald's eyes widened. "Wow! Are we really in Tír na nÓg?" she asked in wonder.

Prince Nuada felt strangely heartened to hear her questioning with her old disregard of immediate problems and dangers. The corners of his lips curled up in amusement.

Kalidren confirmed with a nod. "Do you know of this realm?"

"Yes, I do. My father once told me a story about it. It's a magical realm ruled by the faerie queen where no one grows old; it's always summer and everyone is happy and peaceful. One day the queen came to visit the land of mortals on her white horse, and fell in love with a knight. The knight agreed to return with her to her land. They spent a few years together happily, but the knight fell melancholy as he steadily grew homesick. She couldn't stand to see him sad, and so she gave him her white horse and warned him not to dismount from it, or to let his feet touch the ground. When the knight arrived at his home, he discovered that 300 years had passed and in his utter surprise, he fell off his horse and instantly aged 300 years, and died."

"That is as folklore goes," agreed Kalidren with a gentle smile.

"And here she is, acting like she learnt ancient folklore through digging in the earth, or something as ridiculous," thought Nuada. His smile spread wider as Emerald gazed at him curiously, wondering what could have changed the crazed elf's attitude towards her to this extent. Unaware of their companions' attention, they continued to stare at each other. Kalidren took the opportunity to exchange glances with Lady Breanne.

"Prince Nuada," the mage addressed, breaking through their thoughts. "Lady Breanne and I will take a walk. Please call us back when the lady feels well enough to leave."

"I shall, Kalidren. And Lady Breanne, you have my thanks," replied Nuada.

Lady Breanne elegantly tilted her head in return, and walked away.

"Why did you call him Kalidren? I thought he was Talisen, a fae storyteller. Who exactly is he? And who is she? How..." Emerald caught herself before she could ask a dozen more questions. It had been only about a week since she'd been terribly rebuked for her curiosity. She decided to be on her guard in case the prince should revert to his previous personality.

Prince Nuada noted the change in her expression, and wondered where to start. He could not blame her for asking questions, for there was much that she was unaware of.

"Mage Kalidren was the chief advisor to my late father, King Balor. He remains the wisest and most loyal among the Bethmooran subjects. He disappeared a thousand years ago, before the Great Battle began. These days, he prefers to live as a storyteller among the fae folk of New York City, and has taken the name of Talisen," answered Nuada. Emerald was surprised at the smooth warmth in his voice; now expressing no trace of annoyance or...hatred. It created such a change in the prince's character that it seemed she was communing with a completely different person.

Nuada went on to answer her second question. "The lady who healed you is Lady Breanne, who also sat in my father's council during the days of yore. She is the greatest healer amongst us now. No one but she could have extracted the _gwyllgi_ poison from your mind. She is also my aunt."

"_Gwyllgi_ poison?"

"The beasts which attacked you were Welsh demonic hounds that roam crossroads leading to demonic realms. In all my years, I have never heard of them congregating in a human ridden city. It was most unnatural that these five should have been hunting after _you_, alone. Mage Kalidren has been looking into the matter."

"But did you happen to come across someone else in the woods?" Emerald asked with a rush of desperation. "I had a friend with me. She's part fae, a young green girl. Do you know if she is safe?"

"I believe I saw her come in with Kalidren. The girl looked upset, but unharmed. How is it that you know her?"

Emerald bit her lip and looked away, worried. She didn't want Carol in any more trouble because of her.

"Rest assured that no harm from me will come to her. I give you my word," he promised earnestly.

And so, Emerald told him of her first meeting with Carol. Nuada listened in amazement, for he had witnessed that very occurrence, and cursed himself for not having taken a more intent look at the scene. He had shrugged it off, thinking she was nothing more than a human woman but in fact, she had been one of his kind. Crushing down the weight of his guilt and regret, he willed himself to focus on her speech. She was then proceeding to tell him about her rescue from Romeran's residence.

"You gave poor Blinky quite a shock," he said, when she had done.

"If I see her ever again, I'll apologise to her. She was kind to me, but I was afraid that you'd kill me."

Nuada fell silent, and Emerald wondered what the elf was thinking. For a moment, she contemplated a mad urge to just jump and run away, but as she continued to watch him, she felt no hostility. In the strangest way, she felt safe with him. Plucking up her courage, she added, "I know you hate me for being human, and I know you wanted to torture and kill me. But then, why did you save me? Why did you have the elf lady cure me? Why not just let me die, and there'd be one less human to annoy you."

He met her gaze and revealed, "You are not human."

"How can you say that?!" Emerald challenged. "Is it because of my freak ability with the trees? There are other humans gifted with supernatural powers. My friend Liz is a pyrokinetic, and she's definitely human!"

"You speak of Anung un Rama's woman. But no; I say that you are fae due to all of your abilities, in addition to concrete proof of your origin. In his safe, I found a memoir written by Alasdair Bruttenholm. I had gone to your home to search for you and to retrieve the divine seed, but found that instead. It confirmed that your mother was an elf."

Emerald stared through him. Her father had never told her about it. In fact, he'd said that he had lost the key to the safe long ago and not to bother, as it was empty. She'd never even given it a thought.

"I want to read it."

"I do not have it with me now but once we return, I can show you. Emerald, where is the forest god?"

"I lost it that very night," she lied. She could feel the pulse of the magical seed throbbing inside her inner pocket. Even though Nuada was being gentle with her, she felt too protective of the forest god to give it away to the prince, who could again seek to use it and bring it harm. Needing a change of subject, she looked away to locate the other elves and saw them some distance away. Lady Breanne and Kalidren were standing with eyes closed and arms raised, and their palms joined together. "What are they doing?" she wondered aloud.

"They are sharing memories."

"Princess Nuala tried to read my mind when she first saw me. But she could do it without touching me."

"Aye, my beloved sister has very strong psychic abilities. She stood by my father and judged each subject's heart and mind for signs of any dishonesty."

Detecting a slight change in his tone, she decided to leave the subject of the sister who had escaped him and instead asked, "How did you know where I was?"

"A faun acquainted with Kalidren came to warn him of the shocking appearance of _gwyllgis_ in their woods. Kalidren had told me earlier that he had spotted you among the fae, and I decided to go with him to investigate. That is how I was led to you," said Nuada. He kept to himself the appearance of the banshee, as he was unsure of how she might react. That presence had thoroughly alarmed the faun, and he did not wish to upset her so soon after recovery.

She had listened closely, then went on to tell him about the night when she had received the call from Carol, and described every detail of the were-wolf that she could remember. Nuada silently vowed to disembowel the creature that had dared to lay its claws on her. She was fae; the only one of her kind to remain on earth, and he felt it his duty to protect her with his life. His face had gone stony, and Emerald said, "I'm sorry if my questions annoy you, Prince Nuada. It's just that there's so much I don't know."

"Nay, dear lady, it is a pleasure to answer your queries," replied Nuada and despite her caution, she felt her face warm at his pleasant tone.

* * *

"The child has such astonishing eyes – like she is carrying a world of spring within them," said Lady Breanne. Beside Kalidren, she walked through the knee high grass with the same elegance as she'd had eons ago, in the lost halls of Bethmoora.

"Aye, my Lady. Her adoptive parent aptly named her 'Emerald'," he replied. "But you have yet to tell me how you knew that she was with the prince."

"I shall show you. May I?" she asked, holding out her hands.

"Of course, my Lady." He again placed his palms to hers. The sun setting in Lady Breanne's eyes lightened their golden hue, and enriched the sparkle of their faint orange flecks. Kalidren's amazement at her beauty, so enduring over the passage of all these years, never left him. Her face suddenly faded from his vision and then, he found himself on the ocean side cliffs surrounding the ancient coast of the Giant's Causeway.

The landscape hadn't changed much since he had last been here before the onset of the Great Battle, except for the absence of the large population of goblins who had dwelled in these parts. A catastrophic inferno had consumed and imploded their forges, and only a small number of the workers had survived. He followed as Lady Breanne set off to reach the magical stands of stone jutting from the earth in the middle of the empty plain.

A lone disabled goblin appeared, and came crawling towards her. Kalidren recognised him as the master blacksmith of the forges. Once fierce and proud, but now an unfortunate legless cripple who wheeled his half body about in a makeshift cart. A deep feeling of pity welled up as he remembered what had become of his beloved land and his people.

"What brings you here, Lady Breanne?" greeted the old goblin. "If memory serves me right, you had vowed never to return to Bethmoora."

"I had a vision from the goddess herself, Master Goblin. She bade me to come here, saying there's yet another chance that I may have to serve our ancient kingdom, and save her people from complete annihilation. I seek the seraphic creature who has taken up abode in those caves where the army resides."

"It will please me to show you the way, my Lady, if you give this humble servant a present."

Lady Breanne removed from her hand a gold ring adorned with a rose shaped ruby, and gave it to the goblin. He brought it up to his eyes to admire the ruby glittering like freshly spilled blood in the setting sun. Pocketing it carefully, he requested, "Follow me, please."

At the goblin's whistle, the rock formations emerged fully from the earth to reveal the living stone Giant who concealed the entrance to the devastated forges. With Kalidren, Lady Breanne followed the goblin inside. Only his torch fire lit their way, and as he led them, he told his own tragic story.

"So much is lost. All lost to the curse unleashed upon this earth...the cursed army created of my greed and arrogance. O my lost children!" the goblin moaned sorrowfully as he guided the elves to the inner chambers of the cavern.

"Do not blame yourself, Master Goblin. We were all blinded with pride in our magic."

The goblin brought them up to an open entryway; one hewn through stone and grand in height. "The one you seek is within, Lady Breanne. I shall take my leave now."

She walked only steps inside, and stood there to survey the chamber; mysterious, dim and spacious beneath its high domed ceiling. The stone walls were lined high and wide with wooden racks holding hundreds of clear jars of glowing golden liquid. Against those walls, heaps of sand were accumulated and there, the excess of filled jars lay strewn about. At centre and far back, the chamber's occupant crouched on the floor, ringed by nine globes of bronze. The being's head was hidden under a sweeping drab veil, and its near black pair of wings, folded close against its back. Using a long staff with a crescent at its end, the creature hooked one globe and decisively pushed it to a change of position. As the being attended to this duty, Lady Breanne made her respectful approach. At her side, Kalidren studied the collection of globes, recognizing that each represented a planet of the solar system. Under the disturbed thin sand layer, he saw areas of curved lines of wide concentric circles drawn on the stone floor, and mused that the arrangement may represent a cosmic chart, of sorts.

The creature rose up to its impressive height to receive her, its tattered, mud-coloured robes dragging on the floor. "I have waited two winter moons for you, Lady Healer of the Tuatha Dé," it said without feeling. The rasping voice next criticized, "You lack the courage of your own convictions." The freed wings were then raised high and spread out wide, and all along their firm leading edges, eerie amber eyeballs looked out from between the dark feathers. The eyes blinked, rolled and stared down at her as their owner put up the veil to reveal a skeletal face more than half covered by an eyeless mask of bony plate.

"I was too proud to go after my nephew on that fateful day," she confessed to the hideous being, "and now his heart is burnt with poison and hatred. Had I forced him into submission, I could have saved Bethmoora, my family and my people. I let my arrogance betray all that I held dear!" She moaned in agony. Looking up angrily at the creature, she defied, "Courage of my convictions?! I have wallowed in my own dishonour all these centuries. Do not think you can cause me greater pain with your scorn!"

The creature seemed to enjoy the great agitation that it had aroused in her, for its smile bared large horse-like yellowed teeth.

"Do not take my words too deeply to your fair heart, Lady Healer, for my own is filled with dust and sand."

"Why am I here?"

"I have a tale of fates for you," said the creature, again crouching down to prod one of the globes.

"Tell me."

"The third crown piece that enabled command of the Golden Army fell into Prince Nuada's hands, and the fate of all races on earth changed at that very moment."

"What?!" she cried, aghast.

The creature gestured with gnarled fingers and admonished, "Do not interrupt, Lady Healer." She nodded her submission, dreading what she would hear next.

"King Balor condemned Prince Nuada for his actions, for he had slain more than eighty human beings to retrieve the crown piece. Princess Nuala, though innocent of the evil committed, was to die too. And so, the prince fought for his sister's life and his own; and the heat of their mutual conflicts made him murder King Balor."

She let out a strangled cry, but didn't speak.

"Prince Nuada awoke the Golden Army, but before he could unleash it, he was thwarted by the demon Anung un Rama, who was in the employ of the human army from the west. A duel for the right to the crown was fought and the demon won fairly. Anung un Rama let the prince keep his life, but took possession of the crown. In his desperation, the prince raised his dagger to stab the demon when his back was turned. However, it was the prince's own heart that was pierced, instead. Princess Nuala, who was present in the army's chamber, stabbed her own heart to stop the prince from his continuing intent to command the army. As he turned to stone, he spoke these sorrowful words. 'We die...and the world will be poorer for it...'."

Lady Breanne looked horrified. Kalidren attended her in his concern, sternly regarding the creature who could spare no empathy for the Lady's distress. It occurred to the silent mage that it may be deriving enjoyment from her enervating agony. And the tale continued on.

"Anung un Rama and his mate quit the human army and decided to live here, among the ruins of this ancient kingdom. They lived happily for a while; the demon sired twin half-demon children and they formed a contented family. One winter evening, the demon returned to his cottage after a day of wood hauling, and saw the windows dark. Inside, he found the corpses of his beloved wife and his two children. Each had been shot in the back. Enraged and blinded with grief, he cursed the human races; cursed the day he had defeated Prince Nuada to save them." The creature bared its squared teeth, then said, "Anung un Rama accepted the role that was destined for him. He opened the gates of Hell and ushered in his demon legions to decimate the populations of Man. They, in their fear, deployed their most devastating ranges of weapons and soon, the Earth burned in the combined infernos of human and demonic warfare."

Shattered, Lady Breanne fell to her knees, crying out, "But...but this never happened!"

"Oh yes, it did, Lady Healer. Only then did the goddess deem it fit to intervene in the affairs of her children. The gods and goddesses...they rest too deeply for the good of their children, and only an apocalypse seems drastic enough for them to pay attention, and look downwards from their lofty seats. Danu beseeched Fate to turn back the sands of time. But Fate can only do so much. Goddesses forget the power that their children command over them. Fate could not reverse time beyond the moment that Prince Nuada touched the crown piece that was given to the humans, for that was when the fate of the earth turned." The wing-eyes opened wide as if to punctuate the creature's next painful condemnation. "In our present time, the prince holds one recovered crown piece, and has acquired the second by murdering King Balor. If you had not delayed answer to the summons of your goddess, you could have prevented that."

Lady Breanne clapped her hands over her mouth in terror. Words could not rise as her hot tears spilled over.

"All is not lost, Lady Healer," the winged being pronounced. "Goddess Danu has sent a child of Goddess Annowre from the woodland realms, and she has been placed in the prince's path. She has the ability to shine light in the prince's dark heart...only if she is allowed to live. The prince himself might kill her too soon, and if he is able to restrain himself, his enemies will want to finish her. The child can raise Bethmoora again, but her path is endangered by those who would rather let your kingdom remain in the dust." The creature slowly backed away. "Be ready when the call comes for you. Bethmoora needs all her children to again rise in defence...or fate will only repeat itself."

"So...so...it is not too late?"

"No. But I advise you to make ready."

"Who is this child? Where is she? What can I do to help? And who is the enemy?" Her questions tumbled out in desperation.

"Only time can reveal that which has not yet come to pass," said the creature, dropping the veil over its bony visage. "Go, now. Be prepared...and apply tenacious courage to your convictions."

The scene dissolved, and Kalidren opened his eyes to find himself again standing with Lady Breanne among the tall grasses of Tír na nÓg. Reading his reaction, she wondered if she had ever before seen such a look of incredulity on any elf's face.

* * *

_**Authors note**__: I hurried up like crazy to write this chapter as I didn't want you guys to worry too much about Em over the holidays. Loads of thanks to my lovely beta-reader __**Flint and Feather**__ for bearing with me and finishing up with the document, so that I could publish it before I went off on my trip. Season's greetings to everyone and have a happy holiday. Wish you guys a great New Year ahead too!_

_Please review. They feel as awesome as presents!_


	28. Chapter 28

**Note: The dialogues in _italics_ are spoken in Elvish. Enjoy!**

* * *

Emerald strolled through the tall grasses towards a grove of trees away from the lake side. She was pleased that Nuada had let her take a look around without following her. His manner had completely changed towards her. She rather liked him as he had sat with her, listening to her stories of escape and of becoming friends with Carol. It was unbelievable how a slight smile had wrought such a pleasant change in his otherwise stern and sometimes, cruel face. It was even more incredible that he'd been absolutely sincere when he told her that he would protect her.

The sun warmed her face and the cool breeze lifted the strands of her hair to stream long behind her. Her shredded BPRD jacket lay discarded somewhere amidst the roots of the wisteria tree. This was a strange land where she felt far away from reality, her only companions being three Bethmooran elves. Stranger still, was the fact that they were eager to help her. They knew what she was. Added to their list were Hellboy and Abraham Sapien, who knew that Professor Alasdair Bruttenholm was not her real father. It seemed like the world was more aware of her origins, than she herself. Perhaps people were not wrong in feeling strange when they looked at her. "I am really not human, after all," she thought ruefully.

Her old life seemed like a far-off dream to her now, where her world had revolved round her father, their joint research on Bethmoora, and the Blackwoods Gallery. All that had changed on that fateful night when she had decided to quit academia to pursue her own personal research. She could never have imagined that she would come face-to-face with a lost elf prince, and that he would carry her into his world of faeries and monsters. "Maybe I'm the one who jinxed it," she mused.

A lovely fruity smell filled her nose as she entered the grove. Looking up, she found that she'd come to an orchard of peach trees heavily laden with fruit. The aroma of peaches was so delicious that her mouth watered and her stomach grumbled. Not able to recall when she had last eaten, she went to the nearest tree and tried to grab the fruit on a low-lying branch by jumping on the spot. She was able to grasp leaves on the end, and drew the whole branch down towards her. As she plucked the peaches, a shout from behind startled her. Slowly she looked back, not knowing who it could be. She was even more surprised when she saw a young girl of about four or five years old, looking up at her and smiling.

"_You're so tall! Mycah has to climb the trees or beg the tree spirits to send them down to us. I am Leiya__, __and __I __live in the village down by the Lotus pond. Who're you? And where do you come from_?" The child said it all very fast and in a flash, Emerald realised that she had spoken in Elvish, though not with Nuada's elegant style. Most unexpected to her, was the existence of a human child in what was supposed to be fae territory. The girl had bright blue eyes, a lightly freckled face and red hair worn in two braids. She was dressed in a long tunic of pink with a white sash, and went barefoot. While she took in the girl's appearance, a noise of someone panting became louder with the arrival of another creature; a humanoid having a face, hands and legs that looked made of wood. He was two heads shorter than Emerald and was dressed in much the same way as the little girl. She guessed him to be a wood nymph; and so he was.

"_Leiya, don't run off like that. You know my legs aren't as fast as yours_!" he huffed. Leiya giggled. The nymph stared at Emerald; a stranger who appeared to be human. He had never come across an adult human in this land, and was both curious and wary.

"_How did you come to be here_?" he asked her suspiciously.

"_Prince Nuada brought me here__. __I am Dr. Emerald Bruttenholm_," she replied in Elvish, pleased at how easily it flowed through her lips. "_I__'__m surprised to see a human child here, though. I thought this was purely a faerie land__._"

He seemed more at ease to hear her answer in fluent Elvish. "_It is, Miss Dr. Emerald Bruttenholm__, __but there are human children here. Some of us rescued the poor creatures a long, long time ago and fell in love with them.__Out of __love, we brought them here, where they will never be harmed by others__,__or __by __time__._"

"_How did she come to be here_?"

"_I found Leiya wandering in the woods off the northern coast of Ireland several centuries ago. She was the only one in her village __to survive __after the pillaging Viking men raided the coast. Alone and starving, she was small enough to be eaten by a wolf__,__or worse. So I, Mycah, took her in and brought her here to live. I have not left her side in all this time, though it seems like __only __a few years __have passed__, in this blessed land_."

Shocked, Emerald realised that the little girl was centuries old. "_So, she will never grow up_?" she asked, with eyes newly fascinated by Leiya.

"_No. But she is happy this way, as are the other children of our village. Aren't you happy, little one_?"

"_Yes!_" she cried joyfully, and hugged the short wood nymph around the knees.

"_Come here, Leiya_," Emerald requested, smiling and extending her hand.

Encouraged by a brief nod from Mycah, she made the approach. Emerald knelt down and stroked the girl's hair thoughtfully. "_Don't you miss your home, Leiya__?"_

The girl shook her head and said, "_This is my home_."

"_Don't you remember your mother and father? Don't you miss them_?" Emerald urged on, as if the little girl would have the answers that she sought to explain her own life.

"_I never had a mother and a father. I had an uncle and an aunty and they beat me all the time. Their sons beat me__,__too. And their friends beat me__,__too. I hid in the woods to cry because they would beat me if they saw me crying_," she said, her eyes cast downward, hidden in shadows. "_Then one day, big men with axes came from the sea and cut them all down. They all screamed and cried but the big men never stopped. They burnt all the huts and killed the cows and sheep. They freed Leiya from beatings_." Here she paused and looked up into Emerald's eyes. "_And Leiya came to Mycah! And now we live in the village down by the Lotus __pond!_"she finished, smiling softly.

Emerald's hands shook as she hugged the little girl to her. Her eyes stung as she tried not to cry, because she could very well understand the life that Leiya had led before coming to Tír Na NÓg. She would never grow old and would remain a child for as long as she lived here. Her only memories of her past life were that of cruelty, pain and blood. She would not sorrow for her inability to grow up, as adults were nothing but monsters to her. She was happy with her faerie guardian. She took the little girl's face in her hands and said, "_Thank you for sharing your story with me, Leiya. I don't remember my father or mother either__,__but I was very happy with my guardian__,__too. He was both mother and father to me. But you're luckier than me because you'll never lose Mycah_." She hugged the child again.

Emerald felt thin little arms go up around her and she settled into a sense of calm. But within seconds, Leiya was being torn away from her, and she saw a tall figure in black standing in her way. She looked around him to find Leiya sprawled on the ground, and Mycah rushing to her aid.

Straightening herself, she stood up to Nuada, whose face was contorted in rage. "What the hell's wrong with you?!" she shouted at him. "Why did you push that child so hard? What if she's hurt?" She turned away from him, about to run towards the child when she felt Nuada grabbing her arm and forcefully pulling her back. "Let go of me!" she hissed as she tried to twist her arm out of his grasp. She miserably failed against his strength, which frustrated her even more. "I thought you'd changed! Just for a moment back there, I really thought you weren't that bad. But you are! You're the same murderer that I first laid eyes on!" she screamed, struggling against his hold. He looked down at her and hardened his grip. She aimed a kick at his knee but he was fast in avoiding the blow.

"Do you not remember what happened the last time you attempted that on me?" he whispered in her ear. She remembered only too well how easily he could repel and attack, but it did nothing to quench the anger surging through her. She looked back and to her relief, she saw Leiya being helped to her feet by her guardian.

"Why do you aid that human spawn?" Nuada asked, shifting his attention from the resistant woman at his side.

"I am her keeper," said Mycah simply.

"Keeper?! You're a traitor to your kind! How dare you bring that thing here?"

Mycah winced but kept his voice steady. "Pardon me, Your Highness, but this realm is under the rule of peace and Queen Maeve allows humans with fae guardians to reside here without discrimination." He pointed at Emerald. "Isn't that lady human, as well?"

"No, she is not," he answered coldly. "When I reawaken the Golden Army, I'll cleanse the filth from this realm, too."

"But violence is forbidden here!"

"I'll make the queen see sense when the time comes. Every human will pay for their crimes towards my kind."

"But...but...but they're only children, my Prince," Mycah moaned in protest.

"Yes. But as they grow, so does the dark void in their hearts that nothing in the world can fill."

"You're wrong!" cried Emerald. "Not everyone's like that!"

"Mycah, help her!" Leiya sobbed, clutching at his tunic.

"See what they do?" Nuada fixed the girl with a sneer of deep loathing. "She would turn one of my own kind against me. I should wring your neck at this instant, before your black tongue causes any more mischief."

Mycah looked horrified and shoved the little girl behind him to shield her from Nuada's fiery gaze. "Such violence is forbidden here..." he mumbled feebly. Then at once, he scooped the child in his arms and ran as fast as his stiff woody legs could carry him. Nuada watched him flee, but did not follow.

"You see what living with a human does to a fae? It makes them cowards."

"That guy was no coward!" Emerald argued. "He would fight for that little girl until the end, but didn't you hear what he said? You're not allowed to cause violence here...he probably saved _you_ from that queen lady."

Nuada's face turned stony as he proceeded to drag her away from the grove.

"Let go!" Emerald tried to dig her heels in the ground, but he easily pulled her along. His grip crushed her arm all the more now, and she was sure that she'd be bruised.

As the pair neared the lake, Kalidren and Breanne looked their way to find the source of the commotion.

"He is hurting her!" Breanne cried in dismay, and hurried forward with Kalidren following closely behind. "Prince Nuada, what is the meaning of this?"

"I say it is time we headed back. I am taking her with me," he replied calmly.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Emerald cried. "Let go of me!"

"My Prince, the lady is too excited, and it is not good for her. She is still recovering," Kalidren advised.

"She is well enough. We have already spent enough time here."

"Didn't I say I'm not going anywhere with you?! What does it take to get a simple thing through your thick skull? I am NOT going!"

Nuada then closed his hand so tight that she felt the bones in her arm grind together. She let out a gasp of pain. "You're hurting me!"

"I shall see you soon," he told the others.

But before either of the wise elves could do say or do anything, Nuada and Emerald had vanished.

Emerald felt a surge of energy pass through her, and the sensation of being melted away into nothingness. She was engulfed in a black void and her baffled mind tried to gain a sense of her whereabouts. All that kept her on her feet was Nuada's firm hold on her arm. Now, she was being led in the dark and she stumbled blindly until her eyes adjusted to the gloom. Nuada had stopped beside a broken looking wall in some sort of tunnel, where he performed strange hand gestures and muttered incantations. The wall melted away to reveal a cave which looked dangerously familiar to her.

"What is this place? How...how did we get here? We were by the lake just now..."

Without reply, Nuada pulled her inside. Vivid memories of cold, pain and hunger sprang up before her eyes as she realised that they were back in the prince's lair. She broke into a fresh tantrum, screaming obscene words which she had picked up from the gallery workmen, but had never uttered in her sheltered life.

"Prince Nuada! My Prince! You're back! And Miss Emerald too!" erupted Wink's grunted exclamations.

"Mr. Wink," Nuada addressed. "How long have we been gone?"

"About a month, Your Highness."

"A month?!" Emerald echoed in disbelief.

Wink nodded. "Would you like some refreshments, my Prince?"

Nuada sighed audibly and freed Emerald from his hold. Immediately she examined her skin, and Nuada took notice of the bluish black marks he'd left on her arm. His face softened at the sight and he instructed, "Look after her first, Mr. Wink." He walked away to the inner chambers and left her behind in the dim cavern.

Mr. Wink felt awkward to be assigned the care of a lady. All his life, he had been a warrior troll and for over a thousand years, been Prince Nuada's companion. Unpractised, he now had to think through the etiquettes that should be bestowed upon a lady of importance to his prince.

"Miss...if you'd follow me please," he grunted, making a low bow which looked a tad ridiculous to Emerald.

"Where are you taking me?" Her tone was cold as she contemplated what fresh hell awaited her now, and how she might be able to escape this situation.

"To the kitchen, if you please," he answered, wondering if he needed to drop a curtsy of some sort.

Even though Wink had an alarming bulk and appearance, he exuded no menace. His polite replies calmed her nerves slightly, and she moved closer to him. Wink proceeded down the hallway, finally leading her inside one of the rooms. She had caught a glimpse of it on her last stay there; a kitchen with rough, uneven white-washed walls and a high ceiling. Pots on shelves adorned the walls. A large pot was bubbling over a fire in the hearth, and a delicious smell wafted from it. Her stomach released a loud rumbling and she looked down in embarrassment.

"Excuse me," she muttered.

Wink waved her towards a small table in the corner. She went to sit without any further invitation, and was brought a steaming bowl of stew. Ravenous, she didn't bother to blow on it or wait for it to cool but spooned the hot stew into her mouth, burning her tongue. This, she ignored, continued to eat and paused to look up at Wink only when he'd returned to give her a loaf of bread. She broke off chunks and added them to the stew to soak up the delicious sauce. Wink watched amused, as she ate with immense gusto.

"Some more, please Mr. Wink," she called, pushing out her bowl.

After her second bowl and the complete consumption of the loaf, her hunger was satisfied to a good degree. Feeling more comfortable now, her mind moved on to the next important task - having her curiosity satiated.

"Mr. Wink, do you know what exactly happened to me? One moment, I'm in this beautiful lakeside meadow of Tír na nÓg and the next second, I'm back here in the New York City underground. Have I been drugged, or was it all some sort of illusion?"

Wink lumbered forward with a dusty bottle and poured her a drink. "No, Miss. It was no illusion or trick. Prince Nuada is above such means of deception. He had truly hastened to take you there to wait for Mage Kalidren to bring Lady Breanne to you. You were mortally wounded, and it had to be done. My prince is gifted with apparition; that is, he can transport himself almost instantaneously from one location to the next. When he brought you back, the sights of Tír na nÓg must have changed in the blink of an eye."

He was right about that. She nodded and took a sip of the best tasting beverage she had ever drunk, and it went through her, warming her to the tips of her toes. "It's delicious!"

"Aye," he grunted.

Emerald suddenly felt quite peaceful and leaned back on her chair.

"What's he gonna do with me now?" she murmured sleepily.

"You need some rest, Miss Emerald."

"Mhhmmm." And within minutes, feeling very full and very warm, she dozed off sitting at the kitchen table.

Presently, Nuada returned and stood by, watching her sleep.

"Should we remove her now?" asked Wink.

"Yes, but first..." He brought down the medicine box and took a small tub from among its contents. Wink watched his prince kneel down and smooth ointment onto the woman's arm, which now he observed to be darkened with bruising. The harshness of Nuada's face seemed to have mellowed by the gentle dance of the kitchen fire. Wink hadn't marked such a tender look on his prince's face in a long time, and it warmed his heart to see it. He had learnt from Master Romeran all that had transpired during his absence, and it made him thank the Goddess for giving him the gumption to have protected this strange woman from the tooth-faeries.

* * *

_**Author's note:** Prince Nuada remains as hateful as ever when it comes to humans. Hope you guys liked the chapter. Would love to hear what you guys think about the way I am portraying Nuada. I'm doing my best to keep him in character and in my opinion, he is not to be swayed easily when it comes to giving up his centuries old vendetta against the human race. Please review! _

_Beta-reader: **Flint and Feather**_


	29. Chapter 29

Emerald stirred awake, stretching her arms and legs luxuriously, feeling the warm velvety covers slide over them. Keeping her eyes closed, she vaguely wondered where she had gotten such soft bedclothes. She could sleep under these blankets for days!

As sleepiness receded, her awareness took over. Opening her eyes gradually, she found herself in a strange bed in a dark room, with glowing green orbs of light floating below the ceiling. Sitting up, she realised that she was in Nuada's room. It was the same as when she had last been there. She yanked the covers away and saw to her relief that she was fully clothed, and the bed appeared to have depressed only in the middle where she had lain. A shaky relieved laugh escaped her lips.

The closed dark cavern gave no indication of the time of day, and she wondered what the date could be. Wink had said that she and the prince had been gone for over a month, though it had hardly seemed more than a few hours that she had spent by the lakeside with the three elves. She wondered too, what had happened to Kalidren and Breanne, and whether they would be able to get back on their own. Thoughts of Hellboy and Liz crossed her mind. It was good to know that Carol was okay, but she wanted to make sure of it herself and not rely completely on Nuada's word.

Nuada had saved her, claiming that she was an elf, too. He had even gone out of his way to call on others to heal her from the injuries inflicted by those unearthly hounds. He had been so kind and patient while she questioned him about the events that had taken place. She had almost started to like him. _Almost_. But he had then revealed his old face by lashing out at that little girl who was just there picking fruit with her woody friend. Protesting his actions had resulted in her being thoroughly roughed up, and dragged back into this dank hole of a hideout. Her hand brushed over her bruised arm but she felt no pain, and was surprised to see it looking as normal as ever. At least Mr. Wink was nice enough to have given her a generous dinner but after all, it had been Nuada who had asked him to provide for her. Also, he had given up his bed for her use. "What kind of sick Elvish mind game is he playing?!" she thought furiously. She decided to wait until she discovered what information had led Nuada to believe she was an elf, and then she would look for a way to escape.

Getting up from the bed was harder than she had anticipated, as she didn't want to leave its soft warmth. The room was cold and she shivered, wondering if it would be okay to stay for a while longer in bed...Nuada's bed. Her thoughts of what Nuada and Wink might be up to, finally brought her to her feet, and she decided to go back towards the kitchen area. On approach, she heard grunts and thuds coming from the far-off entrance chamber. Edging slowly towards the noises, she stepped past the kitchen where she could hear something boiling sluggishly. Ignoring it, she made her stealthy way to the place that had once been her holding cell.

Nuada, bare to the waist and with lance in hand, was then executing a martial art training routine; weaving a lethal dance. Emerald stood transfixed, captured by the grace and deadliness of his movements. When he suddenly performed a high jump that sent him flying up to the ceiling, she let out a gasp. Nuada landed as lightly as a cat, with no more sound than that of his boots touching down on the stone floor. He remained crouched for a moment, his chest muscles rapidly expanding and contracting, his face hidden by the length of his hair dripping with sweat.

Emerald had enough training in martial arts to realise Nuada's immense power and skill. Not even the best human masters could match their moves with his in terms of speed, stamina or grace. She could feel the pulsating aura of strength emanating from him. Fear of discovery by the elf prince in such a state made her take a step back, but at the slight scrape of her shoes on the stone floor, he looked up. His eyes were aglow with anger and hate; the emotional drivers he often used to power his ruthless drills. When his gaze fell on her wide petrified eyes, something changed within him. He could feel the tension draining out of his body and he gradually relaxed his taut stance.

"I'm sorry," she blurted out, "for intruding."

With a speed that could have almost equalled Nuada's, she turned and hurried away. Desperate to find Wink, she arrived at the kitchen and nearly burst out laughing at the sight that met her eyes. The troll, wearing a spotless white apron and the most tranquil of expressions, stood stirring the contents of a pot. She gave a false cough to hide her abrupt laugh and went up to him. "So these are his duties when he's not out there doing his prince's bidding, and being a big bad troll," she thought amusedly.

"Sleep well?" he grunted at her.

"Marvellously," she grinned, glad of his presence, for being alone with Nuada never ended too well for her.

Wink felt relieved to see her in good spirits. He invited her to take a seat at the kitchen table and served her a bowl of thick creamy porridge. He followed with a fresh loaf of bread, a bowl of butter, a jug of milk and a basket of apples. This homely display of Wink's hospitality made Emerald feel at ease. Spooning the porridge into her mouth, she saw him hovering at the edge of the table.

"This is really tasty, Mr. Wink," she said through the mouthfuls of food. "It feels like a long time since I've had such good home cooked meals, as yours." She hoped her compliments wouldn't be seen as injuring the warrior troll's vanity. Wink gave a hearty grunt and went back to stirring the pot.

When she had done eating, Wink brought her a large package wrapped in brown paper. Opening it, she found a pair of sleek black boots along with items of black clothing, and something red was also tucked inside. There were small tubs and jars in the parcel, too.

"For me?" she asked.

Wink grunted in assent. "Prince Nuada sent me out last night to buy these for you. It would make you more comfortable to have a change of clothes and a good wash."

"That's thoughtful of him," she said grudgingly. "Now I've got to pay for these. Plus, he did save my life from those monsters, so...I don't know...," she mused.

"Serve my meal, Mr. Wink." Nuada's voice came from the kitchen entrance. Emerald saw that he looked fresh and had already resumed his usual black attire. "Have you eaten, Emerald?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, wondering why she suddenly felt so acutely conscious of her unwashed, tangled hair and probable grimy face. "Thanks."

Feeling awkward under his politely interested inspection, she took up the package and left the kitchen. "The guy can go from Dr. Jekyll to Mr. Hyde within seconds!" she thought as she went off to the odd makeshift bathroom. It had no bathtub, but a large spout protruding from among the mass of brass pipes signified the showering area. She was pleasantly surprised to find that she could draw warm water from the spout.

The small jars turned out to contain soap and shampoo, which released a flowery fragrance into the room. Having never used such potions, she revelled in how smooth and clean it left her skin. She was sure that her hair would look almost as good as salon-treated with the way it felt in her hands.

Very refreshed, she stepped out of the shower and unpacked the clothes. There was a pair of black trousers tailored in a narrow cut to fit the shape of her legs, and a long black tunic slit up the sides almost to the waist. Last, she held up a long length of red silk sash. "He wants me to dress exactly like him!" she thought with an equal measure of amusement and annoyance. She was, however, grateful that he hadn't gifted her with a long flowing gown like the one she had seen worn by Princess Nuala. That would have been too formal, embarrassing and difficult to move about in. Among the clothes were sets of inner wears. Checking on the labels, she found that she couldn't read the script. Emerald suddenly envisioned Mr. Wink shopping in some sort of fae lingerie section, and laughed freely! Not to mention that he had successfully bought the correct sizes for her. She suspected that he had found everything somewhere in the Troll Market, but couldn't let go of the image that her mind had conjured.

The new clothing fit quite well, the fabric feeling soft and comfortable next to her skin. When it came to a method of tying the sash, she was lost. Nuada had a certain way of pleating and tucking the length of silk, which gave it a most elegant and regal fit. After struggling for a while to figure it out, she gave up and wrapped it around her waist several times to shorten it, and finished with a bow tied at her side. When she looked up into the cracked mirror, she suspected that a change had come over her features. Her eyes sparkled more brilliantly, and she studied them for a moment. "Possibly, too much black," she reflected.

Making sure that the magical green bean was concealed safely in the pocket of her pants, she exited the bathroom. Nuada looked up from his desk as she came within sight, his eyes skimming her over from head to foot, then continued his sketching of complicated diagrams of a mechanical arm. Emerald frowned but remained quiet.

"You don't seem satisfied with these clothes," he remarked.

"It's not the clothes, it's you," she wanted to say. Instead, she said, "I am not fond of wearing black."

"Why is that?" he asked, fixing his gaze on her.

"It makes me look pale, and that makes my eyes appear larger...brighter. People are not usually fond of my eyes," she replied drily.

"I find them beautiful," he said simply.

Emerald could only stare, too stunned by his blatant compliment. "Errr...thanks. Well, at least you supplied something that suits me, and not the sort of gowns that Elven women usually wear."

"You have not as yet acquired the grace to carry such fashion," Nuada declared in judgement.

Emerald glared at his widening smile. "Also that," he added, pointing at her waist, "is utterly ridiculous."

She scowled. "Yeah, well, I'm not used to dressing up like you!" As swiftly as Nuada sprang up from his chair, he was instantly in front of her. "What -" His fingers tugged at the sash and soon had it undone.

"Stop it!" she cried. She tried pushing him away, but he easily grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer in. He wrapped the strip of fine cloth around her, folding one edge, then crimping it together with another, forming it into an elegant interwoven red girdle. Still annoyed, she watched his fingers move deftly over the pleats of silk.

Nuada stepped back to appraise his handiwork and smiled lightly in appreciation. Emerald liked it too, but held her frown.

"You do not like this style? It quite suits you," he smirked.

Emerald gave out a long sigh. "It's not that. Could you just maintain some boundary?"

"Boundary?" He repeated it slowly, as if tasting the sound of the word on his tongue.

"Yes. You can't just get so close to me without my permission."

Nuada displayed no sign of discomfiture, but his eyes narrowed a fraction. Before he could say anything, Emerald pressed on. "Will you show me what you found at my house? I really want to see whether the journal was actually written by my father."

"Yes. You may read it while I work to restore the operation of Mr. Wink's retractable hand. His mishap with the red demon has shattered it beyond repair." He scowled to tell it.

"His name's Hellboy," she informed coldly.

"A ridiculous name," he sneered, "for a demon prince."

Looking past Emerald's glare, he went to a closet and brought out a thin journal. "I trust this will occupy you until I return," he said, handing her the book.

Emerald opened it and knew immediately that it belonged to Alasdair Bruttenholm, the lines having been written in his neat hand. She closed it shut.

Nuada tried to remain patient. "What displeases you now, Emerald?"

"I'll read it after you've gone. I don't think I can, with anyone watching. Even though a lot of people know what I am and where I came from, it is still a very personal matter."

"As you please." He gathered up the parchment worksheets from his desk and as he was leaving, instructed, "Should you need anything, ask Mr. Wink."

"Nuada!" she called after him.

His head whipped back towards her with an admonition ready to erupt. No subject could address him without his imperial title ; not even one unaccustomed to Elvish royal etiquette.

"Thank you..." she whispered.

Nuada's retort died on his lips as his eyes met the surge of emotion in her tear-glistened green depths.

* * *

_**Author' note:**__ Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! Makes me very happy and write faster! _

_Beta-reader: __**Flint and Feather**_


	30. Chapter 30

For the first time in almost a thousand years, Prince Nuada's mind was occupied by something other than thoughts of the Golden Army and the carnage that it would unleash on the world of humans. All he could think of now was the green-eyed elf woman who considered herself a human; whose passion was to find the remains of lost worlds. Had it not been for the journal he had discovered at her home, it would have been very difficult to convince her or himself of her true origin.

He thought back to the day when he had first laid eyes on her, thanking the goddess that he had refrained from killing her on the spot. She was keen, rightly identifying him as a Bethmooran royal. However -being both fearless and foolish, she had accused him of stealing the crown piece. There wasn't a single fae he knew of who would have stood up to him and challenged him without a tremor in their voice. Not very often had he come upon a brave soul like her. Honour had her race to her friend's rescue to face an unknown enemy. Bravery had her facing demonic hounds instead of fleeing for her life.

Prince Nuada treasured such qualities. Emerald had retained these, even though she had been raised by a human. He could not fathom the nature of the human who had the heart to bring up someone else's child as his own. Most humans would have left the fae infant for dead in the frozen forest, or dropped her at some orphanage where her existence would have been worse than death. Humans never had compassion to adopt fae children as their own. Such hearts belonged to the fae, not to humans who killed, pillaged and polluted Danu's green earth.

He was oblivious to his surroundings as his heart and mind pondered over Emerald. Thoughts of her scattered his feelings of vengeance; relieving him of hate and rage for the moment. He was so deeply occupied that he did not notice the small hooded creature which easily followed him through the crowds of New York's Troll Market.

His time in the searing heat of the goblins' forging cavern had not helped to clear his head of Emerald. As he sat watching molten metal bubbling in a vat, his mind wandered to his interaction with her earlier that day. Her awkwardness in the fastening of her first sash. He'd felt a certain pleasure in taking charge to restyle it properly, since she had a rather feminine figure with a small waist and flaring hips. Only when drops of the liquid metal had spit over and burnt small holes in his boots, did he notice the train that his thoughts had taken. It amused him to realise that he could be feeling some form of attraction towards a strange elf like her, who dressed in human peasant clothing and was always too curious for her own good.

This odd fondness for her led him to contemplate the bizarre circumstances that had almost killed her. He needed to know exactly what had happened that night, so he could eliminate any future threat of danger. From her description of her assailant's attire, Nuada was sure that he'd been a Fomorian mercenary, but he could not fathom who from a land that lay oceans apart from America, would know of her existence and want her captured or dead. He required Emerald's powers to restore the forests and woods at the end of his war with humankind. It would be most prudent to keep her guarded while he searched for answers.

Deciding that he could not focus well with Emerald's presence circling around in his mind, he left the forge. His quest led him to the modest house of Lady Elisa, the resident healer of the Troll Market. As he entered, he was greeted by a tiny brownie in a red tunic with an olive branch embroidered on the left breast.

"Welcome to Lady Elisa's healing house, Your Highness," squeaked the brownie, bowing. "What ails you, Your Highness?"

"I am not in need in of healing, little one. I seek a half-green girl named Carol Evans. I believe she is an apprentice under Lady Elisa."

"She is, Your Highness. She is in the brewing chamber at the moment."

"Take me to her."

The brownie led him through a long, well lit corridor to a back room. He saw it illuminated by a shimmering haze of smoke rising from large cauldrons placed within. He spent a few moments to take in the rest of the place; the bare black stone walls and clusters of dried herbs hanging from the ceiling. He made out a shape through the mist and walked over to the green-girl, who sat on a stool stirring a cauldron, her forehead sweating and creased in concentration.

"Drain life's moving force. Bind the enemy, force down his hand..." she chanted slowly, as she stirred the contents anti-clockwise at a precise pace.

"Brewing poison in a healing house," remarked Nuada, making the girl jump. Recognizing him, she gritted her teeth and raised the ladle in a defensive pose.

He smirked at her reaction. "I am not here to hurt you, girl. I merely wish to speak to you."

She narrowed her eyes. "Where's Emerald?"

"She is alive and well. I will bring her to you as proof." Nuada fixed her with a chilled stare. More sternly he said, "However, I would advise you to mind your tone. I am not known to be patient."

Carol lowered the wooden spoon and cast her eyes down. "Forgive me, Your Highness."

"Emerald has told me how you met. I was present at the scene when you were being hurt by those vile creatures and yet I looked away, making you out to be another human." He added sincerely, "For that, I am sorry."

Hearing Prince Nuada apologize took her utterly by surprise. "It's fine, Your Highness. Em took care of them."

"The fae must stand up for each other. It is the only way we can take back our pride and live in the sun once more."

Carol was not among the fae who were anti-human, but she felt an impulsive yearning bloom in her heart at Nuada's words. A vision appeared to her, of a sunny green meadow where she and her father laughed and played, free of their glamoured appearances. It vanished as quickly as it had come, and she was again standing in the haze of cauldron smoke.

"I wish to hear what you remember of your encounter with the _faoladh_. Are you sure that he was one? Their people have not been seen around Éire for a long time."

Carol nodded thoughtfully. "I know. But when I was younger I got hung up on vamps and werewolves. I found out all I could about them and I recognised the signs. The most significant one was his blood curdling howl. I have a feeling he was controlling the gwyllgis because they were all responding to his cry for help."

Nuada's eyes flashed. "He was controlling them? How is it possible? They are demonic hounds, not pet dogs."

"I dunno...he found me somehow, and knew he would get to Emerald through me. I'm starting to think there's dark magic involved."

Nuada contemplated the green-girl's opinions, growing more suspicious than ever. "Emerald has told me what she could, but he spent a longer period of time with you. Perhaps, you have an idea of who he is and who he serves?"

"I was under the influence of a strong love potion, Your Highness." She clenched her teeth as angry tears emerged. "I never even asked questions while he had his way with me." Swiping them away, she recovered. "But I did some research at Master Romeran's library. That man serves King Bres."

Nuada looked hard at her. "Bres...my brother..."

"Half-brother," she corrected.

"That's a perilous claim." He turned grim. "What proof do you have?"

"This guy...he wore a blue shirt with Nildoreth's sigil – a lotus with two snakes coiled around its base. I didn't know what it was when I first saw him, but I looked it up in the scrolls." Her faith in her studies became clearer as she continued, "I also know now that only royals, and trusted serving individuals can wear the sigil in such an open declaration of allegiance. It wasn't a tiny crest, but covered his entire shirt!"

"Indeed?"

"Ask Em if you don't believe me!" she contested, then hastily added, "Your Highness."

"I shall. I also remember her saying that he claimed not to serve my father. There is only one other fae king in the western world, and one must conclude that the assassin belonged to Bres."

Carol breathed a sigh of relief at Nuada's agreement with her theory, and sat down on her stool while he remained pondering the new information. It never occurred to her that she might have acted disrespectfully by sitting before a royal without offering him a seat, but he was too absorbed in his own concerns to criticize.

"Prince Nuada," she said, calling him back to the present. He raised his eyes at her pointedly sitting slouched on the stool. The look, however, was completely wasted on her as she bluntly asked, "So, when can I see her?"

"The young seem to have lost their manners completely," he thought. "There she sits, speaking to me as if I were a common friend. Humans have begun degenerating the fae's intelligence, too; damn them!"

"Uhhh, Your Highness?"

"You shall see her soon," he replied. "But first, you need to come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"To see Nigel in the Artist's District."

"Why? That's far! I'd have to ask Lady Elisa."

Nuada had to bite back a disdainful retort. Nobody's command counted above that of a royal. And the green-girl seemed to ask questions as much as Emerald did. "You will describe the assassin's physical appearance to Nigel and he will draw us a portrait. It is prudent to know what the enemy looks like. And after, we make a trip to Romeran's shop to find Kalidren."

"Wow! This sounds like detective stuff. Cool!" she enthused, jumping from the stool. "Can we get Em to come with us to Master Romeran's? I want her to see a few places here in the Troll Market."

"It is unwise to let her roam the streets." Nuada's features morphed into a hardened mask. "Not until I find who was behind the attack on her, and kill him."

"You're gonna be with us. No one would dare! And I think it's a good idea to let people see her with you. She looks human enough, and might get attacked the next time she lands out here. It would be good to have the folks here recognise that she's friends with you, or something. The first time I found her here, she was badly injured and exhausted enough to drop dead. She was lucky I got to her before some of those dudes who would made a snack out of her. "

"You make a valid suggestion," conceded Nuada. "It would help to introduce her to some of the loyal shopkeepers here."

"Great! Let's hurry then! I can't wait to get done with Nigel and see Emerald again!" She hurried to lower the fires under the cauldrons, and started clearing away the ingredients.

Prince Nuada watched while she collected belongings in her backpack in a frenzy of excitement, and opted to forgive her ignorance of royal etiquette. "Still a fae child after all," he decided leniently.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Emerald sat at Prince Nuada's desk with Dr. Alasdair's journal clutched to her heart, staring blankly ahead. She had read the whole thing at least five times and had memorised almost every word. The events written in the doctor's own hand were so incredible that if she had read them before meeting Prince Nuada, she would have passed them off as a fantasy fiction!

Ever since Hellboy had told her the story of her adoption by Dr. Alasdair, the question of her origin had lingered at the back of her mind. Her strange ability to affect plant life was finally revealed to her. Her mother had possessed the same gift, though being much more powerful than hers, and she had incredibly used it in combat. Emerald had only ever imagined creating gardens and orchards with her powers. It began to dawn on her that given the opportunity to hone her abilities, she could perhaps use them to escape Nuada's clutches. Along with her reflections on the possibilities, came a strong surge of affection for her foster father. He had abided by his promise to her mother to look after her, together with his own vow to never let her feel that she wasn't his own. Truly, no father could have done a better job; and tears rolled down her cheeks at her many fond memories of him.

"Wish Hellboy and Liz were around," she mused morosely. "I could do with some hugs and a lot of beer."

While she sat at the cluttered desk, her eyes roamed and suddenly caught sight of a large golden egg. It resembled the one that had held the glowing seed of the forest god. Picking it up, she examined it closely. It was so intricately built that the hinges were barely noticeable. Her fingers found a tiny knob at the bottom. When she pressed on it, the egg opened up like the blooming petals of a flower, but it was empty inside. A second pressure produced no change. As she fidgeted with it, a hand came to rest on her shoulder, making her jump. The golden orb fell to the ground and rolled away, creating a noticeable rattle in the hollow cavernous room. Turning around, she saw Nuada standing over her, his eyes following the orb's course on the floor.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to touch your things. I was just trying to figure out how to work it," she explained with haste, expecting his annoyance.

He moved away from her to retrieve the orb. "There is a switch at the centre," he said, holding it up to show her. "See for yourself." He handed it back to her.

Emerald pressed the indicated switch, and the orb's hinged sections lifted and sealed together, back into the shape of a golden egg. "Cool", she whispered.

"Yes."

"Em!" came a loud girlish scream from outside the room.

Emerald looked at Nuada in disbelief while he smirked at her and said, "Someone's here to see you."

Before she could move a step, Carol came running into the room. "Em!" she cried joyfully. "I was so worried about you! You'd been gone for so long that I was starting to think I'd never see you!"

"Hey, I'm okay," Emerald assured, hugging her tight. She turned gratefully to Nuada, who stood beside his desk watching the women. "Thank you so much for bringing her here to see me."

"She did insist most strongly. However, I do not remember extending my invitation this far into my quarters. I asked you to wait outside," he replied, giving Carol a reproving look.

"I'll take her into the kitchen, Your Highness." Emerald guided Carol out of the room before Nuada could lose his temper.

"He's not the most gracious host, is he?" grinned Carol.

Emerald felt anxiety leave her as she stared into Carol's smiling eyes. "Best not to test him too much," she winked back.

Carol laughed. "Why's he got you dressed up like him?"

"No idea, but thank God he didn't dress me like his sister! That would have been even more embarrassing."

"You look great though; like some kind of a ninja woman."

Emerald laughed, leading her into the kitchen. Mr. Wink was busy scrubbing a large black cauldron as they entered. He straightened up when he saw the newcomer.

"Carol, this is Mr. Wink."

"Hey. I've met him before. He was there when you were injured."

"It is good to see you well," Wink greeted her.

"You too, Mr. Wink."

Nuada came in while Carol related to Emerald, all about her day with him. "We got a sketch made of that bastard. Can we show her, Your Highness?"

"Yes. You must see it too, Mr. Wink," he advised, "as this being is an enemy to us." Nuada brought a roll of parchment to the table and laid it flat. A portrait of a handsome man with cruel, piercing eyes looked out of it.

"It's him," whispered Emerald.

"What do we know of him, my Prince?" grunted Wink.

"He wore the Fomorian crest, which marks him a subject of Bres. He is powerful enough; able to have commanded five demon hounds, and seems to be a master of potions."

"Bres?" Wink wondered aloud. "Your brother from over the oceans. My Prince, I do not understand why he would send an assassin after Miss Emerald. How would he even know of her?"

"That needs to be discovered. I want you to gather as much information as you can about this were-man."

"Aye, Your Highness."

Emerald recalled the name from the story she had heard told by Kalidren. "Isn't Bres supposed to be ruling in Scotland?" she asked.

"Yes. Tell me how he happens to know of you," Nuada questioned calmly, "enough to send such creatures after you?"

"I have no idea. And how did he even find out about Carol? I hadn't told anyone of her whereabouts. If that guy was really sent by Bres, do you think it's something to do with taking your crown?"

"My crown..." Nuada contemplated. "By right, the crown belongs to both myself and Nuala, but I'm certain who my father would have chosen. However, I still do not understand how attacking you would make Bres the supreme amongst us. I believe it is best that we attend Romeran's quarters to discuss this matter with him and Kalidren."

"My Prince, shall I serve you your meal before we go?" asked Wink.

"Can I and Em go to Madam Ravenna's pub? I want her to try the nectar-berry concoction!" put in Carol excitedly, before Nuada could reply.

Nuada's pleasant smile at her request took Emerald by surprise. She had been expecting at the very least, a scowl at Carol's careless interruption.

"Yes, we will. The pub is a busy place of gathering, and it would be good for the patrons to see her there with me."

"Are you sure? The last time I went out with you, I got whiplashed. Literally." She had not forgotten her traumatic experience of being surrounded by the market mob who had wanted to hurt her. Suspicion began to gnaw at her again.

"Hey stop worrying. I'm coming with you," Carol urged, gently squeezing Emerald's arm. "And this is to make sure that if you do end up there again, some of the shopkeepers would recognise you. You will have someone on your side."

"Aye. I am sorry for what happened to you then, Emerald. I had not intended for you to get hurt. Had I truly wanted to injure you, I would have left you there with them."

She wanted to retaliate, but his proud face reflected sufficient remorse. "Fine," she huffed.

"Yay!" cried Carol.

Emerald smiled, and Nuada retained his fair mood. Mr. Wink listened and looked on the scene in silent wonder at the change it had revealed, in the heart of his prince.


	31. Chapter 31

The trip to the Troll Market seemed as ominous as ever. In the dark tunnels echoing with strange sounds punctuated by the continuous drip of water, Emerald imagined monsters lurking around each turn. Carol walked blindfolded ahead of her, led by Mr. Wink at Nuada's order.

"We should go to Madam Perma's, afterwards. She has the most amazing fabrics at her shop. She has these expert were-spiders from China to do all the weaving, sewing and tailoring. I've heard that even Princess Nuala is a regular customer for her dresses! I always wanted to get a dress made but I'm never sure what would look good on me. Those dresses are really expensive and I don't wanna screw it. Do you want to get something done there? Like a dress or suit or something? We could do it together!" Carol chatted away, not in the least hindered by her blind fold.

"Uhhh, okay," replied Emerald, not paying much attention to her friend's excited rant over the Troll Market shops, as she anticipated what awaited her there.

Her anxiety did not go unnoticed by Nuada. It was quite unusual for him to be feeling anything other than anger and hatred. Hints of guilt had now begun to arise as he realised how effectively his inconsiderate and imprudent actions had made the poor faerie woman so fearful of her own kind. He moved closer to her in an attempt to assuage her unease, but it had the opposite effect and Emerald walked more stiffly than before. He sighed deeply. "You do not need to be so afraid, Emerald. As long as I am with you, you have nothing to fear."

"Yeah, and no one would dare come near us with Mr. Wink by our side. He's like the strongest troll here," put in Carol. She had no idea how nervous Emerald looked,and kept up her enthusiastic descriptions of her favourite shops.

Emerald stopped and looked directly up into Nuada's eyes. "You promise nothing bad will happen this time?" She spoke softly, unheard by the other two ahead.

"I had been waiting until later to give this to you," he said, bringing out a large medallion on a thin gold chain. "This bears the ancient seal of Bethmoora. It is enchanted and will glow any time you will it to. Most fae will spare you when they see it. This seal is bestowed upon the greatest and most important of Bethmooran royalty." He delicately slid his fingers around her neck and fastened the chain. The weight of the pendant resting between her breasts afforded a feeling of reassurance.

Brushing aside a lock of her hair, he gazed into her eyes. "I promise. I will cut down anyone who attempts to hurt you." His look was so intense that Emerald blushed in spite of herself. She tried to force her eyes away from his, but found herself mesmerised by their golden glow.

A loud voice then broke the spell as Mr. Wink bellowed from far ahead. Hastily covering up her embarrassment, she hurried to catch up. She chided herself for acting so foolishly. "Snap out of it!" But now, a little smile lifted the corners of her lips, and she began to pay more attention to Carol.

In the next fifteen minutes they emerged onto a well lit street which was immediately notable as part of a posh district, with shops consisting of wooden structures; some of which were over two storeys high. The street was not as swarming with beings as the ones that Emerald had seen before. The pedestrians looked sophisticated and made low bows to Nuada as they passed by. When their eyes fell on her, their faces betrayed shock. As expected, her gold medallion shining brightly against the black of her attire, immediately drew their attention. Nobody lingered around them after that, which calmed Emerald enough for her to take delight in the new market scene around her.

"Are we there?" asked Carol.

"Aye," Wink grunted, and removed her blindfold.

"This is Azalea Street," she announced. "It's like the 5th Avenue of the Troll Market. You get the best of everything here."

Emerald agreed with a smile. "Where should we start exploring?"

"We start at Rosegild pub. They serve the best drinks! You'll love it. I'm sure you won't have tried stuff like that before."

"Great!"

"The pub is owned and run by Madam Hyacinth. I'm sure you haven't seen the likes of her, either!" giggled Carol.

"I'm sure there's a lot of things down here that I haven't seen before," laughed Emerald, feeling free to enjoy herself now. Nuada and Wink walked behind the women, letting them lead the way.

"When my Dad comes back during the summer, we always end up coming here."

They soon reached an establishment whose gold sign with roses and vines twined around the edges advertised 'The Rosegild'. The merry crowd of patrons within noisily chatted away over their drinks. When their party of four entered to search out a free table, the chattering slowly died away to hushed whisperings. All eyes were upon them. Mr. Wink's presence alone, made their number appear larger in the crammed area.

A fae lady walked up to them, dressed in a frilly white apron which all but covered her clothing. Mostly humanoid, she had skin of pale mauve and deep purple eyes, and thick hair arranged in a high, elaborate bun. Curtseying elegantly to Nuada, she addressed, "Quite an entrance, my Prince."

Nuada graced her with a light smirk. "How do you fare, Cynthia?"

"Very well, Your Highness. And if I may ask...," she gestured towards Emerald.

"She is my..." He hesitated for a scant moment. "My subject, and very important to me. Her name is Emerald Bruttenholm. She comes from a long lost race of elves, and is welcome here by my command," Nuada concluded, but it was more of a proclamation to everyone gathered before him. Sitting still and silent, the audience played its respectful part. "She is not to come to any harm."

Emerald felt a frisson of disappointment as she heard herself called "a subject".

"Your Highness." Madam Hyacinth stood ready to serve. "Your usual, my Prince? And you too, Mr. Wink?" With their orders approved, she moved on to Carol and Emerald.

"Two summer berry and rose concoctions, please," replied Carol.

Emerald saw that the pub's guests had returned to normal activity, and no one seemed to mind her much any longer. She received occasional covert glances but none seemed malicious or spiteful. As she relaxed, she became aware of her companion's curious gaze.

"So?" asked Carol. "What d'you think?"

"It's great! I've never seen a crowd like this before. It's amazing how none of it freaks me out at all," she reflected.

"That is because they are your kind," said Nuada. "You have always belonged among them." Mr. Wink snorted in agreement.

Their beverages arrived without delay. Nuada drank from a tankard while Mr. Wink received a small wood-carved bucket. Emerald and Carol were served tall crystal glasses of dark red brew with creamy foam on top. Emerald bent closer to her glass and inhaled deeply. "It smells so good."

"Take a sip," suggested Carol.

"Wow!" exclaimed Emerald, finding it delicious. She drank slowly, wanting to savour the taste and fragrance. Every sip felt like a drop of summer, energising and rejuvenating her. But Nuada finished his beer very quickly, silently signalling the others to do the same. "I wish I could buy some of this stuff to take home," she murmured.

"We could come here on the weekends, you know, now that people know who you are. I'm sure news of you will spread like wildfire all around, and you won't have to hide anymore."

Emerald nodded absently, wondering how she would manage to find her way back to this lovely pub once she went back to working for the BPRD. Surprisingly, it saddened her. Watching Nuada now, who was pointedly looking at his large burping friend, she felt her sadness deepen. It was insane to think that she might miss him. "You would miss the way he's always there...right in your face," her heart teased. Reluctantly, she hastened to finish her drink.

Once they were back on the high street, Carol suggested they visit a nearby shop that excelled in jewellery. Emerald pointed out that she had no money, but Carol insisted that they at least check it out. "They've got every kind! C'mon, you know you'll never find a shop like this up there," coaxed Carol.

"Fine!" Emerald laughed and followed her excited friend.

"My Prince, should we let the two misses go in by themselves? The pub was fine, but I don't think they will serve us beer at the jewel shop. It is no place for a warrior like me," Mr. Wink muttered morosely.

"I understand, Mr. Wink. I will escort them in and introduce them to Lady Vierra, or one of her house brownies."

"Aye."

The shop looked entirely like a cave of glitter. Everywhere Emerald looked, there were crystals, gems, gold and silver, and each shelf was lined with jewellery made of all kinds of material. There were sections for beads carved out of different woods, colourful marbled beads, shells and a variety of metals and stones. One of the shelves held jewellery made of pure white ivory. A closer look revealed the pieces to be bones, some of which eerily resembled parts of human fingers.

"Hey, check these out!" called Carol. She was holding a pair of elegant gold earrings, each with a small tear drop shaped emerald stone. "These will look really great on you."

"Sure," smiled Emerald, walking to Carol for a better look.

"Try them on."

"No, it's ok."

"Oh c'mon!"

She looked around for Nuada and saw him watching them with an unfamiliar expression on his face. Carol pushed her lightly forward, so that she was standing directly in front of an elegantly gilded two foot mirror on the counter. She pulled Emerald down to her level and clasped on the earrings. Emerald stopped struggling and as she gazed into the mirror, she loved how the beautiful earrings gave her eyes a glittering effect. Out of sheer excitement, she turned towards Nuada. In that second, she felt a flash of silver slice right by her face. Next, the mirror lay shattered on the counter with a dagger buried in its back support. The flying weapon had narrowly missed her head, grazing and cutting through some strands of hair that fell loosely about her face.

She was too shocked to move but in the next instant, Nuada had jumped forward, pushing her behind him in a defensive pose, his lance at full length by his side. She wildly looked around to spot where the dagger might have come from. Carol hid herself behind the counter. Footsteps were heard on the floor above, making their way down towards them. Another dagger flew at them, but was deflected by Nuada's swift reaction.

"Show yourself," growled Nuada.

A small figure covered in blue materialised out of the corner of the room. Emerald could not identify the creature. Its black eyes glittered maliciously through the shadow of its hood. Nuada was crouched forward, waiting to repel an attack. However, none came. The small figure vanished before their eyes. A scream from their right distracted Nuada and Emerald. A horrified looking brownie was taking in the sight of the shattered mirror. When his eyes fell on Nuada with his lance, he let out another ear-splitting screech.

Mr. Wink burst in through the door. "Prince Nuada, I heard..." He stopped short after a quick survey of the scene. Nuada relaxed his stance and retracted his weapon.

"What is going on here?!" came another annoyed voice. It belonged to a young elf woman.

"We were attacked," Nuada explained.

"What?!"

"The girl behind that counter. Bring her out," he commanded.

The frightened woman obeyed Nuada without question and brought Carol forth. Despite a wild look in her eyes, she seemed unharmed.

"Mr. Wink, pay Vierra for the damages. Then escort the girl to her guardian's home. I'm taking Emerald back." His attitude had become very serious, and his face was set in stone. "Come," he called to Emerald, leaving her only a moment to wave a small goodbye to Carol.

Nuada took hold of her hand and led her away from the store. "We cannot apparate here. Most of the shops have protective charms in place against enemies who want to access the store using magic."

Emerald was dragged alongside Nuada's rapid long strides. She looked about in fright, not knowing when the next attack might come. They slowed down only when they were off the main street and had entered a dark alley. It was then that she again realised the unaccustomed weight of the earrings.

"Oh no!" she moaned.

"What is it, Emerald?"

Before she could tell him, his fingers were under her chin, lifting her face to examine it more closely. He spotted the squarely chopped strands of hair. He breathed a sigh of relief to see that the blade had not cut through her skin. If she hadn't turned around to look for him at that exact time, the dagger would have gone through her skull.

Removing his hand gently from her face, he gave her a look of worry. "What is it, Emerald?" he asked again.

"I made a bit of a mess. Everything happened so quickly that I just forgot about these." She pointed to her ears. "We have to go back and return them."

"It is not safe now. Pay Lady Vierra through Carol, later."

"Yeah, but I doubt I could afford them. Not after I pay you for this." She touched the gold medallion.

"I did not sell it you, Emerald. It is a gift."

Before she could say anything else, she felt the odd sensation of melting into the air and in the next instant, she was standing in front of the gateway to Nuada's secret residence.

Emerald resumed her protest. "I can't accept this without paying you for it. It's just wrong on so many levels! Firstly, it has got to be outrageously expensive, almost exclusive to be handed the seal of Bethmoora in pure gold. Second, I'm not sure if I'm worthy enough to walk around Manhattan wearing this ancient artefact! This surely belongs to the museum. Apart from that, we're not close enough to be gifting each other stuff like this. I mean...when I go back to the BPRD...I'll be opposing your motives to wake up the Golden Army. I am grateful to you for saving my life again, but I'm not sure we are even friends to begin with." She took a long breath in. There was no way to know how he would react.

"As a Bethmooran prince, son of King Balor, I gave you what was mine to give. Do not insult me again with your ridiculous human notions. You can keep those gaudy trinkets too. My sister owns jewels that outshine them a thousand times," he replied haughtily. "As for the BPRD, it does not stand a chance against me. Nor does the red buffoon. Nor you, my pretty Annowrian," he almost leered.

Emerald scowled at him. "Don't call Hellboy that!"

Nuada ignored her and went ahead to his bedroom. Emerald followed after him, but diverted to the kitchen instead. It had been a long day for her, or perhaps a night. There was no way to tell the hour when one was stuck underground. She had to sort through a lot of things, and being with Nuada at the moment would only anger her more. She added logs to the low hearth fire and gave it a few hard breaths. When the fire flared brighter, she dragged a chair by it. In the secure warmth washing over her, she began to burn with a feeling that someone very badly and urgently wanted her dead, but she could not understand why. It made no sense at all that a Scottish fae king would want this. She was sensible enough to understand that 'they' were desperate enough to attack her in Nuada's presence. She could have been dead if she hadn't turned around in time to look for Nuada. He was quickly becoming the strangest guardian angel for her. She laughed humourlessly at the thought.

"What do you find so funny?" Nuada appeared, leaning against the kitchen door.

"The idea of you saving me," she sighed.

"You are fae, and it is my duty to protect you."

"If you think about it, the people attacking me are fae, too. Not humans or global warming."

Nuada remained quiet.

"I don't know even know these people. It's absolutely insane! And the Scottish were-wolf guy even knew about my power. Just how?! I hate not knowing! I hate feeling so helpless!"

Nuada came closer to the fire. Its light cast contrasting flickers across the planes of his face, accentuating his long scar. She noticed other faint scars that marred his otherwise handsome features. It suddenly dawned on her that he was centuries old. He had fought countless battles and his only trophy was these fading scars. His family feared him and the closest thing he had to a friend was a warrior troll. In that moment, she understood him more clearly than anyone had in over a millennium and strangely, she felt his pain and loneliness.

"I am sorry, Nuada. It probably isn't your problem if someone's hell bent on killing me. You've got your own battles to deal with."

Nuada was suddenly taken unaware. "Did she just say she was sorry for me?" he thought incredulously. Instead, he replied, "You must address me as the others do. I tolerate your human peasant speech but I will not stand for inconsiderate behaviour."

"You are not really my prince. I am a citizen of the United States, which means I get to vote and don't have to answer to a king or prince."

"You are as ungrateful as the rest of them," he snapped. "I give you the Bethmooran crest and you still do not swear your allegiance to me."

"I don't want it," she said, tugging at the clasp.

"Stop, Emerald!" He pried her fingers away from the chain. "It will protect you. Please keep it on."

"Why does it matter to you so much if I live or die? What do you expect from me in the end?"

"My sister has had foresight that after the Army is unleashed, the world will be drowned in blood and it will not be possible for even a single blade of green grass to grow. It happened the first time the Army was set against the humans. Nothing ever grew on the plains of Bethmoora after that. The great Father Oak withered away and with it, most of the fae. My ancient kingdom remains forgotten in dust and ruin. That is the curse of the Golden Army." Nuada's voice died.

"And you still want to awaken it? Why?"

"Because it is the only way our people can survive. Humans will destroy earth and all will perish in any event. It is only a matter of choice. Which Armageddon will you choose? I believe in giving my people one last chance at survival." He paused now, fixing her with his gaze. "After the earth is purged of this cruel, callous race, your powers can bring back life – regrow the forests again. The fae will have another chance to flourish."

"You've got to be kidding," said Emerald weakly, too stumped by his vengeful strategy for the genocide of an entire species.

"I am very serious."

"You're crazy."

Nuada was about to retaliate, but stopped short as heavy footsteps were heard approaching the kitchen. Mr. Wink had returned.

"Are you all right, Miss?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks." She smiled at him, rather glad that he was back. Nuada sensed her relief and his irritation heightened.

"Mr. Wink, you have to go back to Vierra's shop again."

"My Prince?"

"Emerald wishes to return something."

"Can't he do that later? He just got here," she protested.

"No. I want it done now."

"It is no trouble, Miss Emerald. I shall go now."

"Give him the trinkets," Nuada commanded.

Emerald scowled at him as she removed the earrings. It was a bit disappointing to have to part with the beautiful jewellery.

As soon as Mr. Wink had left the cavern, Nuada opened a cabinet and brought out a loaf, a cheeseboard and a bottle of amber liquid.

"Fetch the plates and glasses," he ordered.

"Don't you want to wait 'til Mr. Wink comes back?"

"No," he replied, ignoring her sarcasm. Reluctantly, she got up and started laying the table.

"We have things to discuss. But first, we shall eat supper."

Emerald rolled her eyes. "I am not five, you know. I can eat and talk."

"And choke, as well," he replied.

Emerald glared at his infuriating sage smirk.

* * *

_**Author's note:**__ Here's wishing my Indian readers a very Happy Holi! To those celebrating Easter and Ostara, warm wishes! _

_Hope everyone is enjoying the fluffy chapters. Would love to know your thoughts on them. Take care all!_

_To kaia: Thank you for the sweet review of the last chapter :)_

_Beta-reader: __**Flint and Feather**_


	32. Chapter 32

Emerald and Nuada sat at the table of the underground provisional kitchen. Nuada stared hard at the guttering flames in the hearth, as if they held all the answers to his dilemma. It made Emerald uneasy to see him so silent and deep in thought.

"We have things to discuss," Nuada began ominously.

"Yeah?" she retorted, instantly wary.

"I do not wish to hold you against your will. However, there are forces beyond my reckoning that are trying to harm you, and it would be safer for you to remain under my protection until I gain more information."

"Oh." The concern in his voice surprised her. "Thanks, but I really need to go home. My friends must be missing me by now. I've got to let them know that I'm okay."

Nuada remained silent, his eyes turning frigid. "You mean to tell me that there are humans who care about you?" he asked, sounding every bit as cold.

"Of course! Hellboy must be really mad at me by now. But I suppose he's not technically human," she mused with a smile. "But Liz definitely is human. Oh, and Director Manning might want to know my whereabouts, too."

"A demon and a few humans are all that you have, who care about you?" he sneered.

"The numbers are still higher than the people who care for you, prince!"

He gritted his teeth. "You are as ungrateful as the rest of them."

"And you need stop bundling all of humanity under one category!" she shouted, her anger flaring up. "Not all of them are as horrible as you think. My father and uncle were good people who dedicated their lives selflessly to keep citizens safe from the supernatural. So are Hellboy, Liz and all the BPRD agents! Their families don't even get to know what happens to them, and most people don't even know they exist! So, stop hating everyone!"

Nuada had stood up by now, his stare murderous. "You are ignorant of their crimes towards our kind."

"I am not! I know humans have destroyed the environment and are continuing to do so, but not everyone is aware of it. There are many who are fighting to save the planet, and it's wrong to ignore their efforts. And not every human is greedy and selfish. There are good people out there. You're crazy to think about blowing everyone up!"

"You dare defend them under my roof?" Nuada thundered.

Her eyes glittered coldly in return. "Fine! I'll leave right now!" she declared, getting up from the table. "Give me back my regular clothes and I'll go."

"Mr. Wink has burnt your abominable human clothing."

"What? Why?!" she cried.

"You do not need to wear such human peasant garments. I shall provide you with better," he answered, with a gesture to favour her elven attire.

"You mean this? I can't wear this outside! I'll look ridiculous!"

A careless shrug was all that Nuada spared in reply.

She sank back down to her chair and sighed, "I'm grateful to you, Nuada." She calmed as she spoke on. "I really am. For coming to my rescue. For saving my life. For these...uhhh... nice clothes. For finding my father's journal. I am. But no matter what you do, I am not getting on your bandwagon of vendetta against all of humanity. It's genocide, and hate is definitely not the answer to any problem!"

"It is not my fight, alone. I fight for our kind. It has been far too long, and the fae are dying. The humans pay no heed to their suffering."

"Humans have no idea that the fae exist!" Emerald explained, willing Nuada to understand. "It's not their fault that the fae king went into hiding. If the fae had revealed themselves more often all these hundreds of years, people wouldn't be so hesitant to believe in them."

"Their ancestors agreed to the truce."

"Yes, but humans don't live as long as the fae. After only a few generations, the young stopped believing in the existence of the faeries. They started treating it as superstition and folklore. There are rural folk in northern Europe who still believe in the fae, but are scoffed at by the rest of the world."

"Well, they know now," sneered Nuada, clearly reminiscing his past exploits.

"No, they don't. The FBI told the public that there was a fire at the Blackwood's Museum, and that the giant forest god had resulted from a failed underground radioactive testing." Emerald did her best to keep a straight face as Nuada's turned incredulous.

"No...not after I sacrificed the tooth faeries and the forest god. No, no.." Nuada whispered painfully.

His wounded expression touched Emerald's heart, but she could not tell him that the forest god was safe with her. "I'm sorry, but it's for the best. If the public was told the truth, it would cause chaos everywhere."

"That is what I had hoped for," he cited, "before the demon and his minions foiled my design."

"If people knew about the Troll Market, they would have gone crazy and attacked it. Fear makes people do terrible things. Humans may be weaker, but they would be strong in their numbers. Can you imagine what would have happened? And for your information, the BPRD has been taking the safety of the residents of the Market into consideration, too. You need to think before you act so rashly, Nuada. Your sister is more diplomatic than you in her dealings with people. One could learn a thing or two from her."

"Nuala...my beloved sister, has been fleeing from me for far too long. I'll let her think she's successful in keeping me away, before I get her back. I will make her come back to me. The humans who give her haven will all die," he predicted, vengeful.

"She is the same age as you! She can do what she likes. Besides, the BPRD is treating her well." Emerald thought of Abraham, and his silly attempts to impress the princess.

"She is my twin, the other half of my soul. She belongs with me," he dictated, his eyes burning with fierce passion.

Emerald was struck by his intensity. "No wonder she escaped from his madness," she thought. Clearing her head, she requested, "I want to go home. Please."

As Nuada looked into her pleading eyes, his anger drained away and he regained his show of concern.

"I will take you home, but I believe that you need to be equipped for your own protection."

"I can get a gun."

"A gun would not always be effective if your enemy is fae. I have something else that could be used by you," he said thoughtfully. "Come with me."

He led her back into his bedroom. From the shelf among his knick knacks, he brought out a red pouch and handed it to her. Untying the drawstring, she found that the pouch contained several dark green walnut-like seeds marked with red spots.

"What is this stuff?"

"These are a special kind of Dionaea climbers. They will grow in any kind of soil, and were used long ago by the forest folk to protect their dwellings from harmful creatures. You see the red on them?" Nuada impressed with a malicious satisfaction.

Emerald nodded.

"That's human blood. These were used to protect the perimeters of fae forests back in the day, to keep them at bay. After the first line of their troopers had suffered the mangling, the rest stayed back," he added, his grin no less evil. "It generally takes them a few years to grow strong and reach the desired height, but with the acceleration of your powers, they can be brought to your aid in no time at all."

"He's crazy," she thought, then asked aloud, "How can plants mangle people?"

"I am surprised that you still doubt the incredible powers of the fae forest creatures. Have you forgotten the wrath the forest god unleashed upon the humans?"

Emerald remembered it all too well. The massive thrashing form of the forest god that had destroyed a Brooklyn street within minutes. "No. I guess there's more to faerie flora. But really Nuada, I can't have man-mangling climbers over my fence! The neighbours just won't have it!"

Nuada laughed at her serious viewpoint. She could be incredibly considerate of those filthy, heartless creatures.

"You can use these to repel an intruder, or whenever you are under attack. Your powers would sprout them in no time, and return them to their seed form after their use is over. Your precious, heartless creatures need never know."

"Uhhh," Emerald hesitated.

"Perhaps, you need a demonstration to convince yourself?"

Emerald raised her eyebrows. "How? I don't want to sprout it in New York City or anywhere close to human habitation, for that matter."

"As you wish, my dear Annowrian," Nuada conceded, mocking a bow.

Nuada proceeded to the cavern entrance with Emerald close behind, who was very curious to know where the prince would take her for the practise. She felt eager to try out her long hidden powers without any inhibitions. Trying not to think about giant killer vines, she watched him seal the entrance to his lair.

When he was done, he came very near and placed his hands on her shoulder. Wondering what would come next, she opened her mouth to speak but suddenly, felt a strange sensation of dissolving away into air. In the next blink of her eyes, she felt something soft under her feet instead of cold, hard stone. Blinking rapidly to adjust to the bright light after the darkness of the New York City underground, she looked out at a vast stretch of bleak earth with patches of wild daffodils dancing in a light breeze.

"Wow! Where did you bring us?" she asked, seeing nothing around them for miles, under a pale blue sky.

"We've come to the Scottish highlands. This part of the vale is isolated and free of both human and fae presence. You may exercise your powers without fearing detection."

Emerald placed one of the seeds on the ground and crouched down beside it. She looked up at Nuada, who nodded and watched her alertly. The moment after, a tiny dark green shoot appeared.

"Continue," said Nuada.

Emerald closed her eyes and let all the energy flow through her, freely into the seed. Within scant heartbeats, the growth of a thick, dark vine shot high into the air. Large leaves spotted with blood erupted on the many stems and tendrils which were growing forth at a steady rate. Finally, hard sharp spines developed and lined the edges of the leaves.

"Enough!" Nuada called out.

Emerald opened her eyes to a large vine risen to her shoulder height. Its huge leaves mimicked those of a venus fly-trap, and it had spread out from her feet to form an enclosure of four feet around her. The trap-shaped leaves waved innocently in the soft breeze.

"Stay where you are. I'll show you what they can do," Nuada instructed. Drawing his sword, he slowly approached the wall of vines. As soon as he came within a foot near, the leaves reacted with vicious snapping. Nuada grinned. "See how well they respond?"

Emerald nodded. One of the tendrils shot forward and rapidly wound itself around Nuada's sword hand.

"Nuada!" Emerald cried out in panic.

But he produced his dirk in the blink of an eye, and slashed through the vine's tightening grip. Dark red sap spurted from it, and splashed on the ground. Stepping back, he replaced his sword and dirk.

"Are you okay?" asked Emerald, from inside her barricade.

"I am. Restore it now, to its original form."

The Dionaea was soon reduced to its walnut-shaped seed. Emerald felt her heart beating rapidly with the excitement of having worked her powers without restraint.

"It can provide an able defence against many," Nuada advised, "should you need to make a quick escape."

"Yeah, it's an incredible thing. I just hope I won't have to use it. I'm sure Hellboy can take care of anyone who tries to hurt me."

"Where was he when danger came, the last time?" Nuada gave her a sarcastic smirk.

"He was out on a mission. And so were Liz and the others. They'd have never let me go to Carol without serious protection."

He looked sceptical, so Emerald added, "If the need arises, I'll definitely use it. But as long as Liz and HB are around, I won't worry too much." She smiled and looked up at Nuada. Caught by the brilliance of her eyes sparkling in the sunlight, he smiled back, in spite of himself.

"Thanks for the drill," said Emerald. "I never really had the chance to use my abilities out in the open, like this. It feels good...like a complete release of endorphins, I'd say."

"When I take back our land, you shall not have to hide anymore," he replied sincerely.

"Why is it always Armageddon with him?" thought Emerald. She smiled again anyway, enjoying his easy manner.

"Are you ready to go home now?" he asked.

"Now? I mean, you could transport me to my street?"

"To your doorstep, if you wish, my lady."

"Yay!" cheered Emerald.

Nuada swiped his dirk on the grass while Emerald sat on the ground watching the sky's patchy dark cloud, through which a weak afternoon sun shone its light on the vast valley. No trees grew there, only dry grassy patches as far as the eye could see. A light breeze blew around them. As Nuada prepared to replace his dirk among the hidden folds of his sash, Emerald spoke out to him.

"I was wondering...can all elves teleport like you?"

"No. The gift was bestowed upon me by the Goddess. Royal elven children are sometimes blessed with gifts."

"You have a wonderful gift," Emerald complimented, sounding wistful. "There were times when I wished I could just go some place and leave everything behind."

Nuada came to sit beside her. "You were lonely."

She was amazed to hear his response, for it was truly how she had felt after her father's death. She turned to look at Nuada, who stared straight ahead.

"Yes," she said sadly. "I was completely alone without my father and uncle. It took me a long time to get over their...absence."

Emerald suddenly felt strong arms wrap around her. "You shall no longer be lonely. I will protect you." She heard sincerity in his voice. There was something so gentle and warm in his embrace, that Emerald found herself clinging onto him. Tears fell from her eyes as her emotions broke free, and all the while, Nuada held her.

Emerald lost track of how long they had been like that. She was surprised to become aware of her hands gripping Nuada's shoulders. She quickly let go and pushed herself away from him. As his topaz eyes gazed concern into her bright green ones, and she blushed uncontrollably. "Sorry," she murmured.

"We must go now. It will get dark soon," he said, looking away.

"Can we stay a bit longer? Please?"

"Why? There is nothing around here."

Emerald shook her head at his hint of curiosity. "It's not that. It's just that once you take me back home, there will be a whole lot of stuff to deal with. I'll have to explain to the Feds where I've been all this time. Some of it is so crazy that I doubt even HB will understand. I guess I want a few more moments of this quiet place before I have to go back."

"Emerald, if you wished, I could arrange a place for you to stay at the Troll Market," he offered. "I have loyal people who would look after you. You do not have to go back among the humans."

"As tempting as it sounds this minute, I have to go back and help them. And I could never disappear like that without a word to HB! It will hurt him. I don't want to live like that, anyway. You can't imagine how happy I was when I first got to know who he was. He's like my family."

Emerald slowly got up and brushed bits of grass off her clothes. "You know what? Delaying won't make things any easier. Let's go."

Nuada stared deeply into her eyes. After a moment's hesitation, he took her hand and nodded.

Drawn by the familiar pull of magic, Emerald saw herself before her own front door, in the blink of an eye. The house looked very dark, set amidst the otherwise well-illuminated neighbourhood. The bushes around the house remained as wild as ever. "I can't believe I'm finally here!" she said softly. Looking around, she caught Nuada bent down to the shrubbery by the door step. "How did you know where I keep the keys?" she asked incredulously.

"The resident wartcap showed me the way inside, the first time I came to abduct you," he admitted without apology.

Emerald opened her mouth to speak, but first shook her head in frustration. "I've got to have a talk with that fellow. He can't be handing out keys, my stuff and information to just anybody."

Nuada nodded agreement. "Yes, that would be prudent. Perhaps you will allow me to give him those instructions. His speech might be hard to follow, at first."

"Sure. I know he lives somewhere in the laundry room, but I guess you would have a better chance of finding him. Well, come in then." She swung the door wide open. A patch of orange street light illuminated the entrance. Nuada remained outside while she groped the wall for the light switch. As soon as she'd turned on the lights, the whole room came into clear view. Walking further inside, she noticed how everything was covered in a grey film of dust. Cobwebs had been woven at the corners of the walls and ceilings, and in the nooks between the bookshelves. Groaning inwardly at the amount of cleaning that was due, she called out to Nuada to enter. He proceeded slowly, his eyes skimming the walls and the objects in the room.

"You seem to need the assistance of a house brownie," he remarked.

Emerald rolled her eyes. "I can do the cleaning on my own. I just haven't been around to do it."

"You are fond of books."

"Yes. But most of these were collected by my father. Some are centuries old, and absolutely priceless. You can't imagine the trouble we sometimes got into for getting our hands on them. How about you make yourself at home," she invited, "and I'll go look in the kitchen to see if there is anything edible left in the fridge?"

She left Nuada pondering where to seat himself. The dust laden couches didn't seem welcoming to him, and he soon followed Emerald into the kitchen. She was already cleaning the table and chairs with a dish towel. As she straightened up to pull a chair for him, a high pitched whistling from the electric kettle made him recoil. "Relax," she chuckled. Nuada then remained impassive, and sat down.

"It's great to be back home! Maybe I can work from here. I'll have to see if the Bureau allows such flexibility, but it would be great to just catch a break, you know?" Emerald chattered as she bustled around making tea.

"Yes, but we are yet to have detected why someone would want to kill you."

"That, and to ensure that you don't awaken the Golden Army, and everything would be sorted," she said, setting a steaming mug in front of Nuada.

Nuada looked into the cup curiously. "What is this?"

"Tea. Earl Grey."

"Human tea," he concluded with disdain.

"Hey, don't be rude. Drink up, it will warm you up."

He took a gingerly sip. "It is not so bad."

Emerald smiled. "I wish there was more to offer you, but this is all I have now. The rest of everything has mostly gone mouldy."

"No matter, Emerald. I thank you for your hospitality. I shall aid you in one more task." Nuada uttered a sudden, shrill sound.

"I called out to your resident wartcap," Nuada explained, seeing Emerald's startled reaction.

Shortly after, the wartcap came pattering into the room, both its curious heads looking about. Coming into view of Nuada, it dropped a curtsy.

"Hello," Emerald greeted. She received a bow, too.

"Please tell them not to open the house to strangers, and not to give away my stuff without asking questions first," she instructed.

Nuada explained it to the tiny creature which had come to sit beside his boot. The heads nodded at the close of his speech. "It is done."

"Great! Can you ask them what they eat, though? I can leave some food out for them," said Emerald, eyeing the wartcap kindly.

Nuada laughed. "They eat insects and worms. I am sure the bushes outside your house provide it with plenty."

"Well, that's one less thing to worry to about, then."

The wartcap slipped out of the room without ceremony. Nuada followed its movement from the corner of his eye.

When it had disappeared, he stood up. "It is time I take my leave."

"Oh. Right..." she got up, as well.

Nuada walked out of the kitchen with Emerald following. She felt a sudden pang of loneliness as she watched him approach the door.

He stopped a pace from the door and turned around to look at her. But she was looking down to hide her emotions from him. Putting a finger under her chin, he gently lifted her face. She struggled to keep her expression neutral, but he looked right into her eyes.

"Are you frightened to be on your own?"

"No," she said quickly. "I...I guess I got used to you, after all this time."

"Keep the medallion on you at all times. I will know where to find you."

"You will?" she murmured, her whole attention captured by the golden warmth in his eyes.

"Emerald," he breathed out, suddenly aware that she was raising her face closer to his. His heart beat thunderously as he leaned down to close the gap between their lips. The moment his mouth touched hers, he felt a fiery passion consume him. He strained to stay in control, to cool his need to blindly devour her even more. He tried to think of Nuala, as he always did when he lay with other women, but somehow, nothing mattered but the woman now in his arms. She consumed his body, mind and heart, not allowing him to retreat into his dark thoughts. Then all of a sudden, his vision began to fade. He tried to focus, but an inescapable lethargy was creeping throughout his body, and before he could fight what was happening, he had slumped completely against her.

Emerald staggered back under his fall. She was too bewildered to register anything for some seconds, after Nuada's kisses had broken off so unexpectedly. His limp weight quickly brought her attention to the fact that he was indeed leaning on her shoulders with his arms hanging loose at his sides.

"Nuada? Hey, what's wrong?" she prodded, but he didn't answer.

With panicked effort, she dragged him toward a couch and tried to support him, only to see him sag back.

"Nuada!" she called out louder, shaking his shoulders. "Nuada! Nuada!" But he remained in stupor. "Please wake up! What happened to you? Nuada!" Only the steady rise and fall of his chest indicated that he was still alive.

She rushed to the phone and had almost dialled 911, but as she realized there was no way she could explain what had just happened, she abandoned the idea. She had kissed him, and he had fallen unconscious. But how? And why? Returning to the couch, she simply sat beside his sleeping form. As ignorant as she was about the faerie world and magic, she had a gnawing feeling that this was a warning sign. A miasma of despair seemed to soak into her as she sat there, holding Nuada's unresponsive hands.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Author's note**__: The ending reminds me of Sleeping Beauty__, __but in a reversed sort of way. Here, a kiss made the prince fall into a deep, deep sleep. How?_

_I would love your reviews on this chapter. They kissed! Would love to know your thoughts on this one!_

_Beta-reader: __**Flint and Feather**_

.


	33. Chapter 33

**Bizarre Occurrences on Duke Street, New York City**

_(What happens next ...)_

It was the middle of the night, and elderly Mrs. Fanny Wilkes had once again been wakened from sleep by the barking of her neighbour's new dog. Grumbling to herself about ill-trained pooches and their inconsiderate masters, she put on a dressing gown and made her way downstairs to her pristine kitchen. Even in the dark, the large refrigerator seemed to gleam in the faint street light that filtered through the curtains.

Brewing a cup of chamomile tea to soothe her angry nerves, she sat down at the counter to contemplate the miserable state of her formerly peaceful neighbourhood. Lately, the quiet suburb of Manhattan had been buzzing with wild rumours, and people seemed to go out of their way to be nosier than usual. The Bruttenholm house was at the centre of it all.

She had never really liked the odd little professor and his strange daughter who was the apple of his eye. Their house was an unbearable sight to her, with its overgrown garden and neglected hedges. "More of an Amazonian tangle than a garden!" she thought vindictively. Her repeated admonitions to the professor to maintain the tasteful standard of the neighbourhood always fell on deaf ears. On top of this, he had the audacity to mumble about faerie creatures living among his unruly, dried out bushes! Mrs. Fanny looked upon his daughter with equal abhorrence. It didn't sit well with her that the child was not sent to school like the rest of the neighbourhood kids. Instead, she was doted on, and her strangeness not addressed to her at all. She held the opinion that school would have been better for the girl. Exposure to stern teachers and bullies would serve to straighten out any differences.

The old professor was dead now, and his strange daughter had disappeared without a trace. The empty house had been searched by the FBI only a few months earlier. It had caused much excitement among the housewives, who were delighted to receive attention from the agents investigating the disappearance of Miss Bruttenholm. Rumours of hidden government artefacts and caches of stolen drugs floated around. Some suggested elopement. Mrs. Fanny, of course, was too shrewd to believe such tittle-tattle. The girl had grown up to become a rather pretty woman, always dressed respectably in her work suits but for all that, her strangeness was not hidden. Her clandestine departure had something to do with her line of work. She had learnt long ago that the professor had been fired from the Blackwoods museum for promoting unpopular theories. She was sure that the younger Bruttenholm must have followed the same course, and that had been the cause of her disappearance. Only three days previous, police officers had made rounds in the neighbourhood, telling people to be alert and report any suspicious activities concerning the Bruttenholm house.

She stretched over to look out a window, and was surprised to see light inside the ground floor of the Bruttenholm house. She hurriedly left her chair to go up for a better view. There were no cars outside and she had heard nothing that could suggest a break-in. She continued to watch the house and tried to see if she could make out any disturbance. After a half hour had passed, she was unable to bear the suspense any longer, and dialled the local police helpline. When she'd made her report, she was advised to stay inside and not approach the house for any reason.

Mrs. Fanny chewed her tongue angrily, burning with curiosity. Discarding the cup of tea, she instead began to make a pot of coffee. She would wait and keep watch until the police arrived, thinking it shouldn't take more than fifteen minutes.

But nothing happened for over an hour to ease Mrs. Fanny's nosiness – until she saw a large garbage truck arrive, and stop in front of the Bruttenholm house. Well armed soldiers filed out of the truck in an apparent strategic order. Mrs. Fanny watched with avid interest at the sight of a massive form emerging from the truck. This huge man had a sort of great deformity of his right arm, and what incredibly seemed to be a tail, swished from under his long coat. He looked around and was soon joined by a slight woman in a combat suit with a gun holster belted around her slender waist. A bald, official looking man next came out, accompanied by the strangest looking creature, and another black suited man. With a start, Mrs. Fanny realised that she was looking at the underground BPRD team which had recently been reported in the news. The members had come to the rescue when failed experiments had created a ferocious tree-like creature which had rampaged death and destruction in Brooklyn. And the coverage had identified that massive tailed man as 'Hellboy'. Fanny unlocked her window and raised it half open, as quietly as possible.

The newcomers seemed to be in deep discussion. Hellboy was the one to walk up to ring the doorbell. The armed men positioned outside the house stiffened in the shadows. Mrs. Fanny, her head partly out her window, watched the door open from the inside, and the young Miss Bruttenholm appeared! Her hands flew straight to her mouth at the sight of him, and as she spoke with Hellboy at the door, her facial expressions and gestures looked quite agitated. Whatever was the matter, he strode past her to go inside, and rest of the small team followed him. The young woman uttered a cry, and without closing the door, ran inside after them.

Try as she might, Mrs. Fanny couldn't hear much from that house, except for some indistinct cries. Shortly after, two of the armed men in the shadows went inside and came out again, dragging an unconscious man who was dressed in a strange dark costume. She couldn't see his face, as his long blond hair was curtained over it. Miss Bruttenholm ran out of the house, but was grabbed back by Hellboy. It was only now that Fanny noticed she was clothed much like the long haired man who had just been taken to the truck. The slight female was beside them and appeared to try calming her. Soon after, all were outside the house, leaving it dark once more. One by one, they boarded the truck. The black suited agent was the last among them. He carried a strange object in his hand - a short rod with a blade. Under the fluorescent glow of the street lamp, his smile of triumph was unmistakable.

The garbage truck rumbled back to life and in a matter of moments, was gone. Mrs. Fanny remained clutching her windowsill, too confused to make sense of anything she had seen.


	34. Chapter 34

Dr. Emerald Bruttenholm sat bewildered in the rear compartment of a BPRD undercover garbage truck making its way to a faked waste disposal facility in New Jersey. The assigned agents maintained a silent grim watch over the still body of Prince Nuada, who had been laid out on a bench in the middle of the space. Herself guarded between two unknown men, she looked over at Hellboy and Liz seated on the opposite side. Wearing a deep scowl with his fists clenched on his knees, Hellboy avoided meeting her gaze. Liz glanced at her every now and then, but her eyes appeared to be clouded with questions. Leaning forward, she held her head in her hands.

Emerald tried to focus on the chain of events that had led to her being arrested along with Prince Nuada, who had suddenly gone into a deep slumber. The memory of their kiss made her heart beat faster, and she was glad that no one could see the blush creeping over her partially hidden face. She had surprised herself by making the first move. Having had very little experience of dating men, she felt a frisson of pride as she remembered how Nuada had brought her body close to his, and engulfed her mouth with his passionate lips. A jerk of the truck jostled her out of her lustful reverie. "_Why am I thinking about that__,__when I__'m __facing bigger problems__?_" she moaned to herself.

Regarding Nuada's unconscious figure, she wondered what could have caused him to collapse. She had kissed men in the past, (_although not many_, her mind countered back) but they had never dropped on her as he'd done. When Hellboy had entered her house, he displayed no surprise at finding Nuada's body slumped on the couch. Director Manning, Abraham and a fourth agent had joined Hellboy to examine Nuada, and had seemed most _satisfied_. How could they have known that he would be there? And how did they know that they would find him in that condition? She considered whether the BPRD had put cameras inside her house, but ruled it out because the interior had appeared completely undisturbed, with no cleared patches in the thick dust that covered everything. The little wartcap must have certainly warned Nuada if there had been any strange persons inside the house during her absence. Her next thought led her to question if the BPRD had somehow dosed her home's water supply. "_But I drank that tea__, __too. It would have blacked me out as well!_" No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't come up with an explanation for Nuada's collapse, or the Bureau's unexpected appearance at her home. She parted her fingers and peeked through the gaps. Hellboy was still looking angry. She reflected back on the scene that had occurred less than an hour ago.

.

_H__ellboy's __sudden __arrival __on her doorstep had completely baffled her.__And w__hen he had grabbed Nuada roughly with his stone hand, she had tried to pull his arm away. That had been a mistake. Throwing Nuada's limp body back on the couch, he had rounded on her._

_"__How long have you been with this royal piece of shit?" he __demanded __angrily._

_Emerald was too taken aback by his __surly __temper __to form a reply._

_"__And __how come __you__'re __dressed like him? Joined his side of the battle, have you?"_

_"__No!" she cried. "What are you doing here? Why is the BPRD here?"__In turn, she stared across __the __faces __of Director Manning, Liz, Abraham and __the __strange agent._

_"__We__'__re __here doin' our job. __A__rresting his royal ass. He's given us enough trouble over the last two months."_

_"__But...but you can't arrest him now. He's not well__!__I don't know what's wrong with him__,__but we need to take him to a healer in the Troll Market."_

_"__He's fine," replied Hellboy,__glowering at__Nuada__._

_"__Please, someone needs to take a look at him."_

_"__It looks like your reports are __accurate __on __the situation, Agent Gonzales," observed Manning._

_"__What situation are you talking about? How did you know where he was? How did you find us here?" Emerald __argued._

_"__Calm down, Dr. __Bruttenholm."__Manning __added his stern caution__._

_"__No! You can't just barge in like this!__"__she shouted back. "__You can't just take him away!"_

_"__Em," Liz __cut in,__"__p__lease, get a hold o__f __yourself."_

_"__All clear. Take him __away."__Agent Gonzales __transmitted the order._

_"__Please! I can explain everything__!__"__cried Emerald desperately. "Just get him to the Troll Market first. Don't criminals have rights too?"_

_"__Shut up, Em," Hellboy __growled._

_Two __more men entered. __Without __delay__,__they __handcuffed Nuada __and started dragging __him __towards the door. Emerald ran after them__,__but was held back by Hellboy._

_"__Let go of me!" she sobbed. "He needs a healer!"_

_"__Calm yourself, Em. We'll handle things from here on," Liz __said __softly._

_"__But Liz..."_

_"__Come on__. __W__e've __got __to go now."_

.

Emerald couldn't understand why Hellboy was so angry with her. Instead of asking where she had been for a month, he had virtually accused her of being in league with Nuada. _What could have given him such an idea? Why were they all acting like she had done something wrong?_ It upset her to think that no one had shown the slightest relief at finding her alive and well. Only Liz had seemed friendly, as compared to the rest of the team's reactions.

The truck shook with another violent jolt, making Emerald bump her shoulder against the agent sitting beside her. "Sorry," she mumbled. Out of the corner of her eye, she felt someone else's gaze on her. It was Agent Gonzales who centred her out with his unblinking stare. There was something familiar about him, but she couldn't bring it to mind. A shiver raced down her back, leaving her confused as to why this strange agent should have such an effect on her.

She tore her eyes away from him, and concentrated on Nuada. She ought to have been relieved to have him captured by the BPRD. Instead, she couldn't stop worrying about him. No matter how crazed he was over his vendetta against the human race, he had been kind to her. He had saved her life twice, and had promised to protect her from the threat of her future enemies. Seeing him lying unconscious made her feel vulnerable. Without him hovering over her, they would certainly get to her, now. She wanted to tell Hellboy and Liz everything she had gone through while she'd been missing, but that seemed impossible at the moment. Hellboy would not even look at her! There was really no one else in the BPRD who could vouch for her. These dismal thoughts filled her heart with pangs of loneliness. Wiping her streaming eyes, she made an effort to compose herself.

The truck had begun to slow down, and the guarding agents went into readiness mode. Emerald heard the grating noise of steel gates opening to admit the vehicle inside the Bureau headquarters property. Her hands tightly clasped together with apprehension, she waited to see what was going to happen to her and Nuada. When the truck had completely halted, the agents responded to a radio command to exit. The rear hydraulic ramp lowered slowly to reveal the underground drop-off zone. Abraham stepped forward to instruct the human agents. "I have ordered a gurney to be sent here. He is not to be manhandled or treated roughly."

Emerald looked hopefully at Abraham. "Thanks for looking after him, Blue."

"Do not mistake my intentions here, Dr. Bruttenholm," Abraham said in a cautious way. "We are being gentle with him, to avoid any harm to Princess Nuala."

"Oh..."

"Agent Blue, please do not give up any further information." Agent Gonzales had approached to counsel sharply, "It might compromise the interrogation."

Emerald narrowed her eyes at him. She had not met him before that night, but she already disliked him. The gurney came within minutes, and Prince Nuada was carted away accompanied by four armed agents. It was a relief to see Abraham coordinating the transport, but Emerald was filled with a deep sense of foreboding. Feeling desperate, she turned to Hellboy.

"Red, what is going on? Will no one explain anything to me?"

When Hellboy walked up and towered over her, he cast down a searching gaze. Emerald looked back at him. "What did ya do this time, kiddo?" he finally huffed out.

She shook her head. "Nothing! Why won't anybody tell me anything? What's going on? It was only a few hours that I had got back home, and suddenly it was you at the door."

Liz joined them. "Em, where have you been all this time?"

"I was - " And she was abruptly cut off by the cold intrusion of Agent Gonzales.

"This is not the place. Her full interrogation will be conducted with the whole team in attendance. Agent Krauss is waiting."

"Protocol must be observed, in all cases," agreed Manning. "Perkins, Boris. Escort Dr. Bruttenholm to chamber CH-4 and notify Agent Krauss that we'll join him shortly."

Though she tried to assume a cool facade, her anxiety was clearly visible. Leaving Hellboy and the others, she walked off with her armed escorts. They took her into a well lit room with a large opaque window dominating one wall. In the middle of the room stood a metal chair with stout chains and varied sizes of manacles attached to it. Emerald hesitated, but sat down. The agents closed the door behind them, and left her alone. She was well grateful that they had not chained her up.

After awhile, she heard noises outside. In his emphatic voice, Johann Krauss was trying to make a point with Hellboy. As she pricked her ears towards the door, she realised that Hellboy was insisting on being present at her interrogation, while Krauss wanted him to listen from behind the window. It was then that she realised the window was a one-way mirror. "Why are they treating me like some sort of criminal?" she wondered. "Just because they found me with Nuada?"

The door was opened with some force, and she swivelled around to see Hellboy with Krauss, Abraham and Manning. "Hey," he called out to her.

"Hi." She smiled back at his friendlier tone.

"This is most unprofessional," commented Krauss, but Hellboy ignored him and walked in.

"Was it really necessary to bring her here?" Hellboy indicated the ominous chair.

"The report said she might be harbouring dangerous abilities. This is a necessary precaution," declared Manning.

"I am _not_ dangerous," said Emerald.

"That remains to be seen," Krauss retorted.

"This is ridiculous! I'm being treated like a criminal, just because you found me with Nuada? You don't even know the full story!"

"That is exactly why we are here. First, tell us why you escaped the BPRD headquarters in such a clandestine manner?"

"A friend of mine was in trouble and I had to help her out. I was told to come alone."

"Who told you to come alone?" asked Hellboy.

Emerald hesitated. "I don't know who he was, but I suspect he is an assassin sent by the fae king of Scotland."

Her statement was answered by two pairs of raised brows. Abraham's face remained impassive, as was the ectoplasm contained in the glass helmet of Krauss.

"Fae king of Scotland? Who's that?" Hellboy narrowed his yellow eyes.

"King Bres."

"Why did he send an assassin after you, Dr. Bruttenholm? What connection do you have with him?" asked Manning.

"I don't know."

All eyes present were glued to her face. Krauss was unable to display such expression, but Manning, Abraham and Hellboy looked at her incredulously.

"What did the assassin look like? Can you identify his kind?" Abraham questioned.

"Yes. According to my friend, he is a _faoladh_ – from an ancient race of Irish werewolves. Prince Nuada had taken her to an artist to have his appearance sketched. I believe that either he or Mr. Wink is in possession of it."

Abraham rapidly searched through his book until he found the desired related text. He read aloud, "_Faoladhs_ are the most ancient among the races of werewolves. Unbound by lunar curses, they are able to change form at will. At one time, they were a mighty warrior clan and were sought out for hire by the Fomorian armies, but were disbanded when the war with the Tuatha Dé came to an end. Over the centuries, the separate tribes went away to hide in the deep mountain forests of Ireland. It is believed that some may have crossed the narrow sea and found haven among the scattered islands of North-Western Scotland. The last of their kind have been recorded as occupying the Orkney Islands of Scotland, but none of their kind remains there, any longer. The reason behind their disappearance remains unclear, as they rarely mingled with humans or fae."

"What book is that, Agent Abraham?" Any medium containing such detail about fae races and their histories peaked Emerald's curiosity.

"I have recorded information concerning the fae, as given to me by Princess Nuala. She is very gracious towards me, and we are all very obliged to her for helping us to create a database that will facilitate our dealings with the residents of the Troll Market."

"That's all you do in the library, huh?" Hellboy lightly poked his friend in the ribs.

"Yes, Red that is all," he insisted.

Krauss then saw fit to create the sound of throat clearing. "Is this friend of yours a fae creature too, Dr. Bruttenholm?"

"She is part-fae. Her mother was human. I don't wish her to be involved in this business any more than she already is. She's been hurt enough already, and is just a kid," Emerald implored.

"We will be the ones to decide that. Continue your story from after you left the Bureau grounds," Krauss instructed.

"I went to my friend's house, where she was being held hostage by this _faoladh_. She had been drugged and was forced to divulge all that she knew about me and my connections to the BPRD. I had gone there armed with some of Liz's combat knives that I stole from her room." Here, she looked guiltily at Hellboy. "He had hurt my friend terribly and wanted to do the same to me, as well. I was able to wound him enough to make our escape. While we were running, we were attacked by _gwyllgis_. They are demonic hounds that guard the boundaries between our world and Hell. I suspect that they were being controlled by the _faoladh_ assassin. I was badly wounded and would have surely died, if Prince Nuada had not come to my rescue. He finished off five of the hounds, and then took me to the healers of the Troll Market. But they didn't have the means to treat my injuries. Prince Nuada transported me to a realm called Tír na Nóg, to buy me some time. An elf called Mage Kalidren brought Lady Breanne to me, who was able to extract the toxin from my body and psyche, and healed me. We returned soon after that, but you must understand that time passes differently in Tír na NÓg. What had felt like only an hour or two, turned out to be a month later when we returned to New York."

At this point, Abraham was absorbed in checking through his notebook. Every now and then, he would nod to himself.

"Prince Nuada kept me in his underground home until I had recovered fully. He also took me to the Troll Market to acquaint me with some of the local shopkeepers, in case I ever got stranded there and needed help. I was attacked once more, but by someone different. We never saw who might have thrown such a heavy knife, which only just missed me. But we believe that he was sent by Bres too. Even then, Prince Nuada looked after me and safely brought me back home."

Emerald looked with open honesty at her four interrogators. "Well, that's what happened to me, plus what I learned."

"Question." It was Hellboy who spoke first. "How did Prince Butthead get so fond of you? If I remember right, he beat you up, last time."

"Uhhh..." Emerald calculated what the response to the truth would be. The BPRD didn't know about her powers, except for Liz and Hellboy.

"Dr. Bruttenholm," urged Krauss.

"It's nuts, but he thinks I'm fae. He's vigilant about keeping his people safe," she replied carefully.

"Is it your ability to manipulate plant life?" asked Manning. Emerald's head jerked towards him.

"He knows about your power and how you handled the forest god," Hellboy revealed.

Distraught, she cried, "But you promised not to tell them!"

"As long as his royal assness didn't stir up any trouble."

"Hiding the truth is simply inexcusable," Manning scolded.

"Nuada didn't stir up any more trouble! Then why would you tell them?" Emerald was now about to lose her calm.

"Last night, an entire street in the Bronx was wiped out by tooth-faeries. Nothing left but bloody mush." Hellboy laid it out. "Not even a cat left alive."

"What?! It can't be him. He was with me the whole time!"

"Could be his troll side-kick doing his dirty work."

"No...Mr. Wink was with us. We were at the Troll Market."

"Dr. Bruttenholm, we have reason to believe that you have decided to become Prince Nuada's accomplice," Krauss declared.

"What reason is that? Do you honestly think he would have let me live if he thought I was human?" she asked coldly.

"We have our own spies among the residents of the Troll Market. We have learnt that he bestowed upon you the seal of Bethmoora, which is priceless among both the fae and humans. You have spent time with him and his troll lackey at a popular pub, where he declared you to be under his protection. These are reason enough," Krauss concluded.

"I told you. He did all that because he believes I am fae! He gave me the medallion because it will mark me as an important Bethmooran subject and most fae would not dare to harm me. And we went to Madam Hyacinth's with the idea of introducing me among the residents of the Troll Market. I was there to mingle, not plot against humanity."

"Then why are you dressed like the murderer?" asked Hellboy.

"My clothes got ruined when the hounds attacked me. Nuada gave me these. Apparently, I don't have the grace to pull off an Elvish gown or you would've found me in one of those," grumbled Emerald. "Can I go now? I've told you everything."

"That remains to be seen," Krauss deflected.

"Why? You have Nuada now. All your problems are solved."

"His servant is still out there. We need to get him, too."

"I told you. Nuada and Mr. Wink have nothing to do with the tooth-faerie attack in the Bronx. They could've been left over from the same flock that attacked the museum."

"Nah. Liz burned 'em all the first time." Hellboy sounded certain of that.

"How do we believe what you say is the truth, Dr. Bruttenholm?" Krauss pressed. "You have withheld information from us before."

"There are people in the Troll Market who will tell you the same things. Mage Kalidren and Lady Breanne would corroborate my story. Princess Nuala could get in touch with them and ask them. Also, Lady Breanne happens to be her aunt."

"What is the stat on the princess, Agent Blue?" asked Krauss.

"She is well, sir," replied Abraham. "According to Agent Gonzales, she will be revived within the hour."

"What happened to Nuala?" Emerald's curiosity and suspicions needed answers.

"Agent Gonzales devised the most ingenious strategy to restrain Prince Nuada once we reached him, without bringing harm to the princess. When we received notification of activity at your home from one Mrs. Fanny Wilkes, we sedated Nuala with a powerful potion acquired from the Troll Market. As external stimuli or medication would affect the other when administered to one, Nuada would then fall. That is how we took the mighty prince into our custody without a scratch on the princess. Agent Gonzales should be awarded a promotion immediately!" Krauss cheered.

"So, Nuada is okay? He's just under the influence because his sister was sedated?" Emerald looked for clarity from her investigators.

"Yes, ma'am," confirmed Abraham.

Emerald sighed, finally less anxious.

"Dr. Bruttenholm, how could your perceptions have so changed towards such a man as the prince? He is the reason your previous colleagues are dead," Krauss reminded. "He is the reason many civilians lost their lives. I perceived you as a moral citizen when I had first met you, but you disappoint me."

Emerald deliberated before replying. "Prince Nuada has saved my life twice. How is it immoral to feel indebted to your saviour? I've seen how kind and gentle he can be when he's with his people. His love for, and loyalty to them have reached the point of obsession, but I don't believe him to be an absolute villain. We just need a way for him to trust that we don't mean any harm to the fae, who are very much a part of this world. Who better to understand this fact than all of us here? All he wants is a safe place for them among the rest of the population. I'm sure the matter can be resolved by offering him a long-term truce." She directed a glance at the one-way mirror as she spoke.

Everyone remained quiet after her earnest little speech.

"You have given us much to think over, Doctor. Until we can get to the crux of your explanations and verify your testimonies with regard to Prince Nuada, you will be confined to your previous accommodations. But when you have occasion to be outside them, you will be escorted at all times. Tomorrow, you will give us a demonstration of your special abilities. Gute nacht." With this, Krauss concluded the interrogation and left the group.

"Red, you'll escort her to her room," ordered Manning.

Hellboy shrugged. "Let's go, Em. Coming, Abe?"

"No, Red. I believe I will go and sit by Princess Nuala. She must not awake all alone," he explained, and practically flew out the door before Hellboy could change his mind.

"What're ya waiting for? Let's go," he called again.

"I'm so mad at you!" Emerald complained.

"Hey, the team had to be told what I knew," Hellboy protested. "An entire neighbourhood was eaten alive."

Emerald shook her head. "It's not about that. You were really mean to me, before. You acted like you didn't trust me at all! I know it hasn't been long that you've known me, but I never expected that from you."

"The report made it look - "

"Screw the report! Everything in that bloody report was speculation. I shouldn't be treated this way because of what someone else assumed happened!"

"Sorry about that. You don't know how tense things have been around here," Hellboy tried to reason.

"Oh, forget it!" she snapped. "Just take me to my room. I don't wanna talk with anyone right now!"

Hellboy raised his hands in mock surrender, and led the way out. Emerald distinctly heard him mutter under his breath, "Women!"

.

* * *

_**Author's note**: I wrote this chapter as fast as I could! I didn't want to keep everyone waiting too long. Thank you for the awesome reviews on my previous chapter! I loved all the speculations made about future plots. To be honest, some were more interesting than what's really coming up. What do you guys think about the BPRD'S plan on capturing Nuada? Please review!_

_To __**lizard**__: Thanks for your review. I believe that your theory would be part of the plot in the future._

_To __**kaia**__: Thanks for your review.__ Hope you enjoy this chapter._

_To **liz**: Thanks for the review! More to come in future chapters._

_Beta-reader: __**Flint and Feather**_


	35. Chapter 35

Nothing seemed to be changed in Emerald's room at the BPRD headquarters. She looked around it all, unimpressed.

"I was really hoping I could sleep in my own bed tonight," she sulked.

"Well, this ain't too bad," Hellboy encouraged, seating himself on the edge of the bed. "At least, you're done camping at Prince Ass's den."

Folding her arms angrily, she looked down at him. "He let me sleep in his bed!"

"Wha- ! There's a lot you're not telling me, isn't there?"

Emerald pursed her lips in annoyance.

"And how long are you gonna be wearing that getup?" he disapproved. "It's a real eyesore to see you as a copy of Nuada, hanging out where I live."

"I don't like wearing standard issue clothing. I prefer my suits! And how come _you_ get to have such great accommodations, with agents carting in food for you?"

"You gotta work for it," replied Hellboy smugly.

Emerald went off to begin a search through the cardboard box that sat in one corner of her room. Taking out a pair of black slacks and a grey t-shirt, she marched into the small bathroom to change. In her absence, Hellboy's casual air fell away. He didn't like Emerald's new closeness with Nuada. He had expected that she'd be happy to be back here with him and the BPRD, and was sure that the prince was somehow forcibly keeping her on his side. All his speculations had been proven wrong after he'd witnessed Emerald's interrogation, and by her present attitude to the security provided by the BPRD. It gave him a bad feeling to realise that she was scared about some fae king coming after her, and she didn't trust that he would be enough to keep her safe. It burned him that instead, she had put her confidence in Nuada.

Emerald emerged frowning, having dressed in BPRD issued uniform. But seeing Hellboy brooding on the bed, she felt a little guilty for being so upset with him.

"Hey," she called to him.

Hellboy surveyed her new look. "Better."

Before she could say anything else, a siren blared in the room. A red bulb positioned overhead lit up in rotating flashes.

With her hands clapped over her ears, she half shouted, "What's going on?!"

"Internal emergency warning. Something's wrong," Hellboy explained, and he immediately went out to investigate the source of disturbance. Emerald followed close by him. At the nearest corridor, they came upon a group of running agents.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Hellboy.

"Warning. Level D," one answered, without breaking stride.

"C'mon," Hellboy invited, and they chased after the others until they reached an open elevator car.

She squeezed inside with Hellboy and the group, and within minutes, they had descended to the chosen floor. More responding agents crowded the scene.

"What's goin' on here?" Hellboy demanded, hearing a shout of "Stay down!" The attending agents stood aside as Hellboy made his way up front. Emerald remained close behind him.

She glimpsed someone down on the floor, and an agent on guard with an aimed pistol. Peering around Hellboy's broad back for a clearer view, Emerald saw with dismay that the gun was pointed at Nuada, who was on his knees beside a fallen agent. As many as five or six others lay on the floor around him.

"Prince Assness," Hellboy snarled, dropping to his knee to feel for the neck pulse of one downed man.

"What have you done with her?" Nuada spat back, his topaz glare burning with anger.

"None of your concern," Hellboy countered. Emerald was about to step around him, but he pushed her back behind him. "What have _you_ done, here? See, this is how's it gonna work. We put your ass behind bars and you'll behave while we do it."

Nuada then scowled, and his hand clutched at his exposed throat, struck with a sudden piercing pain. It was a dart that he wrenched out and threw down, and all retort died on his lips as he slumped forward from the effect of the tranquilliser. Everyone alerted to find the source of the missile that had seemed to come from nowhere, and they soon discovered a black figure standing a distance apart, holding a dart rifle.

"Lock him in his cell before he wakes up," ordered Agent Gonzales.

Quietly and efficiently, two agents came forward and dragged away Nuada's limp body. Gonzales examined the bodies on the floor.

"What more do you know about this attack?" Hellboy asked. "Are these men all right?"

"They're just passed out. They'll wake up with severe concussions though," said Gonzales in a casual tone.

"What are ye waiting for, then? Get the scrubs here immediately!"

For a moment, Gonzales looked at Hellboy with cold eyes but quickly changed his demeanour, calling on the medical unit.

As the scene was clearing, Abraham arrived. He was panting slightly from having run all the way.

"What happened here?" he asked.

"It was the prince," said Gonzales.

"But that is impossible! Princess Nuala has still not awakened," Abraham revealed in a worried tone. "Has the prince been contained?"

"Yeah." Hellboy pointed out Gonzales. "Thanks to Robin Hood, here."

"I'd better go and see if there's been any change in her. This is most disturbing!" The merman headed away at a brisk walk.

"We should go, too," Hellboy suggested, giving Emerald a light push to distract her from staring hard at Gonzales.

"Just a second, HB. Excuse me, have we met before?" she asked Gonzales.

"I don't think so." His reply was given with no eye contact. Picking up his dart rifle, he looked at Hellboy and said, "I'll get someone to make a report of this incident. Also, she shouldn't be here."

"Gotcha. Let's go, Em," said Hellboy, giving her a harder push which made her stumble a bit.

"Stop that!" she protested irritably. I can walk."

* * *

The next day and into the evening, Emerald stayed in her allotted room. No one had come to escort her anywhere else. Two trays of food were delivered to her by silent strangers who didn't exchange a single word with her. The dry sandwiches made her miss Mr. Wink's cooking very much. She'd had no news of Nuada, and with every passing moment she grew more anxious for him.

It was late evening when a knock sounded at her door. On opening it, she found Liz standing there.

"Hi," Liz smiled.

"Hey. Thank God, you're here. I was so bored. And worried." Emerald stepped aside to let Liz enter.

"Why are you worried? You know Red won't let them touch a hair on you."

"I wasn't worried about that..." Emerald stopped herself.

"You were worried about the prince?"

Emerald nodded sombrely. "What will they do to him?"

"No one seems sure. He's shown himself to be a violent threat, by jumping those agents. They'll detain him until they figure out what to do about him. That's why I'm here. I'm to escort you to a meeting with Princess Nuala."

Something about Liz's forced smile made Emerald wary. "Should I be worried?"

"She wants to read your mind, just to make certain of a few things. But you shouldn't worry about that. We'll all be there when it happens," said Liz, attempting to keep Emerald calm.

"It doesn't matter. I don't give my consent," Emerald declared. She hadn't liked the sensation of Nuala probing into her mind the previous time. And now, there were certain events that she didn't want to share with anyone else.

"I'm sorry, Em. But they're not giving you a choice."

"No!"

"Sshh! Agents are just outside," warned Liz.

"What?"

"I said I'd talk to you and so they let me in alone. Just come with me. Princess Nuala swore she would do nothing to harm you, and Abe attests to it. It'll be fine. Really," Liz urged more quietly.

Emerald felt trapped. Her every instinct was to take flight, but her logical mind warned her of the consequences. Considering her options, she strengthened her resolve. She had been able to block Nuala the last time. Perhaps she could keep her away from the memories that she especially didn't want her to see.

Without another look at Liz, she went to open the door. Four agents stood waiting outside. "I'm ready," she told them.

In silence, they led her towards the wing of the headquarters where the library was situated. As they entered she saw Hellboy, Manning and Krauss standing together, muttering over some matter among themselves. Princess Nuala stood by the fireplace with Abraham beside her, his hands clasped behind his back. The sight of them made Emerald grind her teeth.

As she advanced to stand in the middle of the room, she felt all eyes on her. Princess Nuala lifted the skirt of her black dress to step down from the raised platform.

"Hello, Miss Emerald," the princess greeted on her approach. "I hope you are well."

Emerald glared at her angrily.

"There is no need to be rude, Dr. Bruttenholm," Abraham scolded.

"Me? Rude? I'm not the one wanting to read people's minds," Emerald shot back.

"I understand your hesitation," said Nuala, "but I assure you that my process will not hurt one bit. I am very adept at it."

"What about my privacy?"

"This is a matter of national security, Dr. Bruttenholm," Manning interjected. "You were seen to be on good terms with a dangerous terrorist. Under those circumstances, your rights have been suspended."

Emerald stared with disbelief at everyone. No one contradicted Manning.

Nuala took a step closer. "I will make it brief and painless. Mr. Hellboy, if you'd please hold her in place."

Hellboy walked up to Emerald's back and placed his hands on her shoulders, securing her to the spot. Nuala stood in front of her now.

"Do not resist, or it _will_ hurt," Nuala counselled. "Keep yourself open."

Emerald struggled, but Hellboy strengthened his grip. She could feel his rigid stone fingers crushing into her shoulder joint. When Nuala then set her hands on both sides of Emerald's head, she felt the familiar feather light touch gliding over her. First, scenes of her childhood formed before her eyes; an image of her younger self sitting in her father's lap as they read a book together. The reflection faded out, and others took its place. Soon, her experience was like looking at a fast running reel playing out her memories. She saw them come to a sudden rest at a scene which took her to the evening when she had first met Nuada at the Blackwoods Gallery.

"No!" she cried. She tried to block her mind from Nuala and struggled against her touch. It was Hellboy's iron grip that again restrained her.

"Stop it! I don't want you to see," she begged, as more images of Nuada took shape in her vision. Emerald could feel the memories building up to her last meeting with Nuada, when they had shared a kiss. She thrashed so violently that stabs of pain shot through her shoulders.

"Stop this! You're hurting her!" Emerald heard Liz's voice raised in alarm, somewhere behind her.

And then, her vision settled at the exact memory she had been dreading to expose. She saw herself leaning forward, and Nuada's head bending down to close the gap between their lips. An intense warmth rose in her chest as the memory played out for her and Nuala to see. Abruptly, the scene dissolved and she was able to open her eyes to Nuala stepping away from her. Hellboy's heavy hands on her shoulders were no longer gripping her, but he'd left her very sore. She roughly brushed the sweaty moisture from her face, then swept her glare at everyone in the room.

Abraham came up to stand beside Nuala. They raised their arms and joined their palms. Emerald recognised the action as memory sharing, and it made her feel even worse to know that Abraham was receiving everything about her. After they had completed the transfer, Abraham addressed the room at large, saying, "All that she told us yesterday, was the truth."

"I now understand why the link between me and my brother had grown so weak in such a short span of time," Nuala added. "I never thought it possible, but Nuada _may_ just have fallen in love with Miss Emerald. Something within him has shifted, lifting the darkness in his heart. Miss Emerald has done the impossible!" she exclaimed joyfully.

Emerald blushed furiously at the revelation, feeling the heat rise in her face and neck. She scowled at the princess, who looked like her birthday had come early.

She jerked her shoulders to free them of Hellboy's hands. "Is that all you wanted from me?" she asked shakily.

"For now, yes." Only the mechanical voice of Johann Krauss answered.

Turning her face away from them all, she walked out of the library. Nobody stopped her from going. Within a few paces, she heard the sound of footfalls following after her. Not looking back, she continued on her way through the corridors, back to her stark accommodations.

* * *

_**Author's note:**__ I'm sorry about the late posting. I got busy with work and everything took a backseat for a while but I'll be more regular from now on. _

_I also made myself an author page on FB. I think it's a great way to stay in touch with you guys. My author name is Ginny Clyde and I hope you guys would donate a few "likes" to the page. Search for me on FB or follow the link in my profile page. _

_To __**lizard**__: Your theory came true!_

_To __**maimai**__: Thank you for that extraordinary praise!_

_To __**liz**__ and __**kaia**__: Thanks for the review! _

_Please review this chapter!_

_Beta-reader: __**Flint and Feather**_


	36. Chapter 36

Hellboy returned to his quarters and expected to find Liz there, but once he'd stepped inside, he had to stop and wonder at why their room was then so dimly lit. He made out her hunched shape on their bed, and went straight to sit beside her.

"Babe?" he ventured gently. He put his arm around her, concerned that her face was hidden in her hands. "Hey, are you all right?"

"No, Red," she murmured. "I'm not."

"What is it?"

"Emerald." Her voice choked with anguish. "How could we let something like that happen to her? How could we stand there, and see her getting hurt?"

"We had no choice."

Liz turned her red-rimmed eyes to him, and he felt her body heating with suppressed rage, to a crimson glow.

"Babe," he cautioned, as the sheets beneath her began to smoke.

She jumped up and hurried off the bed. As her foot stepped down on one of many cat toys littered about the floor, the emitted squeak was nothing to laugh at. She took a deep breath. "I've made a decision. I'm going to go away for a while."

"What are you talking about?"

"I need to think, Red, and I can't do that here. I have to rethink my choices."

An icy pain gripped his heart. "What is there to think about? And why do you have to go away to do that?"

Liz gritted her teeth. She didn't want to tell him she was unsure that she would make a good mother; whether they were both cut out to be parents, at all. Her baby bump was growing, and it would soon be difficult to hide her pregnancy. Feeling that the BPRD would no longer be a safe place for her twins, she had to look for such a place before she could tell everything to Hellboy.

"I'll do the dishes, clean up around here," Hellboy appealed with panic rising. "You don't have to leave. I'll get rid of the cats. Please, Liz, I want you to stay!"

"I want us to be a family, Red, and I'm not sure if that would be possible here at the Bureau. They don't see us right; you, me, and Abe. Look how they treated Em, even though Abe told Manning that he couldn't sense her lying. They still used Nuala to invade her mind. All of it was against her will. Do you have any idea how much you hurt her today?"

Hellboy bristled at the accusation. He hadn't taken any joy in holding Em down like a prisoner, but it had to be done. "She didn't give us a choice."

"But she did! We, her _family_, had a choice whether to believe her or not. _We_ chose not to. Look where that got her. She's been hurt mentally and bodily. Did she deserve that, when she had actually told us the truth?"

"Not all of it," he scoffed, remembering Nuala's triumphant expression as she declared that sonuvabitch Nuada, loved Emerald.

"It doesn't matter, Red. We should have done something to protect her. I just feel..." she sighed. "I just feel that we aren't ready to start a family."

Just as he was about to ask her to explain why not, an alarm began to blare..

"What now?" he gruffly cursed.

They dropped the discussion, strapped on their belts and headed outside of their home area to see what was going on.

Loudspeakers dispatched the repeated direction, "All emergency personnel to hall Q! Hall Q!"

"That's where Em's staying," Hellboy remarked to Liz, as they ran for it.

They arrived at the site together with more other agents, and all stopped short beside the bodies of two men sprawled right by a wide open door. Hellboy bolted inside first to search the room where Emerald had been held. There was no one there now. He emerged to read in the grim faces of his fellow agents, the fate of the fallen men.

"What is happening zere?" enquired Krauss's mechanical voice from behind him.

"Two of ours, dead," Hellboy answered.

"Dr. Bruttenholm must have done this to effect her escape," Krauss immediately deduced. "Where is she?" Left with no satisfactory answer, he barked into his transmitter, "Alert to all personnel. Dr. Emerald Bruttenholm has escaped custody. Seal off all exits."

"How could she have taken them both down?" Liz hastened to ask. "These men have been darted." She pointed his attention to the slim missile stuck in one dead agent's shoulder. "Where would she have gotten darts?"

"Unknown. I want medics to take these unfortunate men to the pathology lab," he ordered. "We must find her!"

Abe, come late to the scene, quickly assessed the tragedy. "Brother Red, how may I help?"

"Agent Sapien, please attend the examination of these deceased," Krauss requested, "and report your findings."

"Of course, Dr. Krauss."

"Everyone, remain on alert," he further directed, "while I coordinate the search." Krauss stomped off to see to his duties.

"Who could've taken her?" Liz wondered out loud.

"Taken her?" Abe questioned. "Is that what you believe?"

"Have you lost your mind over that elven bimbo, Blue?" Liz abruptly turned furious. "Em told us that assassins were after her. None of you believed her, and now look what's happened! She didn't simply stab darts into our men!"

"Liz, please calm down," Abraham urged. "You know it's not good for you and your -"

"Abe!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry." Abe's gaffe was made more apparent when his webbed fingers involuntarily flew up to cover his mouth.

"What's goin' on here?" Hellboy cut in, suspicious that Abraham knew the true reason behind Liz's emotional upset.

"That's not the point," she deflected. "Don't you guys remember the dart that was shot to put down Prince Nuada? I'm going to the lab, too," Liz informed, then smartly headed off to her destination.

"You and I need to talk," Hellboy intoned, closing in on Abraham.

"Not now, Red. I must go and check on Princess Nuala."

Abraham found Nuala pacing in front of the fireplace in her quarters. Her gown swished hypnotically as she moved, drawing Abraham's eyes to admire her hips.

"What was the reason for the recent alarm, Abraham?" she questioned.

"What? Oh, the alarm?" he faltered, afraid that he'd been caught in the act. "The alarm was activated in Miss Emerald's room. Two agents were found dead at the scene, and she is missing. Dr. Krauss has ordered all exits to be closed and guarded, so we'll soon have her captured. Nothing for you to worry over, Princess!"

Nuala's pale golden eyes widened at him. "Did she kill them?"

"I don't know for sure, but it's a possibility."

She held his gaze before making her reply. "Someone _is _trying to kill her, Abraham. I caught glimpses of times when she was in danger. I have been thinking of the man who lured her away from here on the pretext of kidnapping her half-fae friend. I have guessed who it is and if I am correct, Emerald is indeed, in terrible danger."

"You know who it is? But why would he be after her?"

"I am only guessing, Abraham. I need to speak to my brother. He must be awake by now."

"Now, Princess?"

"Yes. There were things that I missed while inside Emerald's mind. I had to use my full strength to penetrate the memories that she was most afraid to disclose, but I could not hold on for very long, or I could have harmed myself in the process. She has an Elven mind which differs from the Bethmooran, and I have never been in touch with her kind before now. My brother must have more answers."

"I must first talk to Director Manning and Johann Krauss."

"Do so immediately, Abraham. I feel such cold dread in my heart."

"Please do not worry, Princess," Abe sincerely comforted. "I am here for you."

* * *

Prince Nuada had awoken from his slumber quite sore, to find himself imprisoned in a strange cell. A platter laden with bread and fruit had been placed inside the barred gate. He slowly got up from the thin cot to inspect his surroundings. Every movement shot spikes of pain through his head. Peering past the steel bars, he saw two men in Bureau blazers guarding a door at the end of the long hall.

The throbbing in his head grew worse, and he had to sit down to avoid being sick. He closed his eyes and felt a sliver of relief. He knew where he was. The sight of the red demon and his human agents was enough to infer that he was in the custody of the BPRD, but he had no idea how he had come to be there. The last thing that he remembered was kissing Emerald, and the rush of warmth shooting through him. Beyond that, memory failed him until he had felt himself being carted away by a half dozen of those humans. He had caught a view of Emerald before she was shoved behind the great red oaf. And then, everything had turned black. As far as he knew, Emerald trusted these people. He was sceptical of them, but hoped that she was safe.

While he was absorbed in his thoughts, the far gates were opened. Nuada saw his sister walking up to him accompanied by the fish man, the tin man and a middle-aged human. She looked very surprised to see him, and her gaze remained oddly intent.

"Sister, why do you stare at me so?"

"Brother, you...you look different," she managed to answer. "Your eyes..you...have transformed. Oh!"

Nuada's fingers ghosted over his face and eyes. He felt no changes.

"He looks much like you now, Princess," commented Abraham.

Coming forward, she extended her hands through the bars to touch Nuada's face.

"Sister."

"Ahem." Manning cleared his throat.

"We have some questions for you," Krauss stated.

"Why would I want to answer you, Tin Man?"

"Brother, please." Nuala reached out with her mind to telepathically communicate with him, but failed. It felt suddenly as though she had lost a limb, when she could not get through her twin brother by means of their former intimate bond. After eons of waiting, she had achieved what she had longed for, but now she did not feel so sure of herself. "I can't feel you anymore," she sobbed.

"Are you not shielded against me?" asked Nuada.

She shook her head as she looked into his eyes remorsefully. "It gladdens me and yet hurts me too, Brother."

"Princess, please, are you sure you wish to speak to him now? You seem very upset," broached Abraham, touching her arm.

A contemptuous scowl from Nuada had him take a step back, however. Nuala wiped her tears with the end of her sleeve.

"I am quite fine, Abraham. I just need to get used to this...feeling of separation," she explained.

"Why has this happened to us, Sister? Who is responsible? How did they bring me here?"

"You did this, Nuada. You gave your heart to Miss Emerald, whether you intended or not. The darkness has lifted from your heart. I can feel it," she declared as she pressed her palm to his chest. "Father would have been so happy this day. The curse is finally lifted."

"I don't understand, Nuala. I care for Emerald very much, but I do not know if I love her. I...I feel protective of her as strongly as I feel for you. Perhaps more, if I am to be honest. But love...I do not know..." Nuada sank heavily on the cot.

"Brother, there is something else. Miss Emerald is nowhere to be found in this facility. Earlier today, her guards were killed. They have searched everywhere but she is not on these grounds anymore. "

"What?!" Nuada leapt up. "How could she disappear?"

Nuala shook her head. "We did not believe her claim that you were protecting her from assassins under the command of Bres. I looked into her mind and caught a glimpse of the man who had first attacked her. You must tell me; confirm my guess, Brother. Is he a faoladh?"

"The half-green girl told me so. A faoladh in the service of Bres. Do you know who it is?"

From Nuala's horror struck expression, he knew her answer.

"He is called Sreng, Brother. He is a master assassin, controlled by Uncle Alpheus. Not many know of him. Two centuries ago, when I travelled to Albaland, I met a family of dwarves who were fleeing away from Glasgow. They said that their tribe had been murdered on the order of Bres, by a Fomorian faoladh named Sreng, and his small group of mercenaries. They said that it was the way the new fae king had chosen to rule his kingdom."

"What did Father do?"

"Nothing, Brother," said Nuala, her head hung in shame. "He did nothing."

"Do you know why this guy wants her?" a gruff voice intruded. Hellboy and Liz had just arrived.

"No, demon, I do not," fumed Nuada, "but I will find him and tear out his guts for hurting her."

"Get in line," replied Hellboy.

"Agent Sherman, has Pathology revealed anything useful?" Krauss raised. "Agent Sapien has been too distracted to follow my orders."

While Abraham looked away guiltily, Liz gave her report. "The darts removed from our agents were identical to the ones used to tranquilize Nuada, except for their poison loads. And your Agent Gonzales hasn't been in touch or able to be reached since his radio and locator were found discarded in Emerald's room. He's not anywhere on Bureau grounds, or at his home address."

"I don't believe this of Agent Gonzales!" Krauss exclaimed.

"Yeah, well what'd you expect from an ass kisser like him?"

"He must have been manipulated, or something," added Manning.

"Nuada's spear is also missing," Liz continued. "Cummons saw him take it out of the vaults."

"This is outrageous!" shouted Nuada. "I demand to know how I got here, and what happened to Emerald!"

"Shut it, Prince Butt-hurt," growled Hellboy.

Nuada shot back a dangerous glare.

"How do you stand to be among these blathering idiots, Nuala? I must find Mr. Wink and Kalidren, whose opinions I value above all others."

"Mage Kalidren?" Nuala pressed. "You know where he is?"

"He is here, Sister, in the Troll Market."

Before the astonished eyes of the BPRD team, Nuada vanished on the spot, only to reappear outside the bars beside Nuala. Before anyone could react, he had taken her by the hand and spirited her away.

"What the hell just happened?!" Hellboy irately swung his stone fist across the space the elves had just vacated.

"We need to go after them, Agent Hellboy," Krauss ruled. "They have gone to the Troll Market."

"Let's hurry!" moaned Abraham.

* * *

_**Author's note:**__ The story has just moved on to its last stage. There's of course, a lot more chapters to write but it has come to the ending phase. I feel very excited and happy because I never thought it would be possible to get this story out at all. I didn't start as a writer but rather a fan of Nuada who just wanted a different story for my prince. It is all thanks to my wonderful readers, reviewers and my lovely beta-reader who kept me going for a year. Your support gave me the confidence to keep writing and I am grateful to everyone who follow/fave this fanfiction._

_As I told you before, I am working on an original series. The first book is out on Amazon as a Kindle ebook and is on sale for $0.99. The paperbacks would soon be available too. The book is titled __**"Graveyard Rose"**__ and is a Gothic themed paranormal romance. I am sure you guys will love it! I write under the name __**Ginny Clyde**__. As a way of saying 'thank you', I am giving out some free copies to gain some reviews. If you are interested in a free copy, PM me or get in touch with me through facebook or subscribe to my email list on my website. (Check out my author's page for links). _

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! Thanks!_

_Beta-reader: __**Flint and Feather**_


	37. Chapter 37

Emerald had regained consciousness and lay blinking her lids to clear the mist that seemed to cloud her vision, but to no avail. It was difficult to tell how much time had elapsed since her last lucid memory. Through her haze, she could make out that she was then in a poorly lit room. Voices drifted to her ears, but she couldn't determine who they belonged to, or where they were coming from. She set her mind to recollecting what had gone before. She had heard a commotion outside her door and gone out to investigate the source. Taking her by surprise, Agent Gonzales had pushed her back inside her room, then subdued her and injected her in the neck with some kind of needle.

A voice spoke near her. "How long do you think the woman will remain asleep?"

"I don't know. She should have been awake by now," said another.

Emerald tried to speak. Only a hoarse moan escaped her lips, but it was enough to gain the attention of the speakers.

"Did you hear that, Demelza?"

"Aye."

Emerald found herself attended by two female figures. Her vision seemed to have cleared well enough, as she could distinguish their features of ivory skin and long hair.

"She looks so pale," commented one. "Almost like those wretched Bethmooran elves."

"She needs sustenance, Sister. Go fetch food and water. I will stay to keep an eye on her."

"But Demelza, we were to take her to Maya the minute she woke up."

"Fine. Get her some bread and water, while I take her to Maya."

One woman came forward and pulled Emerald up by a hold on her elbow. Though the woman had first appeared to be tall but slender, her grip was surprisingly strong. Stumbling slightly, she allowed herself to be pulled along. Once through the door, her exposure to full light was almost blinding. Shielding her eyes, she blinked furiously to adjust. The next sight greeting her caused her to nearly gasp aloud in amazement.

She was made to stand before a wide fountain with a tall golden statue of a fierce looking horse creature placed at its centre, gushing streams of water from its mouth and nostrils. Yet this was not what had most surprised her. Seated around the rim of the fountain were mermaids, nonchalantly chatting together, and lazily swishing their tails in the pool. Emerald looked at her escort, whose hair was a shade of dull green, similar to the mermaids' colouring; then instantly dropped her gaze to the woman's feet.

"Yes, I have legs," the woman answered to her show of curiosity.

Next, Emerald's attention went to the source of the green-tinged glow reflecting off the surface of the golden statue. To her astonishment, she saw that the light radiated from outside, and shone through the glass walls and domed ceiling of the building itself. Schools of fishes swam past those walls, and Emerald had to pinch herself to make sure that she wasn't just dreaming of being inside a glass castle under the sea. It only hurt and marked her pale skin with a red spot.

"Are you a...you know...like them?" asked Emerald.

"Am I a siren? Yes."

"Where am I? How did I get here?"

Demelza rubbed her temple. "I can't answer your questions. I am simply to take you to Maya."

"Who's Maya?"

"Our mother."

"Do all sirens reside in such glass houses?"

"No. This establishment has been arranged for the benefit of our clients. Not all can withstand to breathe under the sea."

"What kind of clients do you get here?"

Demelza raised her eyebrows. "I thought you'd be fearful after being kidnapped and brought to a place so strange to you. Rather, you appear to be demandingly curious."

"I -"

"Reserve all your questions for Maya," Demelza scolded. Her grip on Emerald's arm tightened, which conveniently made her shut up.

Emerald was escorted down a darkened corridor until they arrived at a door. Touching the surface, she marvelled at the fact that it was made of reeds and adorned with sea-shells of spectacular colours and shapes. Demelza pushed open the door and dragged her along. The circular room was bright with underwater light reflecting through its glass walls. It was unfurnished except for the presence of a much smaller water fountain, this one having a silver carp-shaped statue in the middle to act as a spout. On the edge lounged a grey haired siren, who stared imperiously as Emerald was brought to stand in front of her.

"This is Lord Sreng's she-elf," Demelza announced.

"What?!" At the mention of that name, Emerald tensed in alarm.

"Calm down, child," said the aged siren.

But her words had the opposite effect as Emerald began to struggle against Demelza. The angered young siren cast off her pretty facade, the whites of her eyes and purple irises transforming to solid black; and she gnashed sharp teeth in a show of threat.

"Stop! Both of you!" Maya commanded.

Demelza pushed Emerald away. Steadying herself, Emerald glared wild-eyed at her opponents.

"How did I get here? Is this where Bres lives? Where the hell is he?" she screamed.

While Demelza remained on alert, the old siren held her silence and languidly swished her tail fins in the fountain pool.

"Sreng will return soon and in the meantime, I would advise you to stay in your appointed quarters. You shall be fed, but you cannot be allowed to roam in our establishment on your own. As you appear human, most of our clients would not think twice about devouring you. So for your own sake and safety, you will do as you're told."

"Fine!" Emerald retorted through gritted teeth.

"Demelza, keep her locked in. Her defiant eyes tell me that she will try to escape. Sreng won't be happy if we hand her over to him as a pile of troll turd."

Covering her snort with a cough, Demelza gripped Emerald's hand again and rushed her out of the room. Feeling helpless for the moment, she followed her captor.

* * *

Sreng's reflection smirked back at him as he surveyed his image in the full length mirror. His plans were coming together faster than he had anticipated, further heightening his confidence. He had all three crown pieces in his possession, as well as the elusive Annowrian she-elf. It was only a matter of time, he mused.

Tonight, he planned to achieve one of his lifelong desires. Turning back to the mirror, he made sure of his readiness for the part he was soon to play. His pale eyes were enhanced to near blue by the aquamarine shade of his costume - worn specifically because he knew it was a favourite of the king. His long hair hung past his shoulders, oiled and plaited. As well, he had liberally perfumed his body with lavender and lotus.

"His Majesty has retired to his chambers," hissed the masked informer at his side.

"And Lord Alpheus?"

"Away from the capital."

Chuckling softly, he dismissed his servant. He went to a table where the Ocean Glory floated in a glass bowl, and picked up the blossom. Growing only in deep sea beds, Ocean Glory was a rare flower with lily shaped petals of bright indigo, and six pearls embedded at its centre. Its scent reminded Sreng of the sea, and left a salty tang in his mouth.

Sreng made his way along to Bres's chambers and was for a moment, delayed by a guard who announced his presence. As he entered, he was greeted by the happily smiling king.

"Your Majesty." Sreng bowed, concealing a malicious expression. 'What a fool.."

"Sreng!" Bres exclaimed, "You're a most welcome sight! And – what news of Prince Nuada do you bring?"

Sreng's mouth firmed in annoyance.

"Is that the first concern to spring to mind when you saw me, Your Majesty? Here I am, eager to present you a gift and convey my heart-felt regards...and you intrude the insufferable Bethmooran excuse for a prince."

Bres started. He had never known Sreng to show such emotion. Beneath his exotic appearance was a cold, hard demeanour. He had often wished Sreng to warm towards him so that he might take him as a lover, but his nature had never permitted Bres to make the proposal. In his most erotic dreams he would imagine Sreng allowing his touch, anywhere he pleased, without fear of rejection.

Bres now considered that a chance was at hand. "You've brought me a gift?"

Dipping his head in respect, Sreng presented the Ocean Glory.

"Is that what I think?" Taking the bowl in his hands, he inhaled the blossom's unique salty fragrance.

"Aye, Your Majesty."

"This is only the second time I have enjoyed the fortune to hold an Ocean Glory," said Bres, as he gently pressed aside the petals hiding the core. The pearls were revealed, shining like miniature moons.

"Shall I hope that my gift pleases you?"

"It does please me, surely!" Bres set down the bowl. "But to explain; over the past weeks, it has been my nightmare to handle my Lord Uncle. All he's been spewing are ominous premonitions about the Bethmoorans, and the risk they pose to my rule. Groundless!" he scoffed. "I am finally able to breathe a moment of peace, now that he has removed himself from my palace."

"Where has he gone, Your Majesty?"

"He refused to tell me. But I believe he's gone across the sea to Antrim in the north of Ireland. I heard him mention the Giant's Causeway while he consulted with Kowannoula."

"I see," Sreng replied with polite interest.

"And now, I would prefer not to pass our time together, in discussing my uncle."

Sreng made no move away from the king's approach as Bres set his hands on his shoulders and stared at level height into his eyes. Silent acceptance of his intimate nearness emboldened Bres to caress Sreng's powerful chest through the thin blue silk of his tunic.

"With all hope, I need you," murmured Bres.

Sreng made a noise in his throat. Intense excitement shivered Bres's fingers as he delighted in the feel of Sreng's tensing muscularity. He had desired him for so long that his dreams again swam behind his eyes. Cupping Sreng's neck, he pulled him close and forced his amorous tongue between his lips. Sreng endured it with a hidden thorough disgust, unable even to distract with fantasies of Maya's siren daughters.

Bres released the kiss, his hardness grown unbearably demanding. "Join me," he gasped, stripping off his own tunic on the spot. He turned and hurried his way to the foot of the grand bed.

"Your Majesty?"

"Must I command you?'

He responded with a devious grin and strode to his side. Bres anticipated the passion to come as Sreng pushed him to a fall on his back and leapt on to straddle him across the waist.

"Yes, my _faoladh_," Bres moaned, "Yes!"

"You thought to bed me?" The sound of Sreng's soft, cold laughter cut short his lustful reverie. "That I would act as a submissive mongrel to you, as I am to your uncle?" Stunned, Bres watched Sreng's features twist into a snarling mask of loathing. "Long live the Fomorian king!"

Sreng clamped down a heavy hand to seal his mouth. Pinned helpless, Bres lay in a shock of disbelief; then struggled in agony at the sharp tip of a dagger cutting into his chest, and the blade twisted through his heart. Blackish blue blood streamed steadily down his sides, wetting the velvet sheets.

Sreng swung off the body which had begun its transformation to ice, as resulted when a Fomorian elf was near death. At completion of the ice phase, the corpse would slowly melt away to nothing. Wrenching the blade from Bres's frozen heart, he looked into those glazed blue eyes for the last time.

"For Gaelshold and my Arianna," he whispered, and spat into the face.

Sreng sheathed his blade and as he made for the doors, brought out his twin scythes to meet the guards outside. Within moments, they too, lay dead and cold.

* * *

**_Author's note:_**_I am sorry about the delay (again) but hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please review! It really helps me to stay motivated and write this story._

_I wrote a paranormal horror story to celebrate my Halloween. It is not too long, about 8k words. If anyone is interested to read it, please PM me with your email. If you own a Kindle device, you can download it from the Kindle store from 26th October, 2016. It is titled_**_Astray- When adventure turns to horror_**_by_**_Ginny Clyde_**_. Pre-order is available too. So, wish you all a scary and fun Halloween ^_^_

_Beta-reader:_**_Flint and Feather_**


	38. Chapter 38

In a menacing mood, Hellboy paced beside the fireplace of the BPRD library. The rest of the agents present, including Director Tom Manning, had huddled by the door, keeping their distance from the angry demon-man. Liz and Abraham, seated at a small table away from the group, would every now and then break out in a fit of hisses. Their whispered arguments grated on Hellboy's nerves until he finally exploded.

"Will you two stop that?!"

Liz ignored him and held a chilly stare on Abraham.

"Sorry, Red," Abraham apologised.

"Are you sure the royal pricks will be coming here to meet us?" Hellboy fumed.

"Yes!" Abe's exasperation peaked. "The little wartcap gave me the message. It's almost time for their arrival."

Hellboy resumed pacing, but quit when he heard a sudden collective gasp of surprise. Turning to the sound, he saw that the royal elf siblings were back. He cursed silently before proceeding to meet them. He noted how Nuala was keeping a firm grip on her brother's arm. Nuada's rage was roiling off him in waves, unnerving the agent team.

"Director Manning," she began, "we are all in grave peril."

Before Manning could reply, Hellboy cut in, "All thanks to Prince Butthead."

"You will address me with respect, Demon," Nuada growled.

Tom Manning asserted himself. "What were you saying, Princess Nuala?"

"Sreng stole the first two crown pieces from my brother, as soon as he had been brought to your headquarters. He stole the third piece from me while I lay unconscious. He replaced it with a useless replica, and I became aware of this only when Mage Kalidren requested me to show it to him. Sreng now holds all three pieces."

"Wait, so you mean to say that this imposter...this Sreng character, can now activate the Golden Army?"

"Yes," Nuala confirmed.

"But-but- I thought _you_ wanted to use the Golden Army," Manning stammered at the prince.

Nuada's glower darkened; his answer precise and cutting. "The Army _was_ mine – until your interference."

"And what about the real Agent Gonzales?" asked one of the assembled agents. "Where is he?"

"Sadly, he's dead," "Nuala replied. "A troll merchant admitted to having found his corpse behind his shop. We suspect that Sreng used Gonzales' image to camouflage himself, to mingle with your people sent to spy at the Troll Market."

"Can we get back his body?" the man continued. "Forensics can analyze what happened."

"Your agent was cooked and eaten by the said troll," Nuada coolly informed.

Horrified looks flew between the team members.

"And what about Emerald? Did anyone see her at the Troll Market?" asked Liz.

"No one has seen her," Nuada said, his frown deepening.

Suddenly, Liz gasped out, clutching her abdomen.

"What's the matter, Babe?" Hellboy rushed to her side.

Moaning, she buried her face in Hellboy's chest. He easily lifted her in his arms and stared down at her anxiously.

"Your woman is with child. Why do you insist she keep fighting in her condition?" spat Nuada.

"Huh?"

"Bastard," Liz cursed.

"Brother!" cried Nuala.

"Oh dear!" Abraham exclaimed.

Hellboy stared at them in turn.

"You're with child?" he asked Liz. "Is that what I think it means? You're pregnant?"

"Yes." Her sullen answer was barely audible.

"What- when- did you know?" Seeing Abraham with his head bent low, Hellboy growled, "How long have you known, Abe?"

"I meant to tell you, Red. I really did, but Liz didn't want me to."

"But why?" He looked aghast.

"Can you please take me home?" she asked, squirming in pain.

"I don't believe this." Hellboy stood rooted in wonder at the news. "I just - I'm going to be a father!"

"Red.." Louder, Liz insisted, "Our quarters. Now!"

The company's attention followed Hellboy's broad back as he carried her away.

"This is a complication I had wanted to avoid," Manning complained. "Everything is just going out of my control."

"Director Manning, we must focuse on the matter at hand," Krauss advised. "Agent Sherman's pregnancy is not important at the moment."

Manning mumbled something, but didn't pursue it further.

Krauss addressed Nuala directly. "Princess, what other information do you have?"

"Sreng works for Bres, our half-brother who rules the fae in Scotland. My brother wishes to go to the capital. We have engaged others to gather news."

"I want a team to head out there, as well. I would expect your cooperation in the matter."

"Of course, Agent Krauss."

"Sister," Nuada hissed.

"They can help, Brother. We don't know what Bres has been planning all this time."

"Of course, we know! He wants control of the Golden Army, and Emerald is his key to force life back into the earth after all humans are killed. She was first mine to use for the same purpose!"

"Bres is cruel and cunning, but I do not think he intends to obliterate humankind. You, Brother, are the only one who has ever held that preposterous idea."

Nuada fell silent, then. His sister had spoken the truth, but now he could hardly remember why he had hated the humans with such vengeance. Their race was destructive, but so were many others. He was aware of demons and other faerie factions who had caused more harm to his kind than the humans ever could, but he had never thought of wiping them out of existence. Elves valued life above all, and it was most unnatural that his intentions would eliminate even the enemy's children.

Prince Nuada had been questioning his own motives ever since he had woken from his poison induced trance. He no longer suffered from such hate and the unquenchable rage that seemed to permeate his very being. Something had broken through his dark barriers. Every time he thought of Emerald, his heart would fill with a myriad of emotions - guilt, regret and hope. The love he felt for her was like a shining beacon in the cold, dark hollow that had become his heart.

The anger still within him now, burned because she had been snatched away from him in the most deceptive way. They had attacked him through Nuala. He had vowed to bring Emerald safely back, and it would not matter if she had none of the same feelings for him. He would bear the pain alone, but he would always watch over her.

Standing impeded from action in the luxurious library of the BPRD made him want to apparate to Edinburgh immediately to search for Emerald, but he had been advised by Kalidren to follow Nuala's suit; to behave diplomatically with the humans. The fae population had been brought to a precarious situation by his past deeds and it was imperative that he repair his relationship with them. His sister had proven to be more tactful. When this is all over, he thought with a surge of pride, Nuala would make a great queen.

"Nuala, I will go back to Mr. Wink, now. Send word when they are ready."

"You're leaving again?" Manning interrupted.

"Yes. I have to train. If it weren't for my sister, I'd have made you answer for my lost lance." Nuada flashed piercing scorn into the director's eyes.

"We have to plan a strategy before we go to Edinburgh. We can't just burst in there and alert the enemy to our presence," said Krauss.

"We?" asked Nuada, narrowing his eyes. "You do not expect me to lead you there?"

"We don't want you to lead us exactly, but we can use your expertise in the field. I shall be the leader of the field team in coordination with Director Manning. Even though Agent Hellboy is not the most amiable in his professional attitude, he is our best agent. His assistance will be of great value to you too, Prince Nuada."

Nuada scoffed. "I do not need the oaf's assistance."

"Brother, please!"

"You cannot expect this of me, Nuala."

"Hellboy is an honourable warrior, Brother. You will see it if you gave him a chance. Please Brother, he is worried about Miss Emerald, too. Working together, you will have a greater chance of success against Bres."

"Fine," Nuada conceded. "Let us hurry."

"Gut! Agent Blue, go and check on Hellboy and Agent Sherman. Inform them of a meeting within the hour."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Alone in his own chambers within the Fomorian underground palace, Sreng stood bare-chested; his blood soaked tunic balled in his hands. With a final sneer of disgust, he threw it into the flames burning behind the grate and let the curls of smoke trail up his tall frame as the silk and blood of King Bres were consumed.

He had slain every creature who had witnessed him in his bloody attire. Now, he took a cloth from his water basin and began to cleanse himself of red stain and the intolerable perfume odour yet clinging to his skin. He sponged away the last traces from his neck and the curls of dark hair covering his muscled chest, then splashed his face thoroughly, drenching his hairline and beard. Finally, he pulled apart his braid, freeing his midnight blue mane to ripple down his shoulders.

There was still a vital piece of information that he required from Lord Alpheus, and then, he would be free to walk away from the Fomorians. He still needed to know why Alpheus wanted the strange elf woman who fashioned her appearance as human. It had taken days of watching and plotting to capture her. A smug smile tugged back the corners of his thin lips as he congratulated himself for outwitting the warrior prince, and the secret human agency. Now that Emerald was in his possession, he could get to know her more closely. At the end of their first encounter, Sreng had fumed over his defeat at her hands. He'd wanted to torture her for daring to hurt him, but the more he thought of her, the more he was swayed from those intentions. It was ridiculous - how much he craved to again run his hands through the richness of her dark hair, while gazing into the green depths of her eyes. She reminded him of home, and his teeth clenched at the memory.

He dressed quickly in fresh clothes and light armour, then made his way outside the underground city. In darkness he walked through a hidden door located inside the ruins of an old abandoned house. Not bothering to glamour his appearance, he headed towards the banks of the Leith. He ignored the few drunkards tottering along the deserted streets.

As soon as he reached the siren house, he went to meet Maya. The old siren was snoozing gently, floating like a corpse in the fountain pool.

Crouching down, he hissed, "Maya, wake up!" Getting no response, he beat the surface of the water until disturbed by the splashing, Maya groaned.

"You've finally come..." As lucidity returned, she swam to the edge of the pool to take a seat on its wall. "The deed is done?" Peering at the faoladh crouched before her, she tried to gauge his actual feelings.

"Yes."

Maya's mouth fell open. "You've killed King Bres," she whispered, her expression morphing into shock and horror.

"Aye."

"What now? What do you intend to do with the she-elf?"

"Doesn't concern you."

"I have spoken to the woman. She told me, Sreng, what you did to her and her friend. I can understand your cruelty towards the ones who snatched everything from you, but I do not condone such violence towards women of any kind. How could you ensnare a young maid like that? After what happened to your own Arriana... I am appalled! Have you lost your heart to the Fomorian monsters, too?"

Glaring, he refused to explain.

"Speak, Boy!" cried Maya, her eyes becoming black and fierce.

"I didn't touch that girl," he finally muttered.

"What? Speak louder!"

"I said I didn't touch her!" he shouted. He cursed her silently for making him feel like a blundering child.

"But, Emerald said- "

"Emerald knows nothing! I made the sapling only _think_ that I used her. Makes my work easier if my prey know that I show no mercy to the weak. The she-elf, however," he smirked. "I wanted her."

"And she stabbed you for that! Ha!" cackled Maya, her eyes returning to their usual blue.

"I'll make her pay for that."

"No. You will not touch her while she remains under my protection," she warned.

"You run a pleasure house here. What difference does it make?"

"What difference?! There's a fine line between pleasure and rape," she seethed. "And you know it!"

Sreng stepped away from the pool's side. "Fine, you old crone, fine! Tell me how she's been?"

Maya thoughtfully scratched her chin. "She is not eating. She's starving, but she won't touch any food."

A frown of concern flashed over his face. "The woman has not eaten in three days. Why does she refuse sustenance?"

"I do not know. At first, we gave her sardines - freshly caught. She said she couldn't eat them. So, we brought in some salmon to feed her. The chit turns up her nose at that too. To entice her, we served oysters. She just lay there, not even appearing interested."

"Did you cook them?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, not."

"She eats human food, I believe. I'll go fetch her some."

"That would explain why she refused Leith's finest offerings." Maya nodded, then gently lowered herself into the water to resume her slumber.

Leaving the underground [isn't this undersea, or under the Leith?] palace, Sreng travelled out into the night to look for a city restaurant that was open at such a late hour. He soon spotted an "Open 24/7" fish-and-chip shop, and walked in.

A middle-aged man tending the shop came forward to the counter, and stared at Sreng for a lengthy impolite interval. This medieval looking tall customer's torso was covered with contoured armour. He'd never seen such pale grey eyes and flowing blue hair, and the man's stern broad face had more wealth of hair in his heavy eyebrows, curly thick sidelocks and beard. "You're one of them Comicon fellas, ehh?" the shopkeeper guessed. "Didn't know they were havin' un in Edinburgh."

"Stop your mewling and pack me some food." Sreng growled his annoyance.

"In character, I see," he chuckled, then obliged by loading a container with fried fish and potato chips.

"Some of that too, there," Sreng directed, pointing to a tub of macaroni-and-cheese.

The shopkeeper placed the containers in a paper carry-bag and put it on the counter. Taking it, Sreng tossed a few coins at the man and exited the shop. As he left, he heard the man shouting, "Hey! Come back, these are fuckin' gold coins! Wanna get me in trouble, you!" He ignored his protests and carried on.

Again within the glass palace, he walked into the hall where Emerald was being held. Her room had been kept dark as per his instructions. Bright light would have hurt her eyes tremendously; an after effect of the poison he had given her. Since he'd been assured that she had already wakened in previous days, he lighted a few lamps. As soon as they were lit, they floated in the air, casting a dull green glow.

Emerald was lying on the floor. She had made no move at his approach, and another pang of concern squeezed his chest. Crouching down, he lifted and cradled her in his arms to raise her to a sitting position. She opened her eyes slowly, as if the tiniest of motions cost great effort.

"You!" she croaked. She tried to shift away from him but his hold on her strengthened. "Let me go!"

"Not until you stop struggling."

She stilled herself, glaring up at him. He smirked, but what he did next was unexpected.

"I've brought you some human food that should tempt you to eat," he said, turning aside to retrieve the carry-bag.

"I doubt you people understand food," she muttered.

He handed her the bag. The delectable aroma of mac-and-cheese made her stomach rumble with the sound of a little roar. For a second, she froze. Eating take-out food often made her sick, but she threw off all reservations and grabbed out the topmost container. Forgetting manners and the psychopathic killer beside her, she picked up the plastic fork and furiously shovelled the pasta into her mouth. Soon, she was holding her chest and wheezing, as she had tried to eat too much, too fast.

Sreng watched with amusement as she beat her chest to make swallowing easier. An earthen water pitcher was present, and he went to fetch it.

"Drink," he said, offering the pitcher.

She threw him a suspicious glance, but gulped down the water. Wiping her mouth hastily, she continued to devour the food.

"Thank you," she spat out.

He stood up from her side and walked towards the door. Turning back, he spoke again. "Rest, for now. I shall see you in the morning."

Emerald looked up at the tone of his voice, perceiving no hint of threat or violence in it. Confused, she decided to keep her guard up. She had many questions for him, but she too, would wait until the morning. With her stomach full, she leaned her back against a wall and fell into an easy sleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Author's note:** I hope everyone's still enjoying the way this story is going. Do let me know through your reviews :)_

_I am sure that those of you who go to school or university are waiting for the start of the winter break. Here's wishing you a great time ahead! I'll probably see you in the new year ;)_

_Beta-reader: **Flint and Feather**_


	39. Chapter 39

Emerald stretched her legs and felt silky warm sheets slide under her feet. A part of her mind flashed back to the time she had woken in Nuada's bed. Now, even though awake, she kept her eyes closed, reminiscing a memory from long ago. A tear escaped from beneath her closed eyelids as she thought of Nuada. It hurt to think what the BPRD would have done to him by now. She felt a warm stroke on her face, wiping the wetness away.

As her eyes flew open at the touch, she found herself staring up at a canopy made of draped blue sheets. Turning her head, she came face to face with Sreng, who was lying there on his side, his pale eyes fixed on her. It took a moment for her to be aware that she was in a bed, and not on a cold floor of the undersea glass house. She made a hasty slide away from him, pushed herself upright and felt stray waves of hair fall over her face. Flipping them aside, she realised that Sreng must have loosened her hair from the hold of its band.

He smiled at her annoyance. "You look better this way."

"What the hell? she exclaimed, looking around. "What place is this?"

"We are still in the siren house, but I've brought you to a more comfortable situation."

"But why?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"We're to be mates. I have decided on that," he replied, falling back self-satisfied, on his pillow.

"What are you talking about? How did I get here?!"

He tapped a finger on his bearded chin. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember Agent Gonzales pushing a needle in me. I don't remember anything after that. Did you bribe him, or something?"

Laughing lightly, he shook his head. "I had glamoured myself to resemble him. I have _been_ Gonzales, all along."

"Can all fae make themselves look like someone else?"

"Not all. Being a shifter, I do so without effort. Others practising magic would be able, but it takes immense power to hold the illusion for more than minutes."

"Shifter? What does that mean?"

Sreng seized the moment to pounce, forcing her back helpless on the bed.

"Get off me!" She tried to fight him, but his strength was overwhelming.

He easily subdued her by sitting on her thighs and firmly gripping her hands, and straddled her tighter as she struggled to throw him.

"What do you think you're doing? Get off!"

"You're too curious, you know, little elf," Sreng snarled, his calm eyes suddenly burning with rage. "You think to glean information from me? Like they taught you at the BPRD?"

"I –just – wanted to know what shifters are," she protested, straining to get free. "It hasn't been long for me in the fae world. There's still a lot for me to learn. Get off!"

"I would like to have taken you after you'd washed yourself, but I want you now," he whispered, his eyes raking her frame.

As his intentions began to dawn on Emerald, she felt her heart squeeze in fear. _Nuada, Nuada! Please help me!_ But no amount of screaming for Nuada in her mind could bring her any rescue. Only a fresh wave of tears escaped her as she tried in vain to fight off the _faoladh_, and the crush of his weight on her legs.

"What are you crying for?" he hissed. "I'll make you my queen."

"You're crazy! Please, please," she whimpered, "get off me!"

Ignoring her distress, he pinned her hands by her sides and dived down to capture her mouth. Incensed by her resistance, he bit down on her lips. Her shriek of pain and the scent of her drawn blood ignited his desire. Unable to bear him any longer, she screamed like a lost soul.

"Sreng!" A voice roared like thunder.

Sreng froze. Turning to search out the voice, Emerald saw Maya standing at the doorway, her eyes entirely, angrily black. Her long grey hair fanning out behind her in the absence of any wind, magnified her terrifying appearance. She spoke nothing more to Sreng as they exchanged looks of grave intensity. Her authority reigned. Sreng lifted himself off Emerald and straightened up. Without sparing a glance at her, he exited the room.

Emerald attempted to sit up, and groaned at the pain shooting through her leg. Glancing at Maya, she said, "Thank you." It hurt too, to move her wounded lips.

Maya's face softened as she went up to Emerald, and lifted her chin with a finger in order to stare into her eyes. Holding her breath, Emerald waited.

"Your heart is unpolluted, Child," said Maya. "I fail to understand how you became caught up among the foulest souls to live in this realm."

"I was kidnapped by _him_. _He_ brought me here. I want to go back home, but I don't even know where the hell I am!"

"You're being kept in a siren pleasure house under the Leith, having been brought to Edinburgh city."

"Edinburgh? I'm in Scotland?"

"Aye."

"Can you please take me home? I can pay you," Emerald proposed, bringing out the gold medallion that Nuada had given her.

Maya's eyes widened at the sight of the royal seal. "How did you come by it? You should not be offering it up so easily. It can save your life, among the right people. There are many Bethmoorans living here, still. Save it for the proper chance to use it."

Emerald's face fell. "What's the point, if it can't get me back to Nuada? I don't even know if he's still ..." She broke down completely.

"There now...you won't be harmed here. Well, you might be hurt," Maya amended, frowning, "but I will not allow anyone here to violate you."

Emerald winced through her tears as she touched her swollen lips, feeling little confidence in the declaration. She could still be hurt very badly, if not raped.

"Don't look so glum, Child." Maya's tone indicated the limit of her sympathy. "I will have Demelza give you some fresh clothes, and you can tell her what your kind prefer to eat. You clearly do not care for the finest the Leith has to offer."

"Yeah, not into sushi, sorry," Emerald answered, as well as she could. "Some fruits and bread would be great, though."

"Fine. They'll be provided for you."

Maya's eyes twinkled when Emerald tried to smile. "Now, tell me how you came to be entangled in the war of the royals."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_A secret cavern_

_Somewhere in the hidden depths of old Edinburgh_

Lord Sreng of the Fomorian clan stood alone in the gloom of the underground chamber, staring down a wild _gwyllgi_, his face reflecting ferocity equal to that of the crouching beast. The flame of the torch he held aimed low, glinted off the wet sheen of its razor sharp teeth. It was imperative that he tame the beast as soon as possible, to make up for the five he had lost in the course of his last mission. It took months to subjugate a beast such as this, and years to train it; but this was no ordinary exercise. Only a creature like this most savage red-eyed _gwyllgi_ was fit to withstand his punishment, and bear the release of his pent up rage and passion.

In his long experience, every maiden in the Fomorian court had longed for him, and had gone to great lengths to bed him. Human females too, could not resist his charms. To be rejected by this one uncommon elf-woman, infuriated him. As compared to Maya's beautiful daughters, she was nothing; but all the same, he lusted after her. Because her scent alone drove him mad. Because he craved to possess her, and watch the innocence die in the mesmerising green depths of her eyes. Still, he was grateful for Maya's intervention before he had taken her by force. His life was filled with regrettable deeds, but there would have been no way to come back from what he had been about to do to her.

He felt supreme pleasure in knowing that he had pried her from Prince Nuada's side. He had become the maiden's shield and even though he'd been loathe to accept, he was grateful for it. He had tried to kill her, but after a time in her proximity at the BPRD, had allowed his curiosity to change his mind. He had also not thought he would acquire the Golden Crown so easily. This had not been his mission, but he had seized the opportunity. He would now use it to extract his vengeance from the royals who had snatched everything from him.

A hiss at his side reminded him of what he was presently facing, and he braced himself for the onslaught of an unrelenting foe.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Author's note**: Hope everyone's having a good start to their New Year! Let me know how you liked this chapter ^_^_

_Beta-reader: **Flint and Feather**_


	40. Chapter 40

Lord Alpheus had hurried his return to Edinburgh. His trip to the Bethmooran mines had left him haunted by the appalling pronouncements of the Angel of Death.

"Your King will fall and so will you," the Angel had predicted. "Your evil will be thwarted by the one from whom you pillaged all."

The face of Prince Nuada had flashed through his mind. If Bres were to do battle with him, it was clear who would win. Alpheus had rushed back home only to receive the news of his nephew's death. Someone had assassinated him, and slaughtered the entire corps of King's guards. The Bethmooran prince was capable of such a deed, having already murdered King Balor in the presence of his defenders.

The death of Bres had hit him deeply. Even though his nephew was hard headed, he had loved him since his childhood. It was for this love that he had concocted the evil which had decimated the Bethmooran race. But now, Time's tide was against him and he had to find a way to curb its deluge towards him.

A servant had informed him that Sreng was then in the _gwyllgi _den. His return had to mean that the so-called 'forest child' was dead; and her death would prove to be Nuada's weakness.

Hope surged as he made his way to the den's lower level. Approaching the space, he could hear the cries of the demonic creature. Barred gates separated the inner cage from the den itself. There, he discovered Sreng fighting back the beast.

Lord Alpheus watched in awe as Sreng continued to gain his footing after hours of such exertion. The beast's nostrils exhaled hot breaths as it held a fiery glare on its attacker, but a transformation had taken place. The eyes appeared to have dulled within their red depths, losing their bloody ferocity. Rivulets of blood glowed eerily against the beast's dark coat, flowing from slashes inflicted by Sreng's double edged scythe. The _faoladh_ himself bore testimony to the beast's resistance in terms of the dents in his chest plate and gashes disfiguring his arms, which Alpheus could see through the shreds of his bloodied tunic. Sreng ignored his own injuries as he fixed the beast with a resolute cold stare.

Alpheus congratulated himself for having created his own personal monster in Sreng, who was able to subdue all others. Eyes gleaming with suppressed malice, he thought back to the days when his fierce monster had been a child who didn't even come up to his knees.

* * *

Several centuries back, Bres had begun to consolidate his rule over the Scottish islands of the British isle. This was not readily accepted by the local fae who had lived there for centuries, paying tithe to Balor for their protection and administration. Bres's declaration of sovereignty having been met with contemptuous disregard, Alpheus was shrewd enough to know that to create a new kingdom, one required blood and bone to strengthen its pillars.

During the millennia in which Balor had ruled over the fae population, the Tuatha De and the Fomorians had forgotten their old differences and the nations had merged to become Bethmoorans. But then, Balor had been too broken by grief to oppose what transpired in his step-son's kingdom. It was only inevitable that Balor should wither away in due time. Prince Nuada had disappeared into oblivion and Princess Nuala did all she could to manage the fae who still remained fiercely loyal by Balor's side. But their allegiance would come at a price and when the plague struck Ireland, an exodus of fae had crossed the narrow channel between Northern Ireland and Scotland to find sustenance. Here was the perfect opportunity to establish Bres as the new fae king to rule over those who would now be settled in Scotland.

Several skirmishes occurred between the various factions who refused to accept Bres as their ruler. However, with the passage of time many realised that Balor had lost his hold over the British Isles, as no tithe was demanded by him. Bres's army comprised of fierce giants, mercenary warrior elves and sea-dwelling demonic creatures, swept over those who stood to challenge his rule.

One of those raids had taken Alpheus to the Orkney Islands. This particular island called Gaelshold, was inhabited by a tribe of drows who were native trolls to the island, and who usually lived within caves of the seaside cliffs. They were not warriors but benign fishermen, and it had baffled Alpheus when he learnt that two of his battalions had been defeated by them. Later on, a clan of _faoladhs_ was reported to have been the downfall of his mercenaries. Alpheus was intrigued to learn of them because Irish werewolves were rarely found in the open. They distrusted all outsiders and hid themselves in mountains and forests.

Taking it upon himself to get the truth of the matter, he visited the pack's small village which consisted of about three dozen mud huts. Behind the village lay a wide field, thick with a golden crop of wheat.

"So, they're farmers rather than warriors and yet, they managed to defeat an army of two hundred. Twice. That is like one faoladh being equal to at least four or five of my soldiers." Deciding that it was more favourable for these people to join his army, he approached the clan leader.

The leader was a fierce looking man with midnight blue long hair and heavy beard styled in thick braids. Though his clothing appeared homespun and frayed, he carried himself with the air of a king. Staring calmly at Alpheus in his fine silk robes, he motioned him to take a seat. A ring of _faoladh_ men and women stood surrounding them in respectful silence, intent on absorbing the exchange between their chief and the stranger.

"You will tell us who you are and why you send armies to our island," chief Aryan began.

"I am Lord Alpheus, uncle and advisor to his majesty, King Bres of the Fomorians. It is my king's desire to bring this island and all others under his dominion. He demands a quarterly tithe from the drows living here, but they have refused and as such, it is my duty to see that my king's wishes are fulfilled."

"King Balor never demanded anything from them. I believe there is nothing much that they can give, as they live off the sea for their sustenance."

Alpheus tilted his head, suggesting, "They could offer themselves as servants to the king's household."

The chief stirred and his dark brows drew together. "They do not wish to leave their homes. Why not leave them in peace? They do not harm or take from others."

"This island belongs to King Bres, and his wishes are to be seen as commands. If he requires them to pay, they shall!" The crowd shifted restlessly at his words, but ignoring them, he went on. "However, I have been given authority to negotiate in His Majesty's stead, and I would like to make you an offer."

Appearing wary, the chief nodded for Alpheus to continue.

"I would like you and your clan to join His Majesty's army," he said with a twisted smile, and ice in his bright blue eyes.

"We are not to be commanded! My people will answer only to me, their chief!" he bellowed.

Alpheus scoffed. "You have only a small crop to feed your people. That is all the drows can afford to give you. Join the king's army and you shall have riches and honour.

"Our honour lies in protecting our neighbours. Gold and gems are too cheap a price for it!" The people nodded their heads in fervent approval of their chief's declaration.

A sudden shriek of laughter was heard, and the crowd parted to let two children run up to the clan chief. They were a boy of about eight and a blossoming girl of twelve with the same deep blue hair. The girl smiled indulgently at the boy while he boasted of the dozen rabbits he had caught for the family's dinner.

"That's good Sre, but Father is busy now." Clearing his throat, he called out, "Freya, dear. Take the children away, for now." A woman with copper red braids walked up and swept off with the children.

"Your children, I presume?" asked Alpheus.

Aryan gave a curt nod.

"Sweet," he replied, casting his stare at the backs of the retreating family.

Alpheus's mind worked furiously to come up with an offer that would entice the _faoladhs_ to accept Bres's kingship, but they seemed all too content with life on the small island. It was a fact that there was nothing to gain by capturing the island, but word of defeat at the hands of drows and a handful of wolves would be too damaging to his cause. He was left with only one choice; and that was to destroy what he couldn't tame. As the idea of destruction took hold in his mind, a smile stretched his thin lips. It was what he best loved to do - cause devastation.

"I see that you are an honourable people. It is regretful that you will not join His Majesty's cause. You have earned my respect, people of Gaelshold."

Gasps of surprise went through the crowd. Clan chief Aryan looked pleased with the statement.

"Would it not be well if we parted as friends?" Alpheus asked in a honeyed tone. "Perhaps, we shall have a feast tonight?"

Aryan hesitated, but honour demanded that their guests be treated well. Alpheus's army did not pose a threat any longer, as he had acknowledged his agreement to leave them in peace.

"You and your party shall be our guests tonight, to drink and feast in honour of our mutual accord," he announced to all. The crowd stirred excitedly at the prospect of celebration, and began dispersing to get on with the preparations.

Taking his leave, Alpheus returned to his tent on the beach. He had devised an excellent plan to rid himself of the residents of Gaelshold completely. Not only would it win him the tiny island, but would imbue fear among the rest who still dared to oppose Bres's rule. He retrieved a hidden small trunk which contained a collection of potions in crystal phials. Choosing a purple potion, he softly whispered, "Nightshade". As his speciality, poisons very much represented his true self of deceptively calm outer demeanour, while concealing a heart full of deadly intentions.

He went out looking for a likely agent among his camp followers and came upon Caliope, a were-snake who could be trusted to carry out his biddings with utmost efficiency. And further, she didn't mind the nights of keeping his bed warm.

"Caliope," he called to her, "I have a job for you."

As she turned to look at him through the slit pupils of her green eyes, black and orange scales glistened down her neck. She made her way towards Alpheus with an alluring sway of her hips, hypnotizing all male creatures in her wake.

"Command me, my Lord," she said, tilting her head in flirtation.

"Make sure that drops of this potion are added into every cask of wine and mead that are brought out tonight. Inform our lot not to drink anything that is offered to them unless they wish for a painful death."

"As you wish, my Lord."

"Caliope, after you're done...slither back into my quarters." He gently stroked her neck scales, which earned him her soft moan of pleasure.

"I'll make haste, my Lord," she replied, taking the bottle of potion from his hand.

He watched her retreating figure with an excited smile, looking forward to this especially pleasurable night.

* * *

Sreng and his sister, Arianna were to spend the rest of the day at the cove nearest to their dwelling. They had been chided by their mother for disrupting their father's meeting with the great lord of the new king, and were sent out to play to keep them out of the way of the preparations. Freya loved her children, but a certain etiquette was demanded of the alpha's family. It would not do to appear more boorish than they already had, to the grand elf lord.

She sometimes had to take the stick up to discipline her children, only because Aryan was too soft with them. He often beamed with pride when they returned after dark, carrying strings of scrawny rabbits which they had hunted in the woods. Freya, on the other hand would silently thank the goddesses for returning her children safe, and kept up a disapproving frown to show her displeasure. The children often sought her forgiveness with the pearls and pretty sea-shells that some of the island sirens would give them.

They had led a happy and peaceful life until the new king had sent his soldiers to attack the drows. Their pack had made a pact long ago to protect the drows for allowing them to live on the island, and the time had come for the faoladhs to honour their promise. Not questioning how quickly the lord had relented, she breathed a sigh of relief when the battles had ended, and they could resume their contented lives.

Sreng and Arianna had happily obliged their mother in spending the afternoon at the cove on the western side of their village. Sreng usually followed his sister everywhere and secretly thought of her as a hero. She was twice as fast as him, and could change her form completely within scant minutes while with hard concentration, it took him longer to accomplish. Both had inherited their father's deep blue hair and pale grey eyes. They spent their days playing and hunting in the woods, or swimming with the sirens who visited their island.

The sunny day raised their young spirits, and soon as they were seated on a favourite jutting rock and began talking of the scene they had interrupted that morning, three siren females poked their heads out of the shallow water.

"What news, little ones?" asked one, sweeping back her wet hair.

"Exactly as I had foretold, Maya!" Sreng replied excitedly. "Father got everything settled with the new king's lord and there's going to be a feast tonight!"

"Did you hear the lord and the chief talking, or are you mongering rumours like those trolls who ought to remain on land?" Maya sounded sceptical.

"For once, my brother is right," said Arianna sagaciously, her eyes shining with mirth. "There will be a feast tonight to honour the lord and his soldiers."

Maya looked uncertainly at her siren daughters bobbing beside her. They had spied on the war boats of the new king and had seen the armoured soldiers sharpening their weapons. They appeared to bepreparing for battle - not a feast.

"Keep these with you tonight, dear ones," said Maya, handing each a rounded piece of shell with jagged edges.

"What are they?" asked Arianna.

"Use them against enemies, as you would a dagger. They cut sharp."

"We don't need them. We have no enemies and mother won't like it, either. She likes the pretty shells that you bring us."

Maya shook her head grimly. "Keep them with you at all times. For protection."

The children looked at each other, confused. Maya's strange behaviour was hard to understand because she was usually cheerful with them, talking and laughing easily. They took the shells and hid them in their pockets.

"Perhaps we should stay here with you tonight," Maya pondered.

"Why?" Arianna asked. "Mother always scolds when we go home after dark, and she'll be murderous if we don't reach by evening to wash up and dress for the festivities!"

"We have heard of this new king and his lord, and it's all about bloodshed and devastation wherever they go. Who's to say that it won't be the same here?"

"Our pack has already defeated them twice!" Sreng bragged. "We've nothing to fear from them."

"Still, we advise caution, little one. I am afraid we might have to use force on you dear ones today. If all goes well, Aryan will find you here. If not...if not...then we'll let the moment decide." Maya thensignalled her daughters to begin singing.

"But Maya - " Arianna's voice slurred as the three sirens sang a lilting lullaby. The soft, eerie notes took only seconds to work their effect on the wolf children, who leant on each other and drifted to sleep.

_Let them have their feasts and battles__,__ but the children shall remain here_, thought Maya as she continued her song.

* * *

Sreng woke up suddenly, to the sounds of screams. Looking around, he saw that it had become dark, and felt Arianna stirring beside him.

"No, dear ones. Go back to your slumber!" urged the hushed voice of Maya.

But the piercing screams rendered the sirens' music ineffective. Howls rang out all around them, and no wolf could resist the call of its brethren.

"Sreng, you need to stay here with Maya," Arianna instructed. "I will go and see what the matter is. Wait right here!"

"You must not!" cried Maya. "It won't be safe!"

"I am not a child, Maya. I can look after myself and I've got to find out what's happening. Look after my brother."

Arianna jumped over the rocks and transformed herself into a large wolf. Sreng was left to watch her gallop away. The howls cried of danger, urgency and distress, and shook Sreng to the core. Maya tried to soothe him, but her songs could not be heard over the din. His body shook visibly and he could no longer contain himself. Fear for his pack members was so strong that for the first time, he was able to shift as quickly and effortlessly as his sister. He looked into the terrified eyes of his guardian. Bending down his muzzle, he licked her face softly and raced off to the village square.

As he came to the ring of trees at the edge of the village, he saw a number of bloodied drow bodies sprawled on the ground. His nose inhaled the nauseating smell of blood and smoke. The howls were steadily diminishing. Pricking up his ears to identify any other noise, he heard the shouts of elf-men and edged towards them.

He saw Arianna in her wolf form, surrounded by at least seven tall elves, armed with swords. They all looked alike, having the same red hair and blue eyes. Several stone statues lay broken around her paws, and as he watched, the number of elves around his sister multiplied. Swords slashed and stabbed at her while she bared her teeth and chomped at her attackers. Before long, she was down on her side, her wounds bleeding out.

"Here's a live one!" cried one of the soldiers, kicking her hard in the stomach. Arianna's body twitched and began to shift back to human form. He snatched a handful of her long hair and jerked her head up. Her eyes swam with tears, but hatred and loathing burned in their depths. "You're a pretty one," he jeered. She tried to bite him and was slapped hard.

"Down bitch!" He grabbed onto her tunic and pulled at it roughly, tearing it away to expose her body. "Most of your women are already dead, so we'll just have to do with you."

Sreng was struck immobile, horrified as the Fomorian mercenaries took turns to ravage his sister mercilessly; her screams of pain only exciting them more. They stopped long after she had gone silent and motionless on the ground, her eyes devoid of all light and life.

Tears choked Sreng's heart and lungs. He never realised that he had lost his wolfish form, as he sobbed breathlessly for his dear sister's fate. His young mind shocked into numbness, he had no idea that he'd been spotted by the elves. They captured and carried him away to Alpheus, who recognised him instantly as the son of the werewolf chief.

The drows and most of the faoladhs had easily succumbed to the poison that had found its way into their drinks. The chief himself did not last more than a few moments before keeling over a large roasted fowl. The few survivors were sought out and slain.

"This whole campaign wasn't a complete loss, I suppose. I think I've just earned myself a pup," Alpheus mused, observing the little boy who looked completely lost in shock and grief. "What are you called, boy?" The child continued to stare blankly ahead, but was startled as a hand struck his cheek. "Answer me!"

"Sreng," the boy mumbled.

"Heh! That's a warrior's name. In any case, your mutt of a clan chief is dead, and so is the rest of your pack. It will bode well for you to remember that I do not tolerate disobedience."

Sreng was carried back to the underground palace of Edinburgh, where the windowless dark of the cavernous rooms only terrified him. No amount of whipping could make him shift, and Alpheus had his vulture guards throw the boy out in the woods by the Leith.

He felt the change in the air as a cold breeze blew over him. It made him shiver, but also made him open his eyes. He found himself lying face down on damp earth strewn with yellowing leaves. Groaning in pain, he struggled to sit up. The bank of the Leith was just feet away and he desperately lurched towards the river. Splashing himself with cold water made him feel better for the first time in the weeks since he'd been brought to the city. But as his lucidity slowly revived, he broke down in tears. The weight of his loss and grief bore down on him, and threatened to choke him to death.

"Little one," came a familiar voice from the river.

Sreng hastily swiped away his tears to clear the haze, and looked into the old dear face of his friend Maya.

"Maya!"

She swam up to him, and the boy could no longer hold back. He mourned for his lost sister, his loving parents, his entire pack and his home. He was lost and he pleaded with her to drown him, so he could escape his pain.

"Drown you, my child? Nay, for you are the rightful chief of your clan now. You survived the massacre brought by the new king and his lord, because that is what destiny intended for you. A wolf always avenges his brothers and sisters. You're a wolf, child!"

"But I don't have a pack anymore," he moaned.

"You shall again, someday. But today, you are to go back to the murderers and show them your worth. You will win their trust by doing whatever they ask of you. Do not question, but obey."

"I can't, Maya," he spat out. "They're horrible monsters without any honour."

"Yes. But you do wish to avenge your pack? To make them pay for what they took from you?"

"More than anything! I want to kill them all!"

"You shall. But not today. Today, you will play the loyal lap dog. You understand?"

The boy nodded gravely. A cold resolve was growing in his heart, for though he was young, he had been made inescapably older by his ordeal.

"I'll be here, little one. I promised your sister to look after you, and I and my daughters will fulfil this duty. You will always find us here. Be strong, wolf child."

"How did you know I was here, Maya?"

"I followed the ships and saw them carrying you away on land. I waited until you found yourself near water again, and here you are. But now, you must go back."

He got up slowly, and smiled. "I'll see you soon, Maya."

Maya was suddenly struck by that smile. So very cold, and promising nothing but pain. As she watched his receding back, she sang out a lament for his lost youth.

* * *

_**Author's note**: How's everyone been doing? Hope you enjoyed this chapter despite the violence involved in it. Please review!_

_Beta-reader: **Flint and Feather**_


	41. Chapter 41

Emerald had given a good deal of time to Maya, in narrating her misadventures. The old siren had not felt this alive to a tale in a long time, and enjoyed listening to Emerald speak of the elusive Prince Nuada. Even though she wasn't sure how far she could trust Maya, she suspected that Sreng knew more about what was going on, than she. It really didn't matter whether Maya heard it from her, or the crazy _faoladh_. It had taken some hours for her to relate it all and by the time she was finished, she felt exhausted again.

"Go and bathe. You will feel better," advised Maya. "I will send Demelza with some clothes and food for you."

"Thanks, I could do with a shower."

.

Maya was about to leave when she suddenly let out shriek, making Emerald jump and exclaim in panic.

"What is it?!"

"It's one of those pests from the sewers. Shoo!"

Looking at the floor, Emerald realised that two wartcaps had appeared in the room. The two pair of heads were looking up at Maya's glare, and cowering with fear.

"It's fine. I don't mind them," said Emerald, scooping them up in her hands.

Maya's face was stricken with disgust. "How can you hold them like they're a pair of clownfish!"

"I was startled by them at first, but then Nuada showed me that there's nothing to fear from them. I find them kind of cute."

"Keep them away from me." She left in a hurry.

"You guys should stay here with me so that you don't get in trouble, okay?"

The heads gave her a nod, jumped off her hand and scuttled towards the bed.

"I'll be back soon."

.

Emerald walked towards a narrow hall adjoining the bedchambers. Each room had its own fountain, and at the centre of this one, sat a small silver fountain with a lily-shaped spout. No water was then flowing from it. She inspected the outer walls of the pool and her hand brushed over a set of knobs. As she turned one on, a thick stream of blue bubbles emanated from the spout. A giggle escaped Emerald at the sight. She turned off the knob and tried others, until hot clear water gushed out at her third attempt.

.

While waiting for the pool to fill up, she looked over the myriad of crystal bottles kept inside a glass case beside the fountain. Each of them smelled delicious but in the end, she chose a red soapy liquid that smelled strongly of rose and raspberry. The strange bathroom reminded her of the time when she was in Nuada's cave and had been given tubs of beautifully scented potions for her bath. Her current prison was certainly more glamorous, but she yearned for the familiarity and safety of the prince's dark lair.

.

Emerald lowered herself into the bath water, reveling in its feel as it soothed her aches away. She stayed a long time before deciding to leave the pool's warmth. From a stack of fluffy lavender shaded towels on a reed table near the pool, she chose the largest to wrap around herself, and lingered to rinse out her clothing in her chosen scented soap. Having figured out the knobs' functions, she was able to shut off the water and drain it away.

.

On her return to the main room, she found a set of bottle green clothing placed neatly on the bed. She had also been provided with a large porcelain bowl filled with fruit, and a round wooden platter of bread and cheese. The sight of food made her stomach rumble. Without bothering to dress, she began to eat. The wartcaps came up beside her and pointedly chattered at the food.

"You guys want some?" she asked, holding out morsels of bread.

They took the offered food and nibbled, clearly enjoying themselves. She found the fruits delicious and the bread, soft and warm.

"I wish we were in New York. You could have gone to Nuada and told him where I am, and he could get me out of this mess," Emerald said to her companions.

The wartcaps listened closely and one of the heads squealed, "Prince Nuada!" Immediately, they fell into a discussion.

"You guys should go now. I don't think Maya likes you, and she can get scary when she wants to. I need to get dressed, too."

The wartcaps nodded in unison and scampered through a small hole in the wall.

.

Once she was sure that they had gone, she picked up the new clothes. A hint of panic passed through her as she saw that she'd been given a floor-length gown with long loose ties. The style of the dress made her blush. I feel more clothed in this towel! Emerald put it on and her face flushed brighter as she checked her reflection in a mirror. The bodice was dangerously low cut and exposed half her bosom. It hugged her figure down to her hips and then flared out. It left her back bare, too.

Emerald had spent most of her adult life among university academics and had habitually worn conservative suits. She had rarely felt pretty or desirable among her average-looking colleagues. The green silk deepened the colour of eyes, and the hint of pink in her cheeks gave her pause. This sudden change had her staring into the mirror, trying to find a resemblance to her old self.

.

"You certainly look different," came a voice from behind her.

Turning around, she saw Maya surveying her from head to toe.

"You didn't have to give me something this expensive." She hesitated and added, "I would be fine with some cheap men's clothes."

"Why are you so keen to hide yourself under that sort of shapeless clothing? Look at yourself!"

Emerald looked back at the mirror and felt the heat rise to her cheeks again.

"Allow me to do your hair," offered Maya.

"What - no, thanks. Please don't trouble yourself." Emerald stalled, wanting to keep her hair down and loose, to help cover her back and ample cleavage.

"Non-sense!"

"No, really," she insisted.

"I'll do a quick style. Come along." Maya pushed Emerald into a chair in front of the mirror. Opening a drawer, she brought out hairpins and a jagged looking comb and began brushing the knots out of her hair.

"Ouch!"

"I know it hurts the scalp but look how smooth and shiny it leaves your hair."

"It feels hard and sharp, like bones," winced Emerald.

"Of course, these are made from polished monkfish teeth."

"Ugh," said Emerald. It felt like she was being scalped.

"Stop that! Look now," Maya directed from behind her.

"Wow! That was fast," said Emerald. Her hair had become glossy with only a few minutes of combing. "Now, I know how Nuada and Nuala keep their hair so straight and shiny."

.

Maya collected up her tresses and made a deft twist to fashion a bun. She secured it in place with pins and left a few loose strands to frame her face.

"I'll ask one of the girls to bring my make-up box and it will create magic," said Maya.

"Please, don't!" cried Emerald. "This is more than I can handle!"

"You're behaving as if I am punishing you. Don't be such a child, now!" Maya admonished. "You're a woman and you've got to let the world see that!"

"But - all this is too much! This dress, the hair- it will just make Sreng think I want him."

"I understand your aversion to him but would you deny him, otherwise?" Maya gave her an intent look.

"Obviously. I barely know the guy."

A noticeable sadness flitted across Maya's face.

"I'm sorry," said Emerald. "I know he's a friend of yours, but he's a terrible person. He's tried so many times to kill me."

Maya shook her head. "If only you knew."

"Knew what? There's nothing that can justify what he's done!"

"Maybe not, but everyone deserves a chance; even a monster like him." Maya's voice was full of suppressed emotion.

Even though she was slowly starting to like the old siren, Emerald challenged her, still. "What can you tell me about him that will change the way I see him?"

* * *

Emerald's room had darkened as she sat thinking over what Maya had told her about her tormentor. Raucous laughter mingled with sounds of tinkling glass, and voices filtered through the reed door. Ignoring them, she tried to make up her mind. Maya might not even have told her the truth. It could have just been a ploy for her to trap Emerald in that underwater lair.

.

It was hard to make sense of the sequence of events. Sreng had been captured as a child, and been forced to learn the art of assassination by King Bres's uncle, Lord Alpheus. Throughout the centuries, Sreng had carried out every atrocity that the king and his uncle commanded. He kept the fire of vengeance alight in his heart while carrying out his masters' wishes; always seeking to please so that they would learn to trust him.

.

Sreng had come across the three pieces of the magical crown that would give the holder control of the Golden Army. It presented him with the perfect opportunity to deal out vengeance on the Fomorian royalty. He did not kill Emerald as he was instructed to do earlier, because he would no longer be commanded to do their bidding. Instead, he had murdered Bres and was planning something worse for Alpheus.

.

Emerald didn't know who to fear the most, now. Bres was dead and Alpheus would soon follow, but she didn't understand why Sreng would not let her go. It was a relief to learn that he had not taken advantage of Carol. Emerald wished for the umpteenth time to be back in New York so she could report to her friend that she had not been physically molested, after all. If all that Maya had told her was true, Sreng wasn't completely responsible for his actions. All the killing and pillaging he had committed, were on the orders of Bres and Alpheus.

.

The ultimate threat now, was that Sreng had all the crown pieces. She had not heard him rage against humans as yet, but she wondered what he planned to do with such power. Would he relinquish it to Princess Nuala, or the BPRD? He certainly didn't seem a man who would give up so easily. It troubled her most, that he wanted her as a "mate". There was no way she would allow that to happen. She had always wanted to settle down with a kind and compassionate man like her father. Of course, Nuada had come into her life, and had altered that fantasy.

.

Emerald had all but dozed off when a sudden blast shook the bed. She sat up in alarm, hearing screams through the door. As another blast reverberated through the glass walls, she jumped from the bed and looked around for something to use as a weapon. In the silence after the blast, she could hear footsteps coming closer. Opening the dresser drawer, she took out the sharp toothed comb, which was the only thing at hand.

.

As the footsteps came to halt just outside her door, she held the comb high, in position to attack the intruder's head. Within a heartbeat, the door swayed open. A dark figure stood at the threshold. Emerald held still.

"Emerald?" came a familiar voice.

It was the voice she had been craving to hear for so long, that her emotions caught her voice in a sob. She wondered for a moment, if she was dreaming.

"Emerald."

"Nuada?"

The dark figure closed the distance between them and before she could move, she was engulfed in his arms. Even through the darkness, she knew it was her prince. The smell of fresh pine and musk overwhelmed her senses and in that one moment, she felt safe. Her face squashed against his hard chest, she felt his right hand on her back, and the other caressing her hair.

"I can't believe it's really you," she whispered.

"Nor I," he replied.

"If you two are finished, get out here," another voice intruded.

"Hellboy?" she gasped, tilting her head back to look at Nuada.

"Unfortunately," he muttered.

She gently pushed on Nuada's chest in an attempt to step back, but his arms tightened around her.

"Nuada," she said, "he's calling us."

"I do not care."

"Please?"

.

He let her go then, and she immediately missed his warmth. Hiding her annoyance, she walked out into the long corridor that led to the glass palace's main hall. The golden statue had been broken in two, the head of the giant horse now lying in the fountain pool. Some sirens sat huddled together, glaring at the intruders. Also present were several elves with dark hair and blue eyes, whom Emerald identified as Fomorian. A couple of drunk dwarves hovered beside the pool, blinking in confusion.

"What happened here?" asked Emerald, awed at the devastation and the presence of the BPRD in that strange underwater space.

"Rescue mission," replied Hellboy. "And you," he scowled at Nuada. "Stop ogling her."

While Nuada smirked, Emerald blushed furiously. She had forgotten about the dress she was wearing.

.

Maya rushed in upon the scene, screaming, "You dare attack my home!"

"You should get some bouncers for this place," mocked Hellboy.

Maya radiated rage as her hair began to lift and stream behind. Her transformation motivated Hellboy to aim his gun at her.

"Men should know better than to attack our kind," she hissed.

"I'm not a man and if you don't surrender, you'll be facing me," warned Liz. As proof, she let fire surround her body, earning a collective gasp from the frightened spectators.

"Please, don't!" shouted Emerald, hurrying to stand in front of Maya's eerie figure.

"They've been keeping you here, Em," Hellboy reminded.

"Yes, but they didn't hurt me. Sreng brought me here and if it hadn't been for her, he would have...I would have been hurt. They have nothing to do with me being kept here."

"Where_ is_ the sonofabitch?" growled Hellboy.

"He is at the palace," Maya answered.

"We have her now. Let us go," said Nuada, disliking the BPRD agents pointing guns at the fae around him.

"Yes, we've been successful," Krauss added. "We need to plan our next strategy."

.

Emerald sidled up by Liz. "Hey."

"You're smoking hot," said Liz, winking at her.

Forcing a smile, Emerald asked, "Could I borrow your jacket, please? And possibly the rest of what you're wearing?"

Liz chuckled, taking off her jacket. "It's good to dress up once in a while. So, why is it that you keep getting kidnapped by psycho fae warriors?"

With no short answer possible, Emerald shook her head and gave her friend a grateful hug.


	42. Chapter 42

_Edinburgh Underground__\- Lord Sreng's chambers:_

Two _Fomorian_ nobles sat across from each other at the ends of the darkly polished mahogany table. While Lord Alpheus looked anxious and upset, Lord Sreng was barely able to contain the grin trying to curl his lip upward. The room painted in a rich hue of blue, was typically staged for a noble of the palace. A divan and plush chairs were placed for comfort, and a set of decanters rested on a glass topped counter. The only strange object in that space was a small camcorder mounted upon a tripod with a green LED blinking on it.

"What is this bizarre contraption?" Lord Alpheus asked, pointing.

"A human invention, Sire," Sreng replied. "It helps to purify the air."

Shrugging it off, Lord Alpheus pressed on. "Tell me, have you found the forest child?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"Excellent! Have you disposed of her?"

With just a moment's delay, Sreng gave answer. "Yes."

"Good. A major catastrophe has been avoided. The prince is yet under the spell, which means that I am still safe. My nephew's demise is regrettable, and causes me great sorrow. If only I had been to the mines earlier. He might have been saved."

"I do not understand what you speak of, My Lord," Sreng said respectfully. "It is as if you know what was responsible for his heinous murder."

Alpheus nodded. "It was Prince Nuada."

Covering his surprise, he asked, "How can you be so sure?"

"Hear this," Alpheus bade him, and he began to recite, "Your King will fall, and so will you. Your evil will be thwarted by the one from whom you snatched all." He then explained, "This was the prophecy given me by the creature of Death when I ventured down the mines of Bethmoora. It is also the seat where the Golden Army sleeps."

"But you never snatched a thing from the Prince. He is still...a prince."

Lord Alpheus scoffed. "You have no notion of what you speak."

"Enlighten me, please, My Lord. My only wish is to protect you. Perhaps, it will help me understand the strange circumstances taking place."

Sreng's pledge of loyalty placated Alpheus's lonely, hollow heart. Maybe it was time that another knew of his secret. Even though he could not save Bres, he had to make sure that he survived the dismal prophecy of the old crone.

"It is a long tale."

Sreng bowed his head. "My time is yours, My Lord."

"Very well. Here it is." A hint of smile appeared on Alpheus's face. "When the Bethmooran twins were born, Balor and Bridgette doted on the newborns like they were their sun and moon. Bridgette spent most of her days nursing the babes, even though the palace had brownies enough for that purpose. My nephew was often neglected by his mother."

"Pardon me, My Lord," Sreng interrupted. "Wouldn't His Highness have been over a century old, by then?"

"He was, but I did not like the fact of Bridgette failing to care for my nephew well enough. If not for me, he would've had to train like that bull-headed Nuada."

"Tragic." Sreng nodded in agreement.

"I spoke to my sister-in-law and prohibited her from sending Bres to the fighting ring. He could attend for the exercise to develop his body, but nothing more. I didn't want a scratch on my precious boy. He had to be king someday." Alpheus's voice choked with emotion. "Despite all I did to protect him, that wretched elf child was still able to hurt my dear boy."

"Do go on, Sire."

"When the war with humans began, Nuada became the most popular prince among the fae. The Tuatha Dé didn't care if their royalty were scarred and broken. As time went on, Nuada proved himself so accomplished in the skills of battle, that the Goddess Danu herself, bade Balor to grant him the right to the Silverlance. The festivities after the ceremony lasted for over thirty days. I had to do something to stop him! But who was more powerful than the fae king himself?"

Seeing that Sreng was hanging on his every word, Alpheus continued. "Balor was not originally royal, but came to the throne after having defeated the Cailleach Bheur. She was called Carmen, and her evil magic attacked the people of Eirin. No one could stand against her. No one dared, except for Balor. He was able to defeat her in the end, but had lost an arm to that battle. My cunning enabled me to retrieve the knowledge of the hag's grave.

You see, Carmen's kind are not so easily disposed of. They have the ability to free their souls from their bodies. So, even should their bodies be damaged, their spirits would remain bound to this realm. As I shovelled away the dirt, I could distinctly hear a keening voice nearby. I looked around for a banshee, but I felt no presence around me. And I then realised that the sound was coming from beneath the soil.

When I unearthed her remains, I saw that she had been buried with her staff. Her body had disintegrated, but her wooden cane had remained whole. It spoke to me, and I knew that Carmen had trapped her spirit within it! I told her that I wanted Nuada and Nuala to be diminished in stature, Balor to age faster, and the Tuatha Dé to be cursed. She agreed to fulfill my wishes, if only she could possess the heart of Balor's mate.

It was the simplest thing for me to accomplish, and I gladly accepted. I lured Queen Bridgette to meet me alone, on pretence of an urgent matter. Carmen's spirit was able to overcome Bridgette's unsuspecting mind, and took control of her body. Even her sister, the Lady Breanne, could not stand against my scheme. Lady Breanne was the only one I feared, but she proved to be as pitifully unsuspecting as Bridgette. From then on, my desires came to be fulfilled, one by one.

Carmen was easily able to poison Prince Nuada's mind and heart. The enchantment vanquished all love from his nature, leaving him in a torment of hatred, rage and possessiveness. It polluted his love for his people, his parents and his dear sister. He even wanted to rape his own sister! Ha!" Alpheus's cold blue eyes glittered at his silent listener.

"Nuala was adept at protecting her mind, and the moment she recognised the changes in Nuada's heart, she safeguarded her own with all her might. It saved her, but Nuada's prominence immediately diminished in his father's eyes. The incident only fuelled his anger, and sowed the seed of hatred against Balor.

I was content until Balor announced news of the creation of the Golden Army. This would increase Balor's power over all creatures of this realm. In my ire, I approached Carmen, now in Bridgette's form. She assured me that the Army would bring about a curse on the Tuatha Dé that would take eons to unmake. I was asked to observe how the events unfolded.

Never in my wildest dreams could I have imagined the hag's evil schemes. She was able to poison Balor's mind and body. After the Great War, the great king began to wither away, his heart broken with the guilt of his own actions. Bethmooran elves are different than the Fomhóire in this regard - wasting life, even that of the pitiful humans, caused them great pain.

The time was ripe to take over Balor's kingdom and to again divide the fae nations. I crowned Bres as king, and many of our people followed us to Scotland. Bridgette's body came with us, and that completely broke Balor. And as the royal couple's union fractured, the great Father Oak began to die. The magic of the earth-born, declined. The ones remaining in Eirin died, and those who then fled to Scotland were brought to their very knees for not having joined my nephew's kingdom at the first instance."

Lost in the days of his past glory, Lord Alpheus remained unaware that Sreng was now watching him with deadly eyes, and that he had balled his hands into tight fists. "Bridgette's body rotted away in the most terrible manner. Carmen's possession had robbed her life force. If you saw her now, you would not think that the creature was an elf. I chained up her weakened body and hid her here, in the most remote corner of my palace. She had not foreseen that Bridgette's body would deteriorate so easily. Her magical prowess remains unequal, but the body she chose to possess betrayed her. Bridgette was also adept in magical skills, and she bound Carmen's spirit to her body. Nothing the witch did could free her from that putrefying flesh.

My wishes were granted. Prince Nuada exiled himself, Balor and Bridgette suffered a torment worse than death, and the Tuatha Dé were forever cursed. All had been well for over two millennia, until a few months ago. The hag made this prophecy, which I reveal to you now.

_The Bethmooran prince ends his exile,_

_He shall prevail despite all your guile._

_For he hearkens to the forest child,_

_Who will cool his nature wild._

_The curse laid upon him, she__has__broke,_

_She will raise the mighty Father Oak._

_Allies she won with the red demon's affection,_

_The aid of the fire-bringer through that connection._

_The prince shall rise again,_

_As the evil powers over him wane._

That is why I wanted the forest child captured, or dead. She was the key to the prince's heart, and the emergence of the Tuatha Dé, once again. But, we may have been too late. Nuada has already become stronger, and has killed my dearest nephew. If you had brought her to me alive, Sreng, I would have broken her little neck with my bare hands! She is the root of all my anguish."

Finally becoming aware of his companion's strange gaze upon him, he asked, "Sreng, why do you look so stricken?"

"Forgive me, My Lord. I shall need time to understand all that you have related to me. If I may be allowed, Sire, could I see the Cailleach Bheur with my own eyes? I have never encountered her kind before."

Alpheus shrugged. "You are privy to my secret, now. Even Bres was not aware of it. I let him believe that an unfortunate disease had taken hold of his mother, not wishing him to trouble his pretty head with such sordid affairs."

Sreng nodded. "You did very well in protecting His Highness."

Standing up, Alpheus called for one of the royal guards. "Bring me the key to the witch's chamber." He then turned again to Sreng. "The guards fear her appearance, and her evil rant."

As soon as Lord Alpheus was delivered the key, he led Sreng down the lowest corridors to the witch's prison. Sreng could sense Carmen's magic as he neared her cell. The place was dark and wet, without a single torch burning in any of the brackets. Alpheus had been cruel to his ally.

_"Such __is his nature__,"_ Sreng decided, "like the snake that bites when its prey is least wary."

Standing outside the cell, Sreng had to tightly cover his sensitive nostrils to shut out the stench arising from the hag's body. Alpheus handed him the torch and unlocked the gate.

"That is she. The old Queen Bridgette and the Cailleach Bheur, Carmen, all rotting away in their shared solitude," Alpheus mocked.

The person tied to the chair was tall and wispy. Her bent shape was covered in tattered black clothing, her face hidden behind a long veil. Sreng felt grateful to not see her exposed body, imagining the state of it by the way it reeked. The chains moved, the sound grating on Sreng's ears in the stillness of that gloomy space.

"Who is this?" her raspy voice spoke out.

"He is my master assassin."

"Why have you brought him to me? Have you finally granted me some company?"

A soft chuckled passed his lips. "I am not so cruel as to punish someone with your company, hag. I am merely showing him the form of a Cailleach Bheur."

A hiss issued from under the veil, lifting it by inches. Sreng flinched.

"Come away, Sreng." Alpheus locked the gates. As they walked off, Sreng had to clap his hands over his ears, as a piercing scream echoed throughout the dungeon's walls.

Sreng felt relief at their return to the comfort of his quarters, and the prospect of lifting cups of wine together. He served Alpheus a drink, then sat down to await his further conversation.

"My Lord!" The panting exclamation of a wereowl intruded on the men.

"What is it, Kowannoula?"

"My Lord! I saw Prince Nuada in the goblin quarters. The woman is with him, and the red demon, too!"

"What woman?"

"The woman who diminished the Forest God, in New York."

"What? That can't be right!" Alpheus barked.

"I did see them, My Lord."

"But Sreng has told me that he's already killed her. Isn't that true, Sreng?"

"Actually, no," replied the assassin, rising from his chair. He snatched up his twin scythes, and grinned evilly into the Lord's shocked face.

Before Alpheus could utter a sound, Sreng's blades had made swift work of slicing his head from his shoulders. As it struck the floor with a sickly thud and rolled face up, Sreng saw with satisfaction how the final horror of existence had frozen open the eyes and mouth.

Kowannoula shook from head to toe at the murderous turn of events, and stared in terror at the headless corpse slumped in the chair. "Lo-Lord S-Sreng, what..."

With barely a glance at the stuttering wereowl, Sreng swung up his hand and unerringly delivered a poisoned dart. The silenced creature's body seized in death, and keeled over to fall upon his master's gruesome remains.


End file.
